<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden by Rosierocks30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466894">Hidden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosierocks30/pseuds/Rosierocks30'>Rosierocks30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Crossover, Drama &amp; Romance, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, post retaking shinganshina, warning: smuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>145,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosierocks30/pseuds/Rosierocks30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The new crowned queen Historia is what the people of the Walls need. War is coming closer for Paradis Isle as the world still sees them nothing but devils. Will a third party or fourth helps shaped the destiny of the Eldian people?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Reiner Braun, William Miles/Zoe Hange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: I don’t own anything from Attack on TItan. All rights belong to Hajime Isayama</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chapter one: Promise me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HIDDEN </p>
<p>After the Survey Corps reclaimed Wall Maria, the refugees from Wall Rose went back to fix their old homes. The Survey soldiers were praised by the people as heroes. The newly crowned Queen Historia gave medals for their heroic act. While the queen handed out the medals to the surviving soldiers one by one, the crowd cheered. Once the ceremony was over, everyone mingled to congratulate the heroes. Captain Levi Ackerman was among his subordinates when a servant tapped his shoulder to get his attention. “Tch, yeah?” He looked at the servant who nervously handed him a letter with a royal seal. This made the captain turn his body facing the servant and took the letter. He opened the letter to read it. His eyes glance back at the servant. “Lead the way to Her Grace.” Levi whispered. The dark haired man followed the servant to a hallway then made a turn to a double door and opened it to see the queen already waiting for him. <br/>The servant closed the door from behind him to give privacy to both of them. Now, it's just Levi and Historia alone in the room. “Already missing me, Historia?” His smirk spreaded from his lips. Historia glanced at the short man as she got up to walk toward him. “You could say that.” She giggled while her arms wrapped around his neck to lean in for a sweet kiss. Levi smiled then kissed her back as his hands gripped on her hips. The kiss became intense and passionate. Both lovers moaned from the pleasurable kiss. Historia pulled away to gasp for air. Levi admired her flushed face. The lovers had been together since Historia was known as Krista Lenz. The downside of their relationship was kept a secret to everyone since he’s a captain and Historia is a queen. “Tch brat, you should be careful not to summon me alone. People will begin to suspect us.” He caressed her beautiful angelic face. “I know but I missed you since we said goodbye before you head off to reclaim Shiganshina. I should have gone with you guys.” Levi interrupted her. “No. I would have not let you even if you’re stubborn enough to try to go. I won’t hesitate to tie you to a chair and have you stay put like a good queen.” he glared at his lover which Historia sighs but blushed at the idea of being tied by her boyfriend. “I love you. I can’t bear to lose you, Historia.” His tone was soft. The queen nodded. “How do you think I felt when you went on the recent mission? I spent those days feeling anxious and scared that you won’t come home….to me. Neither could I lose you, my love.” A few tears fell from her eyes when those days during the mission, Historia was feeling anxious like hell. <br/>Levi stayed quiet, but he began to wipe her tears again. Historia grabbed his hand to leave kisses. She continued speaking. “I felt useless just having to wait at the palace while you and my friends are out there risking their lives. I should have been there to help. I was once a soldier! I am strong, Levi” She stared into the man’s grey eyes. Levi sighed as he finally broke his silence. “Like I said, I won’t let you. I lost the important people in my life before. Yes, eventually I moved on, but with you it’s different. You’re the first woman I fell in love with, and I follow you to death, if anything happened to you.” He vowed to her. This is unexpected for himself since Levi never had been in love before. Now, he knows why some people did some crazy shit for love. Levi is known to take it extreme. He’ll sell his soul to the devil if it saves Historia. That’s how much she means to him. “You will certainly not follow me to death. I forbid you.” She made her stand. Levi on the other hand, gave a dark chuckle. “You forbid me? Sorry you’re majesty, but I already made an oath to you and myself.” Historia sighed and thought about telling him the news she received when he was at the mission to reclaim Wall Maria. “Please Levi...if anything happens to me. You must live. You’re humanity’s Strongest.” Levi scoffed. “That title means nothing to me besides, humanity got Yeager and Ackerman. Why do you want me to keep living?” He raised his brow at her curiously. Historia looked away nervously. She had been trying to find a way to tell him. How will he react? Will he hate it and walk away from her? “Because my greatest fear is to leave our child orphaned. If one of us died, he or she would need you.” Her tone started to be shaky. Levi at first seems confused about a child that hasn’t been born. Then he looked down to see her belly which it all clicked. “You’re pregnant, aren’t you?” His tone gave off monotone. “How far along are you?” He doesn’t know how to take this news. Levi never considered having children even for the purpose of passing on his gene to the next generation. Levi was raised by Kenny Ackerman after his mother died. He doesn’t have fatherly traits. He’s worried he’ll screw up the unborn kid. <br/>Historia could tell Levi is trying to process what she said. “I’m 2 months along. I found out when you went to battle to claim back Wall Maria from the titans. I know this baby is unexpected, but we both can do this. We can raise this baby together. Our child will get the childhood we both didn’t get.” Historia’s hands were placed on both of his cheeks. Levi sighed and continued looking down on her belly. “I can’t promise to be the greatest father, but I will be there for you and our unborn. Beside, our brat will need to be trained to survive since it would now become an Ackerman tradition.” Historia felt at ease since Levi accepted her pregnancy. “I don’t mind it. There are people who will harm the baby because it has both royal and Ackerman blood in its veins. Promise me Levi that you will live to be there for our child. Promise me.” Her eyes looked pleading which Levi placed his hand on her belly. He can feel a tiny bump forming. “I promise to you if you die, I’ll protect him or her.” He made a vow to his lover. Historia leaned in to kiss him again. “Thank you, Levi.” She was now at peace. Their baby will be alright. She pulled away to admire his face. “So what now?” Levi was whispered. The queen was lost in her thoughts. “I guess we’ll have to go back to the ceremony party. They are probably wondering about us.” She was about to walk to the doors, but Levi grabbed her wrist to pull her back to him. “Let them worry. I’ve counted days to get to see you after the battle with the titans. I missed you so fucking much.” He wrapped around his arms on her waist. He buried his face on her neck then kissed softly. Historia moaned softly and gripped on his shirt. “We’ll stay 10 more minutes.” Her moans were becoming frequent. Levi smirked and listened to how her moans were the most beautiful thing ever. Only he got the privilege to hear them. Only he will listen to them. She is his and he is hers. Now his lips hovered from her neck to her ear. “Let’s get married. I want you to be mine forever.”  Historia was speechless at his proposal. “How are we going to pull that off?” She was concerned for the both of them. “One of the priests will discover our secret.” Levi intervened. “Fuck them if they dont’ like us being together, they’ll have to get use to it. With you carrying my child, I think our relationship will be public soon.” Historia nodded at what her boyfriend said. “We can just have few people knowing about us for now.” He continued. The queen looked into his eyes. “Alright, we can tell a few people. I was thinking of Commander Hange and your squad. I trust them with our secrets.” <br/>Levi nodded in agreement. “We can tell them tonight since they will be our witnesses of our upcoming marriage.” HIstoria smiled at him.  Now it’s her turn to lean into his ear. “I’ll give 5 minutes extra.” Her tone was soft but seducing. This made Levi arousal. His hand caressed her curve line which it sent shivered toward the queen. “Take me Captain. Please.” Her begs are what drove him crazy. His eyes became lustful. A growl escaped from his lips. “Your wish is my command, your grace.” he smirked which Historia blushed. Levi lifted her up as Historia wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the table. Instinctively, the blonde haired woman sat on the hard surface. She hiked up her dress as her legs were spreaded. Levi took this opportunity to slide his under the dress and noticed she wasn’t wearing anything under. “Oh what a naughty queen you are?” He chuckled while rubbing her clit slowly. “Mmmm oh Levi s-stop t-teasing m-me.” Historia started panting hard. “Please please take me.” She continued moaning and begging for her lover. Levi unbuttoned his trench uniform then his free hand undo his pants. His cock was pulled out to position between her legs. As he slid his cock into her wet pussy, Historia let out a small squeal, but her hand covered her mouth from concealing more sounds. Levi didn’t give her time to adjust his size. She was used to his roughness and she loved it. The man’s hips were thrusting roughly into her. The queen laid on the table once pleasure was starting to consume her. Her boyfriend increased his pace faster. Her eyes rolled back when Levi hit her sweet spot. Her back arched. Historia wanted to moan loudly his name, but they would get caught. He kept going faster until both had reached their climax. “Oh god Levi, Levi!” Her screams escaped but the captain covered her screams by kissing her roughly. She returned kissing him roughly as well. Both finished off by orgasm. Levi usually pulled out to spread his seeds on her belly, but it doesn’t matter now since she’s pregnant. He remembered two months ago, both of them were having a conservation while sipping wine. With them being drunk, they fucked like bunnies. Hell, they broke the bed. He doesn’t know what Historia said to the maids when they discovered her bed broken.<br/>After their quickie, Levi helped his queen to clean her then she fixed herself up to look presentable. Levi had cleaned himself and fixed himself as well. “You know the drill. You go first then I go later.” He turned back to Historia. She nodded. “Alright, but I will see you tonight to tell them.” She said and walked to the doors to carefully open. She made sure no one was there as she exited and closed the doors. The queen heads out to the party. Levi waited for 10 minutes as he exited then had the doors closed. He began to walk away to be with his fellow soldiers. A figure stuck his head out to watch Captain Levi and Queen Historia leaving the room one by one. His expression was in disbelief from what he saw and heard. Captain Levi? Historia? Together? Having a baby? What did he just hear? The figure ran his blonde hair to try to process this shocking news. He doesn’t know whether to tell the Commander about this. The young soldier decided to keep this secret to himself since it’s definitely not his business to tell. He went back to the party to hang out with his friends, Mikasa and Eren.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: I don’t own Attack On Titan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hidden</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chapter two: Unveiling the truth </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party was successful. The guests left for their homes. The queen was already in her chamber getting ready to meet Levi tonight. Earlier, she kicked her maids and ladies-in-waiting from her room after they drew a bath for her. Now she was almost ready as Historia applied tint red lipstick to make her lips plumped. She got up to check the balcony to see if the guards were there. Huh? It looked like no one was there guarding. She goes back to fix her bed making it look like she was asleep. Once she turns off the lights, Historia goes to the balcony and uses her old ODM gear when she was a soldier. The queen set up around her. She made a double check to make sure there’s no errors. Once she saw it’s safe and ready to go, she flew off from the balcony and made her way to the location to meet Levi.<br/>

Meanwhile Levi was waiting for his girlfriend. He saw a glimpse of a figure using the ODM gear. He smirked when his queen landed in front of him. “You know it’s not good for you to use the gear because of your condition.” Historia blushed embrassassly. Levi is right. She needed to be careful now. She undo strapped her gear then carried it as the queen followed him inside the new headquarter of the Survey Corps. There’s couple for each wall. The one at Wall Maria is under construction, but the others are ready to be used. He watched Historia place her gear on the table. She looked at him with a smile and went to him to hug. Levi hugged her back then looked at her to kiss her lips. Just as she kissed him back, a cough was heard. Both the Captain and the queen stopped to glance at the Commander of the Survey Corps smirking. “Well well Armin was right. You two are seeing each other. When did you two get together. Oh my god this is gold.” Hange was laughing just seeing these two looking shocked from being caught in the act. Historia felt embarrassed and shook. So much for planning on how to tell the Commander. Levi scoffed at his commander. “Are you done laughing your shitty ass off?” He was getting annoyed. Hange composed herself and looked at the both couple. “Sorry sorry, I was just still surprised from what Armin said to me of what he saw and now I saw it before my eyes. Let’s go to my office and discuss it.” The commander led the two of them into her office and closed the door. “Alright so how did you two end up being together in the first place?” Hange sat on her chair as she began to ask questions. Historia blushed when she remembered that day. “It was about 4 months ago. We were coming back from the betrayal of Reiner and Bertolt. I was still sad over Ymir leaving with them, and Captain Levi spotted me alone at the dining hall.” Levi looked at Historia as she explained the story.<br/>
(Flashback)<br/>
The captain heard a sobbing sound from the dining hall. As he walked towards the sound, Levi saw a familiar blonde girl crying quietly. “Brat, what’s with you?” Levi was not known to comfort people, but seeing his subordinate crying; it made him want to comfort her if he could do it without saying the wrong thing. Krista Lenez or now Historia Reiss looked up to glance at her superior coming towards her. “Oh, it’s nothing, sir.” Historia gave a faded smile which Levi doesn’t buy. “Tch, it doesn’t look like nothing to me. Come with me. I have a secret stash of wine bottles I saved over the years.” Historia wiped her tears then got up to follow the captain. Once they both enter a room, the female soldier notices the room looks clean, but this is Captain Levi who was known to be a neat-freak. “Sir, are we in your office or room?” She saw a desk with a chair and on to her left a bed neatly done was against the wall. “It’s both. I work here, I sleep here.” Levi goes to his desk to open his drawer and take out a bottle of wine. He opened another drawer to take out two glasses. Historia watched as her superior poured both glasses half full then he gave one of them to her. “Here, this will help. Try me.” He grabbed his glass to take a long sip. Historia holds the glass of wine and observes curiously. She sniffed the drink as the aroma was too strong for her liking. The blonde girl glanced up to see Levi already drinking his. She presses her lips on the rim of the glass and tilts more while the wine falls into her mouth. Her eyes widened at how gross it tasted to her. “Sir, I don’t mean being so disrespectful but this wine tastes gross. How do you endure drinking this?” Levi stared at Historia then placed his glass on the desk. “All wines taste like shit at first, but you’ll get used to it when you keep drinking.” He said. Historia nodded and tried again. As she had a flashback from what Ymir said to her earlier, a familiar pain consumed her. Instead sipping, she started gulping. It was too painful to think about what had happened. She missed Ymir so much. Now her wine is empty. She felt warmth spread in her chest as the alcohol slowly started taking effect. Levi scoffed when she finished her glass too fast. “Tch, don’t drink too fast. You’ll get drunk.” He warned the blue-eyed girl. “Sorry sir, I’ll try to slow down.” She grabbed the bottle to pour another round. This time she sips slow. It still won’t be that long she will get drunk since this is the first time she has tasted alcohol.<br/>
After a few glasses of wine, Levi reached her level of drunkenness. Historia giggled but trying to conceal with her hand.  “I did warn you didn’t I?” Levi rolled his eyes. “I can’t help it, sir.” She was getting hiccups while trying to grab the now empty bottle. She pouted when there’s no wine. “Oh no we need more.” She slowly got up to go behind the desk. Levi raised his eyebrow from watching the blonde girl being in between him and the desk. He may be drunk, but he won’t let Historia grab another bottle. He got up to lean close to stop her. His hard tone body presses more against her back which causes unfamiliar butterflies in her stomach. His breath tickled her neck as goosebumps formed on her skin. A new sensation overcame Historia. Does the captain know what he’s doing to her? She never was this close to a man. Now that she thinks about it, Levi is an attractive man, but he’s deadly and strong when he faces the titans. Levi grabbed her hand and huskily whispered to her ear. “You had enough for now.” The chills brought her to her knees. Historia mischievously smirked as she pressed her ass on his crotch. Levi groaned as some of the blood rushed down between his legs. “What do you think you’re doing?” His huskily tone still hasn’t changed. “You’re stepping into a dangerous line, Historia.” Oh god, Ymir never made her feel like this. She loves Ymir, but not in the way Ymir wanted her too. She continued grinding on Levi. The captain gripped on her hip then stuck his tongue out to lick her neckline. Damn, she tasted so sweet and pure.<br/>
Historia closed her eyes to let out a moan. “Oh captain…” Her moans were driving him crazy. “Call me Levi.” She quivered and nodded. “Mmm y-yes, Levi.” Levi kissed her neck then began to bite down to leave a mark. “Ah Levi, d-don’t s-stop please.” She pleaded for him to continue. One of his free hands made its way under her torn skirt which her knees and thighs were exposing. His hand played the hem of her panties then slid a finger in and rubbed her clit. A wave of pleasure struck into Historia. This feeling is amazing. Historia doesn’t care if this is wrong. Her and Levi are very different people. They have different status as he’s the captain and she’s the subordinate. They both could get into trouble, but as for now fuck the rules. Levi growled being drunk not just from the wine but lust as well. It’s been a long time since he touched a woman. The last time it was a woman he had a fling with during his Underground days as a thug. Yeah , it’s been years since he got laid. His lustful eyes wander all over her body. His finger made its way to her vaginal hole. Huh? What do you know? Her hymen is still intact. “Ymir didn’t take your virginity?” He said which Historia blushed and shook her head. “N-no, I’ve never been touched. You’re the first person...oh god Levi! I need you.” Her lips made a whimpering sound when his thumb rubbed her clit while his index finger into and out of her wet hole but not too deep yet.<br/>
“You want me? You better think carefully because once I take you, I claim you as mine. I hate sharing.” Historia’s mind was clouded with lust. She struggled to speak. “Y-yes claim me, claim me as yours.” Her moans increased. Levi felt his primal instincts took over and pulled out his hand from her soaked pussy. He turned her around to face him then picked her up to place her on his shoulder. He walked to his bed to throw her on the mattress. Historia was surprised by his action when she made a small squeal sound. Once she was on his bed, Levi climbed on his bed to hover over her body. His eyes gazed to her plump lips. He leaned into pressing his lips on hers. Both parties felt a spark sensation. Both of them begin to roughly take off each other's clothes as each article is dropped to the floor. Levi took his time to glance at her exposed body. Historia blushed in a way he was looking at her. She wasn’t innocent either when her eyes peek over his body. Oh Walls, not only his fighting skill is god-like but his body as well. Historia placed her hand on his toned chest to run up and down on his skin. Levi chuckled as he resumed kissing her, but down her body. As he goes down, Historia subconsciously spread her legs wide for him. He accepted her invitation by stroking her clit with his tongue. The blonde haired beauty arched her back as another wave of pleasure hit her. Her moans were frequent and Levi loves each sound coming from her. He widened her legs more to fit his face closer to her core. Levi begins eating her out. Historia covered her mouth with her hand when a loud whine had escaped. Shit, she hopes nobody is close to Levi’s room to hear it. Her other hand gripped tightly on his hair and pulled hard.<br/>
Levi was too focused on tasting her honey nectar-like from her core she’s producing. Shit. he can’t get enough of her. The other woman in his Underground days can’t ever be compared to Historia. This petite woman made him lustful and addictive to her. His body felt like it was on fire being closed to Historia. His instincts drove him mad. To be frank, one of the reasons he rarely encountered this beauty because he felt another “awakening” but this one is different. A dark voice whispered to him. Claim her....she’s yours, always yours and no one else. He low key avoided her at first until now. He stopped devouring her sweet core as he started to position himself readying to take her as his. Historia glanced down to see his size is huge. She gulped nervously will it fit in her. “Brace yourself, beautiful.” He whispered to her. He inserts himself into her hole which she shut her eyes when the pain begins from her barrier being torn. It wasn't not that long the pain turned into pleasure as her walls clenched around his cock. He groaned again while his hips thrust deep into her. “Ahhh oh oh yes. faster, faster. Harder, harder.” She mumbled to him. Levi obeyed her command and started fucking her aggressively. Historia clawed her nails deep on his bare back and left scratch marks. Both of them were lost into this passionate, lustful sin for each other. Historia noticed his eyes looked when he goes on a rampage of killing titans, but instead titans it’s fucking Historia until she was unable to walk. The excitement in her made more butterflies-like sensation. An electric wave in both of them was felt. It’s like a bond was formed due to different bloodlines becoming one. Levi grunted. “I’m going to cum…” He quickly pulled out his cock to spill on her stomach. Historia is already going through her orgasm. “Ahhhh fuck!” She pants hard and checks on Levi when he falls on the other side of the bed. Historia was concerned but she also felt her body was exhausted. Darkness welcomes her. </p>
<p>(End Flashback)</p>
<p>“So basically we got drunk and fucked. That’s how we end up being together.” Levi explained, but Historia was flustered with embarrassment. “Levi! You could’ve used a better wording.” Levi looked at his girlfriend and made a tch sound. Hange was amused by the dynamic between these two. “So what else is new for you lovebirds.” Hange, the commander of the Survey Corps teased the couple. “Um, we need a witness to be wed secretly.” Historia looked at her former commander. Hange leaned back on her chair. “Marriage? Wow Levi, you’re full of surprises. Of course, I would be honored to be one of the witnesses beside I have to be there to walk Levi down the aisle. Isn’t that right Levi?” Once again Hange teased the captain which he gave off a death glare at his commander. The commander laughed at his reaction. “Easy there Captain. I was teasing.” She made a surrender gesture but Historia already sooth him by rubbing his hand against hers. “Ok back to busy, so Armin and I will go to the chapel closest here and make sure I can bribe the priest to keep it to himself; but I’m curious why the rush now. I mean I understand that Captain Levi is always in  dangerous situations which you two leap in when opportunities come.” Levi was now lost in his thoughts. He will always put his life on the line not just for his comrades, but to his queen and their unborn child. He’ll slaughter anyone who endangered the people he cared for. Just like what he told Historia, he literally can’t live without her. Their bloodlines created a unique bond to solidify the union. His ancestors could now rest in peace as he and the queen had begun a new bloodline.<br/>

“She’s pregnant.” Levi said bluntly. Hange was shaken then glanced at Historia’s stomach. “A royal child with the blood of an Ackerman; sounds something I was reading an old lore from the capital’s archive.” The commander was thinking about when she read it a couple days ago. “Do you still have it? This document that mentions our unborn.” Historia was concerned. She doesn’t want her child to be born with burdens. She wanted to give her or him the best childhood the baby will have. “Looks like we’ll go get them later.” Levi said. “By the way, I called dibs on being Levi jr. favorite auntie.” She grinned and already went to Historia and kneel to talk to the growing fetus. “Auntie Hange will happily teach you science!” Levi scoffed while he mumbled something incoherently. Historia smiled as this miracle is already saved and loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: I don’t own Attack On Titan or the characters.  </p><p>Chapter 3: Not even Death can’t do us apart. </p><p> </p><p>Hidden </p><p>	It was dark and cloudy. Many citizens were in their homes spending time with their loved ones. Four figures walked the lonely streets of Mitras. They had disguised themselves with their cloaks  making their way to a chapel. Once they reached the chapel. Armin opened the massive wooden door to let everyone in. A priest glanced at the four strangers. “Ah welcome children of the Walls! How may I service you?” When each of the group unveiled their identities from the hood, the elder priest gasped from seeing notorious heroes who took back Wall Maria from the titans. </p><p>He was surprised the queen was among them here in his chapel. Oh this is a blessing day meeting the true ruler of the walls. He kneels on his knee and kisses her hand as it’s custom to greet the queen. “Your Grace. It is an honor to have you here. What can I do for you?” Historia looked down at the elder man with grace and poise as a ruler should be. “Rise Priest Michael.” the old priest obeyed her command and stood up to look at Historia. </p><p>In the background a faded tch was heard. Priest Michael glanced to see it was Captain Levi Ackerman with Commander Zoe Hange and one of the best strategists of his generation, Amin Arlet. “We’re here for a private wedding.” Levi cut in before Historia would ramble something to the old holy man. The priest nodded but was confused who was going to be wed. He glanced at the queen to observe. No, the queen is just here as a witness since she was their comrades. His eyes look at the commander and the captain. They are in the perfect age to be wed together. </p><p>“I assume both Captain Levi and Commander Hange want to get married?” He said confidently. Hange burst into laughter while Levi was giving the infamous Ackerman glare to the priest. “Over my dead body.” He scoffed. The holy man was intimidated by Levi’s death glare. Commander Hange had recovered from her laughter. Historia and Armin were chuckling awkwardly. “No, it’s Her Grace and the Captain.” Hange pulled out a pouch of coins to show to the priest. “If you want them, I suggest you wed them and make sure this is kept a secret until the queen is ready to publicize their relationship.” </p><p>This is now a peculiar night. Priest Michael is processing from the Queen Historia picked Humanity’s Strongest as her consort? This is very intriguing. He understood why these lovebirds came in secret. If the people of the Walls find out about their marriage, it could cause mixed feelings. The citizens will rejoice and accept them, but the nobles will cause commotion. He nods at the commander in agreeing the terms. The pouch was tossed to him and he caught it. “Yes, I’ll perform the ceremony for Her Majesty and the captain.” He turns around to go setting up for the marriage ceremony. Hange grins at the bribery being a success. Armin sighs in relief. Historia peeks to look at her boyfriend which he glances back at her. Even in the night time, she glows beautifully. She is his goddess. Ready to worship her until death. </p><p>The ceremony is now ready to begin. Levi takes Historia’s hand to lead her to the altar where the holy man awaits them. As they reached the altar, both couples faced each other. The priest began to speak. “We’re gathered here today for this special night. These souls will unite as one. Let’s start with your vows.” The old man eyed both of them. Hange and Armin were watching the ceremony but also on their guards in case intruders come and discover them. </p><p>Historia intertwined her fingers against Levi’s. “Levi, we have gone through so much together in a short amount of time. Both of us are stubborn when it comes to our feelings. Eventually we finally confessed. I love part of you. From your obsession of cleaning and drinking tea to your demonic fighting skills. I know I’m always protected by you, but I promise I’ll protect you too. We’re a team. We belong together. No one can’t come between us, my love.” She finishes her vow and waits for Levi’s turn. </p><p>On the outside Levi looked unmoved but Historia can see in his eyes her words soften him. Levi squeezed her hand gently. “Historia, I don’t know where to begin...you were once a meek girl who grew to be a strong confident woman. You brought out the side of me that I haven’t shown since the day my mother’s death. I love you, Historia. I swear my life and honor to protect you and cherish you as a man and your personal sword. You’re right that nothing can’t come between us.” Usually he struggles to say how he feels, but this time Levi knows what to say to his queen. </p><p>In the back you can hear Commander Hange dramatically. Armin smiles at the couple seeing this beautiful moment. Levi let a tch sound escape from hearing his commander crying with joy. The priest nods then continues. “Do you have the rings?” Historia gasped as she realized they didn’t bring rings. “Don’t worry, I got them. What? You don’t expect us to get married ring less?” He said teasingly. He dug into his pocket then pulled out two wedding bands. Their gold with diamonds glittering. It’s perfect for a royal marriage. The queen wondered how he could afford it? Levi read her expression. “Don’t worry about it. I have my ways.” He smirks while grabbing her hand. Historia is too curious by what he does to have his ways. “Will you tell me?” She used her honey tone to persuade the captain. He stoically looks at her. “No.” The queen pouts but let it go for now. </p><p>“Excellent now you may put on each other’s fingers. The ring symbolizes eternity with love and prosperity. The Walls gave blessing to this union.” While the priest continues preaching, both Levi and Historia place the rings on each other's fingers. “Now do you, Captain Levi…um what surname do you have?” The holy man was nervous in asking the captain of the Survey Corps his surname. Levi still hasn’t looked away from Historia. “Ackerman, Levi Ackerman.” This is the first time he spoke his true last name beside his commander and his royal bride. For most of his life, he was just Levi, son of a prostitute, but Kenndy found him and raised him until he can live on his own. He found out Kenndy was his uncle and revealed that he is an Ackerman.</p><p>The elder man resumed. “Do you Captain Levi Ackerman take Her Grace as your lawful wedded wife? To cherish her and honor her. Even in sickness and in health.” Levi said with his monotone. “I do.” Historia smiles with joy. “Do you Queen Historia Reiss take the captain as your lawful wedded husband to cherish and honor him. Even from sickness to health.” The holy man paused. “I do.” Historia said with her soft tone. “By the power of the Walls and me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Captain you may kiss your bride.” Levi smirk knowing he’ll do it even if it’s not mandatory. The raven hair captain leans to passionately kiss his new wife. Finally, Historia is his. Historia blushed the way they both are kissing. Both Levi and Historia are not known to be affectionate publicly, but when they are alone; it's different.</p><p>The ceremony is complete. The married couple pull away from each other to gasp for air. Hange already walks towards them as she places both her hands on each of the lovers to congratulate them. Armin joined in while Levi was lost in his own thoughts. If someone told him a year ago that he’s married to the queen. He’ll scoff then kick their ass for thinking such ridiculous shit . Historia was staring at her hand where the ring shines. Historia can’t believe she’s now a married woman. She’s happy from becoming Mrs. Ackerman. Historia Ackerman or is it Historia Reiss-Ackerman? Maybe they should talk about it later about the last names. The queen was pulled by her husband since they were leaving the chapel.  Before existing out of the chapel, Hange grins like the mad scientist she is to the holy man. “Remember our deal.” The poor old man nodding eagerly to show the commander he’ll keep the secret to the grave if he must. </p><p>They left the chapel and Armin stopped to look at the three of them. “Your highness, Captain Levi.” The newlyweds stop as well to glance at the blonde hair soldier. “What is it, Armin?” The queen smiles to encourage him to speak his mind. “How will you hide your pregnancy from everyone? I’m sorry for overhearing you guys at the ball. It wasn’t my place to eavesdrop.” Armin looked down feeling ashamed. He accidentally listened to their conservation accidentally. He was coming from the restroom when Armin heard whispers that belong to Levi and Historia. “Yeah, it wasn’t your business in the first place.” Levi glared at his subordinate. The queen placed her hand on his chest to stop him from doing harm to her former comrade. “Levi, stop please. It doesn’t matter now. We were planning to tell someone anyways.” Levi stared at his wife who stopped him going towards Armin. “She’s right, Ackerman. What’s done is done. Now, moving on. Armin and I are going back to the headquarters and leave you two in peace.” Hange winks at the couple. Both of them looked away when they blushed from Hange’s emphasizing on consummating their marriage. </p><p>Hange chuckles and walks away with Armin back to the headquarters. Levi looks at Historia. “Let’s go before you ladies in waiting discover your gone.” He still holds her hand to get to their destination. Once they got there, Historia led him to where she sneaked away. The guards were not there again. “Seriously you got some shitty guards. I’m going to deal with them in the morning.” He was worried for his wife’s safety. Levi had his ODM gear with him. He pulls the queen towards him which she holds on to him as the captain launches the strings and gets pulled up into the balcony. Once they landed, Historia grabbed her husband’s hand to enter her chamber. She turns around to face the man, gives her heart and kisses him again. Levi responded the kiss back as he took off the gear to have more freedom in embracing his beautiful wife. Historia moans into the sweet kiss. Her hands undo his shirt by unbuttoning them. Levi is already taking off her clothes. Both couples fell on the bed while being lost in their desires. </p><p>	“Wait, did you lock the doors?” The raven haired man paused to speak. Historia was still in trance from their make out. “Huh? The doors lock?” She turns her head to look at the double doors of her chamber. “Don’t worry, they can’t barge in without my permission. Besides, they think I’m asleep.” The blonde haired woman grins mischievously. Levi doesn’t seem to be convinced. “Tch, I’m not going to take any chances. I’ll go lock it.” He gets up, which Historia pouts from feeling the cool air instead of her husband beside her. As Levi goes to lock the doors, Historia gets comfortable while watching him locking the doors just in case. Once the captain locked the doors, he turned around to see his wife laying on the bed wrapped around her naked body with a silk bed sheet. His eyes travel every inch of Historia’s exposed body. The queen smirks since she knows where his eyes are at. Her finger made a coax gesture to allure him back to her like a mythical siren. Levi may be cold and aloof to anyone he encounters, but he is a hot blooded man. He walks towards his queen like a lustful predator then climbs on the bed. Historia feels an excitement from how her husband gives his hunger look. The bed sheet slowly falls off her body to reveal the rest of her skin. “You’ll be the death of me, brat.” His tone became husky. “Do I? Hmm, then you don’t mind I keep teasing you, Captain?” Historia traces her finger on Levi’s revealing body until it reaches down to his manhood which the queen grabs to stroke teasingly. Levi growls as his manhood is being stroked. He is going to retaliate soon. “Shit HIstoria!” He grunts and grabs her wrists to pin them over her head. “You’re lucky, you’re not my subordinate anymore or I would have put you on cleaning duties for teasing me like that.” The queen giggles and glances into his grey eyes. “Hmm what I remember? You never did punish me when I was your subordinate. Face it Levi. You are a softie when it comes to me.” He rolls his eyes at her. “Tch, whatever.” He mumbled, then parted his wife's legs as his length entered into her. HIstoria arches her back from feeling his length inside her already thrusting but slow pace. The knotting feeling in her stomach starts to build up.  Her nails pierced on his back to leave scratch marks. </p><p>	The newlywed couple are too deep into their own world of pleasure and passion. “I- I love you, Levi.” Historia whimpers underneath her lover. “I l-love you too, Historia.” Levi mutually responded to his wife's affection. Just as they were about to reach their peaks, the doors were pounding eagerly. “Your Majesty! There’s an urgency situation.” Both stopped and froze when the loud bang disrupted their love making. HIstoria panics, but Levi whispers to her ear to calm her. “It’s ok, tell them to give you a second.” The queen nods and turns her head to look at the doors. “Give me a second!” By then Levi already pulled out to get off from her. She gets up quickly to grab her white gown and put it on. Levi goes to put on his clothes as fast as he can. Fuck, he’s too old for this shit. He feels like those teenager brats trying to be slick to escape from being caught in the act. “Will I see you tomorrow?” Historia glanced at her husband. Levi who’s now fully dressed, nods at her question. “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He leans into her to give a sweet goodnight kiss while rubbing her belly. “Goodnight, my wife.” He looks down to eye level her small bump. “Go easy on your mother, brat.” He is still rubbing the belly then Levi turns around and checks the balcony to see the area is still clear. The captain climbed out of the balcony and Historia watched him vanish from her view. She walks at a fast pace to unlock the doors and open it. One of her advisors was standing waiting for her. “Advisor Gil, what’s going on?” Her tone seems concerned. The advisor bow to his queen while handing out an open letter. The queen grabbed the paper to read it. </p><p>Dear Queen Historia, </p><p>There was a report on Eren Jaeger leaving the Survey Corps. This is an act of betrayal to the Scout regiment and to Her Majesty. Once we have him capture him, he’ll go through Marshall Court against his superiors. We believe he had joined with his brother, Zeke Jaeger. This is a concerning matter, since both titan shifters had allies against us.  The military police will send a few of their people to guard you for your safety. </p><p>Sincerely, Premier Darius Zackely</p><p>	Historia widened her eyes in shock at the news of her friend and former comrade, Eren Jaeger's betrayal to join with his brother and his cause. This breaks her heart. Why would Eren do this? His friends and the rest of the Survey Corps vouch him in being an ally and friend. The queen looked at her advisor, “Is the Premier Zackely at his headquarter?” Her tone was stern as queen; she must put her personal feelings aside to deal with this issue. “Y-yes Your Grace, would you like a carriage to take you to visit him?” He said. “Yes, have a carriage prepared at once.” The queen closed the door when her advisor left. She quickly put on trousers and a long sleeve blouse along with boots. Her outfit may not be ladylike but right now wearing something practical will do for now. After getting ready, the pregnant queen grabbed her cloak to wear it. She opened her doors to leave her chamber. While marching through the hallways, she finally reached the main wooden huge door which was open. She saw her advisor already prepare her carriage. The blonde haired woman got into the carriage and told the coachman to take her to the building where Premier Zackely’s was located. So many thoughts were running through her head. If they do find him, will he be executed? Mostly likely...yes.</p><p>	How long does it take for the coachman to reach her destination? Hm, it shouldn’t be that long. The queen was about to move the small curtain that concealed the window of the carriage. The carriage stops then she quickly opens the door to get out. This is not right? Something is off. Her nerves are getting to her. The carriage stopped in a forest. The queen was now on high alert. She went where the coachman was supposed to be, but he disappeared. Great, now she’s alone and defenseless. How could she be so stpuid?! This was all a set up to either kill her or kidnapped her. Without giving a second thought, Historia starts running away before she gets caught. Her heart beats faster in distress. Her prior is to be safe since she needs to worry about her unborn child’s safety as well. Oh the Walls, please protect her child. She said mentally praying. Historia crashed into someone who caught her before she fell on the ground. Being distorant, she looks up to see Eren with his hood on him glancing down at the queen. </p><p>“Hello Historia, I’m sorry for what I’m about to do.” Her eyes widened in fear. “N-no Eren please! I beg of you to let me go. I thought you were my friend!” She wiggles her body to try to break free from his grip. Tears fall from her eyes as panic and fear consume her thoughts. Eren was tying her hands then her legs. “I’m doing this for your own safety, please understand.” This snapped her out of panic and face at her kidnapper. “Understand?! You want me to fucking understand that you kidnaping is for my safety?!” The titan shifter could see the queen was fierce and furious. “I promise,  nothing will harm you. All Zeke wants to have a talk.” Eren trying to explain to Historia. “Does he? I’m not a fool to believe that.” She doesn’t seem to believe whatever bullshit reasons he has. Now she’s tied from her wrists and legs. The only thing she can do is yell for help. “HELPPP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!” Eren chuckled darkly. “You still do get it? Where far away from the capitol. No one will hear you. Beside, I told you no harem will come to you. Please, calm down and stop struggling. I’m only trying to protect you.” The queen burst into hysterical laughter. “Protect me? From what are you protecting me?” Her blue eyes glare at the man who was once her friend. “I’m protecting you from the real enemies because I can’t lose the woman I fell in love with to the enemies…” Historia was speechless from what he said. Wait what? In love? With her? Eren kneels at her level. He cups her face. “You have no idea how long i wanted to tell you how I feel for you.” </p><p>Historia was still shocked by this. No, he can’t like me. Mikasa...does he know that Mikasa loves him too? “Eren, I’m sorry but I don’t feel the same. I saw you nothing more than a friend.” She could tell her honesty is hurting him. “Please Eren let me go. I promise I’ll forget the kidnapping.” Eren sigh but shook his head. “I’m sorry but no. Maybe in time you will fall for me as I am with you.” He proclaimed. The queen was in disbelief. Has Eren gone mad? The sound of snapping twigs echo the forest and two people walk towards them. “Hey loverboy, I see you finally caught your queen.” The woman has spoken. Eren wore an annoyed expression when the woman appeared. “Aww don’t get all moody just because your girl rejected you. We can hear the entire conservation from the carriage.” The woman smirks while the other man nods in agreement. “Why are you two here? I have this under control.” Eren grit his teeth from not snapping at them. “Your brother sent us to make sure that you’re doing your part. Come on, we gotta go before the MPs find us.” The woman ordered the other man to take Historia. Just when the queen felt arms wrapped around her waist, she panicked again. “NO! Don’t touch my baby…” Her eyes widen from spilling vital information about her. Shit, she is screwed. “Baby? What do you mean your baby? Are you...pregnant, HIstoria?” Eren's voice was cracking from this news. The queen became silent from being afraid to spit out more information. If they find out, she’s carrying Levi’s child. They will either kill her or worst use her baby as their trump card. <br/>“Well well this changes everything. We’ll need to tell Zeke about the pregnancy after all we want to make sure both the mother and the fetus are healthy right?” The same woman grins. The titan shifter frowns. “Who’s baby are you carrying?” His tone was stern, but Historia still didn’t say anything.  “She won’t talk, kiddo. Don’t worry once we get to our hideout, she will talk.” HIstoria struggles again, but already the man who holds her dragged her away to the carriage. Oh The Walls, what can she do? She prays hoping by now the officials notice she is missing and go on a search to find her. She can feel her breath hyperventilating from so many potential situations she could think of. Her vision begins to get hazy as the darkness welcomes her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HIDDEN</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 4: Don’t let go of me</p><p> </p><p>	Levi was sipping a cup of warm tea while sitting on the bench where his subordinates and comrades eat their breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He stared at his wedding ring for a long time. He still couldn’t believe he’s married. Can he be a good husband to Historia or a great father to his unborn child? HIs insecurities started to creep on him. The captain knows for sure if their union was out to the public, it would be chaotic. The noblemen would be pissed off that the queen is not single for one of their sons to take their place as king. Huh...king? Is he now king? Honestly, he never cares about titles and certainly, he doesn’t care about them now. Levi is a man of action; ready to be put in the field to protect and kill anyone harming his growing family. Tch, Kenny probably would be intrigue as fuck if he was alive now. The raven haired man remembered the last conversation he had with his uncle. That time he found out who he really is. An Ackerman. Kenny made sure to tell Levi enough about their family’s legacy and what became their downfall. </p><p>	“You and that other girl are the last of our bloodlines. Continue our once great family name...I still don't’ regret the way I raised you. You turned out ok for a scrawny brat when I found you next to your dead mother.” The older Ackerman coughs blood. “Damn, I don’t have much time left. Anyways kid, don’t forget our ancestors are guiding you and the girl...you two will never be alone.” Levi watched as his uncle took the last breath and closed his eyes as death took him away.  </p><p>	Levi still had Kenny’s death fresh on his mind. It wasn’t that long ago when Levi and his squad rescued his wife and that Yeager brat. Speaking of Jager, he’ll add cleaning chores in the morning. While lost in his thoughts, one of his subordinates, Jean Kristein stops in front of him while regaining his breath from running. “Sir, Commander needs you in the meeting room. It’s urgent.” The light brown haired man did a salute then ran back. Levi gets up to neglect his tea and rushes towards the meeting room. Once he reached there, Commander Hange and most of his squad were already there to gather around Hange. All of their faces have a similar confused but also concerned expression. “What the hell is going? Kristein said it was an urgency.” The captain glares at his commander. “So I got a report that Her Majesty is missing and the intels believe a group of Zeke followers, The Jaegerist, are involved in the kidnapping of Queen Historia. Her Grace ordered a carriage to meet the Premier Zackely for the news of Eren Jaeger's betrayal of joining his brother’s cause. Both the MPs and the Garrisons are in a man hunt to find the queen before it’s too late especially in her condition.” When Hange finished speaking, the room was so quiet that a pencil was dropped. On the other hand, Levi was shaking in trying to conceal his rage. His wife is kidnapped? It wasn’t that long he saw her. Why the fuck did she left the castle at this late hour?! He wants to go find her now and slay that hairy titan bastard and Eren for kidnapping Historia. Oh Walls, Historia please you better stay alive for me and our kid.</p><p>	So many fears in his thoughts running in his mind. He didn’t realize the chair he was gripping broke from the rage he tried to conceal. “I’ll put an end to both shitheads.” His tone was dark and cold which it left most of the soldiers here in this room shivering. They rarely see their captain like this. The captain of the Survey Corps was about to walk away, but Mikasa ran in front of him to stop him as she gave the man a death glare. “Captain, I won’t allow you to harm Eren. We didn’t get to hear his side of his story.” Levi Ackerman scoffs like he’ll believe that bullshit. He already made up his mind. Slaughter the Jager brothers and their followers then rescue his queen. “Move aside, Ackerman. If you know what’s best for you.” He threatened his subordinate. “Is that a threat, Captain?” her tone mirrored his. Both Ackerman in a standoff ready to attack. The room is thick with tension from those two. Hange finally intervened before things got ugly. “Alright that’s enough for both of you! Levi and Mikasa stand down, and I order you as your commander. Save your hostility for the enemies. Levi, I need you to be level head if we are going to find the queen and bring her home safely. Can I count on you, Captain?” The commander was stern when she glared at both the Ackermans. Mikasa obeyed her superior and withdrew herself from attacking the captain. Levi was conflicted at first, but deep down Hange was right. He needs to get his shot together if they want to rescue Historia. He sighs in defeat. “Tch, yes.” This made Commander Hange pleased. </p><p>	“Alright, I already sent the letter to the officials to volunteer in searching for the Jaegarists. Once we find where their hideout is located, we’ll make a stregistic plan to save the queen.” She said as everyone listened. “Ok, have everyone get ready for this mission.” Most of the soldiers nod and go to get ready for the mission. Levi was about to leave, but his commander stopped him. “Levi, wait. I know this news is shaking you to the core, but please have a clear mind, you have a better chance saving your wife. Believe me, I’m upset and worry for her and the baby. Have faith in us. We’ll get her home.” He takes in her comforting words. Yes, he was being irrational before. The only person who understands what he’s feeling is Mikasa even though he was so close to attacking her for being in his way. His head turns to glance Hange and gives her a nod as a thanks then he goes to gear up for the rescue mission. Once most of the Survey Corp soldiers were ready, They all went to meet up where the Mps and Garrisons were located. </p><p>Meanwhile…</p><p>The queen’s eyes open to see the room is dark. The only light that shows is the long line crack giving her a bit of light.. She looks around to see if there’s anything to give her clues of the location. Carefully, the pregnant queen walks by the crack of the light and hears mumble conversations. She listens to identify one of them as that bastard, Eren and a deeper voice she can’t identify yet. Her ear pressed against the hard surface to listen better to the conservation. “Do you have to be a bit rough on her? She is carrying a child, Zeke.” He was interrupted by his brother. “Ah yes, the queen is carrying an heir. How befitting for her already thinking about the future of the royal bloodline. No one knows who she chose to be the father of her child.” Eren said. Zeke nods. “We are going to make her confess.” The older Jaeger smirks with malice. “Why is it important we know who the man spread whore herself to? Probably it's a nobody or a fat nobleman.” Eren said, still feeling bitter and hurt from Historia’s rejection earlier. “Don’t be an idiot little brother. If it was either someone who's nobody, she might have said something, but what Yelena told me, little Historia was determined to not let it slip. So I’m giving you the opportunity to get answers from her or I’ll have Yelena to do it. She will give a fast result so don’t screw this up, Eren.” On the other side of the doors, Historia gasps from their conversation. Her mouth covered to stop making noise. It was too late when the doors opened to reveal Eren and his brother, the infamous Zeke Jaeger, the holder of the Beast Titan. The queen already started to slowly back away from those two. “I see you’re awake now, You’re Highness. Forgive me on the lack of hospitality. We rarely have guests here.” He chuckles while seeing the young queen backing in fear like a trapped puppy. Once her back is pressed against the edge of a wooden table, she glances to see a pair of scissors. Historia grabbed the scissor and held it in front of both brothers so they wouldn't come near her. </p><p>“Stay back. Don’t you dare come closer!” She tries to hide the panic in her voice. “Now now Historia, let’s not be reckless. I promise my fellow followers and I will not harm you. You’re more valuable alive than dead. Think of your child. Do you want your distresses to lose the baby?” No, she doesn’t, but all she wants is to leave and be in the arms of Levi to feel safe. As her grip becomes loose, Eren quickly grabs the scissors from Historia. Now she’s defenseless. “Speaking of your unborn child, it's better you tell us who’s the father of your heir?” Zeke observes to find any detail. He spotted a wedding banded around her marriage finger. “I see you are married. Such a disappointment you didn’t invite me. Your only family.” Zeke still smirks. Historia glares at her so-called relative. “We’re not family! To me you’re just a mad stranger.” Her tone was full of venom. “So that’s the reason you don’t love me? You gave your heart to someone else!” Eren abruptly interrupts her. The blonde haired woman raised her brow at him. “Why does it matter if both of you want to know my husband’s name? He’s not your concern.” Historia said. “Don’t give me that bullshit! It’s one of the higher ups? Or someone who I might have known. Definitely not Ymir unless she can magically impregnate you.” Eren said sarcastically and laughed. The queen didn’t see what was so funny about this. While playing the tips of the scissors blades, Eren steps forward to the woman he loves. Zeke was intrigued about what his younger brother was planning to do. Historia was still when the scissors were poking gently on her neck. “E-eren..please d-don’t.” Her whimpers made Eren feel a bit powerful because she’s at the hands of his mercy. “You know, we just need you alive for the plans of you holding the Founder’s Titian. I can just cut your belly to get rid of your baby. That would be the fastest way right?” He smirks and watches how those beautiful blue ocean eyes widen in terror. “But I love you too much to cause you pain. So I suggest telling me or I will do as I say. Don’t test me.” He glares. Eren hates what he’s doing to her. Seeing her in tears, breaks his heart but this is necessary. To make her submit and be obedient when the time is right. “I’m sorry I- I can’t…” Her sobbing eyes look at the green eyed man. </p><p>He growls in frustration. “Seriously Historia?! Why are you protecting your so-called husband’s identity? If he’s some useless guy then you have nothing to fear.” Now the scissors traces down to her belly and slowly and pressure enough for her to freak out. “No! Please I will tell you. I promise to tell you, but both of you will not harm me or my child after revealing his identity.” She now has her hands covering her baby bump to protect it. “Good, that’s more like it. So this guy must be a big shot huh?” The titan shifter looks down at the crying queen. “Alright, we promise you and your child won’t be harmed.” Zeke said and both waited for the queen to speak. “Eren, you have met him countless times...he is in your squad.” This got Eren his attention. “He’s part of Levi’s squad? Hmm, don’t tell me, is Connie or Jean for that matter?” He was in disbelief. “It’s neither. He’s the strongest of all of us including you.” Eren tries to pretend her insults did bruise his ego. “The only strongest would be Captain Levi.” He stopped when she stayed quiet again. Zeke suddenly pins Historia to the wall by choking her. “I get it why you wanted to conceal his identity after all Captain Levi Ackerman is the father of your baby and your husband.” Historia eyes widen while struggling to be released. “Zeke! Let her go! We gave her our word.” Eren tried to convince his brother to let go of the queen. “Don’t you see brother, this whore is carrying an Ackerman. A royal with Ackerman blood will bring doom to us titans and the Eldian’s curse.” </p><p>“How is that a bad thing? We would be all free from being persecuted by the whole world! We won’t be seen as devil spawns and any baby will not inherit the burden of a titan shifter if one of the nine Titans doesn’t get passed on to a successor.” She tries to reason with Zeke. The older man shook his head in disagreement. “No no, the Ackerman is already a bloodline of titans but in human forms! With our royal blood mingle with an Ackerman it will create an offspring powerful enough to destroy our people and the world.” Zeke explains to the queen and Eren agrees with his brother which Historia doesn’t believe what Zeke had said about her child will bring doomsday. “Are you saying my baby will be an abomination?” The blonde hair woman feels enraged by this nonsense. “What full of shit! If that is what it said, show me the prophecy?” She tested them. “It doesn’t matter that you believe it or not. The baby must be terminated.” A woman named Yelena was running to them in despair. “Zeke, the MPs and the Survey Corps are here! We have to go.” Yelena pleads with them to start leaving before they are caught. In the background, you can hear fighting going. Historia takes this opportunity to scream loud to signal where to find her. “Levi! I’m here!” Then her mouth was covered by Zeke as he pressed the sharp object on her neck. “I’ll cut your womb and let that abomination rotten here. So be careful.” Zeke signals his followers to start walking away from the room and goes through hallways. Just when they were about to escape, the exit was blocked by the notorious Captain Levi Ackerman. Zeke went bewilder when he saw him. The scissors were pressed harder which drew a little bit of blood from Historia. Behind them were Mikasa, Jean and Armin. “Eren!! Please don’t go, come back to us. We’ll forgive you. It’s all a misunderstanding right?” Mikasa shouts to beg the person that means everything to her. “Eren, don’t go with him..” Even Armin was begging. </p><p>“Zeke fucking Jaeger, I’m still planning to cut you into tiny pieces. Let the queen go!” The captain growls in anger. His squad position to ready attack. Zeke let out a crazy laugh then gave Historia to his brother. “Make sure she doesn’t escape.” He said. Eren holds her now. Historia starts to wiggle to have enough space to escape while Zeke pulls the scissors apart into two small blades and posts ready to fight. “Levi...Levi, I’m sorry.” The queen looks at her husband and lets more tears fall. Levi hated seeing his wife in tears. It kills him that he’s useless at the moment. Eren knows they won’t be able to escape. “Let’s make a deal. If you let us go, we’ll give your wife back.” Zeke was not too happy but he can see why his brother did it. The rest of the squad were shocked at the news of what Eren said. Levi has to snap them back to reality. Time is precious. “Oi, snap out of it all of you. There will be no distractions. Got it?” His subordinates nodded. Levi doesn’t want the deal but having Historia in his arms safely from them is more important than his bloodlust for vengeance. “Fine, you got yourselves a deal.” He signals his comrades to give the area a big space for the brothers to escape. Before  Historia was released, Eren grabs her chin to press his lips onto hers and roughly kisses her. Of course, both Ackermans were not happy. Historia screamed in displease from the kiss. Her arm became free and slap hard on Eren’s cheek. “You asshole!” The titan shifter chuckles while rubbing. “It was worth it.” Quickly, he starts running away along with his brother and some of the followers. The queen was looking down at the ground taking all in from everything that had happened. She felt her hand pull. Before she said anything, Levi stopped her. “Shh it’s fine. I’m glad you are safe. You’re now safe.” He wrapped his arms around her which she longs been wanting to ever since from the kidnapping. Both lovers embrace their hugs not caring they are being watched. A cough interrupts their moment. “Um not to kill the mood but we’re confused on what’s going on between you two and now Jaeger.” Jean spoke while others nodded. Mikasa was too quiet with a broken heart. Armin was comforting her. Mikasa was too tired of Eren not noticing her feelings. Maybe this time she needs to let go of Eren for good. She hopes Carla’s spirit will understand her for breaking the promise. While the two couples were about to explain, Historia felt a discomfort on her abdomen. “Ahh.” She placed her hand on her baby bump and crouch a bit. “What’s the matter with you?” Levi looks concerned. Historia looks up at her husband, but passes out as Levi catches her in his arms and carried. Most of the squads were for her. “Let’s get her to a doctor quickly.” Levi ran the exit as his team followed him.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own the franchise or anything related to Attack On Titan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hidden</p><p>Warning: this chapter has some dark themes. </p><p>Chapter 5: Walking down old memories </p><p> </p><p>	Levi was sitting on a chair looking at his sleeping wife. It has been a crazy day. The captain had been reflecting on the rescue mission earlier. His fears almost became a reality. The thought of losing her was the worst. Luckily, he arrived with Historia to a doctor who quickly attended to her. One of the perks being recognized as queen. Earlier, the doctor was giving Levi a hard time since he was not a relative to the queen, but he clarified the doctor that he’s her ‘bodyguard’ whose duty was to protect Her Grace at all cost. Of course, the doctor did not know about it, but gave in. After the check up, the doctor explained to Levi that so far everything is stabilized and she needs to rest a lot from the distress she had endured. Most important be on the lookout if heavy bleeding happens within twenty-four hours. He’ll make sure Historia rests as much she needs despite her protest when she wakes up. </p><p>	Right now, they checked into a room at an inn along most of his comrades since it was too late to get to the capitol especially how Historia’s condition is at the moment. His hand was rubbing gently on the queen’s baby bump. Since Historia is asleep, he took the opportunity to lean to the belly and whispers to the unborn. “Listen brat, stay strong. You’re an Ackerman; we fight until our last breath. Besides, you’ll break your mother’s heart. So don’t die on us kiddo.” As he continues, a hand grabs his hand gently. Levi glanced up to see his wife waking up. “Mmm, Levi? Where am I?” Historia looks around while trying to sit up. The raven haired man gets up to stop her moving. “Tch, take it easy. The doctor said you should be resting.” Historia gives in and lets her husband tuck the blanket on her. She turned his body to lay on her side to face better at Levi. “We’re in a room of an inn that I checked in.” The queen nods from Levi said. “Levi...about Eren…” She was worried, but Levi interrupted her. “Historia, I’m not mad at you about the stunt Jaeger did to you.” Historia sigh. “I meant about the kiss.” Levi glanced at her and stayed silent. Now, the blonde haired woman is biting her lips nervously. “Levi, you know I love you, only you. I didn’t know he has feelings for me, but you don’t need to worry.” She grabs his hand to squeeze it gently.  The soldier was still quiet. “Levi? Please say something...anything.” Levi’s mind was full of ways to torture Eren. He was trying to contain his rage. Nobody can’t touch or have Historia, especially that Jaeger brat. Historia is his. His stern eyes finally stare down at his wife. The captain sits on the edge of the bed next to her. “I love you too Historia, but next time when I see him; I’ll kill him. Don’t try to stop me. Both Jaeger brothers had crossed the line.” He said his declaration. Historia knows once Levi has his mind set in; he won’t let go until it’s complete. “Alright....fair enough.” She said then move a little bit to make room for her husband to lay next to her on the bed. “Come join me. I missed your cuddles. Don’t worry no one will see your softie side, my love” She giggles while the man in front of her rolls his grey eyes. He lifts the side of the blanket to lay down and wraps his arms around Historia to cuddle her. The queen smiles and snuggles into his arms. She feels safe and sounds just like what she had been craving recently. “Tch, it’s still late, go back to sleep. In the morning we’ll go back to take you to the castle.” Levi caresses her face like a delicate porcelain doll. He watches her eyes get heavy as she drifts back to sleep. “Goodnight, my husband.” The queen whispered. The captain holds her as he also closes his eyes to go to sleep. “Goodnight, my wife.” </p><p>	The sunlight shines on the blonde haired figure. She moves gently from waking up from her sleep. Blue eyes are now open and gaze around until she sees a familiar figure right beside her sleeping. Historia smiles and admires seeing a rare sight of her husband sleeping in peace. His closed eyes showed less dark eyes whenever he slept through the night with her. Usually, Levi doesn’t sleep due to nightmares and terrible memories he has gone through since he was a boy. Why bother to ruin this beautiful moment? If Historia decided not to be a queen, she would be happy living in the Orphanage at the farm with Levi waking up and getting ready while she helps him like a dutiful wife. Sadly, this life didn’t bless her true dream, but being a royal; she doesn’t have the luxury that most people have freedom to decide how they want to live. This is the price of her marriage being a secret. For the truth will only bring chaos. There’s a chance their relationship will be exposed from few more people now knowing of their marriage and their unborn child that she’s carrying. Her stomach growls and rubs her belly. “Shhh you’ll wake up your father. Let’s give him an hour more.” The queen soft whisper used to talk to the baby inside her. She’s hungry, but doesn’t mind to wait for a bit longer. </p><p>	Historia gets up slowly from making sure she doesn’t wake up Levi. She felt so much better from yesterday's terrifying experience. Historia didn’t know what would happen if her husband and the Survey Corps hadn't come to save her on time. Her body shivers just from thinking the worst scenario that could have happened. The young queen goes to the bathroom to take a nice shower. She feels dirty and probably stinks. Historia is surprised Levi didn’t complain how stinky and dirty she was. Her hand holds on the knob of the shower to turn on and let the water fall down on the tub. While the water slowly turns cold water into warm, she begins to strip her clothes and let it fall on the floor. Once she’s naked, the blonde haired pregnant woman gets into the tub and feels the warm water hits on her skin. “Mmmm this is nice.” Historia whispers as she enjoys it. She instinctively placed her hands on her small baby bump to slowly rub it. Her child is growing week by week which now if she had worn something tight, people would be talking about her pregnancy. Hm, they would probably think she whore herself to be queen and got knocked up as her consequence. Of course, they don’t know the truth. One day, her kingdom will need to know the truth even if it's sooner than she had hope for. The queen had to mentally prepare herself for the worst. Levi would get too overprotective and with Eren and Zeke are still into hiding, more plates are added for her to stress over. Once she’s finished showering, Historia turns off the water and grabs a clean towel to wrap around her body then steps out of the tub. She grabbed another towel to dry her wet blonde hair. The queen gets out of the bathroom and sees her husband now awake. “Oh, morning Levi. Have you slept well?” She smiles. </p><p>	Levi had just woken up from hearing the sound of running water from the shower. Huh? Historia is probably in there. He said mentally to himself. The captain sits up to stretch his arm and back. He rarely sleeps well like this, but he rarely sleeps at all. Levi decides to wait until his wife comes out from showering. He should check on the rest of his comrades to make sure they get ready to leave the inn and go back to Mitras. They have an hour on horseback to get to the city capital. Just when he was about to get up from the bed, his wife finished and came out with nothing but a towel wrap around her wet and nude body. Levi was too absorbed in roaming his eyes on her. He barely heard her saying morning to him. The short man gets up to walk towards his wife and hugs her from the back. He leans to kiss her neck and finally speak. “Morning, my love.” Historia can hear his tone becoming husky. She giggled from his kisses on her sensitive neck. “Mmmm Levi, you’re in a good mood. This is very surprising.” She smiles then turns her body to face her husband. He scoffs lightly. “Tch, shut up. I’m just lucky I have a strong beautiful woman in my life.” Historia embraces his affections. “Then, I’m also lucky to have a handsome strong but gentle heart man I fell in love with.” She leans in to kiss his lips. “When I joined the Survey Corp and I met you, I couldn’t stop blushing. Beside having that tough scary look, you were most of the girls’ crushes.” Historia giggles when Levi rolls his eyes. “Tch, if I knew they were crushing on me, I would make them do laps then put on cleaning duties. I would have made you join them.” He smirks as Historia pouts and punches his chest. He chuckles as her punches feel ticklish. “Humph! Yet in the end you couldn’t get enough of me after that day.” Her hand cups his clothed bulge to squeeze it teasingly. Levi grunts then growls from her bold gesture. Historia smirks victoriously. </p><p>	“What was that, honey? I can’t understand you.” She still smirks while massaging roughly on his hard bulge. Levi was mumbling incoherently. “Fuck Historia, ok you win!” He moans then his wife’s hand let go of his bulge. Shit now he’s hard and horny. He’ll get her back. Historia laughs feeling victorious until she is being lifted then being pinned on the bed. She blinked her eyes as everything went too fast for her to react. Now, her blue eyes meet stormy grey ones. “L-levi, was that necessary?” The queen pouts but feels the excitement as the captain had pin her on the mattress. Levi leans to whisper her ear. “Probably, since now I am going to need your full attention down there.” He presses his hard crotch between her legs which Historia blushes more from feeling his manhood throbbing on her. Her panting increases while her legs slowly spread. Levi strokes her thigh then kisses her passionately and roughly. Historia’s free arm wraps around his neck to mutually kiss her husband. Both lovers were lost into each other's warmth and lust. “Hey Captain Levi and Your Majesty! Are you both awake? It’s Hange!” A knock on the door interrupted their almost morning sex. Levi was grumbling and cruising from his commander interrupting at the wrong time. “I swear why do we get interrupted when we are about to-” The grey eyed soldier gets up from his queen to go open the door but only stick his head out to see Hange on the other side of the door. “What do you want, Four Eyes?” Levi glares at his commander. Commander Hange grins when she realizes her friend and comrade looked dishevel. “Oh? Am I interrupting something very important?” The brunette wiggles up and down her eyebrows. On the other hand, Levi’s eye twitches from trying not to punch his high up. “Tch, seriously shitty glasses, what is it?” </p><p>	Hange glances at Levi then her facial expression becomes serious. “We found one of the Jeagerist followers and captured him. We were interrogating him all night but he was stubborn not to speak.” This caught Levi’s attention. “That’s because you guys aren’t doing it right. So where do you have this shithead located?” His eyes give off a dangerous look. The captain was ready to personally have a chat with the prisoner. “We have him in the stables of the inn. Just make sure to keep him alive.” the dark hair woman steps back to turn. “Oh by the way, breakfast is about to close in half an hour.” The commander walks away while Levi closes the door. Historia has been listening to the conversation between both captain and commander. “Levi, let me come with you to interrogate the prisoner.” Before Historia continues to persuade her husband, Levi shuts her down. “Absolutely not.” “What do you mean absolutely not?” The queen frowned. “I need to be there too, Levi. So, you can’t stop me.” Levi grit his teeth in frustration. “Please Historia, don’t make things difficult. Think for the sake of our child. Beside the doctor said when you were unconscious that you should be in a less stressful environment especially what had happened from being kidnapped last night.” His palm rests on her rosy cheek to stroke gently and tries to convince her to not go to meet the prisoner.  Historia sighs in defeat. “What did the doctor say?” She said in concern. “He said you need to be careful because you might miscarry the baby if you end up in a distress situation so it's best to remain calm and rest as much as possible. Also, he will stop by after breakfast to check up on you.” The blonde haired woman nods. “Alright, I won’t go but promise me you will tell me what happens when you interrogate him please.” Her blue eyes glanced right into Levi’s grey eyes. “Ok, I promise.” He said. “Go eat. You need more food for the both of you.” The captain leaned forward to kiss her forehead. The queen embraces his affection then she cups his face to kiss his lips tenderly. “Let me change first before you leave.” Historia steps back then goes to change into a casual but appropriate dress for a queen. Levi sent one of his comrades to buy a spare dress for his wife since the clothes she wore were covered in dirt and torn from the fight of rescuing her yesterday night. At first, Levi was thinking about waking up earlier to go to a shop that’s open early but when his comrade, Connie came back with a dress; the raven haired man was pleased that one of the shops closed a bit late. Now, historia put it on that was laid on the bed for her to see. She frowned at first. “Levi, aren’t there spare uniforms the squads sometimes bring for emergencies?” Historia wasn’t a big fan of dresses and gowns but she wore them only for formal events or having an audience. She liked to wear trousers and a blouse with boots since they are very comfortable. Sometimes she did wear long skirts which is the only ladylike clothing she’ll wear. </p><p>	“There are but you were complaining that other day that most of your clothes were getting too tight, so instead of pants and a shirt, I sent Connie to buy a comfortable dress with my money.” He sees Historia glares. “I can still fit in them, I’m not fat....yet.” Levi sighs and pinch his nose with his fingers. Great, already the infamous mood swings are kicking in. “Oi woman, you’re going to look beautiful even when you get bigger.” Maybe he should have worded carefully because Hstoria’s eyes looked a bit pissed off. Her arms were now crossed on her chest and her body face away from him. Levi realized he has to tone it down for both of their sakes. He doesn’t know how to handle this pregnancy thing. “Historia, I don’t care what you look like. You’re always beautiful.” He steps forward to his wife and wraps his arms around her waist to hug her from behind. His nose pressed on her golden hair to inhale her sweet scent. “Even if I get huge, will you still touch me?” Her insecurity becomes visible. “I’ll do more than just touching you.” His hands roamed down to her hips while kissing her neck. “I’ll worship you with my tongue like the goddess you are.” his tone becomes deeper with each word he forms. Historia feels her heart beating fast from the way Levi makes her feel hot and needy for him. When Levi starts to nibble on her skin, a moan escapes which the raven haired man smirks from the reaction he causes for her. As things get a bit further with these lovebirds, the captain pulls away before they get further. “We’ll continue later at the palace.” Levi said while panting and resting his forehead against hers. Historia nods and pecks his lips. “I’ll hold you on to that then.” She smirks then fixes herself to look presentable. Alright I’m ready to be escorted for breakfast, captain.” The queen goes to the door to open it. Levi had also fixed himself then followed his queen to the door. “Let’s hurry, you got 10 mins left before they closed breakfast.” Levi grunts then he realizes they wasted almost half an hour from getting breakfast. As they both left the room, Levi Ackerman saw one of the scouts hanging out by the entrance of the inn’s dining hall. “Soldiers! Escort the queen to the tables and make sure she gets her breakfast. Also, guard her while I have important business I need to deal first.” His tone was stern as he ordered his subordinates. Both soldiers nod as they salute their superior officer. Before the captain leaves, he faces Historia and bow in respect. “I’ll take my leave, Your Grace.” He awaits for the queen to dismiss him. “Thank you for escorting me, Captain Ackerman. You are dismissed.” Now her tone was firm and commanding which Levi made his blood rush with endorphins. Fuck, he can’t wait until they get back to the royal palace soon. Levi has always been into strong women since his own mother was a strong woman. In his opinion, what his own late mother had endured at the brothel and yet still manage to have an optimistic mind that one day she will save enough money to get out of this shit hole to become citizens up on the surface. She had always been the type of mother to put him first so he can have the best childhood possible.</p><p>For a kid like him that had grown up in the Underground. He did have an ok childhood when his mother was alive. That's the most achievable a whore mother had done. She made sure Levi was taught to read and write to at least survive, but his writing skill had improved better when Shitty Glasses taught him more how to write better and earn his position as Captain of the Survey Corps when he got promoted. Zoe Hange is the only close friend that’s alive. Furlan, Isabel then Erwin had died for their cause. When he was a small brat, he had a best friend. She was carefree and loves to play the mud which Levi had hated when they wrestle on the mud. She had freckles around her face and dirty blonde hair that was braided into two but her eyes were emerald green. Both their mothers were good friends at one point since they all lived in the same brothel. Unfortunately, like most children of a whore, wasn’t lucky like Levi. One day, his friend, Jessie kept appearing with bruises but had tried to hide it from Levi. He was upset and confused  when he found out why she keeps appearing with bruises. Destinia Waterson, Jessie’s mother, fell in love with one of her clients, who was a notorious drug lord in the Underground. Jessie’s mom was starting to act peculiar. She used to love to keep her room clean and tidy so both her and Jessie can be comfortable as they can. It’s one of the reasons both her and his mother became fast friends and he had great respect for Ms. Waterson until she began dating that fat piece of shit. </p><p>Drugs had consumed the once beautiful Ms. Waterson. Her beauty was rare like his mother’s. Both were the most requested whores in the Underground. One morning, he finished his breakfast and went to the room where Jessie had lived with her mother. When he got there and knocked on the door, Ms. Waterson appeared and said Jessie doesn’t live here anymore. She was gone. Run away from home. Tch, what a fucking lied that was. He remembered what really happened to her. </p><p>A small raven haired boy ran back to the room where his mother was cleaning the room. “Levi, sweetie? What’s wrong?” Kuchel Ackerman glanced at her son concernedly. The boy was quiet as his eyes looked down on the floor. The woman observed to see his fist tighten and his body shaken in fury. “S-she’s gone mom.” His whisper sounded upset. Ms. Ackerman frowned. “Gone? Jessie is not at home?” She was confused about what her son was trying to say to her. “Yes. She’s gone. Ms. Waterson said she ran away.” He finally looked up at his mother. Kuchel was heartbroken when she saw tears from her sweet baby.  The raven haired beauty goes to hug her son. “I’m sorry my darling. We’ll go look for her, but I am going to talk to Destinia first. Wait right here. I’ll be back.” Kuchel got up from hugging her child and walked out of the room to go talk to her estranged friend. Levi waited a couple of hours for his mom. His head moved to see the door slam opened and his mother was pushed in and fell on the ground. The boy got up quickly to help his mother up. “Mom!” Suddenly, he was yanked from his mother. He glared at the man who dared to grab him. “Let go of me! You asshole!” Ethan Hitch, the notorious drug lord, scoffed at Levi. “Shut up you brat! Be a good boy and leave while your cunt mother spread her legs for me.” Ethan laughed along with his men who were just entering the room. Levi was glaring hard at these vile men. “Touch my mother and I fucking swear I will kill you!” His eyes held so much fire and disgust for the men. “Oh what a bold statement this little rat has? You got guts, kid. You should work for me. Maybe you’ll help your mommy from having a part time job. What do you say kid? I’m a generous man after all.” Levi was not having it so he decided to spit on his face. The drug lord growls in anger. “You piece of shit, you a dead kid!” He threw Levi and watched as the boy hit himself on the wall. Kuchel screamed in fright and ran to protect her son. “No, please Ethan. I beg of you. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. I will do anything.” Her tears weep as she holds her precious baby tightly. “Fine, I’ll let the brat live. Kid, get out unless you want to watch us do what your mother really does as her job.” Levi was disgusted again by the older man’s comment. Kuchel didn’t let go of her son to make sure he doesn’t enrage the drug lord. She glanced at her child. “Levi, please listen to me. I want you to help Mr. Douglas. I’m sure after you help, he’ll give you a nice free warm meal.” Kuchel wants her son to be away from this room for a few hours or more. No child shouldn’t hear what she was about to endure soon. Levi was about to argue, but Ms. Ackerman became stern. “Don’t argue with me young man. Now go march to Mr. Douglas.” Levi frowned in defeat and walked away from the room but gave off his death glare at the three scums.  </p><p>In the end, she got sick from those filthy shitheads and passed it on whatever disease they got. Even when she got sick, his mother put on a smile to keep telling him everything would be fine. </p><p>My son, don’t worry. Everything will be fine. You’ll see. I promise you. We’ll go live up to the surface... </p><p>What a load of bullshit. That was the last thing he said to her before she died. The guilt was eating him up for years. He could have given the best last moments for her, but with all the frustration and anger at the world; he didn’t hold in. the one thing she was right, he made it out to live up on the surface. The great links a mother will do for her child. Maybe she did have some contact with Kenny to beg him to take her precious boy? It doesn’t matter anyways. Kenny did have a soft spot for his baby sister and took Levi under his wings until he was old enough to take care of himself. During his time being under Kenny’s wings, Levi got a side job as hitman. It was the day he found Jessie since the day she supposedly ran away. </p><p>Levi was in some saloon where the notorious gangs and crime lords hang out to flash off their stupid egos. Levi was now in his teens and looking for another job. He found the same man who gave him the last job he took. As he went there, the man greeted him and gave him the next victim’s location. Levi accepted and headed out to succeed his mission. He ends up in a nice fancy like place where probably some big shot lives. While he sneaked in, he got caught by a woman. It might have been one of the whores.</p><p>“Levi? Is that you?” The raven haired teen turned around and raised his brow at her. Who is this girl? Had she met him before? Levi began to observe each detail feature if he could recognize her. </p><p>“Levi, it’s me Jessie. Do you remember when we used to play mud wrestle as kids?” The girl gave a warm smile which made him recognize who she was to him. </p><p>“Jessie? Damn it, where have you been? Your mom said you ran away.” Levi was surprised seeing his childhood friend. Jessie’s smile turned frown. “Is that what she told you?” </p><p>Levi was confused and looked around the place. “Why are you here? Don’t tell me, your-”</p><p>“A whore? Yeah, sorry to disappoint you, but I am. It’s the way it is here, Levi.” Jessie gets up from the bed, but has a silky bed sheet wrapped around her naked body. Levi couldn’t stop staring at her. She had grown into a womanly figure. Once upon a time, Levi and Jessie made a pact to run away and get married if things didn't get better for them and their mothers. The raven haired teen thought he’ll never get the opportunity to be with Jessie. Maybe this is it. He can make that happen. Levi knows he can protect her all thanks to that bastard, Kenny who taught him how to fight to survive.  </p><p>“Hey perv, my eyes are up here.” Jessie rolls her eyes but smirks when Levi snapped from being in trance. He blushed but looked away. “Sorry.” He mumbled. </p><p>“You know, I didn’t run away if you have been wondering why I was gone.” She said which caught the other’s attention. </p><p>“I was sold by Ethan when mom couldn’t pay her debts from the drugs she got addicted to.” Levi’s eyes widen from this revelation. “I didn’t know...I have looked for you.” He whispered. </p><p>“Really?” Her eyes shined with hope and walked closer to him. </p><p>“Yeah.” His face became flushed again. “Come with me. Let’s make our promise happen.” Levi grabbed her hand and pulled her gently. Jessie stopped. “Wait Levi, if Raymond finds out I disappear, he’ll hunt down us.” She was worried. Levi glanced at her and scoffed. </p><p>“Like I’ll let that cunt find us. If he did, I won’t hesitate to slit his throat.” His tone was cold which sent goosebumps to Jessie. The dirty blonde haired girl contemplated the thought of whether to leave with Levi or not. </p><p>“Alright, let’s do this.” She nodded. “So where’s your clothes?” Levi looked around to find her clothes. Jessie sighed. “Um, I didn’t come here with them...Raymond forbade me to wear nothing but only jewels.” The way her voice sounded was disgusted and ashamed. </p><p>Levi feels his jaw tighten from anger raising. He tries to remain calm while searching for anything for her to wear so they can leave this place. His eyes spotted a rag shirt and grabbed it. “Here wear this.” He tossed it to her. Jessie caught it but glanced at him. “Aren’t you gonna turn around?” She said and Levi nodded then turned away so Jessie can change into it. After she got changed, both began leaving the room. </p><p>Once they reached the exit, but the door opened; few men walked in. “Well well what do we have here?” The big stocky man grinned from seeing both teens trying to escape. “Jessie, I’m so disappointed in you. Trying to run away from me? After all the things I’ve showered you with luxury and comfort, but you decided to be with this scrawny little shit?” The same man walked forward to them while Levi moved Jessie to protect her behind him. “Gentlemen, let’s teach this brats a lesson about stealing and disobeying.” The big man snapped his fingers to command his lackeys. Now, Levi swung his knife at the other men to get away from them. “You must be the bastard called Raymond?” Levi’s tone was cold as he glared at the main guy. </p><p>“Ah, it seems Jessie has told you about me? Tell me boy, who are you so I can hang your body with your name on it so the Underground will fear not to cross me.” Raymond's sinister laugh echoed in the room along with his men. </p><p>Jessie was scared for Levi’s life which she knew Raymond was notorious for hanging his enemies’ corpses to display fear and power in this stinky underground city. “No! Please Raymond, let Levi go. I swear I will be obedient and loyal to you.” She cried to plead to her owner. </p><p>“Levi? Huh? Now that I think about it. You do look like your mother. It’s such a shame she was gone since you don’t find pretty whores these days. She definitely had talent under the sheet. Am I right guys?” He laughed and nudged one of his lackeys. </p><p>“In the memories of Kuchel, I’ll give you a quick death, after all the only guilt I had was giving her the illness that caused her death.” The cruelest man mumbled. Levi was in the state of shock from this news. The fiery emotion burning through his veins. His heart beats louder. His tears fell from the hatred and broken soul he carried. So this filth was the reason his precious mother had left him from this cruel fucked up world? Wait, so does that mean he gave Jessie the same illness that killed his mother? </p><p>A  weak but sickly cough coming from behind him confirmed one of his questions. No no not Jessie? Not the girl he...had strong feelings since childhood. Levi was distracted when a bang sound was heard and a scream. “NO!” The boy snapped back to reality to see his childhood crush in front of him to protect him from the gunshot. “Jessie no!” He held on to her as her body limped. She looked at him struggling to breathe. “I’m s-sorry...I h-have to b-break our promise. I love you.” Levi choked in tears while the light of her eyes vanished. </p><p>“Well damn, see what you did there? I lost my favorite toy. Later once I’m done with you, I will have to get a new replacement.” By then Levi gently placed Jessie’s body on the floor. Before Reymond was about to pull the trigger, Levi didn’t hesitate to charge forward in speed to disarm the gun and slit his back knees to have him on the ground in pain. The lackeys were surprised and tried to pull out their guns. With the same speed, Levi slits their throats as his advantage from their shock instantly killed them. The short teen glared at his victim like a  predator stalked his prey. </p><p>Reymond glanced to see his best men dead on the floor. “L-levi, wait wait let’s not get to rash about this. I mean there are many girls you can find in this place. I can share you with some of mine.” The fear in the eyes of the Boss Man showed as Levi slowly walked toward him with smear blood from the lackeys. “Shut up. She wasn’t someone who can be replaced. You. You’re the fucking reason why my mother was dead. And now you killed the girl I-I…” The steel grey eyed boy choked from his words what he regretted to say back to Jessie. “That I fucking loved.” His hand gripped the remaining man’s shirt to pull him close to Levi. “Please I’ll give you what you want. Let’s be partners? I give my half to you.” the thug trembled from seeing this disturbing sight from Levi. Who would have thought a midget kid can look like Satan itself. “Oh God please.” He begged. Now Levi had the last laugh as his chuckles became darker. “Oh the irony. You see, there is no reason to wonder where your god is. Cause he’s right here, and he’s fresh out of mercy.” Raymond screamed as Levi’s icy tone gave him chills. Levi twirled his knife with his fingers and slowly tortured the big man into mutilating his body. </p><p>It took longer than Levi normally would end someone’s life. By the time he finished, the room was silent. He looked up to see three bodies on the floor which most of the floor is covered with blood. The teen got up to grab the bed sheet Jessie was wrapped around earlier and used it to carefully wrap around her corpse. Once he’s done, Levi carries her corpse to the lavish bed to place it  centered. He glanced to his left to see roses bloomed beautifully into the vase. He grabbed them to place the roses on a wrapped corpse. Before he walked out, Levi grabbed a rope and tilted the candle lights on to the floor and the furniture to let the place burn, then dragged the mutilated body of Raymond down to the middle of the street. He tied the dead body to the big pole since this served justice in his opinion. The place smelled burnt bodies. It won’t be long until people will come to put out the fire. The broken boy started walking away while he slowly became numbed.  </p><p>“Captain? Are you alright?” His thoughts were interrupted by the soft voice of his wife. “Hm? Yes, sorry. Be ready soon because after breakfast, we’ll head out to Mitras.” He said then turns around to start walking away to the stables. Levi once again buried his memories about his past deep into his mind. Right now, it’s not the time for skipping around in memory lane. The Captain of the Survey Corps keeps walking until he enters the stable. The captured man looks up to see Levi with cold deadly eyes ready to torture him. </p><p>“Tch, good thing you’re already awake. Let’s play a little game where I make the questions and you answer. The only rule here is you better answer all honestly or pieces of your body will be rip apart. Don’t worry, you will still be functional enough for the MPs to have their turn to interrogate you.” His cool dark tone was causal. <br/>“So tell me old man, what plans do the Jaeger bastards and your little groupie have with the queen?” His fingers naturally twirl the knife when he pulls out from his back pocket.</p><p>The older man was silent. His dark eyes observed the captain. Levi growls low when the hostage ignores his threat. “You think this is a joke to you huh?” Levi grabs the collar of the other’s shirt to pull him closer. </p><p>“You inherited your mother’s eye, boy, but your spirit is just like your father’s.” The hostage was calm but gave a warm tone. Levi let him go as he didn’t expect this new revelation. “What? What did you just say? Who the fuck are you?” Levi shouted. “Boy, I just said it a few seconds ago. He chuckled. “But hello Levi. It’s finally a pleasure knowing you. I’m your grandfather, my name is William Miles. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A/N: Ok, this is the longest chapter I ever typed. So, before I explain further; I want to make a disclaimer. I don’t own Attack On Titan, and Assassin’s Creed. So yes, I finally planned where I want this story to go. I plan on moving or if I already did it, I have moved this story to the crossover section. Also if anyone got the references of what Levi had said to Raymond before torturing him, it was from SAO abridged when Kirito dealt with Rosalia and her guild. Also, please let me know what you guys think of this chapter so far or this story. Don’t forget to leave a review please. I really appreciate you guys took the time to read and reviewed :D <br/>Thank you so much and stay tuned for the next chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Family Reuion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hidden </p><p>Chapter 6: Family Reunion </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” The captain of the Survey Corps was flabbergasted. He was processing what the elder man had just said. What the fuck is this?! Levi’s mind was full of skeptical thoughts. First, it’s when he found out Kenny was his uncle, Kuchel’s brother. Now, this estranged older man who decided to play some fucked up joke. </p><p>“Is this some shitty joke you’re trying to pull to saving your pathetic skin?” His jaw was tight from clenching his teeth from suppressing his anger. “I understand you’re in disbelief, but I’m really your grandfather, Levi. I’ve been searching for you for many years.” William looked into Levi. For years, he and a few of his fellow assassins were searching for his eldest’s only child. William Miles was a man who had it all. Family. Friends. Home. His dedication to the Creed as an assassin. Now he lost not just one son but another before his youngest, Desmond who sacrificed himself to save the world from a catastrophic event that could wipe out humanity. </p><p>HIs oldest son, Jacob Miles, was a prodigy as an assassin. He was loyal, dedicated, honorable, but Jake was blunt and won’t hesitate to use necessary methods to get results. This grown boy definitely reminded him of Jake. Bill aka William remembered when he found the letter from his late eldest son about he had a child with a spunky woman with ebony silky hair and stormy eyes and pale complexion skin tone. The Mentor Assassin had used the resources to find Levi. Finally, he found him. Bill promised to himself that he wouldn't fail as a grandfather as he had failed as a father for his sons. His wife who recently passed away from a broken heart from the loss of another son, didn’t forgive him for pushing her babies to their deaths. </p><p>William watched carefully the way Levi was having an internal conflict. “Why should I believe your words? You were with the Jeageist. They kidnapped Queen Historia. Right at the moment, I want to use blades on the brothers.” The raven haired man still glared like daggers to his so called grandfather. “I don’t associate myself with those Jeageist followers, but I am a member of the Assassin Brotherhood of U.S. There’s many branches all over the world expected on this side of the continent. We never had gone beyond further expanding here.” William explained as much as he could. </p><p>“Then why were you there with Zeke and his followers?” The captain continues interrogating more questions. “I overheard this Zeke Jaeger guy was talking about you and that caught my interest to get near them. I guess I got lucky because I finally found you.” Levi doesn’t know what to do with this information. He’ll have to talk to Four Eyes about this. At least this William Miles guy finally talked. “Well you’re in luck. I’m going to convince my commander to take you with us to our Headquarters instead of giving you to the MPs to investigate all that you told me.” Levi let go his hand from Bill’s collar. He wanted to leave since he doesn’t want anything to do with his biological father or his family. Levi grew up without the knowledge of his dad. His mother never mentioned him, but there was that time Levi asked her about him and she just became quiet while facing away from Levi. He did see tears coming from her, so he never bothered to ask his mother again about his father because it was too painful for his mother to talk about. </p><p>The short man was convinced his birth father was a dickhead who used his mother and never acknowledged them both. His eyes turned to look at the elder man one more time to see any family resemblance in him. Tch, what resemblance does he have with this stranger? He’s taller than him and tan skin toned too. “I have a picture of your father before he passed away.” Bill said but Levi scoffed. “Picture? You mean those photo things that the Marleyans use to preserved memories?” At the same time, the grey eyed man was curious to see how his father looked. His inner child screams in saying yes. HIs pride shut that feeling down because it’s pointless now. </p><p>“Yes, a photograph. Aren’t you curious about anything about Jacob?” William tried to persuade him. His estranged grandson was one stubborn man. Most of the Miles were stubborn and prideful. He also wanted to be untie without provoking Levi into thinking he’s the enemy. The man in front of him was capable of being vicious if it’s necessary. His grey eyes looked silver when this Queen Historia’s life was in danger. Probably, his grandson has strong feelings for her. Will the mentor assassin be allowed to meet this young queen?</p><p>“No. I lived for most of my life without knowing my father. I can live the rest of my life without acknowledging him.” Levi was done with this conversation. He just wants to leave this place and go to the palace to be with his wife while sipping a good cup of tea. This was all still too much for him yet he still needed to worry about Zeke and Eren Jaeger from making sure they won’ try to kidnap Historia again. Levi needed to go back to make sure she’s safe and not stressing herself out. “Will you at least consider it, Levi?” The American Assassin pleaded with the Survey Corps captain. “Tch.” Levi tsked then walked away from the stable. He called a couple of his comrades to guard the assassin. Right now, he needed to go to see Hange first then to his queen.  </p><p>Commander Zoe Hange was in her room while reviewing documents as the sound of a knock on her door was heard. “Four Eyes, it’s me.” Oh? That was quick for him to finish torturing the hostage. Just when she was about to speak, the door was already open then closed with a bit of force. “Did you find something intriguing from one of Zeke’s followers?” The dark haired woman glanced up to the captain. </p><p>“You can say that, but he has no association with that Beast Titan and his followers.” Levi doesn’t know if it’s important to tell his commander about the old man is his supposedly grandfather on his paternal side. Hange looked closely to see something was bothering Levi. She felt concerned for her friend. “Levi, what’s bugging you? If you’re worried about Historia, don’t worry we’ll make sure she will be heavy guarded safe. Anyone tries to harm her, they will meet their ends.” She comforted him with her words. </p><p>“I’m also worried about that too but that’s not the main reason why I’m feeling confused…” He goes lean by the wall. “I found out he’s my grandfather on my father’s side. I never knew that bastard father of mine and yet, his dad decided to find me for years. Oh and get this, apparently he’s an assassin of some weird shit cult.” His chuckles were dark. “I don’t want to believe everything he had said but my gut feelings were telling me he was telling the truth. Fuck, he’s not even from this continent! I feel the potential war with Marley and the Alliances is the least of our worries. I think something much bigger will come for all mankind.” Hange was shocked from what Levi told her. She was now curious who this mysterious assassin claimed to be Levi’s lost grandfather? Maybe this man will be key to protecting Paradis from the world. Paradis needed an ally. If she lay the right cards, this will be a game changer. </p><p>“Hey Shitty Glasses, are you lost in your weird thoughts?” Levi interrupted her train of thoughts. “Huh? Oh, sorry. I’m just shocked as well. We’ll have to convince the Premier to have custody of our potential ally.” She grins. Levi glared at his higher up. “What are you planning in your crazy head, Four Eyes?” Hange stared into his eyes which she gave off that specific expression when she either discovered something beneficial for the Scouts or any Titan related experiments. “If we learn more of these assassins, we can form alliances not just for war but to start expanding our economy. Don’t you see, Levi! This foreign man is not from any of the nations that demonized us, Eldians. When we captured him, he had very advanced objects that not even Marley, Hizuru, or any of the nations were victims of the Titan wars that had. This will save Historia’s reign and your descendants who’ll rule this Isle.” She smirked. Levi absorbs the plan Hange explained.</p><p>“As long as my family is going to grow up without fear of being eaten by a Titan or getting killed by nations of this continent, then you have my support.” In several months, his unborn child will be born in this shitty world, so Levi wanted to do everything he can to make sure this world is a safe place for his and Historia’s baby. Huh, is this what fatherhood feels like? Doing whatever it takes to make sure your child will grow up in a happy and safe environment? “Trust me, you have my word. I want this dream as much as you do. Levi. I missed my siblings and my parents. That’s why we have to do whatever it takes to make it happen.” Hange rarely mentioned her family to him. Like Levi, she was a private person when it comes to her personal life. Only he and Erwin had the privilege to know more who Hange really is. “Alright since we have a plan now, I will inform the queen and we’ll head out to Mitras.” Hange nodded and dismissed the captain. Levi went to the room where Historia resided. </p><p>The captain knocked the door and a soft sound came from inside giving him the permission to enter. As he opened the door, Historia was sitting on the bed while the doctor from last night was checking on her health. The doctor was pleased that everything was stable. “Your Grace, you and the baby are strong. Usually a pregnant woman who was in your situation from yesterday night, they would by now miscarriage the unborn child. You’re very lucky, you’re highness. Please heed my advice and rest more for your sake.” The doctor’s tone was concerned for the young queen. </p><p>“Don;t worry doctor. I’ll make sure she gets plenty of rest at the palace.” Levi walked towards them. Historia sighs in annoyance. The doctor looked at the queen and captain. “That’s reassuring.” The honey brown haired man smiled as he nodded while packing his things. “If anything odd symptoms happen, please go see your usual doctor that’s in charge of your pregnancy. As for now, you’re fine so I shall leave you be. Have a safe trip back to the palace, You’re Majesty and Captain Levi.” The doctor carried his bag and bowed to the queen then left the room. </p><p>Historia and Levi waited until the door closed. Historia glanced at her husband. “Levi, I brought something for you to eat since you didn’t get a chance to have breakfast.” The raven haired man sits next to his wife on the bed. “Thanks, but I’m not hungry.” All Levi wanted was tea and to pretend what the old man told earlier did reached his ears. Historia noticed certain details on Levi’s expression was full of stress and conflict. She cupped her hands on his cheeks to have him facing her. “Hey, what’s wrong? Did something happen when you interrogated the prisoner?” He took a deep breath then exhaled out the air. </p><p>“The prisoner that I met was apparently my grandfather from my father’s side. I don’t know how I feel about this anymore. What I learned from that old man, he’s not from this Isle. Heck, I don’t think he’s from Marley either. He said, he’s an assassin; but came here to look for me, which he got lucky from encountering the Jeagerists.” Historia gasped when the news of a lost long relative of Levi was revealed. “Levi, how does that make you feel? You seem this is not true. Have you ever met your father?” Her hand reached to his hand to gently squeeze it to comfort her husband. “No, I never bother to meet my father, beside it’s too late for that; the old man had implied he’s dead. My mother never mentioned my dad nor my grandfather. I think he met my mom before or probably my father mentioned to his dad about my mom in a letter.” Historia listened to Levi as his vulnerability was showering. </p><p>“I think you should try to get to know your estranged grandfather. He probably knows the truth of whatever had happened between your parents. You said he was looking for you? Then I think he wants to get to know you as you're the only child of his dead son.” She encouraged him to pursue this long lost grandfather. Levi only made a tch sound as he doesn’t know if it's worth it. </p><p>“What if he turns out fucked up and hurt you and our little brat?” His grey eyes stared into Historia’s blue eyes. “I feel he won’t be some pathetic asshole who will use you to get his own agenda.” The queen tone became dark from remembering how her reunion with her estranged father outcome was. All her hopes in wanting to be loved by one of her parents had shattered when her own father never loved her either. She was nothing but just a tool for her family legacy as a royal. </p><p>The captain remembered the battle to rescue Historia and Eren from Rod Reiss. He fought his uncle, Kenny Ackerman. Levi was in bloodlust mode when they kidnapped Historia. God, he was willingly to annihilate anyone who was in the way from rescuing her. It was also that day he told her ‘I love you’. </p><p>“I’ll try to get to know him. Beside, Shitty Glasses wants to have him under our custody to know more about wherever the fuck he’s from because he got advance devices that we could have a potential ally not just war but for our economy as well.” He said. Historia was lost in her thoughts. They need to catch up with the rest of the world as their technologies are way out of date. As queen it’s her job to put what’s best for her country. “Hopefully this grandfather of yours won’t be a disappointment.” Levi sighed and contemplated it. </p><p>Later that day, everyone already packed up and took their horses to ride back to the capitol in Wall Sina. Most of the Survey Corps were on alert if any Jeagerists popped out and ambushed them. The queen was riding on one of the horses closer to Levi and his squad protecting her. She glanced at behind where the prisoner, William Miles was on the horse behind Hange who was riding the horse. The older man noticed the young queen stared at him which he also did the same. Historia looked away quickly which Bill chuckled. The older prisoner turned his face at the commander. “So I heard you’re the commander of this section army.” Hange focus on the man behind her. “This regiment is known as the Survey Corps. We explore and most of the time; we fight titans to protect humanity.” Her eyes move to focus on the dirt road that led to the city of Mitras. William was bored so he continued to ask more questions. “What are titans that you speak of?” As an assassin he wanted to know more about this isolated country. “They are monstrous giants that eat humans but what we learned they were once humans that turned into these beasts by a serum was developed from our enemy nation across the sea. I assume you never encountered one before?” The one-eyed patch woman said as she’s trying to analyze this strange man. “No, I never had encountered these titans.” He responded to her. She smirks as her head turns a bit for him to see it. “The longer you stay on this island, you’ll encounter one and you’ll know what i mean about them.” William found whether he should be concerned for himself and his men who are wandering around the island in disguise.</p><p>Couple of hours instead an hour had taken for the Survey Corps to reach the capitol with the queen. The people cleared the road pathway for the soldiers to gallop to the palace. The crowds stared at their queen who looked beautiful and majestic. Praises were shouted and Historia smiled then waved to the people. Some shouted to the heroes that took part in retaking Wall Maria. Only Levi scoffed from the attention he was receiving. He can’t wait to get to the palace. </p><p>Levi stirred his horse to get closer to Hange. “Hey Four Eyes, my squad and I are going to start going to the palace and we’ll meet you the rest at the Court for getting the custody of this old man.” He took a glimpse at his long lost grandfather. “You better not cause trouble old man or I won’t hesitate to beat the shit out of you.” He threatened the mentor assassin. “Son, you don’t need to worry. I’ll promise to be on my best behavior especially around with this lovely commander here.” William grinned which Levi rolled his eyes. “Oi, I mean it and don’t call me son. You’re still a stranger to me.” His cold tone shows how much resentment he has on anything related to his birth father, even this old man. Will became silent as the air felt tense. </p><p>The group split as only Levi’s squad went further down the road to enter the palace’s gates. The MPs greeted their queen. Historia is happy to finally be in a secure place after what had happened with Zeke and Eren last night. As the gates open, she and the squad get to the main entrance of the palace. She gets off from the horse and a stable boy takes her horse. Historia waits for Levi and the squad, but is greeted by a man with handsome features. Historia groaned unhappily seeing this pretty-faced man. “Your Majesty! Welcome back home. I heard what happened to you. It must be a terrible thing to happen to such a sweet innocent beauty like you, my queen.” The man grabs her hand and gives a heart eyes expression at Historia. On the other hand, the air became intense as a certain captain isn’t liking what he’s seen. His squad noticed the awkwardness around them. </p><p>Historia feels like dying from an embarrassment. She can feel Levi’s heated glare at the man. How dare that pretty boy act like he’s courting his wife? Levi usually is a cool level headed man, but being with Historia it had unveiled his emotions that he worked so hard to control for years. The blonde beauty laughed awkwardly as she tried to release her hand from the other man’s grip. </p><p>A few particular members of the squad were enjoying this way too much. “Hey Connie, how much do you bet the captain will kick this guy’s ass?”  Sasha  whispered to her friend. Connie grinned. “Two mugs of ale and one hearty meal from the pub down the street of our Headquarter.” He said. “I bet he’ll scare the shit out of the poor noble guy which the guy will soil his pants.” Both best friends giggled quietly so their captain and queen didn't hear them.</p><p>“Should we be doing something to make sure it doesn’t escalate into  the Captain getting in trouble by martial law?” Armin joined into the conversation of his peers. Mikasa and Jean gathered around the squad to listen. </p><p>Levi was trying to not grab his blades to ‘accidentally’ cut the man into tiny pieces. “You’re Grace, you should try to rest. Let me escort you to your chamber.” The man gave his dazzling smile to the petite woman. Before Historia could respond, Levi stepped in and removed both their hands away from each other. “It won't be necessary. As the queen’s bodyguard, I will escort her to her chamber besides it would be improper.” The male Ackerman tried to be calm and cool but you can hear a hint of venom in his tone.</p><p>“How dare you to touch me, peasant?! I’m a nobleman that’s beneath you. I’m sure the queen prefers I escort her than the likes of you.” The nobleman glared at the captain. Levi was ready to teach this pretty nobleman cunt who’s he dealing with. The raven haired man grips the handle of his blade to pull it out. The silent took over. Historia was becoming annoyed. She decided to stop this nonsense at once. “Captain, I command you to put back your blade at once.” Her tone wasn’t soft and sweet like Levi was used to it. Of course, he obeyed his queen and put his blade back in. The nobleman smirked as the queen came to his defense to put back the captain into his place. Historia wasn’t finished. She turned to the nobleman. “As for you Lord Evans, I will not tolerate your disrespect to Captain Levi as he’s one of the heroes who helped retake Wall Maria and fought Titans to keep people like you safe. Any insults to him or the soldiers who serve this country is an insult to me, your queen. Do I make myself clear?” Everyone was shook from her tone. This is the first that the Levi’s squad members sees Historia use her authoritative voice. They were reminded this woman was a queen not the meek little soldier they knew. </p><p>Lord Evans was dumbfounded when the queen lectured him. How dare this usurper bitch lectured him? She should be grateful a fine nobleman like him gave his divine attention. The handsome lord felt his ego was bruised, but as for now this bastard is sitting on the throne. He will have to put aside his pride in order to execute his ambition to be king. The Evans are a secondary branch from the Royal family, the Fritz's during the time when the great walls were built. Reiss had died off when Lord Rod Reiss was murdered by his bastard daughter. Lord Nathaniel Evans will bring back the old ways. Eldia will stay isolated from the rest of the world as the Great King Fritz once did it. </p><p> </p><p> “Understood, you’re majesty. My apologies for disrespecting you and the captain.” Lord Nathaniel kneels before the queen to show his submission. “Tch.” Levi doesn’t care for the nobleman’s apology. All he wants to do is go to Historia’s chamber and drink a nice warm cup of tea. “Good. Now, will you excuse me everyone? I need to go rest before my meeting later.” Historia’s expression changed back into the sweet innocent woman that everyone adored. “Captain? Will escort me to my chamber please?” She glanced at her husband. He stared at her and nodded. “Ok soldiers, go back to the Commander and I’ll meet all of you at the court hall.” The members of his squad nodded and started to get back on their horses to leave. Both the captain and queen walked into the palace until they reached inside the chamber. Once Historia closed the doors, Levi pulled her to him and captured her lips with his. Both married couples engrossed themselves in kissing passionately. Historia moaned softly while her hands eagerly unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands roaming on his bare chest. Levi growled quietly as his hands were busy wondering under her dress to grope her thighs and ass cheeks. </p><p>Her panting becomes shallower. They break their kiss, but Levi hungrily kisses her neck then begins to bite and mark her pale skin. Fuck it, he wants to leave his mark Historia. She is his, and he won’t let some pretty boy try to take away the woman he loves. “Mmm L-levi…” The blonde queen whimpers. Her husband carried her to lay her back on the mattress. He got his tongue licking on her neckline which Historia spread her legs as her core became wet from her slick damping her panties. The captain still has one of his hands under her dress as he plays with her clothed intimate area. </p><p>Levi’s fingers slide inside her panties to feel how soft and wet her crotch is. He begins to enter one finger into her hole while his thumb teasingly plays with her clit. “Ahh ahh my love!” Historia let out a squeal. “Shhh my queen, you don’t want anyone to hear us?” He smirks. Historia is trying to not to let another moan escape. Her free hand makes way down where she can feel Levi’s huge throbbing bulge. The queen quickly undone his belt and slides his pants a bit down for his cock to be free. The raven haired man chuckles and begins to nibble her earlobe. “My goddess, every detail of you is mine.” Another growl is let out, but loud this time. “Your sweet lips.” He devours her soft pink lips until they are swollen. “Mine.” He focused on her neck again. “Your long graceful neck. Mine.” Levi bite but hard on the same mark which Historia gasps and arches her back. Oh by the Walls, she loves the familiar stingy feeling that consumes her. She won’t be surprised he would have drawn some blood, but Historia understands why Levi is being rougher than usually. His jealousy got the best in him. “Your perky breasts are meant to nurture my child.” Levi pulls sleeves of her dress to lower down so her breasts are revealed to him. He begins to leave kisses on her breasts then suckling her nipples to increase the pleasure. Her hands are now on his hair to roam messily. “And here is where your wet pussy meant to be filled with my only seeds only.” He rips her panties then positions himself to thrust his cock inside her which she moans loudly. “Oh Levi!” </p><p>Levi smirk in satisfaction while thrusting deeply into Historia. The queen feels ecstasy from Levi’s performance. Her hands slide under his open button shirt then pierces her nails onto his back and claws down roughly to inflict a bit of pain. Levi growls from the pain which Historia uses the opportunity to grip his front throat and use one of the old techniques Historia learned during her cadet training years in hand to hand combat. She flips both of them where now Levi is on the bottom and Historia is on top saddling on his cock ready to be ridden on. The captain is astonished at what his wife is capable of doing. “Cat got your tongue my love?” The blonde woman smirked victoriously. Her hand is still on his throat choking him. Well shit this is the pay back he deserved when he choked Historia into forcing her to be a queen, but he is proud of her. At least all the training in her cadet years didn’t go to waste. </p><p>Historia buckles down her hips to grind and roll her body as she feels his cock throbbing more inside her walls. Levi panting harder while gasping for air when Historia’s fingers squeezes his throat. She changed her pace to bouncing on him. Her grip began to loosen from his throat which Levi could finally breathe. “Fuck woman, when did you learn that move?” His voice is raspy from being choked recently. “Did you use that on pretty boy?” He said sarcastically. The queen grunts in annoyance. “Levi, I love you but shut up. Let’s just enjoy this, and don’t you dare accuse me of being unfaithful to you.” She glared at her husband. “Tch.” He feels guilty for letting his insecurity accuse his wife. Historia leans to kiss softly his lips then move her lips to his jawline. “Your jealousy sometimes is adorable, but it hurts how you thought I would cheat on you. I love you so much, Levi Ackerman. I never had or will regret loving you. Do you understand?” Instead using her firm tone, she uses her soft sweet tone. Levi stares into the blue ocean eyes of his wife. “I understood perfectly, Historia Reiss-Ackerman.” A smile forms from his lips and Historia responds with her sweet smile. Both couples didn’t look away from each other as they resumed their love making. </p><p>By the time they finish, both Historia and Levi begin to dress up. “Are you going to the trial soon?” The queen glanced  at her husband while fixing her dress. Levi was too focused on buttoning his shirt. “Hm, I am why?” He turned his attention to her. “You want to come huh?” He sighs. Historia nods. “I need to be there as queen, I have the right to present myself.” Levi was ready to argue with her. “Plus, me being there with you will make things easy for you to guard me so it’s a win-win.” Damn. she’s right. If he goes to the trial without guarding her, he’ll be distracted from thinking any worst scenarios even having someone guarding her beside him. </p><p>“Fine, but don’t lower your guard ok.” The queen smiles then hugs her husband. Levi hugs her back. “I swear I’m getting softer from old age.” He mumbles. “You’re not that old, Levi.” She giggles. “But I do like your soft side.” He tsk then leads both of them to the doors. “Let’s go brat before it starts without us.” </p><p>(The Court Hall) </p><p>The room was crowded with soldiers from all three regiments. All you could hear was mumbling chatters from everyone. The queen was already sitting in her spot close to Premier Zackly. She looked around to see Levi with his comrades. Then the room got quiet when William Miles was dragged to be cuffed to the big pole.    </p><p>“Alright shall we begin? Does this prisoner have a name? Prisoner, identify yourself.” Darius Zackly stared at the foreign man. </p><p>The assassin glanced up. “My name is William Miles, sir.” While he and some of his assassins stayed in Paradis, they learned the Eldian language to blend into the crowds.</p><p>“I see you’re not from here, William. Do you work for the Marleyans? Are you responsible to attempt an assassination on Her Majesty, Queen Historia of House Reiss?” As Zackly’s booming tone echoed in the room, the crowd mumbled loudly. Some shouted “execute the prisoner!”. </p><p>Hange frowned when most of the crowd wanted to see William dead. He maybe a foreign, but she knew this man was not the enemy. What Levi told her earlier, this man can help get allies what this nation needs for the war coming up. </p><p>“Levi, I think you should voucher your grandfather’s life.” Hange leaned close to Levi and whispered. The captain glanced at his commander. “I doubt Premier Zackly would send him to death. He’s not Marleyan or a titan shifter.” </p><p>William sighed as Premier Zackly commanded everyone to be silent. “Order! Order, everyone!” The crowd finally obey and quiet down. </p><p>“Answer the questions, Mr. Miles.” Darius Zackly still focuses on the prisoner. </p><p>“No, I have no involvement with assassinating your queen. No, I am not working for Marley. I’m just a simple man visiting a lost relative.” The mentor said then looked for a second at Levi which his grandson was glaring at him. </p><p>“I see, yet you were there when both the MPs and the Scouts were fighting the Jeagerists. Why were you there in the first place?” Darius still doesn’t seem convinced. Historia was watching the trial with anxiousness. </p><p>“I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was looking for a general store to buy a snack but my guest Paradis doesn’t do 24 hour convenience stores like 7-Eleven.” He chuckled. Everyone was confused when they heard convenient stores or 7-Eleven. Obviously, they never heard of such a 24 hour store. </p><p>“Is that a Marley thing?” one of the crowds said loudly. </p><p>“Where exactly you’re from, Mr. Miles? Your accent is very odd.” Commander Pixis of the Garrison Regiment spoke out. Everyone turned to stare at the elder commander. </p><p>“I’m from a different continental called North America. My nation is known as The United States Of America. You might or might not have heard of it. We’re a Democratic-Republic government.” More confusion had on majority crowd expressions. </p><p>“Is there such a thing? Are you sure you’re not lying?” One of the Pastors looked at the mentor accusingly.</p><p>“I swear to you on my sons’ souls. I am not lying, sir.” Now William was getting annoyed. The crowds once again mumbled loudly. </p><p>Levi sighs in frustration. He peeks a glance at Historia who has been nervous since this man is related to Levi. She wants her husband to have the opportunity to get to know her grandfather. Maybe she also wants the unborn baby to have another blood-related member to be in its life. </p><p>“Fine, but if shit gets ugly, I’m blaming you, Four Eyes.” He mumbled at the female next to him. Hange grinned happily. “Of course, Captain.” </p><p>Levi Ackerman raised his voice a bit louder. “He is telling the truth!” </p><p>The place became quiet again as every eye stared at the raven haired captain. “What do you mean, Captain Levi?” Darius now focuses on the Scout captain. </p><p>“Before handing it to the military police, the commander and I researched if there was such a nation called the United States Of America. One of the Volunteers was there and showed us some photographs which show that they are much more advanced than what Marley has right now. That nation is one of the Superpower nations in the world. They have an advanced economy and military. There are others similar, but they rarely contact nations like Marley and Hizuru. Even Kiyomi Azumabito confirmed there’s such nations with advanced technologies.” He said. </p><p>Darius was intrigued by this information. “Hmm, then I will need to have a deep conversation with Ambassador Kiyomi. But for now, Mr. Miles, who is this relative you came to visit?” </p><p>“Levi Ackerman, my grandson.” William grins while most of the crowds have a wtf look. Darius raises an brow then glances at the captain. </p><p>“Captain Levi Ackerman, is this man your grandfather? Why didn’t you mention this earlier when he got caught?” The Premier was annoyed. He realized time was wasted. </p><p>“Sir, I just recently found out I have a grandfather this morning. I’m just as surprised as everyone here.” Levi was annoyed by having to officially acknowledge his estranged grandfather. </p><p>Darius sighs and uses the small wooden hammer to bang on the surface of the podium. “Ackerman, he is your responsibility. If he does anything suspicious, I will have him locked up and sentence him to be executed. I won’t care if he is your grandfather or not. This trial is officially dismissed.” He bang the hammer again. He got up and bowed to the queen and left the room.</p><p>The crowds were mumbling while staring at Levi then William. The mentor assassin sighs in relief. Now one of the MPs, uncuff William from the pole. Levi and Hange go towards him. “This is so adorable. Both grandfather and grandson are reunited at last.” Hange said dramatically. </p><p>Levi made a tch sound. William was rubbing his wrists where the cuffs were placed recently. “I’m glad you have finally accepted me, my boy.” He smiled at his grandson. </p><p>“Don’t get yourself ahead. By the way, you will stay in my room where my squad will keep an eye on you.” He then took a sneak peek to see his wife was already being escorted by MPs. </p><p>William followed his sights where Levi was staring. Ah, it’s the young queen. “What is she to you?” He boldly asked. Both Hange and Ackerman were still. They begin to walk out the room and keep walking through the hallways. The crowds left along the queen. Levi made sure no one was around before he finally spoke.</p><p>“She’s my wife. We recently got married secretly. You better not say this to anyone or I won’t hesitate this time to slit your neck.” His tone became dark. Levi will protect Historia from anything. She and their unborn baby are his world. </p><p>William can see how the blonde woman means to his grandson. “You have my word, Levi beside her family. I and my fellow brotherhood will protect  her if you allow it.” The older man was serious. Levi was a bit skeptical, but he will try to test his truth on his grandfather’s words. “Alright, you better keep your promise.” </p><p>Hange's smile seeing her friend slowly accepting his grandfather. “Let’s hurry back to the Headquarter. We have lots of talk about your home, Mr. Miles.” Her thirst for knowledge has sparked her eyes. </p><p>“Yes of course, Commander Hange, but please you can call me William or Billy.” His tone gave off a hint of flirtation again. The commander felt a small blush forming on her cheeks. “As our guest, you can call me Zoe.” She winks at the American. </p><p>Levi was flabbergasted on those two getting flirty in front of him. What the fuck did just happen? They both pretend he’s not there. Tch, he’ll need to give a warning to his grandfather on trying to put a move on Four Eyes. Levi may not told Hange this but he sees her not just a close friend but an sister. He doesn’t know what William is capable of. He just looking out for Hange. </p><p>As the trio finally exited the building, a figure smirked while hiding from the hallways and heard the conversation. He chuckled and gripped onto his cross. “So the midget is related to the Mentor? He’ll be our Subject 18 soon. The Templars will use this information along the queen being his wife. That can be our leverage.” Another figure appeared. </p><p>“Yes, soon this backwater nation will be under our control and slowly will take over Marley and the rest of the nations in this side of the world.” The other figured grins.  </p><p> </p><p>A/N: Alright I finally finished this chapter! This took me a while since I had a mini writer’s block. Again disclaimer: I don’t own Attack On Titan or Assassin’s Creed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Preparation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7: Preparation </p><p> </p><p>It was dark with a clear sky as the stars twinkle bright. A figure was walking down the streets to enter a late night pub. The stranger roamed his eyes to find his fellow colleagues who were gathered around the table having a drink and chatting. </p><p>He walked towards them then greeted them. “Good evening gentlemen. What have I missed?” The stranger chuckled as he sat down to join in the conversation. </p><p>“Ah Ricky, we were just talking about what had happened at the Court Hall. Apparently, Captain Levi and the prisoner are related. Who would have thought?! Nobody knows anything about the Captain of the Survey Corps. Not even his squad. That man is a crazy loner. A cousin of mine said he’s too good when it comes slaughtering Titans.” Another man spoke then took a sip of ale. </p><p>Ricky or Richard Adams was interested in what his friend said. He didn’t go to the trial. The man was occupied with important missions from his higher ups. “Who is this prisoner the Military police and Survey Corps captured?” </p><p>“He’s some foreigner from a country that’s across the ocean. What was his name? I think William Miles.” One of the men intervene the conversation. </p><p>William Miles. The Mentor Assassin? Why is he here? Huh, this is trouble. Maybe, the templars already begin their next phase. So there must be assassins roaming in the Paradis Isle. Ricky had joined the Templar Order five years ago. The Order had been here longer since King Karl Fritz came to this island and built the Walls to protect the Eldians here from the rest of the world. After all, they encourage the king to move here. This side of the world was untouched by Assassins. Looks like they finally came here to get rid of Templars, but the brotherhoods are small in numbers while the Order are growing bigger and stronger. </p><p>“I see. It’s such a shame I wasn’t there to witness.” Ricky glanced at the other man. </p><p>Richard Adams stayed for a while with his friends then he decided to leave to attend a different meeting. His hat covered his eyes so no one would recognize him. He stopped and double checked in case he was not being followed. He knocked in a certain code on the wooden door. The door opened enough for a man in his 40s to peak out. “Show me the mark of Cain.” Ricky pulls out a red cross symbol attached to a chain on his belt. The door man nodded and opened the door wide. “Welcome, my friend.” </p><p>Ricky smiled and entered the building. He followed the other templar to a dining room with several members seated already. He took his usual place to sit. Not long, their leader arrived and sat at the head of the table. His hood was covered until he removed to reveal light brown hair and pierce blue eyes. The leader looked like in his early 20’s. </p><p>“Hello gentleman, as you can see the Mentor Assassin William Miles has come to this island. We, templars, must be on our guard. There will be other assassins since Mr. Miles doesn't come alone. The Grandmaster blessed me to take charge, the Paradis Isle Order of Templars. Ever since the Marleyans sent their Titan shifters to invade here, we lost control; but don’t worry. We’ll take it back before the assassin’s take over. I will make sure they are annihilated once I become king by marrying the bastard queen.” The blue eyed man smirked. </p><p>The rest of the Templars cheered their leader. “Yes Lord Evans, we’re with you all the way!” One of the men said. </p><p>“But one of my intel's told me some interesting news. Her Majesty and Levi Ackerman are secretly married. Plus, Captain Ackerman is the grandson of Mentor Miles. He is known to be a bloodlust monster on the battlefield. The more reason it’s best to execute him. The Ackerman bloodline is dangerous. I can’t believe they are still alive and producing like varmints.” Lord Evans said with a venomous tone. His ancestor, King Karl Fritz who founded House Reiss, started the persecution of the Ackerman and the Azumabito clans that resided within the Walls.</p><p>“My lord, would it be best to have Levi Ackerman as our Subject 18. His DNA is something that Abstergo Industries would want to collect data. He shares the same ancestry of Desmond Miles. We can look further on the real secret of the creation of the Ackermans. We’ll use it to make an army for global power.”  A brown haired man with dark eyes name, Patrick Summers speaks out. </p><p>“Hmm, if the grandmaster accepts this idea then I don’t see why not, but after we’re done using him; I will personally kill him.” Nathaniel wants to see Levi dead, but he’s a logical man and what his brethren points out is Ackerman's ancestry. With time and patience, he’ll get what he wants. </p><p>“Even though the company has Desmond’s infant bastard son, the baby is not old enough to begin to collect data from the animus. Ackerman is a perfect candidate to continue exploring Miles' bloodline.” Patrick resumed his explanation when he observed the way his leader’s expression gives off a displeasing look. Lord Evans may be logical, but only when he isn’t blind with his emotions and arrogance.  </p><p>Patrick is an ambitious man that came from nothing. He joined the Templars for making a world a better place for people like him who are poor with no access to necessary things to live comfortably. People like Lord Evans are full of greed. The dark eyed templar will do whatever it takes to get to the top of the ranks. </p><p>Lord Evans stared at Patrick with annoyance while the rest of the men mumbles and agrees with what Patrick said. Both men never get along, they always one up each other of every opportunity comes towards them. Nate will make sure nobody like Patrick outran him. </p><p>“Gentlemen, Phase two is activated. This meeting is dismissed” Nate gets up and begins to walk out of the small room with his personal assistance. </p><p>“Sir, pardon me for being bold, but are you really going to tell the Grandmaster?” Nate’s assistant, Gilbert, whispers low. As the two men are now out into the dark street of Mitras, the nobleman turns to his assistant. “No, the grandmaster doesn’t need to know about that street rat connection to the mentor assassin. Gilbert, you have been loyal to me for many years. Can I trust you enough to do this mission for me?” Gilbert kneel on his knee to show his fealty to his lord. “Of course, my lord. You can trust me with any mission you give me. I’m always loyal to you until I draw my last breath.” He said. </p><p>“Only to me, right?” Lord Evans wants to be sure before giving the mission to his loyal servant and assistant. </p><p>“Yes my lord. Only to you forever.” Gilbert’s voice became soft and blushes. Nathaniel looks around to make sure no one is able to see. He helped Gilbert up to have him look into his eyes. </p><p>“Good because it will break my heart if you betray me, Gilly.” He grips gently on Gilbert’s chin to kiss his lips. </p><p>“I will never betray you, Nate.” Gilbert has a determined look to show his lover of his loyalty. “So who is it you want me to kill? I knew you too well. Is it Patrick Summers?” </p><p>“Summers does get on my nerves, but it’s not him. I’ll give you more information at home.” Both Lord Evans and Gilbert walk through the dark, quiet streets to get to home. </p><p>Meanwhile in Marley:</p><p> </p><p>A group of soldiers are doing their late night routine to prepare for the war against Paradis Isle or what they call the Devil’s Island. </p><p>The sounds of rifle guns and marching boots echo the fields of the military base. A dark haired man with rough facial features. His eyes are glancing at the marching soldiers. </p><p>“Sir, our soldiers look ready for the war.” Another man smirks from seeing how sharp and focused the Marleyan army looks. </p><p>“Yes, they are ready. We just need to be patient for the Commander-in-chief to signal us to invade Paradis.” The General observed his troops with pride. “Is the Warrior unit ready for the invasion?” </p><p>“I believe so, General Theo Magath. Would you like me to send a message to Deputy Chief Braun of the process of the Warrior Unit?” The Lieutenant suggested to the general.  </p><p>“Yes, we need to be perfect and sharp. Those devil spawns are aware of us and the war that’s coming to them. It’s best to give a surprise invasion.” General Magath said. The lieutenant went to do as he was told. </p><p>On the other side of the base where the Eldian Units reside, Reiner Braun the Deputy Chief of the Warrior Unit is occupied writing a letter to his mother. </p><p>A knock on the door stops him writing. He looks up to see an Eldian comrade handing him a note. The Armored Titan grabs the note then reads it. He begins to reply on the paper. Once he’s done, Reiner gives back the note to the same messenger. When the messenger leaves, Reiner thinks about his former friends and comrades from Paradis Isle. </p><p>Soon things will get ugly when he comes face to face with them. </p><p> </p><p>Paradis Isle:</p><p> </p><p>At the Headquarters of the Survey Corps, the Mess Hall is full of soldiers eating and chatting with their comrades. The Levi’s squad are huddled in their table whispering eaching other. </p><p>“You know the Captain and Historia didn’t explain how they became...you know.” Jean looks around then faces back at his friends. “Together and married.” His tone is low for only his friends to hear. </p><p>Armin stops eating his hot meal to speak. “Jean, it’s best we don’t bring it up here. Remember, this is supposed to keep hidden from everyone.”</p><p>“We can ask them when Captain Levi takes us to the palace later.” Sasha said while eating her breakfast. For years the gang learned to understand what Sasha said with her mouth full whenever she eats. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone nods in agreement. “Yeah, Sasha is right. We can ask them later.” Jean said. He glanced at Armin who avoided his stare from being nervous he knew the relationship between Historia and Levi. After all Armin was one of the witnesses for the captain and the queen’s wedding.  </p><p> </p><p>While the members of Levi’s squad are eating and chatting, on the other side of the Mess Hall; the two figures who are sitting on the same table are having their own conversation. </p><p>“Wait? There are cities with lights everywhere?!” Hange looks amazed at what William said. </p><p>“Yes, it's common in majority places even towns have them.” The only thing that amaze Will was this island being isolated to the world for centuries and these people survived on medieval-like technologies.  </p><p>“Yeah well, not here. We are way behind. So what else does your city have?” Her tone sounds like an excited child that can’t wait to hear good news. </p><p>“Maybe instead of telling you about New York City, I can take you to show what it looks like and the sites to see.” Again, Will can’t help it to flirt at this extraordinary woman in front of him. You don’t find women like Hange in many places. </p><p>An assassin like him needs a wife who understands what they're getting themselves into because the Brotherhood is lifestyle permanently. His late wife married him without knowing what she was getting herself into. Their marriage was full of arguments and resentments. William doesn’t regret marrying her. They had two wonderful and strong boys. At one point after losing his son, Desmond from Juno; he went into a deep depression and blamed everything on the Creed. </p><p>Now his passion and dedication to the Creed had ignited to return back to his fellow assassin and became the Mentor of the Global Brotherhood. This gives him the connection to find and meet his long lost grandson he learnt about many years ago. Will made a promise to his older son’s grave that he will be there for Levi. He understands his grandson will need time to adjust to him being there in his life. </p><p>Will may not know much about the queen, but she does have the spirit to be a member of the Brotherhood Assassins. The Mentor does want to get to know his granddaughter in law. Hopefully he’ll get the chance to do that without Levi getting overprotective with her. </p><p>“That would be awesome, but maybe after the war if I make it out alive.” She frowns at the thought of the upcoming war with Marley. If the Goddesses bless her to win and make it out alive, she will gladly go with William to visit his home country. </p><p>“A war? With who?” This caught his attention. He feels a bit concerned since his grandson is a soldier. Will can’t lose another member of his family again. </p><p>Hange pause a bit to contemplate whether to tell him or not. “I don’t if I should tell you-” William interrupted her. </p><p>“Please, I need to know why there will be a war soon. Levi is a soldier and I just finally found him. I don’t want anything bad to happen to him. I don’t know how many soldiers your nation has in the army, but it looks small not to consider an army.” He still looks concerned. Hange senses some pain in his voice when he mentions not wanting to lose Levi to the war. </p><p>“It’s Marleyans. We’re going to war with them. They had been preparing to invade our island just to take the Founding Titan while wanting to eradicate us from this world. To the rest of the world, were devils because the Eldians are cursed being connected to the Path. Our ancestor, Ymir, was the first Eldian to become a Titan by making a deal with the Earth Devil whoever that son of bitch was. So there’s 9 main Titans that an Eldian can inherit. The Jaw Titan, Attack Titan, War Hammer Titan, Armored Titan, Beast Titan, Cart Titan, Female Titan, Colossus Titan, and Founding Titan. A Titan shift of the 9 Titans has 13 years left to be alive until they die. If there’s no successor to pass it on the power of one of the nine Titans, a newborn Eldian baby will inherit once they are born into this cruel world. So nations in this continent hate and fear us. In ancient times, The Eldian Empire did use the Titans to conquer lands until one of the noble clans turned they’re back on the Empire and sided that Marleyans to defeat us. The king, Karl Fritz moved some of the Eldians to this island and built the Three Walls. He erased our people’s memories from the outside world. Through generations, we thought we’re the last humans, but when my late commander Erwin led us to the basement of Dr. Jaeger’s home, we found out the truth. Under Queen Historia’s rule, we learnt who’s the real enemy.” She paused to watch how William was taking all of this information. </p><p>“I see. If I was just an average man with a simple life, I would call you crazy, but I've seen crazy things. Who has the nine titans right now? Is Levi part of the curse?” His curiosity reveals from his expression. </p><p>“Few of the titans are in the possession of the nation of Marley. I think the Armor Titan, Cart Titan, Jaw Titans and War Hammer Titan. No wait Eren inherited the War hammer after the attack of Liberio he caused. He got the Founding titan, Attack Titan and now the War Hammer Titan, but he betrayed us to join with his brother who is the Beast Titan. His brother has followers called The Jeagerists. They kidnapped Historia. Your grandson was ready to go on a rampage to slaughter them. After all he is an Ackerman. They are a bloodline of warriors to protect the royal family until King Karl orders them to kill every Ackerman member clan. Few survived that’s why Levi and a girl named Mikasa are the last Ackermans in the world. They have titan genes as their the descendants of the first Ackerman volunteer to be the by product bio engineer of a titan in a human form. They don’t have the 13 year cursed and they’re strong and dangerous when they are triggered. I like to call them the 10th Titan.” Hange chuckles. </p><p>William Miles sighs from absorbing that Levi is basically a Superhuman. Levi had not just the Ackerman warrior blood in him but also the assassin bloodline too. It’s like Life itself had made this happen probably soon the world will need Superhumans to protect the world from either Juno and her followers or something else that’s not from this planet. The universe is much bigger. Anything can come and try to attack this small planet.</p><p>“You know if this remind me of the holocaust and the Nazis.” Hange was confused but intriguing. </p><p>“What are the holocaust  and Nazis?” She asked. </p><p>Of course, he is aware how disconnected this side of the world is. They basically are repeating history. That’s something William will not let it happen. If he can get the UN involved to have this side of the world to make a peace treaty with the Paradis Isle. It will save countless lives. Also, the Eldians will be free from being genocided from this world. The sad thing is it will take many years or centuries for the Eldians to be seen as human beings instead of monsters. For now stopping a war will start. </p><p>“The Holocaust was one of the dark periods in mankind history. Jewish people were once being persecuted too. In Germany during World War II, the German leader, Adolf HItler was a cruel man but powerful. He had conquered the continent of Europe. He and his party known as the Nazis were supremacist. They first segregated the Jewish people by creating ghettos for them. They were treated as low class humans until Hitler introduced The Final Solution. By sending them to a contraction camp to get them to do labor work until death or sending them into a gas chamber to kill the mass of the Jewish people.” Will stopped and thought about how this part of history had impacted him personally.   </p><p>His mother was a holocaust survivor. His father during that time was an Assassin master freeing the Jews from the camps. He fought the Nazis soldiers. Some were Templars, but even the Templars never agreed what Hitler and his Nazis did to the people who did not like them. </p><p>His parents met when his father was on a mission to assassinate one of the SS Nazis top officers in the camp where his mother was in doing labor working. His father encountered his mother who was returning to her bunker from another brutal labor work. She didn’t snitch on him but has a curious personality which intrigues his father. Since then, they secretly met up until his father was assigned to another mission. For a couple of years they didn’t see each other. William remembered what his father told him how anxious and paranoid he felt when he couldn’t convince the women to come with him to be free, but she declined his offer. She had her family here and she would have guilt if she had escaped while her parents and younger siblings were still there as prisoners. </p><p>When the Allies won and break free the victims of the camps, his father began to search for his mother who was in love. When he saw a skinny boned woman with hollow cheeks, but her dark eyes were recognizable. He was so relieved she was still alive. His mother was looking hopeless from losing her family from the gas chamber. She was lucky enough that her group didn’t enter. His father made a promise to protect her and love her until death. It took a couple of years for his mother to heal physically, but the mentally it affected her. Will was born three years after the war was over. <br/>Hange was disgusted and horrified what those Nazis did with no remorse. Will this happen to the Eldians if nobody stops Marley or other nations from this side of the world? No, she wouldn’t allow that to happen. </p><p>“That sounds like hell.” She frowns. </p><p>“I despise bigotry. My mother was a survivor from the Holocaust. She rarely spoke of it. All it reminded her was pain and terror. She had lost her parents and siblings. This is one of the reasons I’m passionate about being an Assassin. We believe in free will and give the people a voice against oppression society.” He said with passion. </p><p>“By assassinating?” She glances at the older man. </p><p>“Yes, well we are not just some common assassins. We have codes that guide us for centuries. Think of it like Jedi's from Star Wars.” William chuckles. </p><p>Hange is confused from not picking up his reference. “Jedi's? Star Wars?” </p><p>“Oh my poor soul, I forgot you haven’t been exposed to watching movies.” He sips his drink. “Thank goodness I have my laptop with me. I’ll introduce you to the world of Star Wars.” </p><p>The commander may not know what he meant but she is excited to learn more mysterious things. “Oh yeah I can’t wait. Levi should join us! And I’m sure the queen would love to see this Star Wars thing.” </p><p>“That’s a wonderful idea. I hope he will join us. He seems a grumpy child that doesn’t like anything.” Hange burst into a laughter which most of the soldiers looked at her like she’s a crazy person. </p><p>“Oh you define Levi just right. Don’t worry, Historia is very good at persuading him to do almost anything.” She grins wickedly.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll hold you on to that.” He smiles then his expression changes to seriousness. “The Brotherhood will be under your command as we are allies. We will win this war. You have my word, Zoe.” </p><p>The Survey Commander looks at the Mentor and nods with gratitude. “Thank you, William. I really appreciate it.” She smiles. </p><p> </p><p>Both Mentor and Commander resume eating their breakfast. At least Hange now has an ally for Paradis. She can sleep better knowing this is better than having nothing or trying to gain alliance outside of the island. </p><p> </p><p> ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p> </p><p>Levi and Historia are having a quiet and peaceful breakfast in Historia’s chamber. The table is covered with platters of cut fruits, pancakes, bacon, sausages, and eggs. A pitch of fresh squeezed orange juice is in the middle of the table, but both Ackerman-Reiss couples prefer sipping a cup of tea. </p><p>“Oh Levi, say ah for me.” the queen is facing her husband with a strip of bacon in her hand.</p><p>The soldier is occupied reading the Newspaper from any suspicion clues from the Jeagerists. “Hm?” he stops to give his attention to his wife.</p><p>“No, who knows where your hands had been?” He glances back reading the newspaper. </p><p>Historia rolls her eyes. “My hands are clean, Levi. I just washed them before eating right now.” </p><p>“Tch, earlier they weren’t clean especially when you were touching yourself in your sleep-” Levi smirks as Historia begins to blush embarrassingly. </p><p>“It’s the pregnancy hormones’ fault and the dream.” She hmphed at him then looked away to hide her flushed face.</p><p> Levi couldn’t help it but to give one of his rare smiles at her. “Oh I’m aware. What an interesting sight to wake up in the morning.”</p><p>Historia was about to smack his chest, but with his quick reflects, Levi caught it to bring her hand to his lips and kisses gently. </p><p>“I thought they were dirty for you.” Historia forgot her embarrassment when seeing Levi being gentle and kissing her hand. This made her heart melt from his action. She is a very lucky woman to have such a man like Levi Ackerman who looks cold and aloof on the outside, but with Historia his walls drop for her to see the real him. A gentle compassionate protector who will go great lengths to make sure she’s happy and smiles constantly. </p><p>To Levi, Historia made him feel alive once again. All he knew was tragedy, but this pure angel brought him back to life. She’s the sun and he’s the wither flower. </p><p>The captain gently pulled his wife to him so she could sit on his lap comfortably. Once Historia sat on his lap, her arms wrap around his neck to lean in to kiss him softly. She loves being under his embrace. Her nose is hit with his scent of cedarwood and black tea leaves. </p><p>The queen giggles when her husband begins to kiss her neck softly. Levi let out a chuckle. Now his hand is on his wife’s baby bump to rub gently. He still can’t believe he’ll be a father soon. </p><p>Historia watches her husband eyeing on her growing womb. “Our baby started to move. It felt like butterflies swirling in my womb.” She places her hand on Levi’s so both of them can embrace as soon to be new parents. </p><p>“The brat better not start kicking me when we go to bed.” He mumbles. “I won't be able to explain Four Eyes about why my back aches.” Historia chuckles from Levi’s comment. </p><p>“You’ll be fine and I doubt the baby will kick you that hard.” She kisses his jawline affectionately. The older man moans softly as he enjoys her affection. </p><p>“Speaking of our baby, I was thinking...with the war coming soon, I think you should go to the country where Will- I mean grandfather is from. For your own and the baby protection.” His grey eyes stare a bit nervously at his wife. He knows Historia will protest and become stubborn to stay here. </p><p>“Levi, we talked about this. I will not leave you. I can protect myself and our unborn baby. Please don’t sent me away. I can’t be separated away from you. What if you don’t come back and leave us from this world!” The blonde woman feels tears are threatening to fall from her eyes. </p><p>“Historia please don’t make this difficult. This will be hard for me too, but I need you to be safe away from the war. The Marleyans will do whatever it takes to win even assassinate you, the queen, and our child. I can’t promise anyone to be safe around me if I lose you both! I wasn’t joking about annihilating anyone in my way. Fuck, I will come back to you once the war is over and be reunited as a family. I’ve talked to both my grandfather and Hange before coming here to spend the night with you. They agree it’s for the best. Us, Eldians, need their queen. We need you to be alive. You’re the symbol of hope.” </p><p>Historia buried her face on his chest. She cries silently from the thought of being separated from her soulmate. She wants Levi to be there when she gives birth to their first born child. </p><p>“It just hurts so much that you’re right. I’m scared, my love. You’re my strength. You say I’m your sun but you’re my moon, Levi”  Her blue eyes widen from her speech. </p><p>“Baby, I will come back to you. With you and our kid being safe and sound; I know I can breathe a little to give my all into this war so I can be back with you under my arms. I just need you to cooperate with me.” He pleaded with his wife. </p><p>“Then as your queen, I command you to make sure you stay alive to come back to me.” Both their eyes are locked and Historia gives a commanding tone to him. Levi submitted willingly to kiss her hand. “As you wish, my queen.” </p><p>Historia cups her hands on to his face to press her lips onto his. “Protect your people, friends, and family. I will wait for you, my warrior.” </p><p>“I’m under your command, always my goddess.” He whispers. </p><p>Ever since the star-crossed lovers got together, a bond was created. It was strange but familiar. During the time their relationship was new, Historia invested her time to research. Now that Commander Hange knows about their relationship, she helps the queen to further the research of the Reiss and Ackerman bloodlines and the bonds that Ackermans were known for. </p><p>As time passes, their bond increases. Both are equals in many ways. Historia has been trying to find information on what Zeke had claimed this child she;s carrying will be the doom of the Eldians race. The queen had hired an intel to go to Marley and find this so-called prophecy. She did get a letter earlier when she woke up that this spy will come back home in a few days as he did find something on what she was looking for. It was best to read it in person. The queen of course will share with Hange since she knows how the Survey Commander will rejoice from learning new things. <br/>The couple are still lost in their stares until a knock on the doors is heard. Both queen and captain break off their intense stare. They got off from each other. Historia was about to tell whoever it is to enter, but Levi gestured his head a no. “Not yet until you change something not too revealing.” His tone was showing possessiveness. </p><p>Historia looks down to see her night gown was too revealing especially for a queen that’s supposed to represent modesty and virtue. She looks at the door. “Who is it?” Her tone was authoritative. </p><p>Levi growls in annoyance that his wife is ignoring what he said. Plus, she better not dare to let whoever is on the other side of the door to enter or that poor soul will get their ass beaten. Shit, better not be that annoying Lord Ethan whatever the fuck his last name is. </p><p>“It’s Jean, Sasha, Connie, Mikasa and Armin, your majesty.” Jean said on the other side of the door. Well, at least it wasn’t that noble asshole. </p><p>“Give her a minute so Historia can dress up properly.” Levi cuts in before Historia says anything. The queen glares in annoyance to her husband. “You can be such a possessive jerk.” She said in a low tone while walking to her closet to find something that is modesty enough to have an audience in her chamber. </p><p>“You know I don’t like anyone staring at you like they see you nude already.” He leans to the ear to whisper huskily. His strong arms wrap around her like a treasure in his possession. Historia is used to his possessive side which she resumes browsing her outfits. </p><p>Levi removed her robe which fell on the floor. Her nightgown is transparent for him to see her nude body. “Levi, behave yourself.” Historia is trying to be composed and not cave into his seducing gesture. </p><p>“But I am on my best behavior, my queen.” He chuckles deeply. Levi enjoys how Historia reacts when he gets bold. “You look ravishing, especially you’re growing my seed inside you. Our offspring will be strong.” The young blonde realizes Levi is not Levi right now. His speech pattern and tone are indifferent. </p><p>She remembers one of the journals from the Reiss estate’s library mentioning one of the “side effects” of the experiment to make the Ackermans what they are now. The ancient journal said, when an Ackerman becomes awakened of their true potential; their beast or the titan that laid dormant in them until its activated. The queen did encounter Levi’s titan before, but she wasn’t aware why his personality had changed at first. Probably that’s one of the reasons why most Ackermans who were awakened, had intense headaches from fighting to be in control with their titan side subconsciously. </p><p>A Titan shifter like Eren, Zeke, Ymir, Annie, Reiner, and now Armin don’t have that because they are able to transform into a Titan. Also, what the journal mentioned, a titan shifter just needs a successor to live on. Whether the host gets eaten or a newborn baby is being born. Hange wasn’t joking about the Ackermans are the 10th Titan but their bloodline is what drives their existence. Her baby if he or she awakens their power, the titan within them will awake from their ‘sleep’. This titan is seriously insatiable. </p><p>“Levi, we guests are waiting on the other side of the door.” She can feel his hands traveling down to her thighs. Historia’s breathing becomes slow and heavy. Her body definitely wants more of his touch. </p><p>“They can wait more. I must have you again, my mate.” His nose buried on her neck to smell her sweet scent while feeling her up with his touch. Levi smirks from how wet Historia is from her cunt. His fingers insert further inside her. Her voice squeals while squirm a bit from his bold touch. He continues fingering her. “A-ah L-levi.” She moans. </p><p>“Call me, Iapetus.” His baritone voice rumbles. This made Historia weak on her knees. She wants him again, but unlike this thirsty beast; she can wait later. </p><p>“Alright then Iapetus, it’s nice to officially meet you. But like I told Levi, he can wait which means you can too, mister.” The queen grabbed his hand to pull out from her dripping wet core. “I mean it or both of you won’t get all of this.” She turns to face the possessed man. Levi’s or Iapetus’s eyes are not the usually grey-blue shade. His eyes are clear like glass and glowing. Under his eyes was dark and shadowed. Historia feels a bit intimidated by his appearance but she knows he won’t hurt her.</p><p>Iapetus growls at her in frustration. “You wouldn’t, my mate.” As she uses this sudden courage to stand her ground. “I will, so try me.” She smirks. </p><p>“Your body is begging for my touch, my queen. You have been insatiable earlier.” While Historia strips her nightgown off of her, Iapetus steps closer to press his body onto hers. Historia is now getting annoyed. Levi’s titan is so  persistent. If it wasn’t for her friends stopping by to see her, she would have happily gone for another round of the day. Her hand pressed onto his strong chest to surprisingly push him away from her. Both parties were shocked by this sudden strength, Historia had possessed. </p><p>“Just for you being a naughty titan, you’re not getting anything for a while and that includes Levi getting the punishment.” The queen grabs a random dress to put it on. Once she is ready and presentable, her neck turns a bit to see Levi/Iapetus still flabbergasted. “Tch, you’ll get needy soon, mate.” Now a grumpy possessed Levi mumbles like a misbehave child when they know, they’re getting punished. </p><p>“Baby, these two fingers will do the job, just remember that.” Historia smirks again but leans in to peck his cheek. “Be good and maybe I will let you off your punishment tomorrow.” She uses her usual soft, sweet voice. “Now get fix yourself my love, your squad is here.” Historia walks away from him to go to open the doors for her friends to enter. </p><p>The chamber where Historia spent most of her time, was big. Her bedroom is further deep. The lounge is where she rests to have peace from ruling the island. On the left wing there’s her study room. So, her friends can’t see the bedroom unless they walked deeper into the living room to open another double door. </p><p>Before opening the main doors to let her friends in, the queen fixes her hair into her signature low bun. Finally, she opens the door and Sasha was the first to give her a tight hug. “Historia! We missed you. So are you gonna finish your breakfast?” The brown haired soldier sniffed from the smell of bacon and sausage, eggs.</p><p>Jean interrupts and looks at Sasha. “We just had breakfast not that long ago.” Sasha pouts like a sad puppy. “B-but it’s bacon. You can’t say no to bacon.” her mouth drools from thinking about the crispy grease strip of bacon. </p><p>Historia giggles from Sasha daydreaming over a bacon. “Sure, you can have some. It’s too much for Levi and I to finish.” </p><p>“By the way, where's the captain.” Connie said as he roamed his eyes to find his superior officer. </p><p>“Oh he’ll join us in a bit once he’s ready.” The queen pops her head out of the main doors of her chamber to ask a staff to bring a fresh brew pot of tea with several cups. She closes the doors and leads her friends to the living room wing so they can comfortably sit down on the couches. Sasha already has a plate full of warm bacon, sausages, and eggs with pastries and fruits.   </p><p>“What brings you guys here? Don’t get me wrong, I am happy you are all here to visit. I feel you’re here for a reason.” Historia said. Just when one of them was about to say something, the door from the bedroom wing opened abruptly. Levi Ackerman is dressed in his Survey Corps uniform while fixing his cravat on his neck. His expression is still grumpy. He glances at his wife then acknowledges his squad with a tch. “You’re late, brats.” His tone was in his usual monotone. Then the captain sits next to his wife a bit to close. He crossed his leg over the other and placed his arm over Historia’s shoulders comfortably. There’s no point in hiding their relationship anymore in front of his squad. They know both Historia Reiss and Levi Ackerman are husband and wife. </p><p>The gang were still not used to it of seeing these two being too comfortable around each other. “We’re sorry, Captain Levi. We took a detour to get here.” Armin bows nervously while his comrades bow too. The room became silent until a soft knock was heard. “Oh right, I order tea for everyone.” She smiles. “You may enter Stephaine.” She called the staff’s name. The doors open and a middle aged woman carries a tray of tea sets. The staff bows to her queen. “Here is the tea you asked, You’re Majesty.” The woman placed the tray on the elegant marble coffee table. The staff notice there’s guests in the queen’s personal living room. “Good morning our nation’s heroes. It’s an honor to be at your present especially you, Captain Levi, Humanity’s Strongest.” The woman bathes her eyelashes at the captain flirtatiously. </p><p>Levi leans to pour a cup of warm freshly brewed tea then leans back next to Historia as he sips his tea. He is aware the staff lady is flirting with him, but he doesn’t give her any attention. On the other hand, Historia was not pleased her staff was being too bold trying to get her man’s attention. She tries to be as composed and mannerful as a queen should. Her friends can feel the awkward situation in front of them. Thank you, Stephaine. You may leave now.” Her voice cracks a bit from hiding her jealousy.  </p><p> Levi pretends being oblivious. He low key wants to smirk at his wife. She feels how he felt earlier. Even he was possessed a while ago by his titan named Iapetus. He is a real douchebag since Levi is also being punished from Iapetus being needy and disobedient. Tch, he needs to keep that beast locked in. He’ll get him into trouble in the future especially HIstoria now can manifest strength. It could be from either the bond or maybe from their baby. </p><p>Already the lady had left and he could hear his squad and his wife chattering. How long does he zone out? It doesn't matter. He listens to their conversation while sipping more tea. </p><p>“So, Captain and HIstoria, you said yesterday you guys will explain a bit how you two end up together. I don’t mean to sound disrespectful but the two of you are the last people I ever imagine being together. You are completely different people and your age gap is almost twenty or fifteen years difference. We’re happy for you, but it will take time for us to grasp.” Connie speaks out. Some of his comrades nod in agreement. </p><p>Historia understands what they mean. If someone had told her that she would be married to Captain Levi Ackerman of the Survey Corps and pregnant with his child, Historia would be in horror while laughing in disbelief. Probably, Ymir would say something snarky then becomes in a sour mood. </p><p>Ymir. She hopes her close friend is alright across the sea. As long Ymir is alive and safe, Historia can be at ease. Someday, She’ll see her and tell her how grateful to have Ymir in her life. </p><p>“We’re not much different as we thought.” Levi said as he placed the tea cup on the coffee table. </p><p>“Let's just say we have a similar parallel background upbring as children.” Historia said then took a sip from her tea.  </p><p>“So, what questions do all of you have been dying to ask?” The captain interrupted since he doesn’t want their childhood upbringing being asked. That’s too personal for him not ready to share with anyone beside Erwin, Hange, and now Historia. </p><p>“When did you two got married? You could’ve told us. Well, at least Mikasa and I. So we could have been your maid of honors. Aww, I bet you had looked beautiful in a wedding dress!” Sasha excitedly asks questions while still stuffing her mouth with food. </p><p>“Oi Braus, finish your food then talk. We barely can understand.” Levi scoffs at his subordinate. </p><p>Sasha swallows her food then apologies to the captain. “Sorry, sir.” </p><p>“Don’t worry Sasha, I understood you.” Historia smiles.</p><p>“It wasn't a planned wedding. Two days ago, we tied the knot and Armin and Commander Hange was with us to be our witnesses.” Historia added. </p><p>Her friends stared at Armin who nervously chuckled. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t tell you guys since it was supposed to be a secret until they are ready to expose their relationship status.” He explains to the squad. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t give Arlert a hard time, brats. I ordered him not to say anything or he’ll face punishment for disobeying his superior officer.” Levi glares at his comrades who were ready to hound the poor blonde guy with questions.  </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa has been quiet the whole time until she finally said something. “I know you don’t need anyone’s approval, but I’m glad that you both are happily together. Captain, I suggest don’t hurt my best friend or I will come after you.” She glares at her captain. When the younger Ackerman met Historia or back then Krista, they were bedmates. Sometimes they along Sasha, Annie, and Ymir, have nightly girl talks about the boys in their cadet years to combat fighting positions. </p><p>Historia smiles in gratitude. “Thank you, Mikasa. This means lots from you.” She’s happy that her friends are aware of her marriage with Levi. The queen quickly glanced at her husband. He was glaring at Mikasa from her threat just a second ago. The blonde haired woman wonders why both Ackermans had bad blood with each other. </p><p>She will need to ask them both alone when opportunity comes. This needs to stop. Levi and Mikasa are family, probably distant cousins or something. It’s understandable there’s some family who are needed to cut ties with, but with communication Mikasa and Levi will amend their dislikes to each other. </p><p>“Also, we want to tell you that I’m pregnant. Almost three months along.” Historia said as her hand holds onto Levi’s. </p><p>“Congratulations! Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?” Connie then Sasha said.   </p><p>“It’s too soon to tell.” Levi peeks at the baby bump that’s under Historia’s loose white gown that usually she wears in public. </p><p>“Yes, we’ll probably have to wait until I reach five months.” Historia pat her stomach. </p><p>For a couple hours everyone continues talking and sipping tea. Levi told his squad it’s time to go since Historia was getting sleepy. The pregnancy made her feel exhausted. At first, she tried to fight off but the fatigue won. Once her friends had left, the queen already plowed on the bed to cuddle her pillow. Her husband joins her to spoon her. Both lovers embrace each other.</p><p>Levi admires the way his wife looks when she cuddles with him. “You were joking right about my punishment?” </p><p>Historia groans annoyed, then grabs a pillow to hit his head. “No, I meant it, mister. Now let your cute wife sleep.” She huffs then turns her back to him to try to sleep. </p><p>“Oi woman, you have been moody today.” He grabbed the pillow to toss it aside. “I notice you tried not to snap at the lady earlier. You’re cute when you get jealous.” He chuckles. </p><p>“Pfft don’t remind me. I don’t like how she admires you too much.” She turns a bit to look at Levi. </p><p>“It just makes me think, why do you fall in love with a girl like me?” Her blue eyes glimpse insecurely at him. </p><p>“Stop this. I hate how you thought low of yourself. You are the woman of my dreams. Our child will be beautiful and courageously strong like his or her mother.” His lips brush on her temple spots to leave kisses. </p><p>“You’re one of a kind, Historia. I should be the lucky one. Not in a million years, I would have imagined myself having a wife and soon to be a father.” He leans to her baby bump to kiss softly. </p><p>“Who would have thought a former thug from the Underground City turned into a captain of the Survey Corps is a husband to a sexy but also pure queen.” Levi continues kissing her belly. He can feel her hand stroking his raven hair. </p><p>“And who would have thought a royal bastard girl from the countryside that joined the Survey Corps that became queen is a wife to a handsome but also strong and soft captain.” She glances at Levi with a soft smile. </p><p>“See we go so well together, my queen. We’re meant to be.” His baritone softened.</p><p>“For eternity, my king?” She whispers enough for him to hear. </p><p>“For eternity.” He promised to her. </p><p> </p><p>A/N: Sorry, this chapter took so long to finish. Last week, I was busy preparing for Thanksgiving with my family. Anyways, here it was chapter 7. Tell me guys what do you think? Don’t forget to leave a review and for my AO3 , leave a kudos please uwu. Thank you for your support, my fellow readers! Love you all. Until next time with a new chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8: Homecoming</p><p>Levi stared at the stairs that led to his hometown, the Underground City. It’s been many years since he considered going down to see how different the shitty place looks. He knew one thing was the smell hadn't gotten better. It still smells like feces and death. </p><p>The Captain of the Survey Corps walked down the dark stairs to enter the tunnel. </p><p>“What’s that awful smell?” An American accent echoes the dark dingy tunnel. </p><p>“Oi old man, quiet down. We don’t want to attract unwanted attention.” Levi glanced at his grandfather. </p><p>Both grandson and grandfather kept walking. Levi took Bill with him on a small trip to find any artifact that the late Jacob Miles left Kuchel Ackerman to hide  it from Templars. This wasn’t his idea. Levi would have not come here if it wasn’t necessary. Bill insisted Levi to accompany him on this family duo mission. </p><p>The captain may not be part of the Brotherhood yet, but for a few months Bill had been training him of the creed. His squad are also going through the training too. Levi knew how to fight and kill human beings. For Walls’ sake, he was raised by Kenny the Ripper. He remembered the heated conversation between Bill and him. </p><p>(Flashback)</p><p> </p><p>“Levi, don’t be stubborn. This is your heritage. Why don’t you want to be an assassin?” The Mentor sighed in frustration. </p><p>“Because the Survey Corps needs their captain. I will not abandon my comrades especially if we're close at war. My people need their Humanity’s Strongest. I won’t let them down. So no. Out of the question.” Levi explained. </p><p>“No one is asking you to leave the Survey Corps or not be part of the upcoming war. I think you should do it. Learning new skills can add your advantage of fighting against our enemies.” Commander Hange was leaning on the wall staring at the assassin and the captain arguing. </p><p>The room was dim from the candle lights. The meeting room was full of soldiers and assassins. Of course the queen was sitting at the head center of the table. The news of Premier Zackely’s death was what lead this emergency meeting to happen. </p><p>An old maid who cleaned Zackely’s Office, found him dead. Blood was covered from the desk to the floor. That was what the old lady witnessed when she reported to the MPs. The whole Paradis’ military were shocked and alerted.  </p><p>With his death, a new Premier must be elected soon as possible. Whoever murdered Darius Zackely, it was a declaration of war. Darius was known to be a few steps ahead from everyone which got him to be Premier in the first place. </p><p>“Fine, but on one condition, my squad will be part of the Brotherhood. They’re the best soldiers I can rely on.” He said. </p><p>“Alright, you got a deal, son.” Bill nodded and agreed to the terms.</p><p> </p><p>(Flashback)</p><p> </p><p>They finally see the light of the end of the tunnel. Luckily, no one was there to keep an eye out of the entrance. Levi took a step back to let all the nostalgic memories he had as a child to an infamous thug. </p><p>“The only place I can think of is the brothel where my mother and I used to live there.” Levi pulled his hood more to cover half of his face. His grandfather already had his hood covering his eyes. They kept walking on the muddy road. There were people doing their daily activities. In the corner, some prostitutes try to allure them with their terrible flirting skills in Levi’s option. </p><p>Thank the Walls, Historia didn’t join them. Her mood had been changing as her womb got bigger. Only a couple of months left for the baby to pop out. She would glare at them and maybe cause a scene. His wife usually wasn’t like this. It’s probably the hormones’ fault. Hopefully, after the baby is born, he won’t be walking on eggshells around her. </p><p>These past few months had changed at a fast pace for Levi. First is the assassination of Darius Zackely then choosing his new successor which it was the Garrison commander Pixis. He’s a brilliant man but a drunkard also. Oh yeah, most of the higher ups officers know Historia is pregnant and married to him. The public doesn’t know yet, but they’re half way there. </p><p> </p><p>(Flashback)</p><p>Before Darius Zackely’s death, the three commanders of the Survey Corps, Garrison, and Military Police, were summoned by the Premier along Captain Levi, Mentor William Miles, and Queen Historia for this sudden late evening meeting.</p><p>As Levi and Historia entered the room and sat in their places. The Premier made a sound to get everyone’s attention. “Alright, everyone and your majesty. I have summoned this private meeting because one of my spies in Marley sent me a letter that General Magath will soon plan to invade this island than we hope for a little longer we anticipate.” Most of the group were not happy about this news. </p><p>“Before we discuss defending our home, Captain Levi and Your Majesty is there anything you both should share with us?” Darius glanced at the married couples. </p><p>Historia was confused while Levi glared at his superior officer. He had a hunch what the Premier meant when he asked them. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Premier Zackely. I don’t follow what you’re saying.” The queen said while posing as the authoritative figure. She is the queen of Paradis Isle, not the little soldier she once was. </p><p>“You know what exactly I mean, You’re Majesty. Your relationship with Captain Levi. I admit both of you kept this secret for so long. I applaud both of you, but you both know that the nobles will cause a riot for this scandal.” Commander Dok was speechless when the secret relationship of Levi and Historia was exposed. Commander Pixis was intrigued at this revelation.</p><p>“How the fucking hell did you know about us?” Levi still glared at Darius. This isn’t happening. The Premier will throw Levi to jail and she won’t be able to see him. Historia was scared for her husband. </p><p>William was observing the way his grandson was ready to attack to protect Historia. “Levi, please calm down.” Then Levi’s glare shifted towards him. </p><p>“Captain Levi relaxes. I’m not planning to lock you up or execute you. I just want you two be aware that I know for a long time about your relationship, even your marriage. Commander Hange, I’m not surprised you knew about them and witnessed their marriage. I’m disappointed that I needed a spy to know about the lovebirds.” Darius Zackely glances at the finger where the ring is located from Historia’s hand. The queen blushed embarrassingly. </p><p>“You have someone spied on me?!” Something in Historia made her snapped. She has been tired of being too cautious just to have some privacy. Ever since Historia became queen, it has been suffocating. Her ladies were around her most of the time that she needed to give them an excuse to be alone. The nobles come for an audience with her for planning some extravagant party or trying to ask for her hand in marriage for themselves or their sons. She never wanted to be queen, but some midget decided to choke her into agreeing. Historia never told Levi or her friends that sometimes she gets breakdowns. </p><p>“Your grace, calm down for the sake of you and your heir.” The Premier noticed the queen got up and glared angrily. </p><p>“Did one of my doctors tell you?” She said. </p><p>“No, like I said one of my spies who’s name will remain anonymous.” The older man trying to make the queen understand. </p><p>“Alright, so now you know about us. What do you plan to do with us then?” Levi intervened. He grabs Historia’s wrist to gesture her to sit down and try to remain calm.</p><p>“I’m not planning anything. This would have been avoidable if you both told me personally so I can make sure this stays a secret. A baby right now is not the right time at the moment since war will come soon.” He lectured on the married couple like misbehaved kids. </p><p>“It wasn’t planned, sir. It just happens.” Levi felt uncomfortable about getting to that topic. </p><p>“I see, so now that’s settled. We can now plan properly for both the queen’s safety and the future crowned prince or princess. Who knows what the Marleyans will do if they knew your pregnancy. “ Zackely shuffled the papers. </p><p>“Your majesty, once you reach six months, we’ll escort you to the Farm from the orphanage to be bed rest and prepare you for a safe delivery away from the possible battleground.” He continues. On the other hand, Historia was concerned for the residents’ safety. “What about the people? We need a plan to have an evacuation if they make it into the Walls.” </p><p>Commander Pixis speaks out. “Your grace, my soldiers and I will make sure the enemies won’t get through the Walls. Not under my watch.” His tone was filled with passion and promise. </p><p>The queen nodded in gratitude for the Garrison Commander. Commander Nile Dok joined in the conversation. “I’ll increase soldiers to patrol for the safety of the citizens.” </p><p>“Thank you, Commander Pixis and Commander Dok. I don’t want fatality to increase to the mass when the war starts.” She leans against her chair to breathe in relief. </p><p>“Premier Zackely, if I may intrude; Levi and I had talked about sending the queen to the location where my fellow assassins are based.” William speaks out.  </p><p>“Hmm that would be safer, but the Marleyans would track us down and shoot the ship.” He pointed out. </p><p>“Yes, but I know someone with a cargo plane to take the queen along with some bodyguards to New York City.” Bill suggested his plan to the Premier.</p><p>“Very well, I’ll consider it. As allies, we need to be on our toes since you mention these Templars could be involved with the Marleyans?” </p><p>“Also, if anything does happen to me, I named Pixis as my successor. Since the day, the late Commander Erwin led his Scouts to Grisha Jeager’s basement; this kingdom had been transitating the changes from not being the only last humans on Earth.” Zackely said. </p><p>Commander Pixis salutes his higher up officer. “I’ll be honored to accept you as your successor.”</p><p>“Good, I’m pleased you accepted it, you’ve earned it, Pixis.” Zackley nodded. </p><p> </p><p>(Flashback end)</p><p>Levi shook his head to focus on why they were here as his eyes glanced at the old familiar building. It still looks the same since he left with Kenny. His grandfather stared at him in concern. “Are you alright, Levi?” </p><p>The raven haired soldier nods his head to assure the elder man that he’s fine. “Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s get this over it. I have a date with my heavily pregnant wife after this.” </p><p>They enter the brothel slash hotel. The place is full of people. The smell of the air is full of perfume and smoke. Levi hated the smell. It had suffocated him when he used to live here as a child. </p><p>“Let’s see if Mr. Douglas is still alive.” Levi mumbled and walked to the bar section. Bill followed him then both sat on the stools right beside each other. </p><p>A bartender was cleaning a glass shot when he noticed Levi and Bill sat on the stools. “What can I get you gentlemen? I see you both are not from around here.” The man started the small conversation. </p><p>Both the soldier and assassin had their hoods hiding most of their face. “We’ll have whiskey on the rocks.” Bill said. Levi wasn’t a fan of drinking since he always needed to be alert 24/7 in order to survive this world. </p><p>The bartender nodded and began to grab a bottle of whiskey. He grabbed two glasses then put two ices in each glasses. The amber liquor was poured into the glasses half full then slides one by one to Bill then to Levi. </p><p>The captain stared down at the whiskey. Don’t get him wrong. He has high tolerance in alcohol, but that doesn’t mean he enjoyed it. Tea is his preference. As some of the Americans say to him one time. Tea is love, tea is life. That he agreed. </p><p>Levi lifts the small glass the way he holds his tea and has the rim of the glass press on to his lips. His lips open a bit to let the strong scent of alcohol run down to his lips as he drinks into a small sip. </p><p>“He is not, but I am.” Levi finally answered one of the questions from the bartender. “I used to be born and raised here. I’m Levi, Kuchel’s son. Is Mr. Douglas still working here?” </p><p>The young bartender gasped from Levi revealing who he was. “You mean, you’re the Captain Levi that my gramps told me about when he used to run this place?” </p><p>“Ah you must be related to him?” Bill said. </p><p>“He died long ago. Now, this hotel belongs to my ma and me. My grandpa used to tell me stories of a small kid who liked cleaning too much that he learned many tips from you.” The bartender smiles from thinking old memories of his grandfather. </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that. He was a good man from what I remember.” Levi sympathized with the young man. </p><p>“Thank you, but it was long ago so it’s alright. So, can I ask why are you here? Ever since you moved up the surface, you made a name for yourself as Humanity’s Strongest. I would never have thought I'd meet you. You’re a hero to the people down here. Most of us were overjoyed to have one of our own protecting good people like us. Well, some since this underworld city is full of cruel bastards ruling over good honest people like my gramps and my neighbors.” The bartender frowned at the thought of the criminals ruining the poor people who just want to be left in peace.  </p><p>Great another fanboy. Levi hated to encounter anyone who admired him as a hero because in his reality, he doesn’t feel like a hero. He’s just a soldier who fights for humanity to repay his sins. He’s a monster. Monsters are not heroes. </p><p>“I came back to finally face my past. I’m ready. Will you lent me the key of #7? I want to look at the room where my mother died in it, before I go to war. Who knows I might not ever get the chance to tell my mother’s soul goodbye.” Levi lowered his head as tears tried to threaten to come out. </p><p>His mother was a warm and compassionate woman. She reminded him of Historia. His beautiful sweet Historia. Every night his mom always sang lullabies during bedtimes. Some songs were in another language but he knew them from the heart. </p><p>(Flashback)</p><p>“Levi, come to mama. It’s bedtime.” A beautiful raven haired woman called her toddler son. </p><p>“Yes mama.” A little Levi runs to his mother’s arms. Kuchel picked him up and smiled warmly. “Oh my, you’re growing bigger and stronger.” She chuckles while holding him up in the air like a plane. </p><p>“Look mama, I can fly! I’m a birdie.” Levi flaps his arms like a bird flying with its wings. </p><p>“Yes, my little eagle.” She threw him up into the air and caught him. The little boy giggled and hugged his mother. Her smell was pinecones and wild flowers. He doesn’t know why since they have never been to the surface. But she somehow smells like it. </p><p>She began to gently rock him. Her hum turned into a tune. Then she sang away a lullaby that Levi’s father taught her. </p><p>Close your eyes</p><p>Let the sound of the night sing away</p><p>Feel the breeze to drift you a far this place</p><p>So spread your wings</p><p>Rise high, my little eagle </p><p>Fly away into the clear sky</p><p>You’ll be free</p><p>You’re meant to be free</p><p>Don’t stop and keep flying</p><p>To freedom, my baby eagle</p><p>So my baby eagle, fly away</p><p>(End of Flashback)</p><p>(Another flashback)</p><p>Historia was reading a children’s fairytale book to the unborn baby she’s carrying in her womb. Levi was on the desk doing paperwork for Hange which irritated him since papaerworks is not his best skill. He lifts his tea cup to sip it and stops his work to turn around and listen to his wife reading a book to the unborn. </p><p>“Tch, our kid isn’t even born yet, and you’re already reading to her or him.” Levi scoffed. </p><p>Historia stopped and rolled her eyes at her grouchy husband. “The pregnancy book said by now our child already developed ears to listen to our voice. I want the baby to be nurtured with our love now.” She placed her hand on her now swollen belly then rubbed it. She’s now heavily three months away from birthing their baby. </p><p>They still don’t know the gender of the baby. It’s best to be surprised whether it’s a girl or boy. Either way, they don’t care what gender it is. The soon to be parents will love their baby no matter what. Ever since the late Premier Zackely’s death, Pixis became the new Premier. The plan resumed what the late Premier Zackely wanted. Once the queen started to show, the MPs and Levi escorted Historia to the Farm where an Orphanage was resided. The Orphanage was funded by the government when Historia and Levi advocated. </p><p> Levi pushed the wooden chair to leave space for him to get up. He walked to the large bed and flopped on the mattress next to his wife. </p><p>“If you say so.” He said and glanced at the huge belly. Levi hoped the kid wouldn't be taller than him, but he felt the unborn will grow tall in the future. He pressed his forehead on Historia’s belly and began to hum into a similar tune that his late mother used to sing to him. </p><p> Close your eyes, little one</p><p>Let the sound of the night sing away</p><p>Feel the breeze to drift you afar this place </p><p>So spread your wings</p><p>Rise high, my little eagle</p><p>Fly away into clear sky</p><p>You’ll be free</p><p>Don’t stop and keep flying</p><p>To freedom, my baby eagle </p><p>So my baby eagle, fly away</p><p> </p><p>After Levi stopped singing, a sniffle sound was heard from Historia. He glimpsed at his wife as she cried silently. </p><p>“Why are you crying. Are you in pain?” The soldier gets up to check if she was in serious pain. Historia shook her head to respond to his concerning questions. </p><p>“No, I’m fine. It’s just...that was so beautiful. Who taught you?” The queen still has tears falling. </p><p>“My mother. She used to sing this song to me every night before I go to bed.” He whispered. </p><p>He felt her hands cup his cheeks to guide his face to hers. His lips press against hers to feel those soft warm lips he comes to cherish. This kiss was not their usual passionate hunger, it was soft and tender. </p><p>“You’re full of surprises, Levi Ackerman.” She whispered while kissing him. </p><p>“It won’t be surprising if I gave it away all at once.” He smirked playfully. </p><p>She giggled and cuddled him on the bed. Levi grabbed the book to place it on the nightstand table to be comfortably close to his wife. </p><p>“Tomorrow, I’m going back to the Underground City. I haven’t gone there in many years.” He said in a quiet tone. This caught Historia’s attention. </p><p>“Why are you? You’re ready to face your past?” She was concerned for him. Historia knew she couldn’t go accompany him underground.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m ready. It’s time to have that closure for us and the baby. I don’t want to have that regret if I lose my chances to have my peace. Also I want to check if I find anything that my father gave something to my mom to hide it from templars or any one with terrible intentions.” He said. </p><p>She nodded in understanding. “Go, if you must do this. But come back home to me safely. At least, take someone with you. I would feel less worried if you go alone.” She buried her face on his chest just feeling scared again being so far away from her husband. </p><p>“I will, and don’t worry; I’ll come home as soon as possible.” He made a promise. His nose buried on her hair to inhale her scent. Damn, she always smelled so pure and divine. </p><p>“Good, I’ll hold on to that.” The queen smiled. </p><p>“Let’s sleep, I need to wake up early anyways.” He began to undo his just the shirt to take it off and place it on the chair where his desk was. Historia already wore her nightgown but it was maternity style. He could feel her eyes staring at him. His head turned to glance at her which she was blushing. </p><p>“Can’t get enough?” He chuckled deeply then went to his side of the bed and lift the covers to lay on the bed then covered half way. </p><p>Historia coughed. “No matter how many times I see you naked or half naked in this case, I am still blushing like a virgin.” She chuckled along. </p><p>He wrapped around his arms on her body to snuggle under the covers. Both husband and wife laid on the bed peacefully as their eyes drowned away to sleep. </p><p>“You are too adored, my goddess. Goodnight, my love.” He gave her a goodnight kiss. </p><p>“Goodnight, my soft warrior.” She whispered and kissed him back. </p><p>(End Flashback)</p><p> </p><p>The bartender decide to give the key to Room # 7 to Levi. So now, Levi and Bill walk through the empty halls where it still haunts the captain for many years. So many bad and good memories, he had within these halls as a brat. </p><p>Finally, they reached to the door of room #7. Levi stands in front of the door as so many flood of memories of his mother and him barely surviving off the money his mother earned by prostituting herself with men like Ethan and Raymond. He doesn’t know if Ethan is alive. He so badly want to crave the now old man’s body as he torture him slow and painful. The pain he caused with Destinia, Jessie, and his mother… </p><p>“Are you sure you're alright, my boy?” Bill places his hand on Levi’s shoulder to comfort him. Levi snapped out of his trance of emotional pain. He turned his head to look at his grandfather to nod in reassuring him. </p><p>He inserts the key into the door knob then twists it as the door unlocks it. His hand opened the door slowly. Inside the room was dark and empty. </p><p>Levi steps into the room. After all these years, he has returned home. </p><p>“Ok, this place may be empty, but we’ll try to find anything.” Levi said. Both of them begin to look through the empty furniture. Yet, nothing. Levi glances at the mattress and pulls out his hidden blade to cut the mattress. He ripped open the old mattress. “You could have used the Eagle vision if it is an artifact of the First Civilization.” Bill pointed it out. </p><p>Levi made an annoyed expression. “Fine.” He had been practicing to use his Eagle vision. It was cool when he accessed it. </p><p>The captain closed his eyes then opened it as his vision is grey with some faded blue lines. He scans the mattress to see once again, nothing. “Damn it. It’s not even here either.” Levi sighs in frustration. Bill frowned in disappointment of not finding anything. “Probably someone already took it and we’re too late.” Mentor assassin said. </p><p>Levi looked up to scan all over the room. On the left, he views a golden-reddish sphere inside the wall. Bingo. They have found it. “Or my mother was good at hiding things.” </p><p>“You found something?” Bill was excited. Levi gets off the ripped mattress to walk toward the wall where the sphere is located. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s inside this wall.” Levi places his hands then presses his ear. He knocked on the wall which made an echo bang. “It’s hollow. I’m going to have to make a hole.” He steps back to have space to punch into the wall. A hole was formed then the raven haired man saw a glimpse of a sphere object glowing. </p><p>“I don’t believe it. Another Apple of Eden.” Bill wonders is this the same object that Jacob had found long ago on his mission to the ruins of the Aztecs, where he found this sphere object? </p><p>Levi rips some pieces of the wall to make a bigger hole then grabs the object carefully. He observed the Apple of Eden. This thing is so peculiar but intriguing. So many wars between the templars and assassins were fought over to gain controlled over this. </p><p>“So, what now?” The captain looks at his grandfather in guidance. </p><p>Before Bill says anything, the sphere glows brighter. Levi stuck out his hand away from him but didn’t drop the Isu’s object. </p><p>The piece of Eden created an illusion image of a man who looks like sitting on a wooden chair. When the image of the man appears, Bill gasps in shock that it was his first-born son, Jacob Miles. </p><p>“Hello Levi, my little boy. It’s me, your dad.” The projected image of Jake chuckled lightly. </p><p>“Listen son, if you found this piece of Eden then you probably know about your heritage. We come from a long ass line of warriors called the assassins. Hopefully, dad already began training you. But this thing is the only way for me to send a message since by then I would probably be dead by then. I just want to say...I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry for leaving you and your mother in this shitty place. Both of you deserve a life. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to watch you grow up into a fine man. Heck, I bet you got my good looks. I had the same vision of you all grown up slaying some giant-like monster. I don’t know it was, but you were looking badass. Your mother didn;t believe me at first. I convinced her, we got to give you a badass name.” Again, he chuckled. </p><p>Levi’s hand was trembling. He can’t believe it. He finally met his dad. All those years of denial of wanting to know about who he was? Bill was trying not to cry when the image of his son was in front of him. This was his last days before he died. </p><p>“Levi, I understand you probably might hate me for leaving you and your mother alone on this island. I could have taken your mother away from here, but with you being so close to be born; we don’t want to risk pregnancy complications. The plan was to take you both after your birth, but it’s like faith didn’t allow it. I am being called on to go on this dangerous trip. I might not survive, but if I did, I will promise you both that we’ll go to America where you won’t live in hunger, worry about being prosecuted because you're an Eldian and Ackerman. I love you so much Levi. No matter what you’re capable of, I will always love you. Don’t let your guilt consume you. You’re a survivor. You’re a descendant of both warrior’s bloodlines. I may be long gone from this world, but I will always be there within you to guide you just like our ancestors are within you to guide you. We’re all in one. Protect your mother for me, kiddo. She is my world. That spunk woman is one of the kind. One day, when you become a man, you’ll find someone who will make you feel their worth of risk of getting that happy life. So, this is it. Goodbye son, live for yourself. Live for the right of the happiness you deserve. It’s never too late to chase that dream. I love you, son. Kuchel, if you’re listening. I love you so fucking much baby. I’ll try to go home to you, ok.” </p><p>The image of Jacob had disappeared. The apple of Eden had stopped glowing. Levi dropped the artifact as his knees hit the ground. His head bow low as tears are trying to escape. His body trembles from hold in so much emotion. William encouraged his grandson to not hold it in. “Levi, it’s ok. You don’t have to bury them anymore. Let them out.” </p><p>The captain presses his hands on the cold floor then makes a fist of both of them. A sound of choked sob was heard from the former thug. For years, Levi learned to bottle up his pain, grief, and any emotion to be a numb human. Now, he finally shattered every wall he built. The tears dripped on the floor and a scream of years bottle up was let out. This is how Eren Jaeger felt when something in him spark of anger and determination was let out. Levi continues letting out  his emotions until he finishes. WIth his strength, the Eldian soldier gets up slowly. </p><p>“How are you feeling now, grandson?” the whisper of his grandfather said. Levi Ackerman wasn’t the type to hug. The only exception is Historia and few people in the past that are long gone. He wraps his arm around his grandfather to hug him. For the first time since he was a boy, his inner child is awake from a long hibernation. His inner child craves comforts and affection from a blood relative since his parents are long gone. His grandfather is the closest parent he will ever get now. Tch, his dead uncle, Kenny Ackerman was never a parent material. </p><p>Bill gladly accepts his grandson’s hug. His grandfatherly gesture comforts Levi. Bill held him tight not wanting to let go. For a few months since both of them met face to face, it was nothing bitter and distant well at least from Levi’s part. Bill had tried to reach out to his only family member. He too lost so much. His sons, wife, his parents, and his friends from the Brotherhood. Both Miles men sacrifice so much for what price? To have their loved ones died either way? </p><p>“Is it too late to ask you to be accepted as a Miles? I’m ready to be an assassin. To be your grandson, grandfather. I want to protect my friends, comrades, the people of Pardis Isle, family: you, Historia and our unborn. I want to win this war so my descendants can live in peace. I promise I’ll listen to you whenever you’ll mentor me in the way of an assassin.” Levi vowed. </p><p>“Of course, my boy. You have always been a Miles. My blood runs in your veins, but we can legalize it if that’s what you mean.” The old man chuckles. </p><p>“I will still have Ackerman as part of my last name. I want to honor my mother’s heritage also as an Eldian. My children will have those two proud names when they come to this world.” He continues. </p><p>“Also, I want to find my mother’s remains. She deserved to be buried in a better place then in this shitty ass underground.” Levi said. Already, the raven haired man let go of his hugs from his grandfather. </p><p>“Yes, we can do that too. I think we can have her buried alongside with your father in South Dakota where his remains lay to rest.” This made Levi give his rare smile at his grandpa. </p><p>“Yeah, I would appreciate that, gramps.” He nods. </p><p>After their heartwarming moment, Levi and William go back to the bartender and hand him the key. Before leaving, Levi asked one vital question. </p><p>“Did your grandfather say anything of where he buried the remains of Kuchel Ackerman?” He asked. </p><p>The bartender was thinking carefully trying to remember. “What my old pa used to mention, Kenny the Ripper guy, he dragged that body and asked us to be buried  anywhere we see fit. So my grandpa is buried in our family’s little graveyard. I can show you where she was buried.” </p><p>“Thanks, I apprenticed for it. One more time. You got a shovel?” Levi asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(The Orphanage Farm) </p><p>Historia Reiss-Ackerman was helping some of the caretakers to make supper for the children. She sniffed the aroma of the chicken and potatoes stew. Oh the queen can’t wait to save some for Levi when he returns from his mission. Her belly is big and round already. Now she’s almost seven months until the baby is ready to come out. Most of the time, Historia takes many naps or just reads a nice book under the shade of a tree during a sunny day. Summer is almost over, and most likely this child will be born by October. </p><p>How time passed by when it seemed just like yesterday, Levi and Historia were fooling around to fill their void with lusts. Her sparkle blue eyes glances down at her wedding band on her ring finger. This was never her plan to fall in love, become queen, get pregnant, get married, now preparing for war and for the birth of her child. This was too much for her if she was back then pretending to be Christa. That girl, Christa, was too soft, kind, and afraid to be herself. Historia despised that part of her. </p><p>If it wasn’t for her being Christa, she wouldn't have met her friends, gaining valuable life tips from Ymir. Ymir was more than a dear friend to her. The tough Ymir was her guardian angel. She was always there to protect and cherish her. This is something Historia will keep in her heart. Beside her sweet older sister, Frieda, Ymir had loved her and reminded her how worthy she is. </p><p>The queen touches her cheek when tears roll down from her eyes. Ugh, it would be great if she would stop shedding tears every time Historia thinks about Ymir. The blonde woman wipes them away. Once the stew simmer, she turns off the stove then lightly stir the stew before covering the huge pot with a lid. The main dining table was already set up for the children and caretakers to eat dinner. </p><p>Historia turns to call for one of the staff. “Emily, would you let everyone know that dinner is ready, please?” The woman nods with a smile. “Of course, Your- I mean Historia.” The light haired woman blush from feeling embarrassed forgetting the first rule in this Orphanage. The young queen made it clear to everyone in this establishment that to call her by her name. So, there;s no your grace, your majesty, or my queen. Just Historia. She wants to feel normal for once in a while. The royal life can be drainful. How did her late sister or any members of her estranged family had dealt with it?</p><p>The woman Emily already walked away to announce dinner is ready. Meanwhile Historia places her hand on her watermelon size belly to bend down to open the lower cabinet and takes out a medium size pot to pour some stew into it. The one thing her husband loves when he comes back from his missions is her cooking. Historia makes his favorite dishes like stews, pot pies, and anything related to bacon. </p><p>She placed the other pot on the countertop next to the stove. A strong kick was felt in her belly. Historia smiles from feeling the baby being activated. “You’re hungry as well?” her hand rubs on her stomach. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. We’ll eat soon.” </p><p>The queen uses a wooden spoon to scoop out the stew and pour into the other pot until it's full. She left the other pot on the countertop to cool off a bit while serving a bowl of stew to everyone. Of course, the staff woman, Emily, has come back to help her serve the kids their meals. </p><p>The dining table is full of kids and the staff who work here. They are like one big family. There are chattering conversations from left and right. Some kids play with their food and others bite down to rip the bread rolls that were freshly baked earlier. </p><p>Historia ate the stew quietly while listening to certain conversations. She took a glimpse at the window to see if Levi had come back yet. The view was getting dark as the sun’s rays disappeared slowly from the horizon. </p><p>The blonde haired beauty got up then said goodnight to everyone, but the children ran to her to give her a hug. Historia smiles from embracing these innocent kids. When she and Levi started to build this orphanage with the special squad help of course, Historia vowed to give love affection to these kids whenever she comes here to stay for temporary. Some of the caretakers jokingly tell her; both Levi and Historia are like the mother and father with the kids. </p><p>At first Historia panicked they knew about their relationship and they might or had spread their secret to anyone. Fortunately, the queen had an informal staff meeting to clear the air if they knew something’s going on between her and the captain. She was ready to deny any claims until the same woman, Emily, spoke out that they did figure out their relationship, but they will respect it by keeping it to themselves in this household. This made the queen sigh in relief.  </p><p>Some of the staff who are close to Historia’s age, asked questions on how they met, and oh how romance and forbidden their love is. Their love is forbidden and romance but it’s not all glamorous as fairytale books like to mislead you. All the heartbreak, arguments, and happinesses are worth enduring. In the end, their bond grew stronger and tougher to break. </p><p>(Flashback)</p><p>A year ago…</p><p>The aftermath of their unexpected one night stand in Levi’s quarter, Christa Lenez aka Historia Reiss was washing the dishes. She volunteered doing cleaning kitchen duty for the morning while most of her friends and comrades did their assigned chores from Captain Levi’s orders. </p><p>She can’t believed Captain Levi and her had sex a month ago. These past weeks, all the small female soldiers could think of her captain in a very erotic imagination. </p><p>Her cheeks became warm and reddish from thinking in such profanity to her higher up officer. The biggest question Christa wanted to know was what are they now? She remembered what he said to her before proceeding in taking her virginity. Once he takes her, he will not share her with anyone. So what the hell does he mean? Since the day after, he avoids her like she’s some deadly plague. It had hurt her because maybe she had hoped she was not the only one who felt something like they had become one with each other. </p><p>The meekly soldier shook her head in trying to forget these thoughts. It won’t matter anyways because Levi made it clear in his action that whatever had happened between them was nothing. Christa was used to not being loved especially how she was raised by her estranged mother until her death when she was a little girl by some man named Kenny Ackerman. Her father just stood there to let it happen. After the incident, she was sent away to some random family in Wall Rose in a town of District Trost. </p><p>The family who took her in were one of her father’s connections. The Dinkles were worshipers of The Three Walls. Every morning the household must pray to the Walls or get punished. Christa used to worship in order to gain her foster family’s affection, but they were distant and cold to her. In their eyes, she’s a product of sin and lust; a bartard as Mr. Dinkles had spewed her constantly. No matter what she does to try to please them, they somehow punished her. That’s when the girl began to realize how worthless and a burden she was to this cruel world. There were times she attempted to end her life. Of course, Mr. Dinkles lectured and punished her more that she would go to hell if she succeeded. So Christa had tried to not do it. When she got older, her foster parents sent her to join the military since that was the deal her father made with the Dinkles. Good riddance that she did because it was hell being with the Dinkles. </p><p>Christa frowned from the memories of her childhood after watching her own mother being killed in front of her. The adolescent soldier was not aware when a fellow soldier from the Scouts leaned against the countertop in a cocky attitude. “Hey there dollface, maybe after you finished, wanna take a stroll in town with me?” </p><p>The blonde haired girl stopped washing to turn at the male soldier. “No, thank you. I must finish other chores that Captain Levi ordered me to do before the end of the day.” She politely declined him. </p><p>“Ah come on, cutie. I’m sure the Captain will not notice. Let me treat you to dinner and maybe we can have some fun afterward.” The male soldier roamed his fingers on one of her sides. Goosebumps form on her skin from male human contact. </p><p>“I said, no, thank you.” She frowned at what this guy's real intentions were. She may have slept with the captain but that doesn’t mean she’ll give herself easily to anyone. Christa had learned her lesson.</p><p>“Don’t be stubborn. You will miss out on having a cock giving you pleasure. Since Ymir girl is not here to cockblock some of the guys here that wanted you, you are like an angel waiting to be tainted by one of us.” He smirked. </p><p>Christa had enough listening to this asshole. She is tired of being the too nice girl, Christa. Only her friends and Section Commander Hange, Commander Erwin, and Captain Levi knew who she really is. The petite soldier finished her chores then walked away from the creep. </p><p>The guy grinned down his teeth angrily. Who does this bitch think she is? Every girl the guy talked to, they either blushed or flirts back. He never was rejected. His arm wrapped around her waist before Christa was out of his reach. Christa or Historia panic a bit from his bold advances on her. She wiggled from trying to escape from his grasp. No, she will not be weak. She can’t be weak anymore. She will be strong. She must be strong. Goodbye Christa Lenez, no more the sweet naivete girl. From now on Historia Reiss will rise. </p><p>Something in her snapped and jabbed hard his rib then butthead his stomach. The guy fell on his knees while clenching his stomach from pain. “What the fuck, you bitch?! You will pay for that.” He glared at her.  Her eyes widened from being astonished at her strength. </p><p>The guy grabbed her ankle to make her fall on the hard floor. The blue eyed girl kicked her legs to be away from him. He pounced on her which she was trapped under the male soldier. Shit, what can she do to escape now? Her heart beats in fear from what he will do to her if she doesn’t find a way to run away. “Let go of me.” She yelled at him. </p><p>The creep smirked in victory. “Why should I? This wouldn’t happen if you agreed to go out with me, dollface. Now, you will know the consequence for rejecting me.” His hand already traveled on her body. Historia felt his touch replusing. Only Levi’s touch was warm and rough but also gently. This creep’s touch was uncomfortable and just terrible. The female soldier cried in distress. She, still trying to fight him off then glared hatefully at her soon to be rapist. Historia spit on his face. </p><p>“Yuck, you little whore. Now, I will make you feel pain.” He slapped her face. Her cheek sting from his attack. Historia closed her eyes to imagine the night with Captain Levi to get through this nightmare. </p><p>“Tch, looks like you should be the one to feel pain.” A deep baritone voice appeared in the kitchen. </p><p>Historia felt the heavy weight of the guy was off of her. She opened her eyes to see her captain pinning the creep on the wall. The same guy was scared to death from seeing an enraged Captain Levi. The raven haired man usually doesn’t have that expression unless killing Titans. </p><p>The tiny soldier gets up  to walk towards Levi. “C-captain please, don’t do something regretful. </p><p>Levi had a knife pressed on the guy’s neck. Historia saw it as she got closer. She needed to stop her captain before he got in trouble instead of the true culprit. </p><p>On the other hand, Levi sees red and already thought of thousands ways to use this knife on this pig. How fucking dare this brat touched and harmed Historia? He heard a soft familiar voice trying to talk him out. </p><p>“Trust me, I won’t regret it.” His tone became chillingly dark. </p><p>“Please....sir. He will get the punishment he deserves by Commander Erwin.” She pleaded with Levi which he glanced at her to see her beautiful blue eyes  begging him to stop. The captain growled as he put the guy down but still grip his shirt. </p><p>“You should be thankful that she showed you mercy otherwise you would have been in pieces. We will go to the Commander and you will fucking explain to him what you were about to do to Historia, a fellow soldier who’s part of my squad. Is that clear, you shithead cunt?” He said in a cold tone. The other soldier nodded in fear. “Tch. Come soldier, we’ll need your testimony to Commander Erwin.” He glanced at the petite beauty. He can see the hand mark on her soft creamy skin tone cheek. </p><p>Levi prayed to the Walls for Erwin to let him tortured this pussy brat. He dragged the whimpering boy to Erwin’s office. Historia follows the captain silently. Once Levi reported what had happened in the kitchen and made the creepy brat explain what he did and almost planned to do to Historia, Commander Erwin had the cunt arrested for assaulting sexually and physically on a fellow soldier. This was unacceptable in a time like this. So Erwin had the MPs take away the soldier. </p><p>After the drama, Historia and Levi were in his room. The captain was attending to her injury as it formed a bruise within hours. His hands were soft and delicate on her skin. This is right. His touch was the only thing that brought her comfort from the traumatic experience. </p><p>“H-how are you feeling?” Levi was concerned for his subordinate. </p><p>Historia was quiet but she looked into his steel grey eyes as tears fell from hers. This was all too much for her. It was not just almost being raped but how hot and cold Levi had treated her after that night. She was so confused. Deep down what they had done was wrong, but she can’t help feeling the fire that ignited her spirit. Levi had awoken her willingness to keep on living. She doesn’t want to let go of that fiery feeling. </p><p>“I-I don’t know, Captain.” The blonde beauty whispered. </p><p>“Historia, call me Levi.” He said. </p><p>This made her snapped. “Why are you doing this?” She tried to contain her emotions. </p><p>“What are you talking about?” The older man was confused. </p><p>“You have been treating me like I’m some disease but there were rare times you treat me like we have been lovers for a long time. So what is it that you want from me. Levi? You can’t keep giving me misleads and expect me to be ok about it. Because I know what I want. What do you want?” She looked into his eyes while standing her ground. </p><p>Levi was astonished that this meek girl had the balls to confront him. To be honest, the captain doesn’t know how to respond to her attacks. Ever since that night, he can’t stop thinking of her. He wants her, but there were many reasons Levi shouldn't have tried to pursue this girl. Most of the women he was with, they had met their doom. From Jessie to Petra, what makes Historia any different from the others? The blonde soldier deserved to be with someone who will give her comfort, stability, and love. </p><p>Levi can’t offer any of it. He only can give his leadership to survive the missions. Somewhere deep in him, had been controlling his decisions when it’s involved Historia. </p><p>That stupid Iapteus suddenly decided to show up and makes it difficult to detach himself from Historia. </p><p>Iapetus rarely gets involved with Levi’s personal life since he let his host have free will. That free will had diminished when he met the cute female soldier on her graduation from being cadets. His head was giving awful headaches. Then he heard a deep monstrous like voice in his head screaming “mine, mine, mine” </p><p>Tch, his titan is like a greedy kid that can’t shut the fuck up. He noticed Historia was waiting for his reply. </p><p>“I…” That's all he can say. This disappointed her. She gets up from the bed to start walking towards the door. Historia just wanted him to be honest, but it seems he couldn’t answer her questions. The blue eyed girl felt tears falling again. </p><p>Levi shook his head in disbelief of himself. This petite woman somehow has power over him. He should have let her leave and ended whatever that had in a very short period of time. This is for the best for both of them. But no Levi doesn’t want her to walk away from him. His soul yearned for this goddess-like girl. </p><p>“Hold on.” He finally spoke as his hand snatched her wrist to stop her. </p><p>“I’m sorry...I didn’t want to cause you pain.” He whispered. </p><p>“I just want to know what does that make us? I felt something between us, perhaps I’m being silly and imagining you also feel that too.” She tried to wipe her tears from her eyes. </p><p>Levi was too quiet again, but he used actions to speak loudly. So, the raven haired man pulled her towards him. Historia felt his solid tone chest when her body pressed against his. The older man wrapped his arms around her to hold on to her. </p><p>“I want you, but I’m scared if I get closer to you; something terrible will happen to you. I can’t lose another person who matters to me again.” Levi finally said what he wanted to say. </p><p>“I understand. I am also scared too, but what’s the point of living and be happy if we let fear consume us. We don’t know what will happen tomorrow or in 5 years or 20 years if fate granted us that privilege. Levi, would it be better to give it a shot at us?” She glanced at the man.  </p><p>Levi stared into those pretty blue eyes and moved her golden blonde hair away from her face to see it better. </p><p>“I-if we do this, just promise me you won’t leave me too soon.” His hand caresses her soft cheek. </p><p>“As long you don’t leave me as well.” Historia smiled with joy. She leaned to kiss his lips. </p><p>(End Flashback)</p><p>Historia had already left the dining room in the main Orphanage building. She had the porcelain container of the stew she had made for supper. The queen walked on the stone pathways that led her to a cottage house behind the property she now owns being the last member of the Reiss family. </p><p>The sun had set down for the day. The sky was clear and dark, only the stars and the full moon shined to give some light. The August breeze passed by her which her dress lightly flowed. When she became the owner of her late father’s property, both Levi and Historia not only built the orphanage but also a cottage to have some privacy for them. </p><p>The cottage they built looked like one of those fairytale stories she used to read them as a child. At first, Levi teased her in his usual jerk way about having her dream home. He was a practical man, but with convincing she made a design plan so he can see what she visualized. </p><p>The pregnant queen unlocked the door to enter the house then closed it. Since lights weren’t installed yet, Historia used a candlestick to light up once the container of stew was placed on the table in the kitchen. </p><p>She looked at the time to see it’s late and sighed. Guess, Levi might not get home tonight. Historia decided to make tea before she headed to bed. This baby had been too active with kickings and movings around. Was Levi active too when he was in his mother’s womb? That’s something she won’t have the luxury to know. </p><p>“Aren’t you exhausted, sweetheart?” The woman blonde whispered to her unborn child. In response, she felt a kick. </p><p>“So a no.” She chuckled then heard the kettle whistling as the water was ready to be used. </p><p>While she was preparing the tea, the sound of horses from outside was heard. The queen stopped what she was doing to speed walk outside of the cottage. By the time the petite woman reached the front of the building of the orphanage, a figure on his horse galloping towards the entrance of the estate. </p><p>Historia smiled to see it was Levi. As he got closer to her, Levi spotted his wife waiting for him outside. </p><p>“Oi woman, why are you up late? Should you be in bed? It’s past your bedtime.” Finally her husband arrived. He got off his horse. Historia didn’t bother to answer him as she hugged him to welcome him home. </p><p>“Levi! I’m happy you’re home safe and sound.” She nuzzled his chest. </p><p>“Of course, I did promise you, I’ll come back tonight. Didn’t I?” He gave a warm smile to her then embraced her hugs. </p><p>“How hungry are you? Because I made your favorite stew.” She grinned. </p><p>“Chicken and potatoes stew?” His stomach growled all of the sudden. Levi hasn’t eaten since breakfast. Today was emotional for him. He lost his appetite when His grandfather offered to buy him supper earlier. He declined politely which Bill was understanding. </p><p>“Mhm with bacon bites.” She added. Levi was a sucker when it comes to bacon. </p><p>His expression shifted to a child-like. “Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go eat. I’ll meet you in the cottage once I put Beauty in her stall.” He said. </p><p>Historia nodded and gave him a peck on his cheek. Both went in opposite directions. Levi went into the horse stable. Just when he was about to enter, the stable man came out in a rush to help out Levi. </p><p>“Welcome back Captain Levi. I hope you had a good day, sir.” He said with a smile. </p><p>“Tch thanks. Could you give Beauty her carrots, she had earned it.” Levi stroked the horse nose gently to show affection. </p><p>“Yes, sir. I will.” He saluted to show the veteran with respect. The captain nodded to acknowledge. “Alright, good. Well, goodnight. Sam.” He started to head out. </p><p>“Goodnight, sir.” The stable man, Sam said. </p><p>The raven haired man walked back the same direction to get the cottage. As he opened the door to the front of the cottage, he spotted the candlelights from the kitchen. Once he reached there, Historia was setting up for Levi to eat on the table. She poured two cups of tea then placed one for her husband and the other for herself. Levi sat down on the chair to see a bowl of stew in front of him. On the left, a roll of bread was placed close to the bowl. On the right, his cup of tea and a spoon ready for the stew. </p><p>“You’re not gonna eat?” He noticed his wife only had a cup of tea in front of her. </p><p>“I already had supper, but don’t worry. I’m still here to company you while you eat.” Historia reassured him. </p><p>“Hm, ok.” As long as she had food in her belly, he doesn’t need to be concerned at the moment. </p><p>While Levi began eating his stew, Historia started the conversation. “How was the mission with Bill?” </p><p>The captain stopped eating to find the words of what he went through. “It was shit hell.” </p><p>Historia frowned then placed her tea cup on the saucer to reach out his hand. “What had happened? A-are you ok?” She was worried. </p><p>“I found out that my dad wasn’t a shithead who left my mom when she was pregnant. He went on his mission that got him killed. I can show you better than to explain it.” He gets up to go to the living room and open his carrier bag to pull out the Apple of Eden sphere. Historia looked at the object with curiosity and was amazed. </p><p>Levi held it as it activated then a hologram of his father appeared. The queen gasped in surprise at how advanced this technology was. She was listening to what the man in the hologram said. Carefully, the queen observed some traits between Levi and his father shared. They both have similar posture when they sit. He inherited his father’s jawline. Most of it Levi got from his mother, but still the young woman can’t believe this man was his father. </p><p>After the hologram of Jacob Miles finished talking, the image disappeared. She glanced at Levi then went to hug him tightly. “Oh Levi, your father has always loved you.” </p><p>She was glad for her husband to have loving parents who went great lengths for Levi to be protected and born with love even if it was a very short amount of time. A part of her envy him. At least, her husband will have closure that his father did want him. </p><p>“I told grandfather that I’m ready to take it seriously on being an assassin.” He said. </p><p>“That’s great news, my love. We’ll kick ass together.” She said jokingly.</p><p>“We? You’re still pregnant. I’m not gonna let you kick anyone ass when you’re in that condition.” Levi scoffed. </p><p>“I’m aware that I’m still pregnant, but that doesn’t mean I’ll be pregnant all the time. Eventually, I’ll participate in missions.” Historia pouted. </p><p>“Like I’ll allow you to do any missions. You're a queen. You should be focusing on running a nation.” He mumbled. </p><p>“You know damn well, I’m capable of doing both. If I must join the Brotherhood to protect and rule our people, then I will do it without your permission.” She glared at her husband. </p><p>“Historia, I preferred you not get involved.” He growled low. Historia placed her hand on her hip to gesture in not giving in. </p><p>“What do you mean not to get involved? Levi, I’ve been involved the moment you decided to go great length into convincing me to be queen by choking me. So, it’s too damn late for me not to get involved.” Her tone was firm. </p><p>The captain glared with his steel grey eyes at his wife. He was silent from her comment. She does have a point, but why can’t she understand that he wants to protect her to make sure she lives longer. </p><p>“You’re one stubborn woman.” That’s all he could say as his eyes looked away from her. </p><p>“Of course I am. You married one. My love, I understand your intention. You want to protect me, and I’m grateful for that; but I am not a damsel in distress or I don’t want to be one. I am tired of being weak and staying on the side lines. It kills me to see that soon our soldiers are going to have to fight in the war while I stay locked in some safe house. I feel I will have blood in my hands for not doing anything! I should be going to war with all of you to fight or at least motivate our soldiers that we are going to survive and thrive to have our freedom to live as human beings.” </p><p>Levi sigh then reached out to grab her hand to pull her towards him. Historia let’s him and sits on his lap. </p><p>“Baby, you don’t have to feel a burden of not doing anything. You are already contributing so many things to give up hope to fight the war. I know the Scouts are motivated because they have a queen who is compassionate, honorable, and makes changes for the people. They called you the queen’s people. You know the noblemen feel threatened because you inspire the common people in Paradis to have the power to make their destiny. Besides they will fight for their lives, families, and friends; they will fight for their queen. I will fight for my queen. You’re so special to all of us, my love.” His words were encouraging. Historia couldn’t help to smile. She leans to kiss him sweetly. </p><p>“Oh Walls Levi, I love you so much.” She whispered between their kisses. </p><p>“I love you so much too, Historia. I promise you. Everything will be ok. I will make it alive so we can be together to raise our child when she or he is born.” His forehead pressed on to hers. </p><p>“Please do. I need my other half to be complete., baby.” She stroked his hair softly.</p><p>“As you wish...”  he said. </p><p>Both couples stayed in the same position to embrace this beautiful moment. Who knows what could be in stores for them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A/N: You think the last chapter was the longest I wrote, but nope this one is definitely the longest. So my lovely readers, enjoy this chapter. There will be more to come. I’ll see you all until the next chapter. Peace and love everyone. Also, I don't know Attack On Titan and Assassin's creed franchises.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Love, Passion, and Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9: Love, Passion, and Desire</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere in Paradis Isle, Eren had been writing a letter to his older brother, Zeke since they both decided to be separate so neither of them got caught. </p><p>For many months, the Titan shifter couldn’t get over the rejection of Queen Historia. At first, he thought; what does she see in Captain Levi? Eren had a lot of respect for his former captain, but it confused him how these two end up being together? They have so many differences. He can guess, Historia was probably into older men. After all, didn’t she tell him that her mother was around her age when she was seeing Lord Reiss? Historia’s father was twice older than her mother yet they had Historia. </p><p>The younger Jaeger finished his letter then tucked it into an envelope to be ready to send soon. They were preparing for the war coming soon. Eren was ready to unleash The Rumbling that Ymir Fritz showed him through the Path. </p><p>He had been thinking about what his brother said before they split up into different directions. </p><p>(Flashback)</p><p>“What’s your backing up plan if we can’t access The Rumbling?” Zeke sat on a tree trunk while drinking a canteen of water. </p><p>Eren was already contemplating the question. “If we can’t do it soon then we’ll wait, until it’s the right time.” He sighed and glanced at his brother. “I had a dream last night. There were people screaming and running from some weird light destroying their city. It looked too advanced. Then it shifted to two figures running and jumping on some glass-like surface to climb up in a strange building to see a group of humans working on metals and fire wielding tools to melt the metals into shapes. A woman appeared to explain to me this was what humans were before the collapse of an ancient civilization used to exist.” </p><p>Zeke was concerned about what Eren had dreamt. “What ancient civilization do you refer to? This dream of yours is getting bizarre. Maybe we need to get rid of that strange sphere object that you found in the ruins of Reiss’s chapel. All it does is make you crazy and I need you to be focused.” he scolded Eren. </p><p>“No! We can’t get rid of it. This object holds the key to humanity and our freedom.” Eren glared at his brother while holding the sphere possessively. </p><p>Zeke rubbed his temple spots from frustration of his little brother’s behavior. “Eren, that thing is causing you nothing but trouble. You kept mumbling in your sleep about finding your Eve. Who is this Eve?” He asked. </p><p>Eren keeps thinking about what he dreamt last night. All he can think of is the woman with a strange dress. She said her name was Minerva. So what does Minerva want him to find this Eve? He had contacted Ymir through the Path, but she doesn’t know anything what his dream meant. All she said was that Minerva is ancient. The origin of humanity is not what it seems. </p><p>“I don’t know. I just know I need to find her.” Eren said with determination. </p><p>(End of Flashback) </p><p>The green-eyed man stared down at the sphere. The Apple of Eden. This object had given him other dreams or should he say visions. These visions were the past that humanity had forgotten through thousands of years.</p><p>Eren puts the object back into the drawer of the night stand next to the bed. He walked out of his room that was checked in from an inn. As the titan shifter keeps walking on the streets, he accidentally bumps into a stranger. </p><p>“Oh sorry for bumping you.” He looks up at the stranger to see they’re steel grey. </p><p>“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t see where I was going.” This stranger is a woman. Her accent is not from here nor Marleyan. The way she spoke Eldian was not obviously her first language. She does seem foreigner. Where is she from? This woman does look cute. </p><p>Eren rubbed his brown hair shyly. Why was he blushing over some stranger he just literally met. She is very attractive, don’t get him wrong, but he still has strong feelings for Historia. Well, he wants to believe his feelings are real. Zeke told him it was his craziness from the object that made him think they were real. Eren doesn’t know anymore what’s real or not. </p><p>“It’s fine. It was an accident. You don’t seem like you're here? Are you a foreigner?” He said. </p><p>The woman was caught off guard. Maybe she’s some spy? The unknown woman stepped back. “Yeah...what of it? Can this foreigner enjoy her vacation.” She said in a defensive tone. </p><p>He uses his hands to make a surrender gesture to her. “No no you can enjoy your vacation. Sorry, it’s just...your accent gave away.” He resumes observing the woman in the front of him. Her brown hair flows as the light breeze passes by between them. Her skin tone was a bit tan with yellow undertone. As his eyes lower further down, he likes what he sees. Her body toned well, probably from working out. Her clothes were unique but it looked good on her. The trouser pants were tight and the blouse was black with two thin straps on her shoulders. Is this woman trying to get men’s attention or she’s not aware her choice of clothing can get her in serious trouble. </p><p>“Hey buddy, I know I’m hot, but my eyes are up here.” Her voice snapped his trance back to reality. Well shit, he’s embarrassed. </p><p>“You know what your wearing can give a man the wrong message.” He warned her. </p><p>Her brow raised up. Seriously this woman kind of reminds him of someone he used to idolize as a kid during his Scouts years. </p><p>“And what message do I seem to give? You are a man, so what is that message I am giving to you?” Her lips form into a smirk. Eren doesn’t know how to respond to that. This woman is bold but mysterious too. </p><p>“Well um...I-I…” Eren’s face was flushed from still struggling to respond. He took off his trench coat and put it on the woman. “Just be careful ok. You’re lucky, you bumped into me and not some creep.” </p><p>The brown haired woman was a bit startled by his gentlemanly actions. She let him put her on his coat. “Thanks.” </p><p>Eren nodded then walked away. Before he vanished from the woman’s view, she stopped him. “Wait! Where do you live so I can give it back to you?” She asked. </p><p>His head turned around to glance at her. “You can drop it off at the inn in front of you. Just say you’re looking for Eren.” He thought about giving away his full name, but since he is a wanted man, it’s smart not to give away his true identity. </p><p>“So your name is Eren? Nice to meet you. You can call me...Eve.” She said. </p><p>This caught his attention. Eve? He took a glimpse one more time to see her already gone through the crowds. He remembered what Minvera in his dreams said. Find your Eve. He resumed walking to his destination thinking about the bold woman he just met. </p><p>(Somewhere in the capitol) </p><p>The sunlight hits through the balcony to warm up the skins of two figures enjoying their afternoon activity. The sound of the bed squeaking loud along the moans. </p><p>“Oh my Lord! Nathaniel.” Gilbert moans from the ecstasy of the orgasm he received.  </p><p>“My beautiful Gilly, your moans are heaven to me.” He showered his lover with praises. </p><p>“As long I pleased you, I am satisfied.” Gilbert blushed. </p><p>“You always have pleased me especially the assassination of Premier Zackely that you succeed.” The templar smiled. </p><p>“But now Dot Pixis is the new Premier. It should have been one of our men.” Gilly frowned from the result of his mission. </p><p>“Don’t be upset. Darius Zackely was a dangerous man. He was so closed to figure out my connections with The Templars and planning to dethrone that Whore. Who would ever thought, both the queen and the captain are expecting soon.” He growled in anger from all his hard work that was about to be revealed. Luckily, silencing Zackely made it possible to continue his work. </p><p>“Will you still try to marry her?” The thought of his lover marrying someone else still hurts him. </p><p>“In order to be King, yes I must.” Nathaniel cups his hands on Gilbert’s cheek. “Listen Gilbert, she’s just going to be my queen for temporary until she gives me a proper heir.” </p><p>“What about the current unborn child she is carrying?” Gilbert said. </p><p>“With Ackerman blood running in its veins, the unborn baby will be just a personal bodyguard or will be groomed to be a templar.” Nathan was not cruel enough to end a child’s life whether they were threatening to be on the throne. </p><p>“Soon our plan is about to be executed and this island will be ours.” Nathan smiled while kissing Gilbert’s neck softly. The both lovers continue their lovemaking which they pre-celebrated their plan will be achieved soon. </p><p>(Military base in Marley)</p><p>Reiner was heading to visit his family before leaving for the coastline where you can see The Devil’s Island or Paradise Isle. </p><p>He missed his mother’s cooking. Already his cousin, Gabi arrived at his mother’s home probably helping out making dinner. </p><p>A shadow passed by him to get into a dark alley. This caught his eye as he turned to the left. Reiner couldn’t see who it was, but the figure was covered in an odd thick white sweater with a hood attached to it. The figure was a bit smaller than him. So the Armored Titan runs after this figure. If he caught this spy, Renier would get more praised as a Warrior and they won’t keep doubting him of his loyalty to his country. </p><p>The figure began to climb up the wooden storage boxes to get on the rooftop without an effort. </p><p>“Hey, stop there spy!” He shouted while getting up to the rooftop. </p><p>The figure stopped but it was several feet away from him. Reiner could see a glimpse of black long hair stick out as the breeze made the locks float along. The face was still hidden half way, but Reiner could see the person’s pink lips and creamy skin tone. </p><p>This spy would be a female. The blond man started to run after her. The “spy” quickly paced away. When she reaches the edge of the roof, Reiner grins as he is so close to capture. </p><p>“You can’t escape.” He said. </p><p>The figure glanced across to estimate the other rooftop building was enough for her to make a jump. Then she ran to leap on the other roof. Her body rolls smoothly to the surface. Reiner frowned that she managed to make it. He decided to also make a leap to catch up to the woman. He will not let this spy escape. </p><p>Once he gained enough speed to make a jump from the edge of the rooftop, he landed and rolled down with minor scratches. He gets up to resume his chase. </p><p>As the mysterious figure reaches another “deadend”, she stops to calculate where to escape next. Shit, remember what one of the Assassin Masters said in her training. When she was about to make another leap, Reiner tackled her down which they fell off the roof to a pile of empty carton boxes in another alley. </p><p>“I got you, spy.” Reiner glared down as he removed the hood. </p><p>He was shocked to see those dark eyes. “Mikasa Ackerman? What are your intentions here in Marley?” </p><p>Mikasa growls at him while kneeling him to the diaphragm hard. He lost his breathing pattern as he began to cough. Mikasa rolls to get up, but Reiner reaches quick of her ankle to make her trip. </p><p>“Oh no, you’re not escaping.” He pinned her to make sure she does try to wiggle her way out. </p><p>“Oh fuck you traitor! Like I would tell you why I’m here.” She gives off her infamous Ackerman glare. </p><p>“If you answered my questions maybe I will let you go.” He said. A part of him wants to let her go since she was a former comrade of his. He held so much respect for the raven haired woman. The Eldian-Marleyan soldier had an inter battle with himself. </p><p>“Like you would keep your promise?” She chuckled sarcastically. </p><p>“You are an enemy. I’m just a fellow who follows the rules.” He said. </p><p>Mikasa was thinking of a way to escape. Well, fuck she’s screw. He knows she’s here in Marley. There’s a chance Reiner will report to his superiors and will send a group of soldiers after her. Her mission is about to be ruined. </p><p>“Aren’t you a good little soldier.” Her eyes roll at him. </p><p>“I see you still haven’t answered any of my questions, Ackerman.” He grinned down his teeth in annoyance. </p><p>“And I see you’re still pinning me down but we both can’t get what we want right now.” She said. <br/>She thought about to headbutt him then stab him with her hidden blade, but Mikasa doesn’t have the guts to seriously harm a former friend. Her memories with Reiner in Cadet years were good enough not wanting to kill him. Yes, he done stupid shit like kidnaping Eren in the past along with Bertholdt and Ymir. The newly assassin noticed that Reiner had grown well into a fine man. That was a disturbing thought. </p><p>“You were never the type with sarcasm.” He pointed out. </p><p>“Things had changed since you and Bertholdt had betrayed us.” Mikasa said. </p><p>She had a crazy idea that could help her get out of his grasp. Mikasa stared into him. Before Reiner continues talking, she leans towards him to catch him off guard to press her lips on his. Of course, like she predicted, Reiner was shocked by Mikasa’s bold action. What the raven haired beauty didn’t predict is the way she is kissing him. His lips were soft but firm.</p><p>Reiner becomes lost in the way her pink soft lips move so well adjusted against his own. He deepens the kiss to win by dominating the kiss. Of course, she won’t let that happen easily. Mikasa licks his bottom lip to have them open enough to stick her tongue and explore. </p><p>Oh fuck, he taste so good and forbidden-wait what? What is she saying?! Being lost from the tasting Reiner, the newly assassin snapped back into reality. Mikasa surprised Renier by kneeing him with force into his gut with her knee then knocked him off of her with a high kick to the head. The titan shifter rolled a few feet away from her. The dark haired beauty Ackerman gets up to finally escape before he regains that hard kick to his head. </p><p>While she vanished from his view, Reiner was overwhelmed with mixed emotions of what just had happened right now. Did she and him just kiss? Renier Brauns was not the ladies man as his comrades like to think. His mind was always about the missions and duties for his motherland country. Distraction was out of the question. The blonde bulky man touched his lips that’s still warm and tingling from the spontaneous kiss with Mikasa Ackerman, his supposed enemy. </p><p>(Survey Corps Headquarter in Mitras)</p><p>William Miles was in the court yard where Scouts soldiers spar or work out. Since he had been residing here, his assassins also reside here to plan and spar each other or with other soldiers. His grandson’s squad are quick to pick up moves during their training as new recruits. With the deal he and Levi made, this gives the team the opportunity to head on into battle when war comes. Bill had finally met the queen one on one in the months early. He was pleased his granddaughter in law was the perfect image of what most assassin's want in a spouse. She encouraged Levi to train under him. Levi was too stubborn, but he will listen to his wife or Hange or his comrades. Since yesterday, both family members finally had that closure they needed. His son, Jacob wanted his girlfriend and son to live in a better place. Of course, it was too late when he died to be able to fulfill that promise to Kuchel. She died without knowing what had happened to his son. The poor girl. He had helped dig up her grave with Levi to take her remains to at least buried her along with his son. Maybe this will bring peace for the mother of his first grandchild. </p><p>The mentor assassin had another shocking news. One his assassins residing in New Your City found out his younger son, Desmond had a child too. Seriously, what the fuck were his sons were thinking? Didn’t they ever carry a damn condom ever? Don’t get him wrong. He is happy finding out he has another grandson, but the poor boy isn’t lucky from being hostage under Abstergo, the templars main corporation to try to dominate the world. </p><p>This made the elder man furious that these scums dared to make this baby another of their “subjects”. For fuck’s sake, it’s a god damn infant. They are taking way too far for collecting his bloodline’s data. What are they exactly looking for? Adam and Eve? He chuckled sarcastically at that thought. </p><p>For months, he was getting updates on his infant grandson, Elijah. He put the same assassin undercover as a staff in that company to make sure nothing dangerous happened to his other grandchild. He needs time to make a risky plan to get the baby out of the templars’ grasp. Levi was in rage when he also found out about his infant cousin. He was ready to go there and wipe out anyone there. </p><p>(Flashback) </p><p>“Are you fucking shitty me?! I don’t know who’s the worst, the sickos in Underground City or the Templars? ‘Cause to me both are at the same level in harming little babies.” Levi ranted while his blood boiled in rage for finding out about his little cousin. This world is a cruel place even without Titans involved. </p><p>“Levi, I am enraged as much as you are, but we need to be level headed. We’ll make a careful calculated plan to rescue the baby. He deserves to be here with us, his family. I already sent one of my assassins to keep an eye on him. I just want to tell you because he’s your baby cousin.” Miles said with a calm tone. Levi has every right to be furious, but to get into blood rage won’t end well for anyone. </p><p>“But after the war, we’ll get him or I’ll go myself.” Levi said. </p><p>“We’ll save him together...don’t worry, I promise.” Bill was already behind Levi as his hand placed on his grandson’s shoulder to comfort him. </p><p>(Flashback ends)</p><p>William Miles was in front of Commander Hange’s office door then knocked softly to let her know it’s him. </p><p>“Come in.” Her tone seemed to be distracted when a knock was heard. </p><p>He opened the door to see Hange absorb into her own side projects. Bill closed the door then sat on the chair in front of the desk. “Did I come in at a bad time?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh no, you’re fine. I was just doing light reading before I called it a day. So what can I do for you, Bill?” Hange closed her book on Astro-Phycis Theories. Bill raised his eyebrow to notice that her book doesn’t seem light to him. </p><p>“You are a very strange woman if you consider that light reading.” He said.</p><p>Hange laughed at his comment. She adjusts her glasses. “I hope that’s a good thing.” </p><p>“Oh trust me. It’s definitely a good thing, Zoe.” Bill grinned and got up to go towards where she’s sitting. The commander was confused when she felt his warm lips on hers. This is a surprising turn for Zoe. Both Miles and Hange had been flirting but never had the made. Some of the Scout soldiers and assassins laid a bet on who would make the move or how long will happen? This finally made Levi confront his grandfather about Hange in the morning. </p><p>(Flashback)</p><p>“Oi old man. When will you have the balls to make a move on Four Eyes? Because I don’t need a distracting Commander every time you two get flirty but don’t do shit. And trust me, she rarely gets distracted unless it’s a new science like Titan related or something.” Levi barged into his old room since he let his grandfather have it. </p><p>“Well good morning you to my dear grandson.” He sat up from the bed and yawned.</p><p>“Tch. Why are you still in bed anyways? Do you know what time it is?” Levi scolded at Bill. </p><p>The mentor glanced at his cellphone to see the time. “Damn it Levi, it’s 6 am. Why do you have to wake me up that early?” He rubbed his eyes. </p><p>“What the hell do you mean early? Everyone had been awake since 4 am.” The raven haired soldier rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I stood up most of the night to help Zoe on the security measures on the coastline close to Marley.” He yawned again. </p><p>“And yet I’m surprised both of you didn’t jump on each other. You and Four Eyes are like shy teenagers that are too afraid to make a move.” Levi mumbled while running his finger on the hard surface of the furniture. His fingers gather dust which his expression becomes disguised and annoyed. “You should clean this room. It’s filthy.” </p><p>The older man flopped on the mattress and groaned in annoyance. Seriously, this boy has OCD or something. “Levi, can we talk about this later when I’m fully awake.”</p><p>On Levi’s other hand, he holds his cup of tea as he sips. “Tch, just giving you advice, Hange is not the type to make the first move since she loves to analyze anything including then men she starts to have feelings with. So don’t take long to do or you’ll miss your chance.”</p><p>Bill was silent but absorbed what his grandson had said. He has also been distracted too whenever he secretly ogles at messy brown haired beauty. Maybe he should consider what Levi said. Bill can’t believe he’s being given advice  by his own grandson on making a move. </p><p>(Flashback end)</p><p>Bill moans from the kiss as he can feel Zoe’s arms wrapped around his neck and pressed against each other. The mentor assassin already had the commander on her desk sitting while he slowly made her laid on the hard surface. Most of the stuff was on the floor since Hange quickly swept off to clear the desk after the first surprise kiss from Bill. </p><p>She blushed from the way his eyes were clouded with lust. It’s been a long time since she has been with a man. The first time meeting William was filled with curiosity. As a few months had passed they flirted here and there, but neither one didn’t make a move. It could be a culture boundary or age gap issue, but Commander Zoe Hange never had attempted to make a move in her life. She may not be shy in general but when it comes to her love life, she becomes lost that not even science can’t help her. </p><p>For an old man, he looks younger than his age. He could pass in his 50s, but then again Levi looks younger than what he is. Must be in the family. </p><p>All her thoughts were gone when Bill kissed down her neck to the valley of her breasts. Huh? She didn’t feel his hands undo her white blouse. Her ponytail was undone too. </p><p>Hange moaning softly from his tongue running on top of her breasts. She quickly let the  blouse slide off of her and her bra is now on display for him to see. </p><p>Bill stopped to admire how flushed her face was and her hair was spread out on her desk. Her chest rose up and down from breathing heavily. To him, she already looks magnificently beautiful.  </p><p>“Well, this is not what I expect but I’m not complaining.” She chuckled while playfully undoing his shirt. </p><p>“Good, I wanted you ever since we met.” He took off his shirt when she undo his buttons. William begins to grind on her. Zoe aggressively kisses his neck while pulling his hair. </p><p>“I wanted you as well. It had been frustrating getting off from thinking of you instead feeling your touch.” Hange mumbling as Miles takes off her pants. His warm hand caressing from her ankle to her inner thigh. Her breath panting harder. Her panties start to get soak from the wetness she has been producing from his kisses and touches. </p><p>“Ah, you have been thinking of me? Show me when you do when you think of me.” Bill leans to her ear to whisper. </p><p>The commander slowly let her fingers travel down her body then stopped to rub the hem of her panties. She can tell how William’s eyes become darker while following the movement of her fingers going further below. Zoe smirks as her finger hooks on the hem to carefully pull down the fabric garment to teasingly reveal her dark small pubic hairs. The way Bill’s tongue licks on his lips made her moan erotically. Oh fuck, how hot he looks the way he stares at her like a starve animal.</p><p>She continues to pull down until it's off from her legs. Her finger presses on her clit to start rotating gently as a wave of pleasure spreads out on her body. Hange moaning low his name which he stops her to resume by him instead. </p><p>“You’re beautiful, Zoe. Don’t forget that.” His lips kissed her neck again. </p><p>“Am I?” She has mixed feelings of being called beautiful. Most of her life, she never considers herself to try to be pretty. What’s the point when she has a brain to make her standout from everyone? The first time someone looked at her as a woman and called her beautiful was her former lover. He died an honorable hero for leading the retake of Shiganshina. That was long ago. Erwin would tell her everyday so she would one day accept that she always has beauty too in her unique way.  </p><p>“Yes.” Bill glanced at her with a soft but determined look. He was still fingering her deep which arched her back of the ecstasy of pleasure. </p><p>Her eyes get watery then growls with desire to have him pounding her. Her hands make way to his pants to undo them roughly. “Fuck me now please..”</p><p>He chuckled and let her undo his pants. “Someone is eager.” He teased her. </p><p>“Of course, for months I have to use my imagination of your dick pounding me, unless with your old age; you’re impotent to keep up my stamina.” Her tone was playfully as she looked into his eyes. </p><p>“Oh my genius Zoe. I may be old, but I can still fuck your brains out. You forget that I’m an assassin. My stamina will not be an issue.” He smirks wickedly. Hange couldn’t help feel the excitement of what Bill will do to her. </p><p>“Guess you have to remind me.” The Commander of the Survey Corps grins while whispering. A loud gasp came out from her lips when she felt his manhood entering her.</p><p>“I certainly will.” He moans while adjusting himself inside her. His dark eyes stared into her honey brown eyes. </p><p>As the rhythmic of their bodies move as one, the new lovers keep embracing the passion that ignites from the months of pining for each other. </p><p>Meanwhile on the other side of the Commander’s door, three figures walking pass by until they heard moans. </p><p>“Connie, do you hear that?” Jean stops to listen where that noise is coming from. </p><p>“Yeah, probably it’s a ghost or something.” Connie shrugs. </p><p>Then a louder noise was heard. “Oh harder! Harder, harder!” A feminine voice made erotic noise.</p><p>“That’s one horny ghost all right.” Mario, one of William’s assassins grin as he has an idea where the noise came from. Both Survey Corps soldiers finally get what their new friend was saying and blushes while all three walk away from the noise. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A/N: Hello guys! Sorry this chapter took so long. It’s been another busy week for me and I tried to get it done before Christmas. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! Also, Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one. I hope this chapter will do for you all until the next one. See you guys later until next time with Ch.10. Love you all!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Despair and Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10: Despair and Hope</p><p> </p><p>All day the queen had been maintaining the orphanage along with the staff workers who helped out. By evening Historia goes to her cottage house to notice the big yellow envelope on her wooden desk. Her curiosity led her to carefully open the envelope to see thick old pages inside. She gasped excitedly. Yes, this must be what she asked for from her own spies. </p><p>Gently she let her fingers pull out the ancient pages to lay on the hard surface of her desk. The blonde woman pushed her chair to have space to sit on it then scoot closer to the desk. These pages are old documents from what this supposed prophecy Zeke claimed to be doomsday because of her unborn child. </p><p>For months Historia had been waiting for these documents. At first, both Historia and Levi went to the archives in the Capitol's library to take out the book that mentioned the prophecy. When they read it, the book had missing pages. Probably someone had ripped them to hide valuable information. </p><p>Now the queen hold the missing pages of the book. With the light from the candle on her desk, she began to read them.</p><p>Her blue ocean eyes scanned through the words. She frowned from what it said. So, there is a prophecy about an offspring with both royal and Ackerman bloodline but it doesn’t say directly to her child. It could be a descendant from both Levi and hers. This child is supposed to be strong and alert, but his or her downfall could bring the Eldians to demise by falling for the Earth devil. </p><p>“Hmm...who is the Earth devil?” Historia had heard the Earth devil was the one responsible cursing Ymir Fritz from becoming the Founding Titan along with cursing the rest of her people. </p><p>The queen finished reading the papers. She doesn’t know whether to take it seriously or not. Her ancestor, King Karl Fritz had caused the persecution of the Ackerman clan. Her own family killed Levi’s and Mikasa’s families probably all because of this prophecy. Fear is a powerful and lethal tool. </p><p>Historia wondered if she and Levi were not the first Royal and Ackerman to have a love affair or had a child together? She’ll have to make more research by asking the same spy to find any primary information about any Royal and Ackerman had been in a relationship together or offsprings of them. </p><p>The queen leans back on her chair and rubs her belly as her unborn child starts to move around. The baby had been active for a few weeks. Last week, Historia had a false contraction. It scared Levi a lot. </p><p>(Flashback)</p><p>It was lunchtime on a beautiful autumn day. The sky was clear and blue. The leaves from the trees were colorful. It was perfect for a picnic with the kids. The caretakers helped Historia out setting up the picnic table. The children were running and playing in the open space outside. These past weeks, the weather was too wet from the thunderstorm. Finally, it cleared out and the children were happy to go out to play. </p><p>Besides she also needed the fresh air before winter came, but by then the baby would be already born. She glanced to see Levi by the tree keeping an eye on the perimeter of the area. Even on his day off, he is always on his guard. </p><p>Historia hadn’t been to the capitol to do her royal duties since her baby bump became noticed. The new Premier Dot Pixis had arranged for her into hiding until the birth of the new royal heir. </p><p>She began to place the platters of food like sandwiches, salads, and desserts. The queen felt a sharp pain then stopped to sit on the bench. Levi glanced at his wife to see her expression in discomfort. He gets up to walk towards her. </p><p>“Hey are you ok? Maybe you should go back to the cottage and rest. I can send someone to get a doctor to have them check up on you.” His tone was monotone but a hint of worry. </p><p>Historia shakes her head. “No, it’s fine. Probably, the baby kicked too hard.” She chuckles to distract him from the discomfort she is still feeling. It’s probably nothing since her water hasn’t broken. The doctor mentioned the baby won’t be born by mid October and it’s the third week of September. </p><p>Levi scoffs at disagreeing with her. “Still you should go try to rest. I’ll take you back to our room.” His arm already wrapped around her waist to start leading her back to the cottage. “Levi, I promise you. I am fine. I just got surprised how hard your child kicked. She or he is definitely an Ackerman.” The queen chuckles jokily. </p><p>The captain stares down at her huge belly. “Tch, our brat needs to take it easy with it’s kicks. Oi kiddo, don’t bully your mother with your kicks.” He placed his hand on her stomach to gently rub to calm the baby down. </p><p>The blonde woman smiles and glances at her husband from the way he bonds with their unborn baby. Another uncomfortable kick made her hold her belly. Levi felt that kick and frown. “Yeah, I’m taking you back to the cottage for you to rest.” </p><p>“But Levi-” Historia protested. “No, you’re not gonna convince me to let you stay.” Levi glares at her. His wife pouts in defeat. She doesn’t want to be cooped up in the room especially on a cool sunny day. All she wants to enjoy the outside before winter comes. </p><p>“I’ve been indoors so much it’s driving me crazy, Levi.” She sighs. Levi helps her walk but one of the children runs to them. “Historia! Where are you going? Come play with us. Captain you too, let’s play a game!” The girl smiles at them. Her eyes are full of innocence and curiosity. The captain glances at the little girl. </p><p>Levi and Historia stare down at the little girl. “Kid, Historia isn’t feeling well. She needs to go rest in her room.” Levi said to the child. The little girl pouts sadly. “Oh no, please get well Historia.” She hugs the queen while the queen happily hugs her back. “Aww thank you for your concern, Kathy. Don’t worry, I will be fine once I get enough rest.” The blonde woman gently comforted the orphan girl like a doting mother. Levi let a small smile appear from seeing how natural Historia comforts the child. She will be a wonderful mother once their child is born which it’s going to be soon. After comforting the little girl, both married couples walked back to the cottage. </p><p>Levi helps his pregnant wife to lay on the bed comfortably. “Stay there, I’m going to make tea. I better not see you up, got that.” He said. Historia sighs in defeat. “I’ll stay in bed, I’m a good girl.” She teases her husband. </p><p>The raven haired man tch at her and leaned close to her face. “You’re such a brat sometimes.” He smirks then kisses her lips softly. Historia happily kisses him back. “I’m always your brat, my love.” She said softly. Levi caressing her cheek with love. These times they cherish moments like this because soon a blood-thirst war will come. </p><p>(Flashback Ends)</p><p>The candlelight shines still while the Paradis queen keeps reading the documents. Finally, she stopped as that’s all it has on what she was looking for. Gently. The petite woman slides the papers into the envelope to hide these precious information to make sure no one takes them.  </p><p>“Hmm, I should talk about this to Levi and Hange, they probably can help me figure it out.” The queen said. Just as she gets up, a familiar pain takes over in her body. She hiss in pain. Slowly, the queen makes her way to her way. Laying down sometimes helps her. The doctor said these false contractions will occur often since the birth of her child is almost near. </p><p>Historia wishes Levi was here right now, but he is back at the capitol. The Marleyan army had marched to the Marleyan shores to prepare the invasion. They can invade tonight or tomorrow or now. This has been high on alert for the island. The ambassador Azumabito had been trying to have peace within both Paradis and Marley. Of course, the Marleyans didn’t want peace as they wanted revenge from what Eren did at Libero. Damn you Eren, you have screwed everyone on this island over. The queen hiss in anger. Another sharp pain appeared but this time Historia felt liquid splash on the floor. “Shit!” Her eyes shut from knowing what that means. </p><p>“No no, baby could you have waited until your father comes back from the capitol.” She whispers down to her belly. Levi had promised her, he will come home tomorrow morning. Now, the painfully contractions appear. This time Historia screams. Hoping someone hears and comes to help her to contact a doctor. </p><p>Her lower nightgown is drench with the water that broke inside her womb. Her golden hair is messy. Her face became pale with sweats. As minutes passed, no one came to help her. The queen decides to make an effort to try to drag herself to find someone. Slowly but painfully she gets up and walks out of her bedroom to get to the stairs. Her hand grips on the handle firmly as she gets down carefully. Again, another contraction takes over. “Ahhhhh!” Historia cries in pain. Luckily, she was already at the first floor of her home. </p><p>Her body feels on fire. The contractions feel like the between of her legs ripping apart. She can feel the way her insides become wider as her child moves around to position its head to upside down for the birth. “Someone help me! The baby is coming!” She shouts in panic. This hurts like hell. What if no one comes and this labor kills her and the baby? She can’t leave this world without Levi. Levi will snap and let Iapetus take over to go on a rampage. That’s something she won’t allow to happen. Both the baby and her will have to fight to make it through. While panting hard, the door opens and footsteps come closer to her. Historia sighs in relief. Once her head glances up, her eyes widen in terror. </p><p>“Yelena? Zeke? What are you doing here?” Historia looks frightened as she feels vulnerable from the labor. The pregnant woman trying to back away from those two. “Ah, cousin I see it’s time for the birth of your baby? Don’t worry, we’ll take you somewhere safe. If you don’t obey, one of our own will set the Orphanage on fire and all these poor innocent children will die along with their caretakers.” He said in a dark tone. Historia glares at Zeke and growls in disguise. “You wouldn’t? Leave them be! They have nothing to do with us!” She pleaded with both of them. </p><p>“We suggest you come with us like a good queen if you don’t want blood on your hands, your majesty.” Yelena grabs her arm to pull her towards both Zeke and Yelena. “F-fine but promise me; you won’t harm anyone in the build.” Zeke grins victoriously. “We promise, you have our word.” Now, the queen is being dragged away from her home. She sees that few people on their horses. One of them gets off to walk towards Zeke and Yelena. </p><p>“Well is it her majesty, Queen Historia Reiss. Even though you're covered in sweat and whatever fluid you had your nightgown spill on it, you are indeed a beauty. Our men will escort you somewhere safe.” The same man lent his hand to the queen. Historia noticed a necklace with the templar’s cross on the man. She glances at him then turns to face Zeke. “You allied with the templars now?!” </p><p>“It’s a necessary cause, Historia.” Zeke said. </p><p>“A necessary? You’re a fool if you believe they will help your cause, Jeagerists.” Her cool blue eyes glared angrily at the members of the Jeagerists. The templar man chuckles. “We the templars keep our word, your majesty. Come, or you’ll give birth on the dirty instead somewhere comfortable.” </p><p>The queen still clenches her huge belly while still in pain but luckily the contraction hasn’t appeared again for now. “I don’t have a choice either way. But remember this all of you. I won’t stop the last Ackermans to unleash their true potential on all of you.” She made a threatened tone. Zeke shivers as he knows how lethal Captain Levi is. He had an encounter with how dangerous an Ackerman is. You know what they say about Ackermans, they’re worth a hundred soldiers. </p><p>The templar man scoffs as he doesn’t believe anything she said. “Captain Levi will be nothing but pieces of limbs once we take over the island along the new king.” He grins as he grabs her to drag her to a cart like machine which her grandfather in law calls a car. Once the man pushed her into the back seat and closed the doors with locks. He turns at his men. “Burn down the place. Let’s head out. Our king is waiting for his queen.” He signals the men as they begin burning the cottage first then the main Orphanage building. </p><p>Historia bangs with her fist to beg them to stop. “No! Please, you’ll burn the children and the caretakers!” She sobs as watch the fire consuming the property. Then the car starts to drive away the scene. She is now in shock of the monstrous act. What had these people done? All the children will die in the hands of them...and her. If she would have listened to her grandfather in law to take her to New York City, maybe these children wouldn’t suffer at the hands of these templars and Jeagerists. The island was prepared to go to war with Marley but instead this war was declared by templars and Jeagerists. </p><p>All she sees the farm where both Levi and her built a home with love had burnt down. Her world had shaken. This heartbreak will consume her for a long time. </p><p>(Trost District, Wall Rose)</p><p>Eve is with Eren as the local Harvest festival in Trost is held. The streets were filled with people having a good time. There were some drunk people cheering loudly with some songs. Children laughing and running around with stuffed animals from winning prizes. She smiles seeing how adorable they carelessly enjoy the carnival. </p><p>Eren had invited her if she wanted to go to the carnival with him. Oh she smirks and teases him the way he struggled and blushed as he asked. She finally found him several days after their first encounter. </p><p>(Flashback)</p><p>Eve was in her room from an inn on the business streets of Trost. She was sitting on her bed braiding strands of hair to have two thin braided from the sides then tied them under the rest of her medium thick brown hair. She took Eren’s advice and bought a pretty long neutral green skirt and a light pink blouse to wear which she is wearing now. </p><p>The brown haired woman finally finished getting ready. She got up to walk to the door and walk out, but locked the door first. Eve heads downstairs to the lobby. She walks out of the inn to go explore the boutiques and cafes. She spotted an outdoor café which the woman entered then seated herself until a waiter took her order. </p><p>The foreign woman thought about this island where her father came from. The people here are peaceful and minding their own business. Her grandparents used to tell her stories of their lifestyle on the island. Maybe she was naïve, her grandparents told her a different dark story. Hopefully, she’ll be lucky not to encounter anything trouble from what they had faced. </p><p>As her order arrived, Eve began to enjoy her meal. “I see you like Auntie Dorothy’s stew pie.” A male voice interrupted her peaceful meal. She glanced up to see it was Eren. </p><p>“Hey Eren, you finally come out of your hiding?” She teased him. </p><p>The Eldian man sat on the other empty chair across her. “Yeah, I’m hungry so I was looking for a spot to eat.” </p><p>“So I guess, you finally choose here?” She said. </p><p>“I saw you so technically you helped me choose.” He smirked. </p><p>“Oh did I?” Eve smirked back then sips her tea.</p><p>Eren grabs the piece of bread to eat it. “What plans do you have for the rest of your stay here?” </p><p>Eve thought about what he said. “I don’t know. Probably just explore until it’s time to go back home. Why? Do you have plans for us?” She grins.  </p><p>“In a way, yes I do.” He takes a bite again on the bread roll. </p><p>“So where do you plan on taking me?” She said.</p><p>“Well, there’s a festival where the locals celebrate the harvest. So I was thinking we can go have fun.” His cheeks begin to blush as asked her. </p><p>“Oh my, are you asking me on a date, Eren?” She noticed his blushed face. </p><p>“I- yeah, you can say that. The festival is in three days. Be ready around 6 for me to pick you up” He plays it off cool. </p><p>“Alright, it’s a date then. I’ll wait for you in that inn’s lobby around 6.” The brunette points to the inn where she’s staying which it’s not that far from this cafe. Eren turns around to see where she is pointing. He sees the inn and nods. </p><p>Once Eren finally had the courage to ask the mysterious woman out, they continued talking while having lunch.</p><p>(End Flashback)</p><p>“You look nice by the way.” He glanced while walking on the crowded street with Eve beside him. </p><p>The grey-eyed woman smiled at his complement. “Thank you and you look nice too.” Even though she meant it, her comment sounded awkward since small talks aren’t her strength. </p><p>“thanks .” He said. Eren looked around to see what to do first. “Do you want to go to the gaming booths?” The titan shifter pointed where few gaming booths are located. </p><p>Her eyes followed his finger to see a few booths that are crowded by children and some parents. “Yeah, I’m in the mood to play games. Just so you know, I’ll beat you at any games.” Her tone was flirty but also challenging him. </p><p>The emerald eyed man smirked as in accepting her challenge. “Oh you think you can beat me in games? Alright, if you lose; I’ll want a kiss.” </p><p>“Oh just a kiss? And here I thought you wanted a free meal or a drink.” She said jokingly. </p><p>“What kind of gentleman would I be if I don’t buy the meal for this date.” He chuckled. </p><p>“You Eldian men are very gentlemanly when you’re interested in someone. Where I’m from, the men are lazy in the art of persuading. They need to take lessons from you guys.” She looked at him. </p><p>“Wow, am I already wooing you, doll?” Eren grins while leaning closer to her where she could feel his hot breath tickling her earlobe. This made her heartbeat escalate from how intimately close they are. </p><p>Eve feels her cheeks are flushed but quickly her facial expression changed into a mischievous smirk. “You were doing ok so far, but I suggest don’t call a girl doll or dollface. We low-key hate it.” Her hand is placed on his solid chest which surprises her. She gently pushed him away to have personal space. “Come on, we have three games to play.” Her hand grabbed his to drag him to one of the game booths. <br/>Eren followed her until they reached the booth. Behind the game booth, an old man glances at them. “Ah welcome welcome. Is the gentleman planning to win a stuffed animal for his pretty lady?” </p><p>“Um no, we made a bet who is good at games.” Eve cuts into the conversation. She looks at the target. </p><p>“Yeah, we’re both playing against each other.” Eren said while he grabbed three darts. </p><p>“Oh a competitive couple. Then let me tell you the rules. If you make it all three darts into the moving targets, you win a prize. May the best man or woman win.” The old man smiles. </p><p>Eve grabs the three darts too then focuses on the targets as they begin to move. Since Eren and Eve had different colored darts it would be easy to know who made the bullet point.  </p><p>“Lady first.” The Eldian titan shifter said. </p><p>She rolls her eyes. “Are you sure you want me to have a head start?” </p><p>“I mean of course, I want to give you a chance to make a target since I will beat you. I was a soldier in the Survey Corps at one point.” Eren said in a cocky tone. </p><p>At first, his cocky tone annoyed Eve. There’s one thing she loves to put arrogant people in their place. “Fine, but don’t be surprised what I’m about to do, Soldier boy.” </p><p>She grabs one dart and keeps an eye on the targets then throws into the middle of the moving target. The dart sticks into the bull’s eye. Before both Eren and the old man process their shocks, Eve throws both the darts in each of the target’s bull’s eyes. The woman innocently smiles at them. “Oh would you look at that?” </p><p>Eren couldn't believe it. This woman is full of surprises. She doesn’t seem to try to make the mark without effort. The dark haired man looks at the targets and throws one of the darts. It made it into the target but it landed out of the inner spot. He tried again with the other one which he made closer into one of the targets Eve had made earlier. The last one he missed. He frowned but felt embarrassed as he let his cockiness get to him. Now, he feels like Jean when they both met in their cadet years.</p><p>“Oh I won in this round.” Eve grins playfully. Eren glanced at her and smiled. “Yeah, you did. I’m very intrigued by your marksman skills.” His gut feeling this woman is more than just a foreigner who claims being on vacation. </p><p>“Yeah, my grandpa taught me how to aim as a kid since there weren't a lot of fun things to do in their place.” She looks away from Eren as her expression could give out the real reason why she’s too good. </p><p>“Your grandfather must have been a fighter or expert on survival skills.” Eren coaxed into getting out vile information as his curiosity grew. </p><p>“You can say that. He’s just into survival skills as a hobby.” She said feeling off that his tone changed. “Will since I won, I want that cute bunny on top.” She changed the subject and pointed to the prize. The old man grabbed it and gave it to her. “Here you go, young lady.” </p><p>“Thank you.” She smiles. “Come on, the night is still young. We got two more games left.” </p><p>Eren nods and resumes following her. The way her eyes did when she avoided the subject, it reminded him of a particle woman he knew before he had escaped with his brother. Maybe if he continues playing this “date” she’ll spill more information. Something's telling him, this “foreign” woman is not hiding who she really is and who she’s related to. </p><p>One game later, both of them walked to a bench to rest. “We're tied now.” Eren chuckled while soaking in the victory from another game. Eve pouts in defeat. “Yeah well, you got lucky.” She mumbles. </p><p>“Don’t worry we got one more game then I will claim my ultimate prize.” he said. </p><p>“You are definitely desperate in wanting that kiss?” She smirks.</p><p>“I do especially from a beautiful woman like you.” He steps closer as their bodies barely have space between them. The woman blushes from once again the way Eren boldly gets closer to her. </p><p>She stares into his green eyes. All she can see is a wounded soul that wants to be free from suffrage. Eve placed her hand on his cheek. Both of them were lost into their own world. Eren feels the spark he had lost years ago. The passion and determination he once had as a child during his cadet years. This woman somehow awakened his old self. The titan shifter may have blood on his hands for what he did at Liberio in Marley, but maybe there’s another way where the people of Paradis can be free along with the rest of the world instead wiping out the rest of the earth’s population and let his people live but died out until humanity ends for good. </p><p>What are you doing? This is not what we agree with. We need to carry out the plan to save our kind. End this distraction. She will be the end of you. I warned you Eren. She’ll never understand you. </p><p>Damn it. Ymir, why are you in my head at this moment? He said in his thoughts. </p><p>Because you’re letting this temptress allure you away from your promise to me. </p><p>I won’t break my promise. Trust in me, Ymir. Our people will be free. You and I will be free. Eren made his promise to Ymir. </p><p>Very well. As long as you know the consequences.</p><p>He feels Ymir left from his subconscious. His hand grabs Eve’s to remove it. Of course, the brunette feels rejected the way he responds to her affection. She steps back and looks away. “Sorry I did mean-” </p><p>“No, it’s fine. It was the nerves.” He chuckles awkwardly.</p><p>“Oh ok. It’s alright.” She gives him a warm smile then sees a booth that caught her eyes. </p><p>“Hey let’s go there instead.” Eve grabs his hand to take him to a fortune teller booth.</p><p>“The fortune teller? I don’t believe in that nonsense.” Eren said. </p><p>Eve pouts. “Oh come on, this is just for fun. Aren’t you curious what’s your future?” Her arms wrap around his arm as she tries to persuade him to do it. Eren doesn’t need to know his future since he knows what will happen anyways. </p><p>“You do it, I’ll just listen.” He smiles at her then digs his hand into his pocket to grab some coins to pay the fortune teller. “Hello madam, she wants her fortune read.” He said to the older woman. </p><p>The fortune teller nods then takes the money. “Welcome, I see your energies are aligned. It’s rare to meet your other halves. The dark days approach very soon. Both of you will have to make a difficult decision that will decide the fate of the world.” </p><p>Both couples look at each other confusingly then back at the lady. Eren doesn’t know whether to take this lightly. He already feels drawn to her when they both met. Before meeting her, he had dreams of her. Even after, he couldn’t get her out of his thoughts. This is one of the reasons Ymir the founder was not pleased from the distraction he us having. It’s like two female entities fighting for him leading to a different path. Minerva from his dreams and Ymir from his now subconscious. </p><p>What startled both of them is when the lady grabs Eve’s hand and spews words that sound prophetic. </p><p>Blood will be spill</p><p>Humanity reaches to its peak of their existence</p><p>The Ancient maiden, Juno will rise to enslave all humanity</p><p>War has spread global to fight to survive</p><p>The Earth Devil brings chaos to see life go exist </p><p>Only love will triumph hatred</p><p>Love within the Walls for the centuries cursed be broken at last</p><p>The lady snaps out of her trance then smiles like nothing happened. “Thank you for stopping by. I hope your fortunes and happiness comes to you. Be bless youngsters.” </p><p>Eren leads Eve away from the booth. They don’t know what to say. This night has become creepy to enjoy their date. </p><p>“That was interesting…” Eve broke her silence. </p><p>“Yeah very interesting.” Eren agrees. </p><p>The woman looks around. “Do you want to get something to eat and maybe a few drinks?” She offers. Eren looks at the area where tables and benches are located to eat and drink few ales. </p><p>“Yeah, let’s eat and drink.” He said. Right now the Eldian man needs a distraction from what has happened at the booth. </p><p>Eren leads Eve to a table where they both sit. “Do we go find someone or…” A waitress comes to them. “Hello what can I get you both?” </p><p>“Umm..” Eve doesn’t know what they have or where’s the menu. Eren glances at the waitress. “We’ll have a pot roast beef and two cups of ales.” He said. The waitress nods and writes down. She left to go give the order. </p><p>“You know the menu here?” She looks around to find the menu. </p><p>“It’s posted all over the festival. You were probably distracted by my looks.” He teases her. </p><p>Eve scoffs and throws a peanut which there was a basket of roasted peanuts as an appetizer. “Don’t get too cocky on me, Eren.” She let out a giggle then smirked. </p><p> The titan shift feels the peanut hit his forehead. “What? It’s true. You just can’t resist me.” He chuckles along. </p><p>“I can resist you. You’re like a 6 out of 10 anyways.” She plays it cool while paying attention to her nails. What Eve didn’t notice Eren already got up and sat next to her very closely. The grey eyed woman was startled. “I- “ </p><p>“Are you sure about that? I think you need some demonstration.” He leans his face towards hers. His whispers once again hit her ear. The way his hand was already on one of her curves. She blushes from the position they are both in. </p><p>“What kind of demonstration do you mean?” Her tone sounded flirty as the mood had changed. </p><p>Eren was staring into her eyes. Eve eagerly waited for what next move he’ll do. They don’t care if someone is probably looking at them. Most people are probably drunk and start shouting like “kiss her.” along with whistling sounds. </p><p>Before Eve says something to ruin this moment, Eren grips her chin gently and crashes his lips onto hers. They feel an electric shock from their kiss. Eve’s hands press on to his chest as the kiss becomes deeper and passionate when she kisses him back. In the background you can hear some drunks cheering and whistling from how intimate both Eren and Eve’s kiss are. </p><p>Her hands slowly slide up from his chest to wrap around his neck. She can feel the way his tongue explores inside her mouth. Now, her tongue dances around his. Eve may have been kissed before with few guys in the past but the way Eren does it; she feels like heavenly bliss.</p><p>A soft moan was heard which Eren gently pulled away from their kiss. Eve’s face was flushed. She was panting from the amazing kiss with Eren. Slowly, both of them looked at each other. “Ok with that kiss, I’ll raise up to an 8.” </p><p>“Don’t you mean a 10.” He said. </p><p>“We’ll see how this night goes and I’ll give you an overall score.” She chuckles.</p><p>The waitress came back with their ales and food. Eren gets up and goes back to his seat. Eve and Eren enjoy eating while drinking and talking for a while. Even though they finished their meals, both ordered more rounds of ales. On the corner from where they are. The sounds of music and people dancing was heard loud as it began. Eve looked away from Eren to see people dancing to some local dance moves.</p><p>“Let’s dance.” She turned around back to Eren with an exciting expression. </p><p>“I don’t dance.” He mumbled while gulping his mug of ale. </p><p>“Oh please, you said you were a soldier, I’m sure you’re capable of dancing.” She gives a puppy pout to convince the man in front of her. </p><p>He grunted and gave up. “Fine, but if I trip that’s on you.” Eve smiled happily and grabbed him to pull him into the dancefloor. </p><p>Once they are on the wooden dance floor, the music changes and the two of them are in position with their hands pressed against each other. They are right beside each other but their face stares into each other’s eyes. The sounds of stomping shoes against the wooden floor and people laughing while clapping from having a good time became louder which gathered more people to join in the dance. </p><p>You could hear the violin fiddling into the melody and the drums beating. Both Eren and Eve dance as their feets pick up the beat. The eldian titan shifter spins the burnette. Eve screams with joy from having a good time. As the music becomes faster, they grab both their hands to spin around the dancefloor. Both of them laugh and smile like carefree children. This is one of the highlights the potential couples won’t ever forget besides the kiss. Finally the music ends and they stop to take a quick break. </p><p>“See you can dance.” She poke his nose teasingly. </p><p>“Yes well, I got lucky.” He grins. </p><p>Soon another song starts playing. Eren wraps around Eve’s waist with his arm to bring each other closer. Eve can feel her heart pounding from feeling his chest pressing onto hers. This is probably the fourth time she had blush because Eve can feel his hand rubbing in circles on her lower back. She let him lead the dance as she followed the footsteps. This song has a slow pace which kind of brings anyone into a romantic mood. </p><p>Eve rests her head on his shoulder while Eren nuzzles on her hair. He can smell the lavender and a hint of spring flowers on her. </p><p>“I don’t want this to stop…” Eve whispers softly. </p><p>Eren nods in agreement. “Me too. This is the first time I feel at peace.” He said. </p><p>Is this what all it takes to feel this peace and happiness? He remembers the words Eren Kruger said to his father before becoming the Attack Titan holder. </p><p>Find someone to love within these walls…</p><p>Just maybe Eren can do both in devoting to his plan and falling in love with this woman. He knows she has many secrets, but he is willingly to take time to find them out one day. He already thought about what he’ll do after he succeeded in unlocking The Rumbling. Eren wants to take Eve to explore the whole world until they become old and die in peace together. Yeah that he can make his dream happen. </p><p>They’re peace was interrupted when The music started upbeat and fast again. Their dance switches into fast pace to keep up the music. Their feets gallop all over the dance floor. Eren still has his arm around her waist while holding her hand. Eve was smiling and still keeping up with him. Then Eren spins her a few times until their arms link to swing around. Once again they repeat those moves in order until the music finally stops. </p><p>“Let’s take a break.” She was breathing heavily which Eren happily nodded. </p><p>Both of them went back to their table but it was full of drunk men arm wrestling. Eve let go of Eren’s arm to walk towards them. </p><p>“Gentlemen, may I join you in a game of arm wrestling?” She said with a smile. The men stop to glance at her up and down. An unfamiliar feeling made Eren want to grab and kiss her. He wants to show them she’s his girl. </p><p>“Oh you think a pretty woman like you can beat all of us in arm wrestling?” One of the drunk men said as the rest laughed like it was a joke. “Why don’t you go back to your boyfriend, girlie? Hey boy, I think your little girlfriend got lost until you don’t mind sharing her with us?” They drunkenly laugh again. </p><p>Eren growls at what they said. He was about to teach these drunk bastards a lesson until her hand pressed on his chest to stop him from doing anything impulsive. </p><p>“It’s ok, they are just little cunts that are scared of a woman like me to beat them in arm wrestling.” She made a mocking tone at them which one of them got up abruptly but almost fell. “Oi you bitch! Be careful what you say or me and my friends will have to teach you and your boyfriend a lesson.” </p><p>“Then let’s play arm wrestle if you believe you’re capable of winning. If I win, you guys will buy mugs of ale for me and him.” She glances at Eren with a smile while entangling her hand against his. “If I lose, you guys can teach me a lesson.” she made a husky tone to emphasize what she meant. To be honest, she will never let that happen if they think they will touch her. The drunk men smirks at the deal. </p><p>“Alright, dollface. You got yourself a deal.” Most of the men make room for Eve to go sit. Eren grabs her arm. “What are you doing?” He frowned. Eve looks at him. “Don’t worry. Just trust in me.” She gives a peck on his cheek then goes to sit on the empty spot and places her arm on the table while waiting for the other man to get ready as well. </p><p>The other man places his elbow on the wooden table then grabs her hand while staring at her as he tries to intimate her. Meanwhile the other man’s friend starts to count. </p><p>“Alright, on the count to three. May the best man or lady wins. One, two, and three. Go.” Both Eve and the other man begin to wrestle their arms. The drunk man was flabbergasted that he has to struggle to try to pin her arm to the table. Around them, the men shout to cheer on their friend while the others shout unpleasant comments. Eve scoffs but focuses on the match. </p><p>“You’re doing alright there, buddy? You seem to be having a hard time to pin my arm to the table.” She smirks. </p><p>“You shut up bitch. When I win you will be feeling sorry.” The man glares while using his brute power. </p><p>Eve rolls her eyes and teasingly lets a little bit lose her arm as the man pushes so  close to the table. “Seriously? What are you made of?!” The man grunts his teeth. His face becomes flush red from using most of his strength and the amount of alcohol in his system. </p><p>Eren carefully watches the match and of course like most others he’s shocked this woman is not breaking sweat as her arm has been pinned to the table. He remembered how everyone was shocked during his cadet years when Mikasa arm wrestled most of the guys and she had won. Could this woman be related to Mikasa and Captain Levi? Or she’s just that naturally strong? </p><p>Eve sighs. “Wow this is so sad watching you struggling. I’m ending this.” Before the man said anything, his arm was slam to the wooden table. The people around them shouts in displeasure that Eve won. </p><p>Now the brunette gets up and yawns. “I’ll give you props. At least you gave your all. Anyways gentlemen, I think me and my friend would like to have drinks please.” She smiles at them innocently. </p><p>After the matching scene, Eren and Eve were alone drinking mugs of ale as they had interesting conservations for the rest of the night. </p><p>“Seriously, what’s your secret? First your markman skills are amazing then you didn’t even break a sweat to keep your arm stil. I’m curious if your last name is Ackerman or are you in some way related to Mikasa Ackerman and Captain Levi Ackerman?” Eren already felt the alcohol making him spew what had been on his mind all night. </p><p>Eve stares at him confusingly. “Ackerman? No, I’m sorry. I don’t think I ever heard those two in my life.” </p><p>“But didn’t you say your grandparents are from here?” Eren said. </p><p>“Yeah, but that was long ago. Now they are enjoying their retirement.” She said.</p><p>“Are they enjoying their freedom?” Eren whispered curiously. </p><p>“Huh? Yeah, I guess they are. Why?” She was intrigued by his question. </p><p>“Because we Eldians are stained as monsters...devils from the rest of the world.” His tone changed to hatred. This worries Eve. </p><p>“Eren, it’s hard and painful for what our people are going through from being discriminated against by the world’s population. Yes, what we did in the past was awful and we should make atone for the actions. I believe it should have been our ancestors who made the atone for their actions but us their descendants are paying the price. This cycle of hate needs to break. I believe we shouldn’t retaliate because that’s what will give them the idea that we are evil.” Eve gently holds his hand as she says her words.</p><p>The titan shifter frowns. He glances at her. “The rest of the world have blood on their hands. This island has been a prison for us while the rest of Eldians from other parts of the world were segregated and treated like dirt. Haven’t we already paid our Eldian ancestors’ price?” His green eyes were getting watery. </p><p>Already Eve gets up to go sit beside him to give comfort. “I agree with you. We have already paid that price. With time and patience, we’ll get that freedom as human beings. We just have to speak our voice. Start having political affairs for making treaties. Let the world know we are not monsters. All we want is to have the right to live as human beings. If you use violence, all it does is make us look sinister. Maybe I'm naïve but I still believe in hope for humanity. We can’t let the bad seeds over shadow the beauty of humanity. This blue planet has so much to offer. I want to show you the good side of it.” Eve had her hands cup on his cheeks. </p><p>“You’re naïve to think they will forgive us like that.” He mumbles. Eren wonders if she knows what kind of encounters he endured along with his friends and comrades? </p><p>“Time will tell, but it will be worth it. I just don’t want to see you suffering. You deserve to be happy. When we were dancing, you smiled. I love it, I saw the inner child in you.” Eren is in trance of the way her smile makes his heart beat fast. This beautiful woman is one of the kind. Her perspective is opposite than his. </p><p>“Have you lost someone?” She asked. </p><p>“Yeah, my parents, comrades, friends. My mother got eaten by a titan and my father sacrificed himself for our people. I’m just tired of losing important people in my life. That’s why I want to make my plan work.” He said. </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that. It must be painful for you to experience. No one shouldn’t feel that pain. What plan do you want to make it work?” Her hand caressing his face.</p><p>“I’m sorry...but I can’t tell you. The least you know the better this plan works.” He said. </p><p>“Hm alright, but whatever your plan is, please rethink carefully that it won’t have negative consequences. Give the world a chance. There are people out there who advocate our freedom.” She said </p><p>“You know you sounded like one of my best friends named Armin. He was always optimistic and bright. He always sees good in everything no matter the dark things he has faced.” He chuckles when Armin showed him a book of the world as kids before the Wall in Shiganshina broke in and titans came to feast on the locals. </p><p>“Do I? Then he seems like a very compassionate bright guy.” Eve still smiles. Eren couldn’t help to glance at her lips. They look so tempting like a forbidden fruit.</p><p>“Mhm he is.” He mumbles, then leans closer as his lips hover on hers. Since Eve still has her hands on his cheeks, she presses her lips onto his and moans from the addictive taste he has. Eren wraps his arms around her waist to be closer while they deeply kiss each other. Their bodies become hot from the passion they create. </p><p>“Will you make me happy?” He said breathlessly from the kiss. </p><p>“Do you want me to? How can I make you happy?” She looks into his emerald green eyes. </p><p>“Just being with me...by making you my girl.” This made her heart beat skip. Usually Eve makes a guy she’s interested in wait and see how compatible they are until she officially becomes into a relationship. In this case, something within her is telling to say yes and take this chance.</p><p>“Yes, I want you to be mine.” She finally made her decision. Thus made Eren smile and kiss her again.</p><p>“Let’s go somewhere private.” He said between kissing her.</p><p>In the inn where Eren has a room checked out, the door slams open as both couples make their way inside while kissing and groping each other. During their walks back here, they struggle to keep their hands to themselves. Eve uses her foot to close the door then locks it with one hand while Eren kisses and marks her neck and let his hands undo her blouse. </p><p>“I wanted you so bad.” He whispers huskily. Eve whimpers the way his hands wonder around her body. She feels so hot that her clothes are annoying her. She turns towards him and smirks. “Show me how bad you want me, babe.” </p><p>Eren growls the way her silky voice teases him. He rips the rest of her clothes and lets them fall on the floor. All she had was her bra and panties. The titan shifter lifts her up to carry her to the bed and drops her onto the mattress. She made a oof sound then her hands unhooking her bra to let her breasts feel free. </p><p>His eyes couldn’t stop staring at her while she teasingly removed her bra then now her panties as her eyes look at him too. Her finger lightly caressing her exposing body. “What are you waiting for? Start stripping or you need my assistance?” She giggles. </p><p>“I guess I do need your assistance in removing my clothes.” He smirks. </p><p>Eve gets up to walk towards him and hooks her fingers onto the hem of his trousers to bring him to the bed. She sits on the edge of the bed while undoing his belt then lifts his shirt to see his abs being exposed. Roughly, she undo the button from his pants and pull them down including his undergarment. Eren kicks them off and leans to her to resume their make out. </p><p>Eve crawled backward to give Eren room to be on the bed. He hovers on her body. His lips roughly kisses down to her neck then further down to her breasts. His hand gropes one of them which Eve moans from the sensation. She has her arms wrap around him </p><p>“Mmm Eren.” The way she moaned his name made feel insatiable. He lowered his face as his hands spread her legs. He can see how wet her pussy is. He gently kisses her inner thighs which he feels her grip on his hair. </p><p>“Shit Eren, stop teasing me.” She whimpers softly. Her hand pulls his hair.</p><p>He chuckles from her cute beg. “Patience dollface.” A growl came from her as the eagerness built up. </p><p>Eren leans between her legs to stroke his tongue on her throbbing clitoris. She let out a gasping moan. She panting and moaning as his tongue  and mouth magically devoured her core. He can’t get enough of it. His nails clawed on to both sides of her hips. His face shaking to bury his tongue deep into her pussy. </p><p>Eve begins to buck her hips and rock against his face. She loves this pleasurable feeling. How it drives her into insanity. </p><p>“Nghh E-eren. I’m going to cum…” She grips the bedsheets. Her orgasm is reaching its peak. The grey-eyed woman moaned loud when her orgasm came. </p><p>He moans from tasting and licking her slick that she produces. Now, he glances at her while she’s regaining her breath. “I’m just getting started.” His emerald eyes glow. Eve was seeing cloudy from the way his tongue undo to her. </p><p>“Huh?” the dark haired woman feels his manhood rubbing on her entrance. “Mmmmm again with the teasing.” </p><p>He continues rubbing his tip on her wet pussy. Eve growls and begs him. “Please I need you now. Fuck me, Eren.” </p><p>“At it girl.” Finally, he thrust his length into her and both moan from the sensation of electricity and heat. The titan shifter holds onto the woman as he starts to thrust in rough pace. Eve whimpers and cries from the ecstasy. Her nails claw his back to leave scratch marks. He growls from it but keeps going faster. The bed shakes and rocks by the wall which probably by next morning the next door would be not happy hearing noises. Both Eren and Eve don’t care at the moment. </p><p>Their moans increasing louder as their high almost reaches their climax. Eren is already deep inside her as his thrust starts to slow down when he orgasm first and release his seeds inside her. Eve cums again after him. Both stare at each other after the orgasm. Eren gently pulls out then crashes beside her as his exhaustion takes over. She follows him as they both fall asleep. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A/N: Finally I'm done with this chapter! I’m sorry guys. I’ve been busy and I’m slow for a while so please bear with me uwu. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a beautiful day!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Coup D'état</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11: The Coup D'état </p><p> </p><p>Reiner hasn’t seen Mikasa for a week since their unexpected encounter. All he could think about was the way her soft lips crashed into his. As a Marleyan warrior, he shouldn’t have these thoughts towards his enemy, but as a man, it’s so tempting to expand his forbidden thoughts about the female Ackerman. He remembers when he and his comrades went on their mission to retrieve the Founding Titan from the Paradis Eldians, he met Mikasa at a military academy and his crush for her grew when she spared him and took him down. He admired her strength and talents from being an excellent soldier. He felt she had so much potential, but with Eren it was hard for her to focus on her priorities.</p><p>Sure he was jealous a little bit, but he believed Mikasa could grow to her full potential which a week ago, Reiner saw what she was capable of doing. He saw another side of her personality that she rarely shows to anyone. </p><p>Right now, he kept replaying on that day when Mikasa kissed him. Just thinking of the way they kissed was very enjoyable and passionate, especially for two former comrades now enemies. </p><p>The Armored Titan holder was lost in his thoughts as he’s with his family having a late lunch. Gabi, his cousin telling interesting tales during her training. His other relatives praised her while his mother was staring at him with concern. </p><p>“Reiner? Are you alright?” His mother interrupted his daydream. Reiner’s cheeks were now flushed embarrassedly. </p><p>“Yes, mother. I’m alright. I just had a lot of things on my mind.” He tried to stay cool.  The rest of his family gave an ‘are you sure’ look. </p><p>“Are you sure, son? You just have that look that I used to do that when I thought about your father.” Ms. Braun's voice was low. Reiner glanced up at his mother then sighed as he got up from his chair. </p><p>“I’m fine, mother. I had a lot on my mind because we’re going to the shoreline tomorrow to prepare for the invasion soon.” He said. </p><p>Ms. Braun seems not convinced, but she lets him off as he gets up from his seat. “Are you heading back to the base?” </p><p>“Yes, I need to prepare for tomorrow. Gabi, you can enjoy a little more time here before you have to come back soon for tomorrow.” The titan shifter looked at his cousin who nodded. </p><p>“Well, thank you for the lovely meal mother. I will definitely miss your home cooked meal and uncle and auntie, it’s good to see you both again.” He smiles at each of them. </p><p>“Wait son, let me pack you up some leftovers so you can enjoy it on the trip to the shoreline.” Ms. Braun gets up quickly to go pack up some leftovers for his son, but add more to share with his close comrades. His soldiers always praised how good his mother’s home cooked meals were. </p><p>The blonde haired man goes towards the kitchen where his mother is packing up some food for him. “Reiner, I know you have a lot of plate in you, but I’m asking a favor from you to find a girl. I don’t care...where she’s from as long, she makes you happy.” </p><p>Reiner was surprised by his mother’s words. Usually, she always told him to find a good respectable Eldian girl even though she prefers a Marleyan girl, but that sounds too far fetched for him to be with. With years passed, his time is running out. Soon in a year, he will be dead by the titan's curse and have to pass it on to his successor. </p><p>“Mother, what are you trying to say?” He finally broke his silence. </p><p>“I want a grandchild. I understand this will be unfair for you and the potential mother of your child, but hear me out my son. I may push you to be in the warriors program so our family can be citizens. I want to say, I’m sorry Reiner...for letting my ambition put on you. I was so hurt and in denial when your father stopped this secret affair. I thought being citizens will make him come back to me and be a family like I’ve dreamed. Every time I count the days when you’re about to die, I cry...from the guilty making my only child go through hell. I’m sorry for causing you pain, my precious son. I love you so much. Please, if you can make time, find a girl that makes you happy and have a child. I promise you that I will accept the mother of your child with open arms and treat her as my daughter. Your child will be raised with love and knowing its father died as a hero.” She cupped her son’s face to stare into his eyes. </p><p>Reiner scoffs that his mother mentions him as a hero. He didn’t feel like a hero when reality had hit him hard during the time of the Trost District invasion of the TItans. He started to have nightmares. At first it was the loss of his comrades Marcel Gaillard, Porco Gaillard’s older brother, the last holder of the Jaw Titan before Ymir ate him and stole the Jaw titan from him on the island. Porco had resented him because of his brother’s death. </p><p>“Reiner, you may not think you’re a hero but you are. Your loyalty to our Motherland Marley proves you will sacrifice for your country, comrades, our people and the Marleyan who had discriminated against us for years. With you, you have shown there are good Eldians; not the devils from Paradis.” Ms Braun’s tone brings some comfort in Renier from the deeds he had done in the past. </p><p>“Mother, if I already had in mind who has my heart, will you keep your promise once I die?” He said</p><p>His mother smiled in joy from hearing this. “Oh son, so there is a girl in your life. Yes, I will keep my promise.” </p><p>“Even if it’s an enemy?” He dropped the news on to her. Now, his mother became quiet. He knew it that she would not keep her promise. </p><p>“Is she with a child?” She finally answered. </p><p>“No, we...I just saw her a week ago and….my old feelings for her had resurfaced. I thought I would grow out of it once I got back home. Instead I deeply buried these feelings since she’s an enemy and also her heart belonged to someone else at that time. I can’t keep her out of my mind. I tried mother, but if you knew her; she’s compassionate, fierce, strong, loyal, kind and also protective. Did you know she saved Gabi from getting killed by one of her comrades when Eren Jaeger attacked Liberio? She doesn’t see us, not even Maleyans as enemies. She fights to protect. I’m tired of denying my feelings for her. I want my last year on earth to have that small happiness. With that I see Mikasa Ackerman as my happiness.” he took a deep breath after his passionate speech. </p><p>“I see...this Mikasa is related to that Ackerman monster?” Reiner was confused about what his mother meant, but remember Zeke mentioned to the higher ups that they all need to beware Captain Levi Ackerman who is a monster when it comes to fighting. He agrees with Zeke that the Captain of the Survey Corps is a bloodlust killing machine. Heck, he had nightmares because of the captain.</p><p>“Yes, she is his distant relative, but how do you know about the Ackermans?” He questioned his mother. </p><p>“Let’s just say, I know how to retain information from the military when it’s necessary.” She said. </p><p>“Mother, that’s treason.” He whispered. </p><p>“And you falling for the enemy isn’t not treason? I did it because you had me worried the way you scream at night from terrors and I read on your report that you attempt to shoot yourself. I am scared for you, but like I said. I take mostly blame on myself for making you lead that path. I will do what it takes for you. It won’t make up completely what i made you do but it’s a start. Now, about that Mikasa girl. If you believe she will make you happy then you have my blessing. Just please both of you be careful ok. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, son.” Her hand caressing her son’s cheek. </p><p>“I will be careful, but first I need to confront her about my old feelings for her.” He said. </p><p>“Well, you better because I still want a grandchild. Here, I pack enough for your friends and some extra if you meet up with the girl again.” She said with a smile then gave a paper bag with containers of leftovers to him. </p><p>“Oh god mother.” He blushed and took the big brown paper bag. </p><p>“I love you mother. I promise I will come back home alive to spend my last moments with you guys.” He smiled and hugged her. </p><p>“ I love you sweetheart. Please take care and take care of Gabi. She’s still a child.” She said. </p><p>“Of course I will. Goodbye...mom.” He whispered then exited through the back door and walked around to walk through the sidewalk. </p><p>Reiner enjoyed walking down the streets whether it’s empty or crowded. The nostalgia feeling rushed in when he glanced at all the spots he had hung out with his old friends and new. He will miss home and the people who were busy with their daily lives. There are some destroyed buildings from the surprise attack by Eren that haven't been reconstructed yet. </p><p>The Eldian blonde man was now glancing up at the blue sky until he saw a very familiar figure up at the roof jumping from roof to roof. Seriously, why isn’t Mikasa being decree? Is she trying to get herself spotted? He stopped to see her staring down at him. He doesn’t know whether he should ignore her for now. Well, his mother did pack some for Mikasa, maybe having lunch with her will get her to lose her guard with him. He goes to find a ladder that's connected to the roof where Mikasa is staring down at him. Her eyes kind of glow silver which scares him a bit, but also feels intrigued. </p><p>Finally he reaches to the top of the roof and sees Mikasa a bit far distant with her hoodie covering the top half of face. Her jet black bangs flow delicately from the breeze. His mind definitely wasn’t playing tricks when he stared at her silver glowing eyes. Reiner began to walk towards her. At first, she was about to spring off from him; but he gently used his hands to make a surrender gesture for her. </p><p>“Hey I'm not here to chase after you. I’m here for a peace offer.” He waved the big brown paper bag at her. </p><p>When the smell of a home cooked meal reached to her nostrils, her stomach growled from hunger. She blushed from feeling hungry. Mikasa pulled off her hoodie to reveal her face towards him. “This isn’t a trick right? Because i won’t hesitate to kill you this time if you do.” She warned him. </p><p>“I swear on my honor, this is not a trick. I just thought two adults having lunch on a nice clear day.” He said truthfully. </p><p>Mikasa contemplates whether to risk it and take his offer or just run away. “Fine I guess having lunch with an old friend is acceptable, but can I trust you if I show you my hideout?” </p><p>Reiner sighed. “Yes, you can trust me. I would have already tried to capture you by now.” </p><p>“Hmm fair point. Just don’t make me regret it ok. Follow me. I’ll show you my little temporary place.” Mikasa began to hop on the other rooftop which Reiner groaned but thank goodness with his titan strength he managed to catch up with her. </p><p>Finally they reached their destination. An old abandoned building was far apart from the city limit. Reiner felt they passed the internment zone where they segregated Eldians like him from the Marleyan citizens. It felt like no man's land.  </p><p>“This is a good hideout.” He said. </p><p>“Yeah, I need a good place not to be seen.” She made a scoff sound then used her strength to move the heavy cemented flat block to reveal a hole enough for them to get through. Both entered into the hole then Mikasa once again closed the entrance and used candle lights to brighten the room. It's dark here, but there’s a stairway which Mikasa leads him upstairs until there is brightness from the daylight. He saw a bed and a small desk with a little feminine touch. The view was beautiful since he can see the rest of the city far away. Mikasa blows her candle light which he does the same. </p><p>She took off her boots and sat on her bed. “Sorry I don’t have a table for us to eat. Just take off your shoes and join me on the bed.” the way she said it made Renier blushed. </p><p>He took off his shoes and went to bed. Reiner placed the bag on the bed and opened it which the aroma of the food spread around the room. “So, what did your family cook? Because it smells good.” She said. </p><p>He took out containers of the different kinds of dishes his mother made. “My mother made a feast like lunch since Gabi and I are being shipped off to the shoreline soon.” </p><p>“Yes, I’m aware your armies are preparing to invade my home.” She said with a bit of a dark tone. </p><p>“Mikasa...I know this is too late but I’m sorry for what I did in the past. I was naïve and eager to please my superiors especially I made a promise to my mother that our family will be rewarded to become citizens. This war had opened up my eyes and the consequence. I hate the mindset the Eldians were taught to hate their own people across the sea. We are all the same. It's just a fucked up world that my people have to hate your people just to live.” While speaking his thoughts out, he prepared the right amount of food in one bowl his mother placed into the bag. Then he handed the bowl filled with food to Mikasa. </p><p>“Thank you.” She mumbled gratefully then took a bite. “Reiner, maybe the younger me would accept an apology, but you don’t need to because like you said, you were a child being upbrought with my people being the devils and your people just happened to carry the blood of the devils. You thought it was justifiable of what you, Annie,and Bertholt did the day you and him broke into the Wall of Shiganshina. After that, that hatred infected my people in wanting to destroy all titans. So, I understand what you did was necessary and naïve if I would have been in your shoes. Now, I see a man with remorse and pain from the guilt you caused during that time. But if you need my forgiveness then you are forgiven. I believe us Eldians and against the world aren’t the real villains since the real ones cause this long history of bloodshed and pain. This is one of the reasons why I joined the Brotherhood of the Creed. I learnt the truth of the history both sides were lied to.” </p><p>Reiner already had his bowl with food in it while Mikasa was speaking. He glanced up in confusion. “What do you mean, Mikasa?” </p><p>“What I mean is the history we both know is not what it seems.” Mikasa gets up while holding on to her half empty bowl. She placed it on her desk then grabbed old artifact documents and placed it in front of Reiner. </p><p>“Huh? What’s this?” He stared down old documents on the bed. </p><p>“This is evidence that our history was lied to. Everything we knew was nothing but a lie.” Her tone became dark. “I didn’t want to believe it at first either but the facts never lie.” </p><p>Reiner stopped eating and placed his bowl on the ground. He grabbed one of the papers and read. He was surprised that he kept reading each paper to process this revelation in his mind. </p><p>“What did I just read, Mikasa? Don’t tell me that all the pain, blood, tears, and fears we Eldians and Marleyans endured was all just for these sick people’s ambition to rule the world? Who do these templars think they are?” His body was shaking from the anger building. </p><p>“They planted the seed of hate and fear on both the Fritz king and his concubine, Ymir the Founding Titan. You know how the legend goes when Ymir made a deal with the Earth Devil to receive the power of the titan?” She glanced at him. </p><p>“Well, the real lore was she went to the forest to get fresh berries and herbal plants like she would usually do then one day, Ymir was gathering more until she came across a device that’s not from this world. She touched it to see strange imaging in her mind and there was an object next to it. Ymir hears voices in her head whispering the promise of endless power and immortality. Of course, she was a slave to the king; she desperately made the deal without knowing the curse. Ymir had the power to have the world under her feet instead she let the king use her as a weapon to just protect from neighboring enemies. The templars heard stories of a woman turning a giant so they came here and that’s where they whisper to the king to conquer and the world will bow to him.” </p><p>Reiner listened to Mikasa. “So in order to take over the world they need to let chaos spread to manipulate how they see it fit?” he was trying to understand what he just found out. </p><p>“Yeah pretty much. Yet their ideology and the Order are still alive today. Some are disgusting as Paradisan citizens and some are very close to your military ranks.” She stared into him. </p><p>He gasped and grunted his teeth. “Fuck, this is too much.” </p><p>“It explains why this part of the world hasn’t advanced a lot for years. The other half of the world already have this device called cell phones.” She pulled out from her pocket a phone and let Reiner hold it.</p><p>He looked at it with curiosity and intrigue. “What does it do?” </p><p>“You can communicate from a very long distance but it needs satellites and the internet. I use this flat round device to recharge it. It’s how I keep my contact with my higher rank.” Mikasa said while watching Reiner touching the screen and his eyes lit up like a child. Low key a smile appears on her lips as she finds it cute. </p><p>“Why are you telling me all this?” He stopped and became serious. </p><p>“Because I feel you should know the truth. My gut feeling tells me to trust you so I did, plus you’re the only person I know in this place who will listen and consider. You did have the right to inform your superior about my appearance here, but you didn’t...why?” The titan shifter couldn’t help staring into her dark eyes. They are full of mystery. Renier knew he'd get lost into them if he kept staring at them. No matter how she looked, he would always see her as a beautiful warrior. </p><p>“Because I don’t want anything bad to happen to you...I guess you can say; my old boy crush had resurfaced when I saw you again a week ago.” He was blushing from his confession. </p><p>Mikasa was surprised by this. Her cheeks were blushing too. “How long have you had this crush?”</p><p>“The first time we met when we became partners to spar. I had admired your strength. You made things look so effortless. I haven’t seen that since Captain Levi.” his tone became soft. </p><p>“Yeah, you might be surprised but captain midget and I are actually related. Apparently, when he found out his surname is also Ackerman; Commander Hange began to research our family genealogy. So, he’s my second cousin. We’re the only blood family we have. Well, I will be an auntie soon.” She brushed her bang to the side to see him better. </p><p>“Wow, that explains so much the way you both have this similar intimidating look and your fighting style is very similar also.” Reiner carefully gathered the papers to place them on the ground. </p><p>“Pfft, first off, I’m better than him.” She mumbled.  </p><p>“Already having a family rivalry going on?” he chuckled. </p><p>“I just hate to always be compared by him. I don’t want to be his shadow. I want to be just Mikasa.” She whispered. </p><p>“Hey, you two may have similarities but you are way different from him. He is always alone and you surround yourself with friends. You’re passionate, kind to others, but fierce in battle. You are protective of those you care about. You’ll be a wonderful badass mother one day.” Just the thought of her being a mother made his stomach flutter. Maybe only in his dreams, she would be round with his child. </p><p>“I….I mean being a mom would be something I always wanted to be if I survived this war.” Mikasa thought about motherhood for years. She thought once this hell is over maybe Eren would realize how much she loved him, but that idea died when her comrades recused Queen Historia from him and his older brother. </p><p>“You would look beautiful… even though you will always look beautiful no matter how you looked.” Again he blushed as he looked away. </p><p>“Reiner, are you proposing for me to have your child; it seems that way?” The dark haired beauty smirked teasingly. </p><p>“I- what? No! I mean I don’t want to put you in a situation where you will be alone with a child once I...passed away from the curse.” He became nervous. </p><p>“How long do you have until you're dead..?” Mikasa felt her heart squeeze from thinking about him already dying. </p><p>“A year.” He said in a low tone. </p><p>The Asian woman nodded from his response. “This probably shouldn’t be a good idea but we can try...if faith allows us to have a child then so be it. I want to be with a man who will love me for me and just make me feel I'm the only woman in this cruel world.” The assassin gently placed her hand on his lap. </p><p>The blonde man felt his heartbeat pound loudly. He can feel her hand gently slide up his thigh. His manhood woke up excitedly as it throb to be free from his trouser which it was getting tighter. “W-will you let me be that man?” His tone became husky. </p><p>As his tone got deep and raspy, Mikasa felt the warmth feeling below where her core pulsed with excitement. Now, her tone became seductive. “Yes, I can’t stop thinking about you since our encounter on the rooftop. Honestly, I wasn’t expecting the kiss to make me feel alive. Since then, just thinking of you made me feel a woman for once. I haven’t felt like this with anyone; not even with Eren.” </p><p>Reiner didn’t know what possessed him, but he boldly captured her lips with his passionately kissing Mikasa. The Paradisian woman was a bit startled, but adjusting the deep kiss quickly. Her hands cupped his cheeks while their tongue fought for domination. Mikasa shifted her body to sit on his lap while Reiner placed his hands on her waist. She could feel how his hands moved up and down her sides. Mikasa slowly begins to rock her body to grind on him. Reiner felt his cock throbbing hard. He let out a groan. They broke free from their kiss, but Reiner hovers his lips on her neck. </p><p>Mikasa whimpered from the tease of his hot breath hitting on her skin. Her body started getting hotter so quickly she began to remove her assassin outfit. Reiner happily helped her. He now kisses and bites her neck as her outfit was discarded on the floor. Only her undergarment was still on. </p><p>“Am I the only man to make you feel this needy?” He growled low close to her ear. </p><p>“Mmm y-yes, you make me touch myself when I'm alone here.” Her moan was the most sexiest sound he ever heard. </p><p>“What a naughty girl you are?” He chuckled and let his finger hooked the hem of her panties to slide them off slowly. His other hand unhooked her bra as it fell off from her. Her breasts were exposed. He could see her nipples hard. Reiner let his hand gently massage both of her breasts. </p><p>Mikasa moaning increased. She closed her eyes to enjoy the pleasure of the way he touched her breasts. Slowly, her legs spread apart as her pussy produced more slick and the throb of her clitoris made it eager for her wanting attention down below. </p><p>Reiner other hand slides to grope her thigh then travels up to between her legs. His finger rubbed her clitoris which a wave of ecstasy spread in her body. </p><p>“Ohhhh yes Reiner….d-don’t s-stop p-please.” She kept moaning. </p><p>The blonde man is already busy suckling and licking both of her nipples one at a time. He took his time to taste her soft skin. He can’t believe it that he’s actually doing this with the woman he had a crush with. He enjoys her moans become louder while his fingering goes at a fast pace. Mikasa begins to rock her hips against her finger. He added two more into her hole. This drove her on the edge. </p><p>Mikasa may be high on getting finger fucked, but she glanced at him to see his clothes are not off. She let out an animalistic growl and undo clothes aggressively. Something deep in her subconscious awakened. A familiar voice whispered. </p><p>Claim him...claim mate now…</p><p>Reiner felt how she undo his clothes and removed them. Now equally, his body was exposed as Mikasa’s. His vision became clear from the pleasure he was giving to her. He noticed Mikasa’s eyes glowing silver. The titan shifter was hypnotized. His eyes glowed amber. Like animals, they wrestled for domination again. </p><p>There were biting, sucking, and scratching. Their moans and growls echoed in the abandonment building. Finally, Reiner had her on her hands and knees bend over. His grip was on her hips. Mikasa pressed her ass on his cock grinding to feel his precum pulsing shaft on her entrance. </p><p>“Fuck Mikasa, let me try to be gentle with you.” He groans. </p><p>Her head shaked. “N-no, I don’t want you to be gentle...I want rough. I need your f-fucking thick meaty cock inside me!” She begged with a demanding tone. </p><p>“This is the first time you are becoming demanding.” He mumbled. “But…this is your first time? I don’t want to hurt you.” he said. </p><p>“I’m an Ackerman, pain is the least of my concerns. Please Reiner just fuck me. I have been wanting you all this week.” Her whimpers were visible. </p><p>He stopped her then spread her bottom cheeks to see how wet she was for him. He felt pride in what he had done to her. Already with his hard cock, he thrusted into her pussy. </p><p>Mikasa cried with joy and bliss from feeling his thick meaty cock stretching inside her walls. Her body shakes from the pleasure and an electric familiar feeling spreaded every inch of her body. She hasn’t felt this since her awakening when she lost her biological family. </p><p>Reiner growls and keeps thrusting into her harder. His body leaned on hers while fucking her as she demanded. The sound of slapping skins echoing the room. His lips kissed ferociously on her neck. He whispered sweet words and promises in her ear.</p><p>Mikasa sobbing with bliss as she listens to Riener’s sweet words. She wants it all. She wants love, happiness, family, marriage, and him. Mostly him. Even though it's going to be for a year, she doesn’t care. As long she gets to be with him in those 12 months. Mikasa knows she’ll be ok if faith blesses her having his child. </p><p> </p><p>(Somewhere in Wall Sina, Paradis Isle)</p><p>Levi was riding his horse back to the Orphanage. He had finished all his assassin’s duties to finally come home to Historia. As he got closer to the familiar roads, far in the horizon; Levi saw black smoke in the sky. His sense started to pick up the burning scent. His heart dropped when the location was where the Orphanage is. The raven haired man kicked his horse to gallop faster to the smoke location. </p><p>When the view of the property became near, he saw it was the building along the cottage that both him and Historia put time and enough. He got off his horse and ran toward the heated area. </p><p>“Historia! Historia!” Levi screamed desperately for his wife. Maybe she hid herself along with the kids and the caretakers. Whoever does this they will pay with their lives? The place was black like charcoal. There were some small fires but it’s dying down. The captain walked through the Orphanage first. God, he hopes there’s no bodies here.</p><p>He saw the second floor gone. The rumbles of burnt wood and other materials laid on the ground. Levi carefully removes the things to spot anything who has done this. He lifts a pile and sees what he fears. Few burnt bodies. Most of them were adults, but one child lay crouching. For almost nine months, Levi had begun feeling fatherly. It angered him that probably a group or one person did this sinister act. He saw a shiny silver that caught his attention. Levi picked it up and brushed off the ashes to see it was the Templar cross. </p><p>“Those fucking bastards!” He gripped tightly the cross. As he glanced at it, the cross was dented from his strength. He placed it into his pocket to have as evidence. If there were only a few that died, where are the rest of them? He goes to the stables. </p><p>Levi reached to the stables to see it was untouched. He walked in and heard noises from under.</p><p>“Come out now.” He said sternly. </p><p>A tiny head pops out from the stack of hays. “Captain Levi you’re back!” </p><p>The little girl Kathy ran towards him to hug him tightly while sobbing. “Where are the others?” He changed his tone a bit softer for the crying child. </p><p>The child glanced at the captain when he kneel down to eye level her. “S-some were burnt...others were shot and thrown into the lake. Only us hid in the hays. Historia was taken by the bad men...one of them called Zeke.” </p><p>That fucking piece of shit Zeke. He was behind on all this. Levi tried to remain calm since he doesn’t want to scare the kid. </p><p>He heard shuffle from the hays and the rest of the children came out. Thank fucking Walls the children survived. They probably killed the adults. This time he won’t fail both Erwin and Historia. Zeke Jaeger will die by his blades.</p><p>“Come kids, let’s head to town. I’ll make sure you’re all safe.” The assassin had bottled up his bloodlust rage. He can’t go on the rampage yet. The kids need to be safe first. His titan wanted to come out. </p><p>Those fuckers. They will meet their death. How dare they kidnap our queen. We must go after her to protect her and our offspring.</p><p>“We will but let's take the kids first.” He whispers which only Iapetus heard in his subconscious. </p><p>“Captain? Who are you talking to?” Kathy looked at Levi curiously. </p><p>“No one, kiddo.” His eyes reflect silver which Kathy felt a bit frightened, but she knows the captain won’t harm her and the kids. He’s a good guy. A hero. A knight especially to Historia. </p><p>He gathered the surviving children. Levi noticed there are still two horses in the stable. He goes to the animals and takes them out to prepare the saddles. Once the horses are ready, he leads both the children and the horses where his horse awaits for him. </p><p>“OK only some of you will ride on the horses. The little ones will go on them including mine. The oldest I’m sure you guys can walk until we reach the next town.” He stared at the kids. Some were still shaken up from the event earlier. </p><p>He helped the smallest kids into threes on all the three horses. Only a few kids are a bit older from 7 to 13. The thirteen year old was holding a baby. She’s probably around 6 months. </p><p>“Here I’ll carry her. You’ll need your strength right now.” He said to the girl holding the baby. </p><p>She nodded and gave the baby to Levi. Might as well get used to it. He’ll be carrying his own brat soon. God, he hopes his and Historia’s kid will survive. Finally everything is ready and they all walked or rode on the road to the closest town. </p><p>They reached into town by late afternoon. The kids whined from being tired and hungry. Even the baby cried from missing her meal time. Luckily, he saw a very familiar Commander. </p><p>“Oi Dok.” He called out. The other man glanced to see it was Levi with the rest of the children. Something must have happened.</p><p>“Why do you have the orphans with you? Where is the queen?” Commander Dok of the Military Police began to question Levi. </p><p>Levi was getting annoyed. He glared at the commander. “I just got back from the capitol to find the property burnt to the ground. Some bodies were burnt too. The kids say the rest adults were killed and thrown to the lake. Historia….the queen was kidnapped. They fucking took her. They took my pregnant wife, Nile.” His voice was shaking with anger and fear. He fears if he doesn’t find her; there is a chance both could be dead. </p><p>“Wait what? Who? We need to alert the Premier.” Nile said. </p><p>“Come let’s go to the station and I’m sure these kids want to eat and rest.” Nile looked at the kids and felt sorry for them. They must have seen awful things.</p><p>Some of the MPs help out the kids that are on the horses off. The horses were sent to the stables to rest and be fed. Once they all entered the headquarters, one of the female MPs attended the kids. The baby that Levi is carrying didn’t want to leave his arms. </p><p>“Hey kiddo, she won’t hurt you.” He is trying to calm her down. The thirteenth year old took the baby from Levi which he was gladly that helped. The baby nuzzled onto the girl. The captain watched the kids leaving to the mess hall for food.</p><p>“Bye Levi. Promise you will save her.” Kathy ran to hug him tightly.</p><p>“Don’t worry I will.” He said. Then he let go of her as she catch up with the group. </p><p>Now it was him and Dok. They headed to the office and sat down. </p><p>“We need to act fast. Especially the condition her Majesty is in.” Nile said as he started writing the letter. </p><p>“I know. Last week she began getting cramps. Very soon my kid will be born.” Levi said. </p><p>“I’m still not used to the idea, but I’m sorry what you are going through, Captain. This is every husband and father's worst nightmare.” The MP commander sympathizes with Levi. </p><p>The captain was quiet but nodded. “It was the fucking Templars and the Jeagerists. They became allies.” He grabbed the dented cross and aggressively placed it on Nile’s desk. Nile was disturbed of this news. The queen is in grave danger. </p><p>“What will you do now?” Nile asked. </p><p>“I’m going to pass the message to Hange and my grandfather what had happened then go find those bastards and slaughter them especially Zeke. He is mine.” His tone became dark and sinister. </p><p>Dok never saw the captain like this. He had heard his notorious bloodlust when it came to titans. The middle aged man took a glimpse of files about the Ackerman clan. They are the product of titan genes to make them the perfect warriors to protect the royal family and slay titans. They are titans in their human forms. At first, he doesn’t believe it, but seeing Levi’s eyes glowing silver ready to unleash chaos. This gave him chills. </p><p>Levi had his hoodie up to cover him. “Will the kids be fine here? I’m putting their lives into your own hands, Commander.” He said as he turned around. </p><p>“Of course, we’ll keep an eye on them.” Dok said. </p><p>“Good. I gotta go. See you around and thanks.” Levi walked out the room and the chills disappeared from the room. Dok gasped since he didn’t realize he was holding his breath. </p><p>Levi got on his horse and rode away to the Capitol. War had been declared. Levi Ackerman and Iapetus are eager to shed blood on the enemies.</p><p>They will be praying to their god for mercy. </p><p> </p><p>(unknown location in Wall Sina)</p><p>Historia was dragged to a beautiful luxurious bedroom. Her labor has calmed down. She was too weak to fight. Her kidnappers place her on the bed. She sees maids running around preparing for the birth. </p><p>“Where is this so called King?” Her voice was weak but still held a stern tone.</p><p>“Oh I’m here, my queen.” No, it can’t be true? It’s him. </p><p>“You.” Her tone spewed it like acid when she saw Lord Evans. </p><p>“Yes, it’s me. The mastermind of all this. Here’s what you will do. You deliver your spawn then get ready for our wedding. I’m already crowned by the High Priest Of the Walls. I have the rightful claim then you. You’re nothing but a bastard born from sins and lust. But the people adorns you so I’m merciful to make you my queen consort. Your child will have no rights to the throne as it will be a bastard like it’s parents.” He smirked. </p><p>“You! YOU’RE A TRAITOR.” Historia’s blue eyes glared at the man. </p><p>“My darling, I think it is you that’s the traitor. You being a bastard taking the throne. You have changed what our ancestor King Karl Fritz had worked hard to make sure our kingdom stayed isolated and ignorant from the outside world. And the worst of all, you whore yourself with an Ackerman. Once we get married, I will install the old laws which include prosecuting the last Ackerman line forever. Don’t worry, I will only let your child live for now.” He laughed and walked away. </p><p>Historia screamed in fury. This isn’t happening. This is becoming too much. She wants Levi here to comfort her.   </p><p>“You’re Majesty, I’ll be your head midwife to safely deliver your heir.” The woman who’s in her mid 50’s whispered to the queen. </p><p>“Huh? Aren’t you working for Lord Evans? How can I know you will try to fish me out of information for that asshole?” Historia grunted from the pain but her tone was cold. Right now, how can she trust? It seems enemies are everywhere for her. </p><p>“My queen, I may work for him, but my loyalty lies with you. You are our queen. The Walls had blessed you to rule this kingdom. It was you who slayed the enormous titan. It was you who protected the people. And it was you who care and listen to the people. You are the People's queen. Now, let’s welcome the crowned princess or prince to this world.” The midwife smiled at Historia then called in her apprentices for assistance. </p><p>“These fine ladies are my assistance who are under apprenticeships to study to be a midwife.” Historia glanced to see girls from 13- 20 years of age lined up and pay respect to her with a courtesy. “Your Majesty.” All of the girls greeted her. </p><p>Historia was about to say something, but another major contraction appeared. “Ahhh!”</p><p>“Alright, girls you know what to do. Have the bowl of cold water ready and drench the towel to cool off her body.” The senior midwife ordered her apprentices as they rushed to prepare. The midwife had Historia get comfortable on the bed laying down. She lifts up Historia’s nightgown to have her legs spread. </p><p>The old woman sees the entrance already widen open and barely sees the baby’s head. “Alright, your majesty. On the count of three, you will make a big push. Ready? Now, push.” </p><p>Historia lifted her head up as she pushed hard. The pain was unbearable. It felt her back was split in two. The queen screamed in agony. “Ahhhhhh. It hurts! I don’t think I can’t do this.” She pleaded from this awful pain. Is this what her mother endured when she gave birth to her? Maybe that’s why she hated her. Oh god, she doesn’t want to become like her mother and hate her own child. </p><p>“Your majesty, you must keep pushing. The head is not out. Your child will die if it's not out to breathe.” The midwife trying to reason with her. One of the girls damped the wet cool towel on Historia’s forehead. </p><p>“I-I can’t...I need him here. He’s supposed to be here with me.” the queen began to sob. </p><p>“Who? Lord Evans?” another girl asked. </p><p>“No, you ignorant child. The father of her majesty’s heir.” The oldest girl said. </p><p>Historia felt exhausted but the baby was trying to come out. She feels scared like when Historia was Krista in her Survey Corps years. Those were happy times even if they put their lives in danger from titans. </p><p>“L-levi where are you?” The queen whimpered then another pain consumed her. </p><p>“Levi? As the Captain Levi Ackerman of the Survey Corps? You’re carrying his child.” The girls gasped from this information. </p><p>“Girls! Focus. Worry about chatting later.” The old woman scolded at them. </p><p>Historia tried again to push. “Grrrrr-ahhhhh!” </p><p>“I see the head is out. You’re doing a good job, my queen.” The midwife said. </p><p>As the blonde haired woman paintings, her sight was getting blurring from the dizziness and exhaustion. She breathed in and out. Her face was pale like white sheets covered with swears. Her golden hair was expanded on the pillows but looked dampen. Historia feels like dying from this hellish torture called childbirth. </p><p>“Just three more pushes and the baby is out. Promise you.” The old woman said. </p><p>Historia gained more strength to make the last three pushes. Her scream had echoed the whole place that Lord Evans and his allies could hear her agony screams.</p><p>“The baby is out. You did it, your majesty.” The midwife holds the baby, but the newborn hasn’t made a sound. The midwife was worried. She slapped the newborn’s bottom which finally a crying noise was heard. It was not loud but it’s better than no sound. </p><p>“Congratulations to your majesty, he is alive and healthy. Let us clean him and you’ll meet your son.” The old midwife said with a smile. She passed the baby boy to one of her girls as some helped clean up the baby while the rest cleaned up after Historia. </p><p>The queen let out a cry of joy from hearing her son’s cries. She did it. She gave birth to Levi’s son. Historia was too weak and distorted. She felt something heavy on her arms and looked down to her it was her baby. “My little miracle. You’re finally here. I’m your mother and I love you so much already.” She whispered to the baby. </p><p>The baby opened his eyes to show it’s blue like hers. He inherited Levi’s raven hair and nose. Most of his features are Levi’s only her colored eyes are on him. “Welcome to the world, Atticus Ackerman-Reiss.” </p><p>Her son looked at her curiously, but already formed a smile for his mother. This brings Historia with joy. How did her and Levi make this pure angel? He is her everything along with Levi. Then she thought about something that will keep her son safe from Lord Evans, the Jeagerists, and the templars.</p><p>“Mrs. Goodman, you said you’re loyal to me right? Please, take my son to the Commander Hange secretly. Lord Evans and his allies will kill him if they see how my boy resembles his father. I beg of you...please.” Historia stared at the woman with pleading eyes. </p><p>“You’re majesty, his lordship promises he won’t hurt the prince.” The old woman is trying to reassure her.</p><p>Historia shaking her head in disagreement. “No, I don’t trust his promises especially allying with Zeke and his followers and the templars. They burnt the Orphanage down. Children and caretakers died from there. So please take him before they do god knows what awful things they have plans.” </p><p>“Your Majesty, I don’t mind taking the baby safely to the Survey Commander.” The eldest girl volunteered. The midwife stared at her. “Are you prepared? You can’t be caught by anyone until you reach there. Do you understand, girl?” </p><p>The 20 year old nodded. “Yes, I’m prepared. I will make sure the prince is in safe hands.” She was determined. </p><p>“Already child, let’s quickly prepare the child and you to leave. We’ll say the baby struggled to breathe and died within minutes. My queen you must act like a grieving mother to fool them. Can you do that?” The midwife said. Historia nodded. </p><p>The apprentices and the midwife begin to get the baby ready which he wraps warmly with a clean blanket. At first, Historia had a hard time to let go of her son; but it’s necessary to do this. She kissed him on his tiny forehead. “Gods...the Walls please as a mother protect him. Protect my only child from harm. I can’t lose him.” her tears stream down. She gave Atticus to the girl who was placed in a basket. Before leaving, Historia asked for a paper and pen to write a note for Hange. Finally, place the note on the basket and watch the girl sneaking away with Atticus to safety. </p><p>Historia placed her hands on her face as she sobbed. Already being away from her son is breaking her heart. She feels alone. Soon, she will be forced to marry that despicable asshole. All he would do was to breed her into having more kids than probably kill her off. The queen silently prayed for her warrior to come take her away. </p><p>The young apprentice walked hastily on the dark cold road. Lord Nathaniel Evans’ property was  far away from the capitol. She covered her head with a blue hood and held the basket carefully. She took a glimpse of the newborn prince who whimpered from feeling not being around his mother. Poor little one, he will be separated from his mother. The girl glanced back at the lights from the estate to see guards patrolling the area. Quickly, she entered the forest to hide from their sight. It’s a good thing, she knows the way through the forest.</p><p>Meanwhile back at the Evans estates, Lord Nathaniel barged into the room where Historia had given birth earlier. “What happened? Why is my bride crying like a banshee?” He glared at the blonde petite woman who was on the bed crying hysterical. </p><p>“I’m sorry Lord Evans but the child died. He only lasted a few minutes before he was gone.” The midwife made a sad expression. She understands the heartbreak the queen feels. </p><p>“A son? And you sure he died?” The nobleman was surprised. Looks like Ackerman’s seed wasn’t that strong as they claim. This is perfect. One Ackerman down. Two more to go. </p><p>“Where’s the corpse?” He asked while trying to ignore the wailing sound of Historia grieving. </p><p>“We have to cremate the smell that is already getting bad from the decompose.” The midwife continued explaining. </p><p>“Do you have the ashes at least?” He kept interrogating the older woman. </p><p>“Of course, we put it in a tiny container for her to keep it. A mother’s loss is something not easily forgotten.” She goes to grab the metal container and hands it to him. Nathaniel took it to open the lid to see ashes in it. Then handed back to the midwife. </p><p>“Very well, she may keep it as a wedding present.” He glimpsed at Historia who now glared with hatred in her cold blue eyes. </p><p>“Don’t give me that look. You will soon forget your dead son. You’ll have plenty of children once we are married. This is a sign of your union with that low level criminal was unbalanced and invalid.” Nathaniel gave a pouch of golden coins to the midwife. “Here, for your service. You may leave. Historia will need to get ready for her wedding.” </p><p>The midwife caught the pouch and frowned. “My king, I implore you to let your bride rest. She just gave birth and lost a child. I suggest you postpone the wedding for her health sake.” </p><p>“She will be fine. Historia had gone through much worse than losing a half-breed.” He said. </p><p>Historia growls in anger. “Fuck you! You don’t get to assume what was the worst I endured! You took everything from me. My orphanage that I worked so hard to have a home for unwanted children. My home where my husband and I built together! And now my child. My son...he only get to fucking live minutes. I hope Levi will come after you and toture you. I will gladly watch while sipping my tea and decorate your head on a spike. That’s my wedding gift to you, oh my dear darling.” The queen felt a slap on her cheek. </p><p>“Whore you have no authority towards your true king!” He said with rage. The usurper quickly glared at the midwife and the apprentice which they were terrified for their queen. </p><p>“Why haven’t you left? You did your duties and I paid. Leave now!” He yelled at them which they gladly left. </p><p>Now it’s him and Historia. The nobleman grabbed her hair to drag her out of the room while Historia began kicking and screaming. He entered another room and there were the maids waiting for their lord’s orders. </p><p>“Maids, prepare this bitch for the wedding within a couple hours. I want her in the wedding dress I bought for her. Then escort her on the vehicle so it will take her to the main citadel in the capitol for our wedding and the coronation. By morning the whole island will wake up with a true king and his royal consort. So, be ready Historia, the templars will rule this island and Marley.” He chuckled darkly and shoveled her, Historia fell on the ground. He walked away to go get ready. Behind him, fainted whimpers from Historia were heard as the double doors closed. </p><p>(The capitol, Mitras) </p><p>One by one templars assassinated higher ups and a personal army from Lord Evans marched into the city. The MPs begin to shoot their rifles. Chaos had started. Civilians woke up from the bloodshed nightmare. Some hid, but others ran for safety.</p><p>Meanwhile at the Survey Corps headquarters, the girl finally reached there and knocked the door loud. Quickly, ran away from the building when it opened to see Sasha looked down where the basket was. </p><p>“Aww what a cutie?!” Sasha is cooing the baby. Little Atticus began to cry. The soldier freaked out and picked up the basket since the noise of rifles and screams was heard away in the main plaza. </p><p>“Let’s get you somewhere safe.” Sasha said and walked to see a note there. She picked it up to read it. Then gasped to know whose child it is. As she hold the basket, Sasha ran to the Commander’s office and pounded the door. </p><p>“Commander Hange!” She shouted out then the door opened to see both Hange and William were interrupted in their nightly activity. </p><p>“Why do you have a baby with you, Sasha? Remember what we tackled about they are not pets where you can take home.” Hange said. </p><p>“Commander please read this note. This is Queen Historia and Captain Levi’s baby.” The soldier gave the note to her higher up. William read from over his girlfriend’s shoulder. </p><p>“So the queen had given birth and sent someone to bring the baby here. Lord Evans was behind all this chaos that’s happening now.” Hange frowned. </p><p>“We need to find a different location. The templars will come after us and find the baby. They think he died.” Williams said with concern. He picked up his great grandson who stopped crying. </p><p>“He needs to be fed.” Bill goes to find baby formula since they have an emergency in case an orphan child is needed. </p><p>“We need to leave now, I’ll send a message to Levi that we’re relocating to our secret hideout.” Hange said. </p><p>“What about helping the Mps?” Sasha said. </p><p>“I will lean some of the scouts for Commander Dok to help out. But I will need my best soldiers to protect the crown prince. He is our hope along Queen Historia. Thank goodness she is still alive, but we need a better plan to get her out. Right now we relocate for his highness’s safety. Plus, Levi will go batshit crazy once he finds out what had happened to Historia.” The Commander already got ready to lead her regiment. </p><p>Once she gave the order what was happening, everyone packed up necessary things. The assassins took their best weapons while the soldiers filled up their tanks for their OMD gears. After everything was ready, they left the building abandonment. Some of the soldiers and assassin head to the destruction while the rest leave the city.</p><p>(Marley) </p><p>Both Mikasa and Reiner were enjoying each other's company when far away they heard guns and screams. They looked at the view to see chaos. </p><p>“What the hell is going on? Mikasa please don’t tell me it’s you guys?’ Reiner said. </p><p>“What? No, it’s definitely not us. We don’t have firearms.” Mikasa frowned. She goes to grab her clothes to put them back on. “I need to go.” </p><p>She felt her arm being grabbed. “Wait, Mikasa...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to jump into conclusions.” His expression felt guilty. </p><p>“It’s fine….I’m just as shocked as you.” She said. </p><p>“Will I see you before you leave the island?” He said with hope. </p><p>“Yeah, just be careful out there. Meet me at the edge of the city in the south.” She leans to kiss him. “I’ll see you later.” She smiled then stepped back to turn around and leave. </p><p>Reiner quickly dressed up and headed out to go to the base first. He hopes everyone is ok and defends their home. It can’t be Paradis. His comrades had been keeping an eye on them for a while. Who could it be that’s invading his home? Maybe it’s those Templars that Mikasa mentioned. </p><p>The titan shifter ran fast pace while avoiding getting shot. When he entered the internment zone, he saw his comrade squads already fighting. An enemy stopped him. The blonde man noticed the cross symbol on the other. So it is the templars that Mikasa warned about. Shit, they are fucked. </p><p>“Why are you doing this?” He yelled at the templar. </p><p>“For the peace and dream of the Templar’s Order.” The man said with pride. </p><p>The templar began to attack Reiner which the titan shifter dodged his attack. He’s glad the power of being a titan shifter, his strength and speed are abnormal than an average strong human. </p><p>The other man growls in annoyance and charges at him again. Reiner uses his leg to kick the shin of the knee and disarm the firearm to point at the enemy. Without hesitation he shot the templar between his eyes.  The blonde Eldian ran towards his comrades. </p><p>“Guys, what’s going on? Where’s Gabi and the young candidates?” He asked. </p><p>Porco and Pieck turned around to see their Deputy Chief already here. “Our military and government had gone coup d’etat. Most of our higher officials were assassinated. Those devils outsmarted us.” Porco was busy aiming his gun at the enemies. The armies from the shoreline were bombed and not a lot of them survived. Our soldiers are small now.” </p><p>“I don’t think it’s the Paradis devils. You know they are not that advanced in technology as we do. The only thing they have is the titans. Eren had most of them. And Zeke will betray us. The colossal titan belonged to another Paradisan named, Armin Arlet. So it’s just us three and a small number of soldiers.” Reiner explained. “We need to go to the base to check to find the rest.” </p><p>All three begin to run to the main base. They stopped when on the other side their comrades were shooting at the enemies while vice versa. The templar’s armies had a big machine weapon that shoots ammunition with fast speed. </p><p>“Shit, we gotta shift to help our comrades.” Porco was distressed from seeing the bloody sight. Suddenly, Pieck screamed when a bullet shot on her shoulder. She fell from the pain. </p><p>“Pieck!” Both men turned to help their fellow female soldier up. Some of the enemies spotted them and aimed their weapons at them. So both Reiner and Porco dragged their friend and comrade to a safer area to be shield from the attack. </p><p>“One of us has to distract them. Porco you go take Pieck to the base where they will treat her at the base hospital.” Reiner said. </p><p>They were about to protest until they heard two gear sounds and screams from the enemies. Reiner looked around to see it was their lost long comrade, Annie Leonhart. </p><p>“A-annie?” Reiner was shook seeing her. He thought she was still a prisoner. </p><p>The Female Titan landed in front of them. “It’s been a while guys.” </p><p>All three were so happy one of their own had made it home. But they see another blonde figure landed beside her. </p><p>“Wait, What the hell what is he doing here? Why do you have our enemy beside you.” Porco frowned as he stared at Armin Arlet. </p><p>“Touch him and I wouldn’t hesitate to chop your legs and arms. He’s here to help everyone out against these Templars and their soldiers.” Annie glared at Porco. She will not let anyone harm her boyfriend. </p><p>Reiner may have an idea that these two were with Mikasa the whole time for some mission. He can’t judge Annie being involved with their supposed enemy since he is after all with Mikasa earlier. </p><p>“Alright, let’s calm down and not jump to conclusions. We have a bigger problem right now.” Reiner used his leadership tone. </p><p>“He is right. We need to work together. Forget our past of hatred with each other. This war is us against templars. If they win, we’ll be all screwed. I mean the whole world screw. We all want peace so let’s make it happen together.” Armin's inspirational monologue made them contemplated. </p><p>“We’ll have to get to the base quick then.” Reiner said. </p><p>“Wait, if we go; they will shoot Armin since he’s a Paradisan.” Porco said while carrying a wounded Pieck. </p><p>“I won’t let that happen.” Annie said darkly. Armin felt a hint of a blush from how protective Annie is towards him. They both confessed their feelings when Annie used to be a prisoner and he visited her often. </p><p>“Pfft I can’t believe you're fornicating with the enemy.” Porco mumbled. </p><p>Annie rolled her eyes at him. “Oh I’m not the only one who had fornicated with an ‘enemy’. Isn’t that right, Reiner?” She glanced at her old friend and comrade. Reiner was flushed from her comment. He coughed. “This isn’t the time to gossip our sex life.” He said in a cool tone. Now, Porco was a bit stunned that his deputy chief also slept with an enemy before, but he is right they have no time for whatever this conversation was. Pieck needs medical attention soon. </p><p>“Let’s go. She is losing a lot of blood.” Porco was worried for her. She groaned in pain. All five of them make their way to the war zone between the base and the enemies. </p><p> </p><p>A/N: For those waiting for Annie's appearance. She’s finally here! I was contemplating where to have her appear. So a lot of crazy things had happened in this chapter. Yes,  the baby is finally born and his name is Atticus Ackerman-Reiss uwu. He looks like his papa Levi but with Historia’s blue eyes. Tell me what you guys think of this interesting chapter? Yes, there were dark scenes. Also there will be a more dark scene in the next chapter with Historia. War can bring out the darkness in you especially trying to protect your loved ones. Ok, enjoy this chapter guys! Love you all. Until next time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Heartbreak, Glory, Unholy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12: Heartbreak, Glory, Unholy</p><p>(Mikasa’s Pov)</p><p>The streets became a war zone. How ironic? The raven haired assassin uses her ODM gear to fly through buildings. She noticed a familiar face at a pile of rumbles. Gabi Braun was removing the destroyed house. Mikasa landed on the ground to check on her. </p><p>“Gabi? Are you ok? What happened?” her tone was worried for the young girl. </p><p>“Mikasa? Mikasa, you’re here. I’m glad you are here. I need your help. The bomb destroyed this neighborhood and my parents and auntie are under the pile. Please help me to get them out.”  Gabi ran to her and hugged her tightly. The young girl was in tears. </p><p>“I’m glad that you’re not hurt.” Mikasa hugged back to comfort her. “Of course, I’ll help you. We’ll get them out.” </p><p>Gabi gave a faint smile and let go of Mikasa while resuming digging on the pile. Ackerman goes to lift up the heavy ones. Soon, they saw three bodies. Gabi’s parents and Reiner’s mother. </p><p>“Mom and dad! Wake up!” The brunette cried out. They didn’t respond. Gabi checked their pulses, but as she feared none of their pulses was detected. </p><p>“N-no my parents they can’t be dead?” the girl sobbed from realizing her loss. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Gabi….you shouldn’t feel the loss of your parents.” This breaks her heart. Just seeing Gabi grieving, it hits her home. Then both girls saw a small movement. They glanced to see Ms. Braun groaned in pain. “G-gabi? My niece, shouldn’t you be with your comrades?” Ms. Braun coughs from struggling to breathe. Her blood spat out from the coughs. </p><p>Reiner’s mother feels her legs crushed. Her lungs had collapsed from the big chunks crushing her chest. The older woman barely hangs on to her life. She knows deep down she only has a few minutes left before Death takes her away. </p><p>“Yes, yes I’m here auntie. I have my friend, Mikasa. She will help you and we’ll go to Reiner.” The little girl held her aunt's hand carefully. </p><p>“Mikasa? Mikasa Ackerman? Girl, come here so I can take a good look at you.” Her voice was wheezing. Mikasa obeys the dying woman.</p><p>“It’s nice to officially meet you Ms. Braun. I wish we had met in a better circumstance.” Mikasa stared at the older woman.</p><p>“You are a beauty. My son must be lucky. Tell him I love him. I don’t think I would make it soon.” She coughed again. </p><p>“No, don’t say that. We’ll get you out of here and find a hospital to treat you. You can leave Reiner alone along Gabi. They need you.” Mikasa trying to encourage her things will be ok. </p><p>“You silly girl. I have not much time left so let the dying woman say her final words.” Ms. Braun chuckled weakly. </p><p>Gabi’s tears shed more from hearing what her aunt had said. Mikasa was struggling not to shout and convince her that she needed to be strong. This feels familiar when Carla Jaeger was crushed under her home until a titan saw her and ate her. Now. Mikasa cried because what will she tell Reiner? That his mother died and she couldn’t do anything about it to save her? Oh god, she wants to shed blood on the ones responsible. How many people’s lives need to lose in order to win a war and have peace? Could for once the world be beautiful enough to enjoy it? </p><p>“Auntie! Don’t leave me...and Reiner….I can’t be alone. Soon all of you will leave me.” Gabi screamed in agony at the thought of losing all her family members. As a warrior trainee, she will be under responsibility of the military. </p><p>“My sweet warrior please listen to me. We’ll be in your heart to protect and guide you, just remember that. I love you so much and your parents love you very much. We are all so proud of you for your accomplishments.” She said. </p><p>Mikasa listens to the conversation between aunt and niece. Then Ms. Braun began to speak to her. </p><p>“Mikasa, promise me you will make my son happy...his feelings for you are deep. If you have no feelings for him, give him a chance. He is a good man and honorable.” She pleaded. </p><p>“I already...we confessed how we feel about each other. I promise to be there with him until his time..” The Asian woman made her promise. </p><p>“I’m grateful to hear that. I may not get the chance to see my future grandchild, but please give my son a child. This is my dying wish and take Gabi under your care. She deserves to have a better childhood. Promise me, Mikasa.” Ms. Braun gasped for air until she drew her last breath and passed away. </p><p>“I-I p-promise, Ms. Braun.” Mikasa’s tears fell and closed the older woman's eyes. Gabi cried on Mikasa’s chest while the raven haired woman held her tightly as both cried. </p><p>After they calmed down, both females got up to start heading to find Reiner or Armin and Annie who had arrived at night time from the other side of the world. </p><p>“Let’s go find a cousin or my friends.” Mikasa grabbed a gun for Gabi to use it. “You know how to shoot right?” She asked. </p><p>“Gabi nodded. “Yeah, we learned from our training.” The little girl grabbed it and held it like a true soldier. </p><p>“Alright, use it when necessary. I don’t have a lot of bullets, but we’ll find one on the way.” Mikasa watched the girl then both begin to walk away from the grim scene. They need to survive this hell. Mikasa will protect Gabi with her life. That’s a promise. </p><p>(Eve) </p><p>Since the day at the festival, both Eve and Eren had a hard time keeping their hands to themselves. Everything felt like those romantic traveling movies. She felt like in a fairytale. Eren was perfect in her eyes. All they did was walk around the town and have those crazy love makings. Everything was great until rumors of an attack at the capitol. People prayed for the safety of their loved ones who lived there and the queen.</p><p>Both couples were laying on the bed thinking their own thoughts. “I think I have to leave.” This made Eve glance at him. </p><p>“Wait what? Leave where?” Eve frowned. </p><p>“Into hiding before these new enemies come find me.” Eren already begins to get up and gather his clothes.</p><p>“Why would they want to find you? Eren what did you do?” The brunette woman sat up. </p><p>“That’s confidential.” He said. </p><p>“So that’s it then. You’re going to leave and pretend this didn’t happen?” Her grey eyes began to get watery. </p><p>Eren had his back facing her. “Yes, it's just fun while it lasts, but I need to focus on my purpose.” </p><p>Just hearing his words, breaks her heart. How could he be so cruel? All those sweet words and promises were nothing but lies. It may be short but it felt like their relationship was longer than it seems. </p><p>“Please Eren...don’t leave. Whatever your purpose is, we can do it together. I need you...I want you.” She got up to go in front of him to stop him. </p><p>“Eve, don’t make me do this the hard way.” To be honest, this is killing Eren also. He wants to protect her from what is coming soon. Those few weeks since their first meet, slowly they were falling for each other.  </p><p>“Take me with you, please. I can’t be without you. I know it’s so soon but I’m in love with you.” Her tears kept falling. She gripped on his shirt. </p><p>“I know you feel what I am feeling too. You love me as much I love you. Don’t break my heart please, my love.” Her lips already started to leave kisses on his neck and lips to show him how much he means to her. </p><p>Why is she making this difficult? If he takes her with him, she could get killed. He prefers to have her alive and safe. Of course, what he was doing is hurting him too. </p><p>Damn it, she is going to hate him. </p><p>“Eve stop this now.” He grabbed her wrists to have her away from him. “At least have dignity.” His tone became cold. </p><p>“Why? Baby, don’t do this to me.” Her tears fell hard. </p><p>“Forget what we had. There was never us. I was just a lonely man who wanted comfort on my bed.” Her heart dropped from what he said. All long he was using her to satisfy himself? </p><p>“You jerk! How can you do this to me? I opened up my heart for you and you just take it? So you have never loved me like you claimed? How dare you play my heart you asshole?” She began to yell at him. This pain is too much. She was a fool. Eve had fallen into the same trap as her previous relationships. She thought he was different, but clearly was too dumb to see the signs. </p><p>“Don’t take this too personal, Dollface. I am a man with needs and your body fulfills that. You should consider using your talented skill into a professional business. I hear whores make a lot of money if they are exotic and talented.” He smirked to make this act work. </p><p>Eve gave a glare that’s so familiar to him. The only ones who pulled it off are Mikasa and Levi Ackermans. Before he was about to say more, his cheek was stinging from the slap she gave him. </p><p>“I hate you. I hate you so much; yet I still love you, you bastard!” The heartbreak was too much for her. She falls on her knees from her body trembling with so much emotions. </p><p>Eren glanced down at the woman he loves dearly. He can’t believe this was the only way to keep her safe and away from him. What he was about to do is placing his palm on her forehead. Since She has Eldian blood in her veins. He can erase her memories of him and their heavenly time together. It’s for the best. Maybe one day he’ll have her back. </p><p>Eve tried to remove his hand away from her, but she felt a static on her body as Eren erased her memories of him for good. After the deed was done, he walked away leaving her with a blink look. </p><p>“I’m sorry...I love you, Eve.” He whispered low enough for him to hear as he exited the room. </p><p>When Eren left her alone in the room, Eve stared at the door where he exited. What he did know, Eve still has her memories of him. After all Ackermans are immune from the power of the Founding titan. Her true identity was not Eve. Well, it’s her middle name. Her true name is Natasha Eve Ackerman and her grandparents are Historia Reiss and Levi Ackerman. Yeah, Eve came to the past...accidentally. The most reckless thing she ever did was fall in love with the Earth devil aka Eren Jaeger. </p><p>(Historia) </p><p>The young queen was on a loveseat while the maids did her hair. She was already bathen, dressed in her white wedding dress, and had done her makeup but lightly. </p><p>“Your majesty, you look so beautiful. Your king will be pleased.” One of the maids said. </p><p>No no can they just shut up. He is not her king. He will never be her king. That belongs to Levi. He is her king, the king of her heart. The one thing she was grateful for was that her son had escaped safely. At least, she can focus on trying to escape or kill him. Oh Walls, she misses her sweet little boy. Barely a few hours born and already the queen is separated from her baby. She misses Levi so much. Soon, she will reunite with her boys to be as a family they are meant to be. </p><p> </p><p>“All ready, my queen.” Another maid said with happiness while another one grabbed a mirror to show how she looked in the reflection.</p><p>Historia glanced at the reflection, but felt unamazed. She hated it. This was not her dream wedding. </p><p>“I see.” Her tone was mono and uninterested. </p><p>Before one of the maids said something, a knock on the doors appeared. One of them opens the doors. “Is the bride ready? His Majesty is waiting at the altar along with our guests.” The messenger said. </p><p>“She is ready now.” The door opened wider for the man to enter. </p><p>“Your majesty, it’s a pleasure meeting you in person. You are a beauty that rivals Our three goddesses. I’ll be your escort to the citadel. Our King is awaiting his queen.”  He smiled from meeting the Queen Historia. </p><p>Historia gets up. “Let’s get this over with.” She walked to exit the room which the man quickly followed her behind. </p><p>When exited the palace, another machine cart or what these invaders called a car was parked in the pathway of the palace ground. It’s similar to the other car that kidnapped her from the Orphanage property. </p><p>The gloomy bride hesitated to enter the vehicle as the backseat door was opened for her. For a woman that just gave birth, she was holding herself together. Even with makeup it doesn’t conceal her pale face. Historia felt scared, but her escort gently pushed her in. </p><p>“Your majesty, we must go quickly. It’s improper to make the guests wait for the bride taking too long.” he said. </p><p>Historia felt tears fall from her eyes as she slid into the car. The man gets in after her and closes the door. The car begins to drive to downtown plaza of the city of Mitras.</p><p>As she stared at the window from the car, the view was like a nightmare. Fallen soldiers laying on the ground dying. The streets were covered in blood. Some civilians were in distress from the scene. Smokes coming out of a few buildings. The queen began to breathe in and out panicky. Why? Just why, must there be good men and women dying in vain? This is not the reign she wants to be a part of. A true ruler will put their people first instead of their personal agenda. </p><p>“Why...why is he so cruel? This nation is already worrying about another war but with Marley. My people shouldn’t be suffering. Nobody shouldn’t.” She looked down. The blonde haired woman couldn’t look at the scene. </p><p>“I agree, but we must preserve our strength so you can rise up and bring peace again.” The man said. He tries to comfort the crying woman. </p><p>“You’re not one of Evans’ loyalists? Or Templars?” Her blue eyes glanced at him. </p><p>“No, I’m an assassin that’s undercover. I’m on this mission when Mentor Miles and the rest of the brotherhoods arrived on this island many months ago. He assigned me to join the templar as a spy. Don’t worry Queen Historia, I informed the Mentor that you're alive and well.” The assassin said. </p><p>Her eyes widened with hope. “Tell me...is my son safe? Did Commander Hange have my son in custody?” </p><p>“The prince is safe, my queen. I received a message from the mentor before they departed to their hideout.” He reassured her. </p><p>A sigh of relief came from her. Her little angel is with the people she trusts. She wonders if Levi knew their son was born. Has he met him? </p><p>“What about Levi? Has he met his son yet?” She said. </p><p>“No, the captain left around 3 am to get to you in the morning.” He sighed and shook his head. Historia nodded and felt sad. He probably doesn’t know what’s going on yet? Or maybe he does and is on a rampage. </p><p>The car finally stopped. She looked at the window to see the entrance of the citadel where the wedding ceremony will take place. </p><p>“I don’t want to go..” Historia whispered. </p><p>“I’m sorry your majesty...I don’t want you to go in there too, but keep up the appearance as an obedient queen until we strike. I promise you it will be long.” He encouraged her which she sighed in understanding. She has to do this. For her son, for former comrades, for her friends, for the people of Paradis and for her husband, Levi. </p><p>“What’s your name if I may ask?” Historia waits for someone to open the door since it's protocol and also she doesn’t know how to open this metal fancy cart. </p><p>“My name is Reginald Garcia, your Majesty, but Reggie it’s what most called me.” he said.</p><p>“Thank you, Reggie for reassuring me. I need that. I don’t know who to trust at the moment.” Historia glanced at the assassin. </p><p>“No problem your majesty. I wish you luck.” He gave her a smile. </p><p>Historia nods and the door is open for her. She grabs another escort’s hand to get out of the car. Few armies guard her as they lead her to the main double doors. Finally the doors open and she takes one last breath. The queen steps into the citadel to wait for her doom. </p><p>As she enters, all eyes are on her. The citadel is full of people. Carefully she notices very familiar noble families. She doesn’t know whether they betray her or they were forced. Historia stare at each one of the nobles and priests because once she holds her power as queen, they will answer their loyalty towards her. If any signs showed their betrayal to her and the government and people, all hell will lose. </p><p>The music church sound began and everyone stood up. The bride slowly walked down the aisle. This time she held her chin up. She will play her part then when the time is right, she will strike and bring them down. </p><p>(Levi)</p><p>Levi reached the city of Mitras. He noticed the streets were being cleaned up from an attack. There were guards that were not from either military regiment. His instincts were telling him to stay hidden. The captain avoided the guards passing by to patrol. He got to the headquarters to notice, no one was there. It was empty. Thank god, he knows where to go if something like this happens. Quickly, Levi led his horse back out of the city to find the hideout. </p><p>The area was surrounded by trees as he galloped through the forest. It took Levi twenty minutes to reach his destination. In his view, a cabin appeared. The raven haired man could see people there. Most were the assassins but he saw Four- Eyes there with a tiny human that she’s carrying. Why did they bring a baby with them? What are they babysitters?</p><p>He was finally at the cabin. The short man got off his horse and had the horse being tied where food and water are already displayed for the horses. Commander Hange glanced to see Levi here. </p><p>“Levi! I’m glad you’re here. A lot has happened in 24 hours.” She was interrupted. </p><p>“Hange, I know shitty things have happened in the capital, but I just got back from the Orphanage. Those bastards burnt down the property. Luckily, most of the children had escaped and hid, but they killed off the adults. H-historia was taken and...I need to find her. She’s in danger. The baby….I can’t fucking lose them. I swear I will kill them all.” He felt his anger arise again. Then the crying of the baby stopped him talking. </p><p>“I understand your pain, Levi but we have someone undercover keeping an eye on the queen. Please try to calm down, your kid can sense your anger.” Hange looked at the baby who was still crying. </p><p>“Shitty Glasses, what are you talking about? My kid hasn’t been born yet. Historia is still pregnant.” The captain was confused. He stared at the baby. </p><p>“Well, she gave birth in Lord Evans’ estates. One of the girls who works for the midwife sneaks your son out because he’s in more danger. So Levi, meet your boy, Atticus Ackerman. Isn’t he a cutie? He looks like you only with Historia’s blue eyes.” She showed the baby to Levi. </p><p>He glanced at the baby to notice those familiar blue eyes. They are definitely Historia’s. He can’t believe it; his child is here. His heart gave a squeezed feeling for missing the birth of his son. Wow, he has a son. Now Levi doesn’t know what to do.</p><p>“Atticus? I-I don’t know where to start.” He said. </p><p>“It’s ok, you can start by carrying him. I think he senses you’re his papa.” Hange carefully placed Atticus on Levi’s arms while the baby stopped crying. </p><p>“See he wants his daddy.” She grins while watching Levi cradling his newborn son. </p><p>Levi was lost in admiring his child. He and Historia had created this innocent angel. He will do what it takes to protect his son. As a new father, Levi is scared of screwing his kid’s life. Atticus starts to smile and let out a cute giggle. Hange felt her heartbeat with joy. This is one of the rare moments seeing Levi smiling. She is happy for her friend as another good thing was given to him. </p><p>“Atticus, my son...I’m sorry you were born in this shitty moment but I will promise you. I give you the best life you deserve. You and your mother will have the best life I’ll give. I love you; be strong.” The captain has leaned closer to kiss his son’s tiny forehead.</p><p>“Zoe...do you know where my grandfather is? I need his help to send Atticus away from this island.” He looked up at his friend and commander. The commander rarely heard him calling her by her first name. </p><p>“Yeah, he’s inside. Let’s go in and talk about sending Atticus to America.” She walked back into the cabin which Levi followed her while carrying his child. Levi doesn’t want to be separated from his child. He just met him. As the war just started, his boy is not safe here. He won’t risk his son’s life. </p><p>William was busy on his laptop. He was in contact with Shaun on Zoom. </p><p>“Everything is a mess here. It’s technically a war zone. We’re lucky enough to escape before we get ambush.” The Mentor sigh. </p><p>“Wow that sucks. I’m not surprised the Templars are capable of conquest. Do you plan to get more recruits? You don’t have enough men and women to fight.” Shaun said on the other side of the laptop. </p><p>“I have three of the new members, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlet and Annie Leonhart; to go to Marley and get recruits or allies.” Will said. </p><p>“Huh? One of them has the same last name as your grandson, Levi.” Shaun said. </p><p>“Yes, she’s a distant cousin of his. Marley is also being under attack too. The queen is the hostage of the Order. She just gave birth to my great grandson. Thank god there were some people who have a heart to help escape the boy. He’s now safe and sound with us.” Will hasn’t had time to process what had happened. He was glad Hange is more alert on surprise attacks. </p><p>“Congrats on being a great grandfather now.” The blonde man chuckled from the screen. </p><p>“Thank you. I hope Levi arrives soon.” Just when he mentions his grandson’s name, Levi and Hange enter the dining room. </p><p>“Oh neverminded he’s here.” The older man smiled seeing Hange and Levi especially holding Atticus in his arms. </p><p>“Grandfather, I need that favor I told you about if it comes to this.” Levi said vaguely. </p><p>“Oh that favor. Of course, we can get a plane here to have Atticus escape. We’ll need someone who can be trusted to take care of the baby.” Will remember what Levi meant. </p><p>“As long it will get him out of danger.” The captain stared at his son who’s making cooing sounds. </p><p>“Excuse me, Levi. Hi, I’m Shaun Hastings. One of the best tactical guidance in the Brotherhood. It’s a pleasure meeting you, Levi Ackerman. I can help out to make a safe trip for your kid.” Levi heard the laptop talking and raised his brow at his grandfather in confusion. </p><p>“It’s one of my fellow members of the brotherhood from America that I’m speaking to on my laptop.” William explained which Hange’s sparkled with intrigue.</p><p>“Wait, you can communicate far away with this laptop thing?” She goes behind Will to see a man on the screen. </p><p>“Can you? I don’t want anything bad to happen to him. I’m putting him under your responsibility. Got it?” Levi was now on the other side next to Will while talking to Shaun. </p><p>Shaun was annoyed the way Levi acts towards him. Obviously, Levi doesn’t care. He’s itchy for using his blades on the templars, Lord PrettyBoy, and Zeke. Oh he has plans for both of them when he sees them. </p><p>“Oh don’t mind Levi. He’s just overprotective since he’s a new father.” Hange said to Shaun. The British man nodded and let it go. </p><p>“Will, just say the word and I’ll get a plane to you guys.” Shaun already begins to use his connections to find a good plane availability. </p><p>“Get a plane and we’ll get someone taking care of Atticus.” William said. Levi and Hange were focused on the baby. </p><p>Later as the hours got dark, few selected assassins joined Levi who had his son on his arm while riding the horse to the location where the plane landed at an open spot in the woods. </p><p>When they get there, the new father hops off his horse. He looked at a figure besides him. </p><p>“Blouse, you’re in charge protecting him. Can you do that? You will have all the necessary things in his diaper bag. The rest of the stuff is at the location. I’m leaving my son under your care. I’m counting on you. If anyone threatens him or you, shoot them.” He gave his orders to his subordinate. </p><p>She gave her salute. “Sir, I won’t fail you.” </p><p>He nodded and gave the diaper bag to her then his son who’s asleep. Before both Sasha and the baby depart, Levi kisses his forehead on last time. He steps away from them as Sasha gets into the plane while holding Atticus. The captain watched the plane leave and the area became silent. </p><p>It’s for the best Host. Our offspring will be safe. Let’s focus on getting our mate back. I’m drenching for vengeance. </p><p>“Tch. Let’s go.” Levi orders the rest of the crew to get back to their hideout. His eyes glowed silver. He kept hearing the mumbles Iapetus will do to Zeke and Prettyboy. </p><p>(Reiner)</p><p>They made it into the base hospital where Pieck is now being treated for her gunshot wounds.  The rest of the small group were waiting outside. </p><p>“Thank god, we made it in time to save Pieck.” Porco sighs in relief. </p><p>Reiner agrees with Porco. He doesn’t want to lose another comrade. He didn’t imagine this war will be against their favor and it’s not just them being invaded, Paradis and other neighboring nations are being invaded by these hungry conquerors. The Marleyans hadn’t felt this helpless since the Eldian Empire. This time it’s not their descendants it’s these unknown groups called themselves the Order of Templars.</p><p>At least, they know the identity of their invaders. If Reiner can find any surviving higher officials, maybe they will consider to ally the Paradis and these other groups called the Brotherhood of Assassins. They know more about the templars. What Armin and Annie told them was both factions were hidden from the world. It’s difficult to find information about these two societies. They are considered ancient since the dawn of humanity. Not everything that they knew of their history was true. The Marleyan Warriors had a hard time grasping these new facts. All their lives, they were taught the history of their ancestor’s sins and how they need to atone from the past mistakes. </p><p>“We need to find a higher up at least in these bases.” Reiner said. </p><p>A Marleyan soldier ran towards the group. The man was in his prime 20s. He glanced at Armin and gasped. “Deputy Chief Braun, we were looking for you. Lieutenant Romos has summoned you. By the way, why is the Paradisan devil here?” He glared at Armin which Annie was ready to act in order to protect her lover. Yes, Armin is capable of protecting himself, but she will not risk it.   </p><p>“He’s here because he along with another Paradisan have valuable information to deal with our new enemies.” He glared at the Marleyan soldier. “As of now he and Mikasa Ackerman are under my protection as Deputy Chief of the Marley’s Warriors.” </p><p>“I see very well, I’ll let my superior make his judgement. Come, he doesn’t have patience at the moment, and you can bring the rest of the group with you.” He turned around to head back.   </p><p>Reiner and the rest of the gang started heading in that direction. Once they reached where Lt. Romos is located. The man was in his 40s with heavy dark under eyes. His wrinkles were visible from the stress and weather made him aged too fast. Lt. Romos was busy looking at a map while being surrounded by the remaining of the troops besides the ones fighting at the frontline protecting their base. </p><p>The Marleyan soldier saluted his officer which Lt. Romos turned around to stare at the soldier. Not that far, he saw Reiner, Porco, Annie, and Armin entering the strategy room. “Ah Deputy Chief Braun, I’m glad you’re alive. I’m sure you understand what’s going on. We don’t know this foreign invaders, but they were hiding under us for a long time to ready to strike. We found out our leaders who were assigned at the shoreline base are dead. It’s just you and I.” Lt. Romos grabbed a paper to hand to Reiner. “Here before Commander Hugos died, he left this last order towards you. I suggest reading out loud for the troops to hear the Commander’s final wish.” </p><p>Reiner nodded and took the paper and read what it said. He was shocked at what his late commander’s order was. </p><p>Dear Deputy Chief Reiner Braun, </p><p>The council and I have hereby to grant you honorary citizenship as a Marleyan. You and your family will be treated as citizens with military benefits. For your loyalty and service to this great nation, Marley. As now you’re an honorary citizen; I, Commander Hugos of the Marley army of all regiments  anoint you as my successor if I died in action or incapable of acting as commander. For any soldiers speaks out or disobeys your commands; they will be labelled as traitors and be held in trials under a suitable sentence as decided by you and the councils. I wish you farewell, soldier. You and our fellow comrades bring pride in our nation. </p><p>Sincerely, </p><p>Robert Hugos, Commander of the Marleyan Army.   </p><p>Silence took over. Reiner doesn’t know what to say or do. He actually did it. He and his family are safe. They are granted as citizens. What’s shocking he’s now the commander of the whole nation of Marley’s armies. </p><p>“I- I don’t know what to say…” The blonde Eldian was processing what he just read. </p><p>The soldiers mumbled at what was written. Lt. Romos now salutes the new Commander. “I’m at your service sir. My platoon is under your commander. What’s your first order.” He gave a smirk at Reiner. Around Reiner and Romos, the rest of the troopers salute. “We are also at your service, Commander sir!” They shout with pride. </p><p>Reiner nodded in acknowledgement for their fealty towards him as their new commander. “My fellow soldiers, I’m honored to be your commander. I will lead you into victory to drive these invaders out of our great motherland. I promise you, if you die in battle your families will be set for life for the loyalty and dedication to this country. Things will change especially in a time like this. We all have a common enemy. Today we are one army, not as Marleyan-Marleyans, Eldians or half-Marleyans. Today we are the Marleyans. Protectors of our nation, our families, and our beliefs. Are you with me, soldiers?” Reiner raised his fist up. Everyone raised their fists along. </p><p>“Yes, sir. For Marley!” They chanted. </p><p>“The first thing we need to do is Lt. Romos, to step closer.” The lieutenant did as he was told but was confused where this was leading. </p><p>“As today, I’m promoting you to General since you’re the last high up officer of our military. I know it’s not much, but after the war you along several promoting officers will get a ceremony that you deserve. Congratulations, General.” Renier needed a new general for now. Since then their numbers have shrunk. This will do unless they recruit more. This army will break barriers of Eldians and Marleyans. Maybe this big step will help take the first step in diminishing segregation between Eldians and Marleyans.  </p><p>“Thank you sir. I will bring honor to our military and nation.” Gen. Romos salutes in respect. </p><p>“I need two soldiers with good penships and use our telecommunication.” Commander Braun stared at the troops. Two hands raise to get his attention. </p><p>“Sir, I know how to use telecommunication and penship. The soldier said. </p><p>Sir, I can help him out.” The other one speaks out. </p><p>“Alright, both of you go to the communication room and send messages to any surviving troopers from all over Marley and outside. Give them an update. One of you has to go to the frontlines to pass on the message that I will personally give you. The rest of you troopers are on guard and protect our base. You’re all dismiss except Gen. Romos and Porco and Annie, Armin.” Once he gave his order, the troopers left and the room was quiet with all five  of them.</p><p>“Porco, since I’m the commander; I’m naming you my successor as Deputy Chief of the Marley’s Warriors unit. Congrats, you have earned it.” He gave a smile. Porco was flushed at the promotion he was given. “Thanks Rein- I mean Commander sir.” </p><p>Reiner nodded. “Ok now that settles. General, I need you to pick some of your best soldiers, maybe like 3 or 4 to find Mikasa Ackerman and my cousin, Gabi Braun.”  General Romos salutes his commander and heads out. </p><p>Reiner sighs. He hopes this war will be the last. At what cause they keep this old centuries feud and fear between Marley and Paradis? No one is safe at the price of war, especially fuel by hatred and fear. Like what Mikasa said, all this started because of Templars and their ambition of ruling the world. This time they will stand their ground for a new beginning of peace for their children and their children’s children to have a future. </p><p>(Nathaniel) </p><p>The Usurper awaits for his bride as she walks down the aisle. She may be beautiful, but her face is pale and her eyes look dull. The death of her brat had hit a milestone. Nathaniel is pleased the newborn had died with mother nature being involved. That beast she is so in love with will know he has nothing. His child is dead, Historia is his. The “king” will find the Ackermans and send their heads to his bride as a late wedding gift from. He will grin with joy when she sees it and scream from losing her precious Ackermans. </p><p>The cruel man notices Historia finally stands beside him at the altar. The high priest began to perform the ceremony. Nathaniel takes her hand, but she quickly rejects it by moving it away. The nobleman rolled his eyes. How childish of her? ‘</p><p>“You acting like this will not stop the wedding, sweetheart.” His tone gives off a sweet but threatening. “So behave like a good bride. This is your happiest day.” Historia glared with hatred towards him. </p><p>So he forcedly grabbed her hand. Historia this time didn’t struggle and continued listening to the high priest. </p><p>As minutes turned to hours, both bride and groom were lost in their own thoughts. After all, the high priest’s monotone can put anyone to sleep. Finally the good part begins.</p><p>“Do you Lord Nathaniel of House Evans take Queen Historia of House Reiss as your lawful wedded wife to cherish her, comfort her, and love her through sickness and health. Through good and bad?” The high priest said. </p><p>“I do.” He grabs the ring and holds roughly Historia’s hand while sliding the ring on her finger. Nathan glimpses at her as tears fall from her eyes. </p><p>“Do you Queen Historia of House Reiss take Lord Nathaniel of House Evans as your lawful wedded husband to cherish him, comfort him, and love him through sickness and health, through good and bad?” Nathaniel can read her face. She wants to say no. Of course, she doesn’t have a choice. </p><p>“I-I...I...d-do.” He hears her choke up from those two words. Her hand trembles when she slides the ring into his finger. </p><p>Once the rings were exchanged, the high priest said his last phrases to seal their marriage.  </p><p>“With the power invested in me and the blessing of Ymir, Sina, Rose, and Maria; I pronounce you husband and wife. My lord, you may kiss your bride.” </p><p>Nathaniel glances at his new wife then leans to give a kiss. Honestly, he can’t stand the though of kissing her or anything like sex. In order to have heirs, he’ll have to get over with. Maybe getting drunk will help to get it over that part later. </p><p>“As the law of our kingdom, Queen Historia will be stripped of her title. Lord Evans with your marriage with her majesty. I crown you as the new reigning king and his wife, queen consort. All hail King Nathaniel of House of Evans and Queen Consort Historia of House Evans. Long live the new dynasty. May the three goddesses and Ancestress Ymir bless you children and longing reign.” The high priest placed the crowns on him first then on Historia. The crowd cheers and chants. </p><p>After the ceremony, there was a feast in the halls of the palace. The newly wedded couples were seated on the high table where everyone could see them. Nathaniel was sipping wine and chatting with other nobles and templars. His eyes glimpsed at the crowds. Some were eating and chatting while others danced. He spotted his lover dancing with someone. The new king felt a small jealousy. He may be the king but their society won’t allow two men or women to have a relationship. He already finds it bullshit of their church practices. That’s why he needed Historia. One to be the decoy and two to give birth to his heirs. Nathaniel couldn’t stop staring at Gilbert. He’s such a beautiful man. How he craves to have him here beside him and not this whore. The light brown man glances at his queen who was gloomy since their marriage ceremony. </p><p>Historia notices him staring at her and scoff. “Is there something on my face, my king?” Nathaniel blink as he swore she sounded like Levi Ackerman. </p><p>“Yes, with makeup you look like one of those whores from the Underground City. I’ll tell your new ladies-in-waiting of not to put any on you.” He said. Historia rolls her eyes and looks away to stare at the dance scene. </p><p>“I’m exhausted. I want to sleep.” Historia said. </p><p>“Darling, could you wait for a bit longer? The guests came all over of the Three Walls to see us on our special day.” He grins then gulp his drink.</p><p>“No.” She said with a flat tone. </p><p>“Oh well, you will wait until I get tired.” he said without a care. </p><p>She mumbles incoherently while sipping a bit of wine.  </p><p>One of the higher ranking templar members began to speak. “Your majesties, may your marriage be blessed with abundance and fertility. And your reign brings prosperity. Cheers to the King and his Queen.” </p><p>Everyone repeated. “Cheers to the King and his Queen.” The crowd toasted to the rulers and drank their wines. </p><p>“Thank my friends and loyal subjects. As part of tradition, the queen and I will have our first dance as man and wife, king and queen. My darling queen, may I have this dance?” Nathaniel smiles while playing his sweet act around everyone towards Historia. She was contemplating as her eyes stared down at his hand. Finally, she gave in to take his hand to be led to the dancefloor. </p><p>The music starts and he places his hand on her waist while holding her other hand. They waltz around the dancefloor going along the music. The guests surrounded themselves around the dance floor to watch the king and queen dancing. </p><p>Nathaniel observes how Historia gave a blank expression as she went along this dance. Her dancing skill is flawless and graceful. For a bastard raised in a farm, he would have thought she was raised as a princess. Once the music was over, they stopped while the crowd applauded from their dance. </p><p>The crowned king had his eyes again on Gilbert, who now has an envious expression. Gilbert walked away from the scene. Nathan knows this is hurting him. He wants to go after him to hold and kiss him. He had explained to him this marriage with the whore was just for political movement to be officially king without having the chance of being removed easily. All he needs a male heir or two then he can discard her. After the consummation, he’ll go talk privately with his lover.  </p><p>Speaking of consummation, Nathaniel sighs and raises his hand up to silent the crowd. Little by little the place got quiet. </p><p>“It is time for the queen and I to depart for our final step to be man and wife.” He grins. Of course, some whistles and cheer. </p><p>“So it’s time for us to go, but don’t let us stop all of you to enjoy the wedding feast! Servants serve more food and wines for our wonderful guests!” He ordered the servants and the people to cheer happily. Nathaniel grabbed Historia's hand to drag her out of the festival hall. </p><p>As they walked through hallways to reach the bedroom, the door opened but Historia was shouting to be let go. </p><p>“Nooo let go! Please, I don’t want to do this. Don’t make me.” She was trying to pull her hand away. The guards closed the door. Now there are two of them in the dim light. Earlier the servants had the marriage bedroom prepared. </p><p>“Can you just shut up for once?” the king lost his patience and slapped his wife. She fell on the floor while sobbing silently. Nathaniel doesn’t want to do this either but that’s the price to be king. </p><p>“You need to get used to it. The faster I have my seeds in you, we’ll not have to share a bed ever. I don’t know why the Grandmaster templar wanted me to marry you? You are nothing. A weak girl; the bad seed of your father. The only foolish thing he did was to fuck your whore mother and let you exist.” He rants to himself but Historia can hear him. </p><p>“W-why does the grandmaster want us to be married? He has no business in our nation’s matters.” She cried out angrily. </p><p>“Of course, he does because if it wasn’t for him; I would not be king. Someone else would have governed our home. It should be the blood of King Fritz who should sit on the throne.” The king glared down at her. Historia grabbed on the pole of the bed to pull herself up. Her body was exhausted and still sore from childbirth. She’s lucky a fever or infection did appear then she would be knocking on Death’s doorsteps. </p><p>Historia feels scared as she sees him finally making a move on her. He grabbed her to have him gripping her wrists then pulled her closer. “Don’t make me do this the hard way, Historia.” This is the first he called her by her name instead with insults. With her being surprised, he tries to take off her wedding gown but the layers were thick. Stupid women’s fashion. Why do they always make it difficult to take it off and put it on? King Nathaniel begins to rip her dress since it’s the last time she will one. </p><p>His queen noticed her gown was ripped down in the middle from the back and felt the breeze of air caressing her bare back. The dress slipped down from her body to leave her completely exposed to him. She quickly covered her breasts and crossed her legs to cover her intimate part. Her tears resume falling. She’s now helpless and vulnerable for him to take advantage of. </p><p>Nathan stepped away to go pour a full glass of wine to gulp down. He needed to get drunk first. He finished his glass and poured another round. He sipped his drink and glanced at his nude bride who's still crying like a hot mess. This is getting old. Crying will not make it stop. He thought while finishing his second round. He felt the wine kicking in. Just when he turned around to grab the bottle, he could hear the door opening to see Historia wrapped in her ripped dress and opening the door. The king placed the bottle down to run towards her and pull her back into the room. He closed then locked the door. Now his grip was on her golden hair being dragged to the bed. Already, had her dress dropped on the floor. Her screams were heard probably the whole floor of the palace. No one will come since it’s their wedding night. They must complete the consummation to validate their marriage. </p><p>“Stupid bastard. You just never learn do you?” He grabbed the dress to rip a long piece of fabric. He tied her wrist a bit harsh. He pushes her to lay on the bed, her tied hands are palace in front of her. </p><p>Historia was now struggling to be free. “I hate you. I hate you! I fucking hate you.” She screams at him. </p><p>“The feeling is mutual.” He said coldly but drunk. His hands started to undress himself until he’s exposed too. </p><p>Nathaniel climbs on the bed hovering over her. He positioned between her legs, gripping tightly her thighs so she wouldn't kick him. The king began to thrust himself into her which her body became stiff. Historia closed her eyes so she could pretend it’s Levi. Nathan keeps thrusting faster and hard to go deeper. He now moans and mumbles words. “Oh goddesses, what sorcery is this?” He said in whisper. His heart belongs to Gilbert. He was always attracted to him when they met, but Historia is a beautiful woman with a very desirable body and he would be a fool to not notice or take the advantage. Due in time, she will learn her place. He will just enjoy fucking her until her purpose has been served. It’s such a shame, Levi Ackerman is not here chained up to watch his whore getting fucked by another man. </p><p> </p><p>(Levi) </p><p>His grey eyes open from having a nightmare of Historia screaming for his name to come rescue her. He sat up from a chair. Since he came back from seeing his son being taken to New York City in America, the captain decided to take a small nap to have his anxiety be calm. It’s like his instinct zapping him to go save her now. Screw waiting. Her life is in danger even Iapetus had been on edge growling to go save her. </p><p>What you dreamt? It wasn’t a nightmare. It’s happening right now, human..</p><p>What the hell are you talking about?</p><p>You know deep down you're looking through her eyes. We need to get her out. They have harmed our goddess. That weakling had defiled our mate. We’ll give a slow and painful death.  </p><p>So...this wasn’t a dream? He actually had the nerve to touch her. That sick bastard! Historia just gave birth. Fuck it we’re going to get her out. </p><p>Levi gets up to go put on his assassin outfit. He put his blades into their place then grabbed two guns for back ups. After he is ready, Levi gets out of the room. </p><p>“Ah Levi, grandson. I’m glad you're up. We have news. Armin, Annie, and Mikasa had sent more back up for us and Marley.” William walked towards him. The older man notices his grandson is dressed to go on a mission. </p><p>“Where are you going? Our back ups will be here by tomorrow evening.” He said. </p><p>“I need to go.” He said vaguely to his grandfather. He doesn’t want to explain why he’s in a hurry. </p><p>“Go where? We need you. If this is about trying to rescue Historia, you know I can't allow you.” The Mentor uses his authoritative tone. He dislikes using it on Levi. He can understand why his grandchild is agitated. </p><p>Levi hiss at his grandfather angrily. “I’m not gonna wait until something bad happens to her! I made a promise to my son that he will have his mother in his life. I don’t want him to be growing up without a mother like I had. I am going and that’s final.” He opened the door and walked out leaving his grandfather with sadness as the old man feared something terrible would happen to his grandchild. He doesn’t want to go through losing another family member. </p><p> </p><p>A/N: Hello hello! So I’m sorry for writing more dark scenes. I promise you good things will come later. Warning: I don’t condone to rape or any kind of sexual violence or any kind of abuses. So in other words, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys think? I love hearing your thoughts of each chapter. See you until next time!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Separation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13: Separation </p><p> </p><p>(Gilbert)</p><p>Gilbert was walking out of the ballroom. All night he had danced with noblewomen and important officials to keep himself busy from not looking at Nathaniel and that whore. It just breaks his heart that he had to stand back as the crowd cheered and praised the newly weds. There were some moments where he and his lord. No, his king glanced at him. He could tell Nathaniel was getting jealousy due to him mingling with other people. It does bring him the thrill sensation. Gilly liked getting attention especially from his lover. </p><p>Now, watching both royal couples leaving the wedding feast to perform their matrimonial duties. The assistant decided to leave since his mood had been ruined. Gilbert was lost in his thoughts when his petite body bumped into someone else. </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there.” He realized how careless he was for not paying attention. </p><p>“It’s alright. I should be apologizing for bumping a pretty creature such as yourself.” The figure was tall, he had blonde hair and his eyes were hazel green. Gilbert blushed at the comment from this mysterious stranger. </p><p>“I’m curious, why are you alone? Shouldn’t you be enjoying the party?” The same man continued. </p><p>“I’m not in the mood to be around many people.” In a way it was true. Gilly didn’t want to be around with people talking about how king and queen look perfect together. It irate him. </p><p>“Ah I see. You look sad. Come, we can have a drink or few and you can tell me what’s bothering you.” the tall man said. </p><p>“But don’t you want to go to the party rather than spending time with a low status person like me, my lord?” Gilbert said. This nobleman is very kind. </p><p>The man laughed. “Oh I’m not a lord or any fancy title person. I’m just a simple man who endorses the king to help keep this island alive with resources.” The blonde man grins. Gilbert notices this man has an unfamiliar accent. </p><p>“Sir, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but where are you from? You have a strange but interesting accent.” The petite man felt his face flushed. </p><p>“I don’t mind, gorgeous. I’m from a country called Italy, but I moved to America until now. I go wherever my men go.” The Italian man said. </p><p>“Your men?” Gilly gave a confusing expression. </p><p>“Let me introduce myself. I’m Alexander Di Lorenzo, Grandmaster of the Order of Templars.” Alexander grabbed Gilbert’s hand to kiss it. </p><p>“It’s a pleasure meeting you. I’m Gilbert Fischer.” He glanced at the taller man. </p><p> </p><p>(Levi)</p><p>The assassin rode on his horse racing to the capitol. He needs to get there. Throughout his journey getting to the city, his dreams of Historia crying and pleading to save her. </p><p>“Hang on there, Historia...I’m coming.” He mumbled. </p><p>As hours passed, Levi had reached his destination. Before entering further to the District Plaza where the military and politically officials buildings were located, the captain tied his horse in a stable where the creature rested to eat and drink to replenish. Levi already had his gear equipment on and let the mental object grip into a building to send him flying towards the palace. </p><p>The ODM gear had been upgraded since the battle with his uncle, Kenny Ackerman. The Scouts had started to use the new version of the gears during the Eren Jaeger attack on Marley. Levi was grateful because his gears made less noise while walking. They are still a bit heavy, but not that much before. Instead on both of his hips, they are on his back which it’s more efficient. Thank the Walls for Hange talents in making weapons as her side hobby beside fetishing over Titan science.</p><p>He made sure his hood is covering mostly his face so no one will recognize him. The raven haired man climbed on to a building then jumped onto a rooftop. Finally, he spotted the palace. His silvery grey eyes reflected from the moonlight and glared down where each of the entrance was heavily guarded. He gives props for the templars in security measurements. </p><p>Levi knows some weak points of the palace. The perks of being the husband of the queen. Quickly, the short man went to one of the weak spots and saw the window. He uses his gear to shoot up and the small crack of the building to lift himself up. Levi leaned closer to see if anyone inside was there. Since there was no sign of anyone, Levi pulled out a small switch dagger knife to unlock the window open then he slid into the palace’s hallway. </p><p>He glanced both ways to see anyone coming this way. Once everything was cleared, the male Ackerman quietly walked through the empty halls of the palace. He uses one of his gifts, the Eagle’s Vision. Now, the view is dark with blue and grey mixed. He skim through the walls which show the empty rooms being transparent. </p><p>Levi remembered every detail of the palace inside and out. He knows where he was right now. Historia’s room was located on the other side of this palace. He kept walking silently to the stairs. He avoided the unfamiliar guards at every corner of the halls. He saw a big light but there were loud noises. The captain spotted the ballroom was filled with people laughing and dancing having a great fucking fantastic time. </p><p>“Tch.” He scoffed in disgust. Nobilities and their fucking parties. In times like this, they will always make an excuse to throw parties while their nation they love so much was on the brink to collapse. </p><p>Levi resumed moving forward to find his wife. Ugh, why does this palace have to be huge? It took more than 20 minutes to get to the wing where Historia was at. He can sense her. His titan can smell her sense very near. It was always alluring whenever she’s near him. The assassin used the vision to see a petite figure in the room. It looks like Historia. It’s a good time she’s alone. Hm, what worries him is why was this too easy? Quickly, Levi opened the doors to slide into the room then closed it. </p><p>He heard a quiet sobbing noise. How it crushed him listening to the love of his life crying. His grey eyes turned to stared at the figure, Historia, who was on the bed hugging her legs to her chest. She had her face rested on her knees. The more Levi gets closer to her, the more he spotted very disturbing things on her. </p><p>Historia was completely naked from head to toes. Her golden hair that smelled sunflowers were dull and disheveled. Her body looked ashy and pale. It’s like the glow that she used to carry within had been sucked out. </p><p>“Historia?” He whispered to her. </p><p>Historia stopped sobbing and looked up when she heard a familiar voice. “L-levi? I-is that you? Oh Walls, I’m already going crazy hearing you…”  Her shiny blue eyes are now lifeless. Levi felt his heart drop from the sight of his queen….his goddess. </p><p>“You’re not going crazy, my sunlight. I’m here in the flesh to rescue you.” His tone was soft. He will show his soft side only to her. She’s his sun’s rays. He sat on the edge of the bed to slowly let her absorb from what she saw. </p><p>The queen slowly crawled on the bed to get closer to Levi to see if this wasn’t an illusion. She places her shaking hand on his face to feel the familiar soft but roughness from the stumbles of his facial hair on his cheek. Still taking her time, her both hands caressing all over his face. Her heart beating fast the more excitement she realized he was here. He has come to save her. This time Historia cried for another reason. Her love is here and she’s not alone anymore. </p><p>“Oh Walls, you are here. I fucking missed you.” Her arms wrapped around him to hold him tightly with her life. Levi holds her tightly as well. Both lovers are reunited since the uprising. How ironic they caused an uprising to place Historia on the throne and yet karma is a bitch. </p><p>“Tch. I promise you. I will always be here and save you. I missed you so fucking much too.” He led her to sit her on his lap to hold her in a better position. Gently, he cradles her like a child. </p><p>“I-I’m Levi...I’m sorry.. I try to stop it. I try.” She began to mumble while sobbing. Levi can feel his shirt wet from her tears and other fluid but it doesn’t matter how gross it feels because seeing her alive is all that matters. </p><p>“Sorry for what? You have nothing to be sorry about.” He said while his hand stroked her hair softly. </p><p>“N-no Levi...they...annulled our marriage. The High Priest annulled our marriage because our union was unfit and unholy in the eyes of the Ymir and the three goddesses.” She was trying to explain. </p><p>“That’s fine it’s just a stupid paper. We don’t need anyone's blessing or permission. In my eyes, you’re my wife and I love you with every fiber of my being.” He looked into her soft eyes that he adores. </p><p>“Would you still? Would you still love me if I was married off and bedded to someone else? I feel I’m not worthy of you anyone. I feel so unclean...it hurts Levi. It still hurts.” She won’t forgive herself for not being strong enough to escape the horror she had endured. </p><p>Suddenly, Levi started to understand what she meant. He smelled the copper metallic of her blood along another scent that he despised so much. That Lord pretty boy will regret what he did to his Historia. How fucking dare he harmed her in that way? Oh when he finds him, Levi will gladly carve his body. He can feel the darkside of him when he used to live in the Underground City. The thug Levi wants to come out. He’ll let it come out soon. </p><p>“Look at me. I love you no matter what, but you will not say or think these awful words about yourself. You’re worthy as fuck. You are so clean you’re untouchable. You’re so strong. So fucking strong than I am. You use your strength to make sure our son escapes alive. Historia, you’re the most strongest and bravest woman I fell in love with. It hurts me seeing you in pain. I will make a promise that I will keep that cunt alive for you to punish him in any form you want.” He growled low in the thought of what Nathaniel had done to his wife. Fuck, he is now number one on the top list to torture the shit out of people who crossed the line. The second is Zeke. Third, some templars. Once again Eren Jaeger got saved. He does have a weak spot for that brat. No one haven’t heard from him so far. </p><p>“Will you? I want his body to be cut into many pieces but leave his head so everyone can watch what’s the consequence of being a traitor.” Her tone gave off a venomous vibe. </p><p>“I will do anything that you command. I’m your shield and sword.” Levi nuzzled the top of her head. </p><p>“You are more than just that to me. You’re my moonlight. Just like my rays of sun shine on your darkness. You maintain my light by shining my soul.” Her hand caressing his face. </p><p>“Have you met him? Our little miracle?” Historia brought up their son. </p><p>“I did. He’s perfect because he came from you. Atticus has your eyes.” Still his voice was low. </p><p>“I’m glad you got the chance to meet him. I want to go see him, Levi. I missed our boy.” She continues admiring his face. </p><p>“We will. Let’s get you out of here. I have to send him along with the Potato girl to babysit him. Levi said while gently having her stand up. </p><p>“Where did you send our son?” This made her feel anxious. She didn’t get the chance to hold him enough. It had been killing her for being away too long from Atticus. </p><p>“To New York. I need to send him. I won’t risk our child in a danger zone. We’ll be with him. Once we get out of here, I will send you to him. Both of you are going to be safe and I can be at peace knowing my family are far away from this hell.” He doesn’t want the same argument where she was reluctant to go alone. </p><p>“I see. But you will come back to us? Right? Come back alive to us?” She pleaded. </p><p>“Don’t worry. I will keep that promise.” He said. </p><p>Levi uses his cloak to cover Historia completely. He couldn’t find any clothes for her. She had explained Nathaniel punished her for being a disobedient wife and had her naked until he saw fit in giving back her clothing privilege. God damn it, is this guy trying to meet Death? Levi was disgusted at the false king.  </p><p>He and Historia quietly left the room. They walked through the halls. What was strange? The atmosphere was silent. The palace felt dark  and cold. Levi’s instinct told him to run. To get out quickly. </p><p>“We need to get out fast.” He told Historia. Both lovers started to run. Just when they were about to turn to the corner, they met an armed full of guards and both figures. One was that pretty boy the other was Grandmaster Di Lorenzo. </p><p>“Oh my what do we have here? The star- crossed lovers trying to leave without a greeting.” The grandmaster said with a grin. On the other hand, Nathaniel was angry. His wife was trying to escape with that criminal. </p><p>“How dare you filthy peasant to steal my queen. I will send you to your death immediately.” His yells sound like a madman. Luckily, Alexander was there to remind him of the plan. </p><p>“Now now, your majesty. It would be displeasing to kill Levi Ackerman. My Order needs him. His bloodline is an essential to our years of work. I promise after we’re done with him; you may do whatever you want.” He uses his authoritative tone at Nathan. Nathaniel may be king but the real power was Alexander as the older man can dethrone him and put someone else in charge. </p><p>Of course Nathaniel bit his tongue from trying not to say anything. Levi glared at the other man. “So who the hell are you?” Levi drew his blades, but had Historia behind him to protect her. </p><p>“Oh how silly of me, I’m Alexander Di Lorenzo, Grandmaster of the Order of the Templars. I know you very well, Assassin or isn’t it Captain?” He chuckled in toying with Levi. </p><p>“Tch. So you’re the main boss of the templars? My old man mentioned about you.” The grey eyed man glared at the templar. </p><p>“Ah yes the Mentor of Assassins. William Miles has always been a pest. I see you inherit your family’s obnoxiousness.” Alexander said. </p><p>Before Levi was about the charge at both of them, he felt a dart or two aimed on his neck. Historia screamed when she watched the darts land on Levi’s neck. The Humanity’s Strongest fell on the ground. His body became paralyzed. How could he been so stupid? It’s like all his senses have been blocked for him not to notice the danger. HIs eyes glanced at his wife who was screaming his name while being restrained by two guards.  </p><p>“Have a nice nap, assassin.” The sinister smirk of Alexander was imprinted of Levi’s vision. As darkness took over, the last thing he heard was Historia’s begging and screaming.</p><p>“Levi! LEVI!” The sound faded as quietness took over. </p><p> </p><p>(Mikasa)</p><p>Both girls had been walking to the destruction of the city of Liberio. The site was worse than what Eren caused back then. </p><p>“Which way again is the base?” Mikasa asked. Gabi pointed at the direction. </p><p>“It’s this way. We’re almost there.” The little girl said. Gabi had been trying to focus on getting to the military base. Most of her thoughts were about the death of her family. She prayed Reiner is fine and alive. He is her only family. </p><p>They had fought few soldiers from the enemy lines. Mikasa worried for the girl. Gabi used her rage to shoot at them. Mikasa aimed at their fatal spots to end their lives in the quickest way. The faster they get through this, the faster they'll reach their destination. </p><p>When they both were about to shoot another couple of soldiers, the soldiers shouted their names. “Gabi Braun! We’re not the enemies. We’re your comrades.” Their hands were up. </p><p>Mikasa lowered her gun and whispered to the girl. “Gabi, lower your gun they are on your side.” </p><p>Finally, Gabi lowered her weapon. She sighs as help has come for her and Mikasa. One of them asked Mikasa. </p><p>“Hey, who are you? Are you from Hizuru?” One of them said. Mikasa raised her brow in confusion. Until she remembered where her mother’s clan originally came from. </p><p>“No, I’m from the island of Paradis.” She spoke truthfully. The Asian woman awaits for them to shoot her. </p><p>“A devilspawn.” This made Gabi growl in anger. “Hey! Knock it off. She’s with me. She’s not the enemy either...not anymore.” </p><p>Mikasa nods but still has her hands up to offer peace. “I’m not here to fight or cause trouble. I’m here to help you if your superior allows it. My name is Mikasa Ackerman and-” One of the Marleyans interrupted her. </p><p>“Wait? The Mikasa Ackerman? Our Commander gave us orders to escort you safely into our base, Ackerman.” The dark eyed Marleyan said. </p><p>“You’re Commander? May I ask who would be your Commander that made this order?” Mikasa was curious because their commander wanted to protect her. </p><p>“Reiner Braun, he’s our new commander of the Marleyan army. “ Both Mikasa and Gabi were surprised at this news. They are happy that Reiner was looking for them. </p><p>“Reiner? He’s the commander?” Gabi was still processing the news. Who would ever thought her cousin got promoted to the highest ranking in their military? This is shocking for an Eldian to be promoted as such. </p><p>Mikasa let a small smile appear on her lips from thinking about Reiner. He was always meant to be a leader. A man with internal struggles trying to do what’s right. It’s difficult to achieve but she believes he can pull it off with the right people supporting him. </p><p>(Flashback) </p><p>Both Mikasa and Reiner were taking a break from their insatiable rounds of love-making. Mikasa laid her head on his chest comfortably while she felt his arm wrapped around her waist to have her closer to him. </p><p>“Who would ever thought we would be together?” Reiner said. His hand gently played with her raven hair. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m still surprised that all this time you had a secret crush on me. You didn’t seem like that when we were novices. Didn’t you have a thing for Historia?” The Asian woman glanced at her lover. </p><p>Reiner was off guard with that question. “No, I mean kind of…” The blonde haired man felt nervous from giving her his answer. He noticed Mikasa’s expression changed to annoyance. Her jealousy had shown which Reiner found it cute. </p><p>“I did also like her, but she hung out with Ymir so much. Most of the guys and I were too scared to approach her. Back then, when she went by Krista; she was every guys’ ideal wife.” He said. </p><p>Mikasa scoffed. She had heard enough. Don’t get her wrong. She loves and adores Historia. Their friendship had grown throughout the years. They may have different lives now, but once in a while they spend time together along with Sasha then later Annie joined in even though everyone was wary towards her after she woke up from her slumber. </p><p>Something deep inside her felt an insecurity that she’s not good enough to be anyone's ideal girl. Eren definitely never had liked her romantically. Even as plutonic, he always felt annoyed by her. Yes, she can be overprotective and smothering. She does it because she cared about him. Even now she still loves him, but not in a romantic way. Eren will always be her brother. No matter what he says or thinks towards her. She doesn’t regret how she felt towards him in the beginning. At least, she had learned to love someone on an intimate level. This had helped her to be ready to open her heart for someone else like Reiner. </p><p>Still, it bothered her that she was too “masculine” for a girl. The guys during their cadet years had ranked the girls in the academy based on looks and other qualities they wanted in a girl. It had pissed her off that the boys judged a girl based on how they should look or act. Guys can be such misogynistic pigs! </p><p>Mikasa was hurt when she found out they ranked her last out of all the girls in the academy. Of course, she didn’t let anyone have the satisfaction to see her; it bothers her. She tried to brush it off, but there were times it bothered her that she had broken down into tears. The only guy who saw her more than was Jean Kristein. Whenever he gets the chance to remind her, she’s beautiful too. Mikasa felt this guilt that she couldn’t give him a chance too. Jean was always kind and considered which it’s different how he acts around with everyone especially to Eren. </p><p>Since the battle at Trost, Jean slowly becomes more a leader than less of a horseface jerk. Well, the only thing it doesn’t change is between him and Eren. Besides, nobody doesn’t have the time to worry about crushes or wanting to be an ideal towards others. They are soldiers. It’s their job to fight and protect what and or they love and care so they can go back home safe and sound. These shallow thoughts were a luxury at the moment. </p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted when Reiner’s arm wrapped around her waist to have her back pressed on to his solid chest. “Mikasa, that was long ago. At that time, I didn’t know my feelings were starting to grow more towards you whenever we got the chance to spar for training. You’re more what you seem.” She could feel his breath on her ear. His lips gently kissing on her neck and shoulder like feathers. </p><p>“Hm, either way...I was too focused on Eren and making sure he doesn’t do anything reckless; but I failed. I failed him and his mother. He had gone into a dark and dangerous path yet he is so convinced it’s the only way. I’m sorry Reiner...I’m sorry for not knowing what his intentions were. Now, more deaths are counted.” Her face looked down. She doesn’t know why the attack on Liberio by Eren had caused her a heavy burden of guilt and shame. Eren should be the one feeling those emotions. But as his sister, she could have stopped him. She watched innocent people getting killed. Bodies piled up. It shook her to the core. This hate was poison to everyone on this side of the world. This is why her generation must make the change for the future. All the deaths won’t die in vain. </p><p>“Stop Mikasa. This is not your burden. You didn’t cause the attack. Eren made his choice. You can’t always protect him of his own actions. He’s not that angry kid anymore. Do you hear? It’s not your fault.” He held her tight. Mikasa shifts her body to embrace his hug. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m not usually like this. This is new to me sharing my burdens to anyone.” She whispered while hugging him back. </p><p>“I’m glad you told me. It shows you have trust in me with your pain. Also, they are not bothersome if it causes you pain. I hate how it makes you sad. You have a beautiful smile.” His thumb slowly rubbed on her bottom lip. </p><p>Both her heart and stomach fluttered. He makes her feel she matters as a woman. Damn, she’s already feeling passed liking him, but not yet being in love. Her attraction with him was like a moth to it’s light. The more she spends time with him, the more she’ll admit to him saying those three simple words. </p><p>The raven haired woman comfortably rested her head on his chest again once Reiner laid back on the bed dragging her along. </p><p>“You’re my world, Mikasa Ackerman. I won’t let go of you until my dying days.” he mumbled. </p><p>“Would it be bad of me to be scared to let you get close to me?” Her eyes stared at him. </p><p>“No, it’s not. I understand why. We were bred to hate each other and to try to survive day by day. It is scary for us to open our hearts to someone else in a screw up world. Maybe instead of making it as our weakest; we can turn it into our strength.” He said. </p><p>“Seriously, you have ways with words. You can give hope in people. You’re a leader. I can see in it you.” She said. </p><p>“A leader? I don’t know...I don’t feel like I’m capable of being one.” He frowned. </p><p>“Of course you are. I've seen you act like one whenever a situation goes down hill. You step up to take charge. I hope one day you realize that. I’m sure you’re comrades can see what I see.” Her hands cupped his face to lean into a kiss. </p><p>“I’ll keep reminding you what you’re truly capable of as you do to me. We’re now a team.” Her tone became confident. </p><p>Reiner smiled and kissed her lips back. “You’re the only woman who will ever be my equal in so many ways. You are my girl always.” </p><p> </p><p>(End Flashback) </p><p>The group walked to the base. Instead, where the battle is happening; Mikasa and Gabi follow the two men to a smaller entrance. As they got in, the girls were led to a big room where a long huge table with many chairs and on top of the table was  a model of the city of Liberio. Mikasa saw Reiner discussing military related topics to few of the soldiers. </p><p>The assassin couldn’t help stare the way he takes charge. His sleeves were rolled up so that his biceps were flexing naturally. God damn, why does he look so hot? Mikasa’s face flushed from thinking about very explicit thoughts of Reiner. Seriously, this isn’t the time to drool at whatever Reiner is to her. He did claim she’s his girl, so is she now his girlfriend? When the time is right, she will bring it up. </p><p>She already saw Gabi run towards him to hug him tightly. Reiner turned around to embrace his cousin’s affectionate. He looked up to see Mikasa and give a warm smile. This made the Paradisian woman to shy smile back at him. The hard part of telling him about his family is coming at close. This will crush him. </p><p>Just when she was about to walk towards him, Gabi already told him what happened because his expression became angry and grief. His body was shaking. Quickly, he steps away from Gabi to walk away to be alone. </p><p>Mikasa was about to follow him, but Porco stopped her. “Let him be. He wants to be alone. He just lost his family you wouldn’t understand.” This triggered her. What is his problem towards her? She does understand what Reiner is going through. Porco has no right to assume what she does understand. Does he still see her as a villain? Hm, it doesn’t take a day for the long years of hatred to vanish. </p><p>“Don’t you dare tell me what I don’t understand. He needs someone and I promise him, I’ll be there for him.” Mikasa gave her cold tone to Porco. Of course, he flinched when the notorious Ackerman glared towards him. Her shoulder shrugged off from his hand to head towards where Reiner went. The Jaw Titan holder was about to say something, but Annie beat into it. </p><p>“Let her go to him. Reiner does need someone right now, especially her.” Annie was behind Porco who turned around to glance at the Female Titan holder. </p><p>“He doesn’t like when people check up on him.” He said. </p><p>“True, Reiner hates to let people in; but with Mikasa it's different. She’s the only one he’ll drop his wall.” Annie knew during their mission pretending to be cadets; she had caught Reiner staring at Mikasa. That's it too obvious he felt something for her. Heck she was also aware Bertholdt took a sneak peak at her. If only, she had the courage to walk up to Bertholdt and tell him that she also liked him. It’s too late now. She has Armin and it made her happy. </p><p>Annie left an contemplative Porco as she goes back to her boyfriend who was busy making contact to the Mentor to suggest forming an alliance with Marley in fighting against the Templars. </p><p>Mikasa found Reiner in another room where he was sitting on a bed. She noticed there were frames with pictures on the nightstands. She entered. “Reiner-” </p><p>“Please Mikasa...go away.” he said in sorrow. His heart is broken from the news of his family’s death. </p><p>Mikasa frowned instead of leaving him, she went towards him. Reiner heard her footsteps. He sighed and glanced up. Already, she’s in front of him. “Mikasa, I’m serious. I need to be alone.” </p><p>“Don’t lie to me. I know you need me right now. You don’t need to hide anything from me. I know what you're going through. Trust me, it's the most agonizing feeling I don't ever want anyone to feel.” She stubbornly stayed. </p><p>“Then you understand that I want to be alone.” Now, his stubbornness showed. </p><p>“Do you? Do you really want me to leave you alone and face your grief by yourself?” Mikasa was being persistent. For a while, he didn’t reply. She doesn’t want to leave him there dealing alone, but if this is what helps him. She begrudgingly turned around to leave. </p><p>Reiner finally spoke up. “Wait. P-please. D-don’t go….you’re right. I don’t want to be alone. Mikasa, m-my family are gone. Gabi will have no one after I die. I don’t know what to do?” The female assassin felt her heart squeezed from seeing his cry for help. It’s like watching the small boy in him scared of feeling alone in this world. She sat next to him and held him to comfort. </p><p>“Shhh it’s ok baby. I understand the feeling, but you’re not alone; not anymore. Gabi will never be alone either. Once you pass away, I will raise her. I promised your mother and now I'm promising to you.” She whispered to him. Her shoulder is wet from his tears. She wants to take away his pain. He is just a soul like her. </p><p>“You met my mother?” He looked at her. Mikasa nodded and gave a warm smile. “I have. She’s told me to take care of you. I guess you had told me a bit more huh?” she chuckled. “You weren’t kidding about her being insistent of wanting grandchildren. I told her I promise, I will give her one.” Her finger wiping away his tears. </p><p>“Mikasa, you don’t have to keep that promise. Just being with you has already made me happy.” he whispered. </p><p>“Reiner, I still want kids...especially you being the father. Hopefully, faith will bless us with one at least. We are already a family. You, Gabi, and me are family. Do me a favor? Don’t ever shut me out. We’re a team; remember? Grief all you want right now. I’ll go tell everyone they need a minute or more alone time to process.” Mikasa was about to get up but Reiner had moved her to his lap to cuddle her.</p><p>“Thank you Mikasa. Thank you for existing. You really are a gift to the world. You’re kind, caring, compassionate. You don’t hate others. You’re strong minded; not just physical too. I don’t know what I will do without you.” He felt grateful that Mikasa came back into his life. “Can we stay like this a bit longer?” She can feel his inner child coming out. </p><p>“Of course, we can stay here a bit more.” She kissed his forehead affectionately. She will make sure this war will end so Reiner can enjoy his months on earth peacefully and Gabi can take back her childhood that was stolen. Beside her friends and her blood family, Levi; Reiner and Gabi are her new family. </p><p>(Armin)</p><p>Armin was using an advanced device to communicate with William Miles. He remembered what it was called; a smart phone. </p><p>“Sir, I think this alliance will benefit us to defeat the templars. Also, once the war is over; with our help to win; the rest of the nations will be open for peace with the people of Paradis.” Armin was convincing his mentor about this idea. </p><p>“Hmm will they be willing to make this alliance happen? While you and Annie had left New York City on an important mission; Paradis was also under attack by the templars and dethroned Queen Historia as the rightful ruler. She gave birth to a baby boy which thank god she was enough to have him sneak out into our care. Right now, Sasha is his guardian on their way to New York. Levi left on his own to rescue her. This isn’t like him to be impulsive, but I can understand why he did it. I’m worried he hasn’t returned. Hange and I are trying to find an escape route for everyone here.” On the screen Williams was stressing from the events that happened. </p><p>“Sir, I can try to get into contact with the Ambassador Azumabito of Hizuru. She can help to find a route for you guys to escape. I’ll give her an update on what has been going on.” He said. </p><p>“Alright, Armin. You do that and let me know what she said. We couldn’t find both Commanders Nile Dok and Rico Brzenska of the Military Police and Garrison. We got information that Premier Pixis Dot is their prisoner along with some other higher officials and a few noble families who support her majesty, Historia.” Miles said. </p><p>Armin grunt his teeth. This wasn’t supposed to happen. They had calculated wrong. Now, Captain Levi left in time of their needs. Everything's in disorder. </p><p>“Should we try to rescue the Premier and the noble families?” Armin suggested. </p><p>“We don’t have enough resources. We can try to find both Commanders and unite all three regiments to figure out a way to win this war and take back the island.” The Mentor said. </p><p>Armin nodded in understanding what William said. “I see. If you want, I think I know someone who will help us to look for them.” </p><p>Will raised his brow curiously. “Is this person an ally we can trust?” In times like this, it’s difficult to trust anyone. </p><p>“Yes, sir. He had been in contact with me. He wanted to help change the world...the right way.” Armin was a bit anxious on how the Mentor would react along his friends. </p><p>“Who is this ally that can help us?” Bill asked. </p><p>“My old friend, Eren Jaeger.” Armin finally said it. </p><p>(Eren)</p><p>The dark haired titan holder was walking on a dirt road leaving the town of Trost. His face was mostly covered by his hood to conceal his identity. Eren Jaeger glanced back where the city limit of Trost stood ahead. </p><p>Eve...</p><p>He can’t believe the terrible things he had said to her. The way her eyes stared at him in disbelief. The Eldian man felt disgust at himself for hurting the woman he had grown to love. She was everything that he never thought he needed. A part of him wanted to go run back to her and beg for her forgiveness. No, he can’t. It’s better this way. </p><p>During his time with Eve, Eren had reached out Armin by letters. At first, his old friend was wary towards him. He doesn’t blame Armin since his betrayal had made a negative impact on his old comrades and friends. He had hurt Mikasa in so many ways. He may not share the same feelings as her but she is his sister. He will always love her as her brother who had saved her when they were kids. Armin had been like another sibling to him. Eren felt if they hated him it would be easier to go through the Path of awakening the Rumble. </p><p>When Eve came into his life, his mission and perspective slowly changed. He struggled if all this was worth it? Will it be worth it? What if it gets worse and he loses everything. He can’t lose more people that he loves and cares so much. Maybe there is another way but he was too blind to see it. That’s why contacting Armin was the first step to fix his errors. </p><p>Eren was grateful that Armin had a good heart and gave another chance. His blonde haired friend warned it’s not best to reach out to Mikasa yet. She still felt hurt on how Eren had treated her which it’s understandable.  </p><p>Through the letters, Armin gave him an update on what had been happening. What crushed Eren was his older brother, allied with these groups called themselves The Order of Templars. What was strange? The same woman in his dream, Minerva warned him about these people. </p><p>He also found out that the government along Historia were overthrown. These templars replace a new ruler who’s Lord Nathaniel Evans. Eren heard of the nobleman before. In his opinion, he dislikes this nobleman. Humans like him made the world cruel for good people like his parents, and many more. That’s all Eren wanted. A world where people can worry small things like getting their work done by the end of the day or enjoying being with the person you’re in love with. Those are luxurious for anyone in this part of the world. </p><p>Ever since his brother, Zeke had joined with these templars; Eren had made his decision to distance himself away from his brother and the followers. To be honest, he had found them annoying. He used them to go through his plans, but their paths had changed. So his plans had changed too. </p><p>He needs to reach another town to send a letter to Armin. The last letter from his friend had mentioned asking for his help. Of course, Eren would gladly help his friend since he wants to be in his good grace along with everyone. </p><p>Hours had passed from leaving Trost. The green eyed man felt his stomach growls. Huh? Is it already supper? He had missed lunch and breakfast since he lost his appetite from leaving Eve. Her warmth presence had melted away from the years of pain and anger at the world. She had taught him the world doesn’t have to be cruel if you do let it be cruel. He chuckled at that thought and closed his eyes from remembering that conversation. </p><p>(Flashback)</p><p>“Where would you take me if I go with you?” Eren was comfortably laying on the bed with Eve. </p><p>“Hm, all over the world!” She said with enthusiasm. Eve nuzzled on his chest as just cuddling him made her smile brighter. Eren loves seeing her happy. </p><p>“Alright then.” He chuckled. “...but where to first?” He asked her with curiosity. </p><p>“To Egypt first, then we’ll go from there to see many cultures, sites, and try the local foods. So you better leave some room on your stomach ok.” The brunette teased him by poking on his stomach which they’re solid from his abs. </p><p>“Oh have you been there?” He wondered how many places she has been to? </p><p>“Yeah, a few times for my internship. I am a student at the university I attend. I am double majoring in Ancient Civilization History and Culture Anthropology.” She said. </p><p>“Wow, you must be smart or wealthy to have an education like that.” Eren was impressed. </p><p>“You can say in a way I’m smart and as being wealthy; no. My grandmother on my mom's side is wealthy. She’s the one who paid my tuition. I won’t inherit anything until she passes away which I hope she lives a bit longer…” Her tone became sad when she mentioned her grandmother. </p><p>“What’s wrong with your grandmother?” He asked in a concerning tone. </p><p>“She was diagnosed with a fatal illness five years ago. She had been strong to fight it; but before I came here, the same disease came back again and I have been taking care of her. I’m her only family she ever has. My mom died when I was very young from a terrible tragedy. I don’t think I want to talk about it. It still gives me nightmares. Let's just say I was the only survivor.” He can relate the pain of losing a mother. Eren still has those nightmares of his mother getting eaten by the titan.</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that. Did she pass away?”  He added. </p><p>“Not yet, but I wish she would because all it does is make her suffer. She was always in pain. I hope I get to see her again before it’s too late…” He can see her tears forming. </p><p>“You should do that. Go to her before you would regret it not going sooner.” Eren said. </p><p>Eve sighs. “If I could, I would. It’s just hard to go see her now.” Her tone sounded vague the way her response was to him. “Can we change a different topic?” She said. Eren nodded. </p><p>“Then what would be the last stop on our journey in seeing the whole world?” He gave a smile in letting her know her request was his command. </p><p>“My hometown.” Eve gave a small smile. </p><p>“And where would that be? This place is called New York City?” He remembered she had mentioned before.   </p><p>“No, but we can also visit there too. New York is where I had lived since I was 12. My hometown is on a different island. Ha’ena on the island of Kauai of the Hawaiian State is where I was born and raised until age of 4. It’s full of lush green mountains. It’s more like a tropical jungle when you hike there. There are many cascading waterfalls and the beaches are clear white sands along the water crystal clear transparent blue. Basically it’s a true paradise. I get it why my parents had settled there when they just got married.” The way her eyes lit when she described her home; Eren wants to see this haven place. Hopefully, one day.  </p><p>“We’ll go there after I finish my business. Just me and you.” He pulled her closer to nuzzle his nose on her neck which she began to giggle from how ticklish.</p><p>“Eren your nose is tickling me.” She continued laughing. He smirked. “Oh am I? Then I will tickle you more.” This time he uses his fingers to tickle her sides while making a nom nom sound on her neck with his lips. Both laugh and enjoy their little game. </p><p>(End Flashback)</p><p>He had already reached another town. Eren went to a post center and before he slipped the letter into the box, a hand was placed on his shoulder. The titan holder was alarmed and removed it from his shoulder as he turned to face his opponent.</p><p>“Are you Eren Jaeger?” A  man with foreign accent said to him. The dark haired man raised his brow. </p><p>“Do I know you?” His tone was cautious. Eren doesn’t trust strangers easily. </p><p>“No, but your friend Armin had mentioned about you and your help to us.” Now Eren slowly dropped his guard. He looks around in case someone was eavesdropping. </p><p>“Let’s go somewhere safe to talk.” He said. The man with a hood nodded in agreement then both walked to a safe location. Once they get comfortable talking, Eren begins to speak freely. </p><p>“You must be an assassin that most of my old friends had joined.” He said. </p><p>“Yes, I’m an assassin. My mentor had sent me to you to help out find the two Commanders. If we’re lucky, we might find the rest of the garrison and military police regiments.” The assassin explained to Eren. </p><p>“Alright, but we’ll need very good disguises. I’m very noticeable and it seems you are too.” He said. </p><p>“Let me introduce myself since it’s rude of me if you don't know my name. My name is Ratonhnhaké:ton or Connor Kenway as what people prefer to call me by.” The mysterious assassin said. </p><p> </p><p>(Levi) </p><p>Slowly, his eyes open to see the room white and so bright that he could go blind soon. “Damn it why is this strange place so fucking bright?” He groaned. Seriously, can they lower it? Fuck, his head is throbbing loud.</p><p>“Ah good evening Levi Ackerman. I’m Davos Andersen, the head scientist of the Animus Program.” Dr. Andersen introduced himself. </p><p>Levi glared at the scientist. He was about to attack him, but something very hard and metallic restrained him from moving on both his wrists and ankles. Levi feels the cold hard surface table he was laying on it. Over his head where its level on his eyes, a clear glass like hovers too closely for his liking. </p><p>“Where am I? What did you bastards do to me? Where’s my wife, Historia? If you fucking hurt her you piece of shits; I will gut you with my blades.” Levi is trying to wiggle while threatening at the scientist and his crew. Most of the crew stepped back in fear which satisfied him. Good, they better be scared.  </p><p>“Please, Mr. Ackerman. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't scare my coworkers. They are just doing their job. As for your wife, I think you’re confused. Historia is the king’s wife. Anyways, you’re in an animus room which we built here in the dungeon area. We just put you to sleep to make sure you don’t escape or try to slaughter us. Mr. Jaeger had warned us how dangerous you  and your bloodline from your matrilineal side are. Today, this is very exciting. This machine will show your DNA memories of your ancestors. Since we have enough data from your assassin’s bloodline through your grandfather, your deceased uncle, Desmond Miles. We can look it up later since my boss wants to know more about this Ackerman bloodline. Are you ready for this exciting adventure?” His light blue eyes sparkled. </p><p>Is this guy for real? He better not make him as a science subject like when Four-Eyes made Eren as one for Titan science. </p><p>“No, I’m fucking not!” He growls as his eyes glow silver. Everyone felt jumpy when they saw his eyes. The scientist jumped too but giggled with excitement. Holy shit, this guy is like the male version of Hange when she gets too excited with anything titan related. </p><p>“Oh my, you are such a majestic creature.” Davos grinned. </p><p>“Shut up you fucking human! Once I break away, I will gladly rip you into pieces and devour you. I’m a titan, superior to you lowly humans.” Iapetus came out to take control. He had enough of these weaklings. </p><p>“Gale, right down this observation. We’re going to have a field day.” The scientist whispered at his coworker. In the background, Iapetus growls animalistic. These metal cuffs were hard to break. They were made especially for him. </p><p>“Alright, Levi we’ll begin the data so have a great time on your adventure.” Before Iapetus/Levi say anything, their view becomes dark again until a disembodied voice is heard. </p><p>Welcome to the Animus Project. New DNA. Levi Ackerman aka Subject 18. Activate. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A/N: I’m just gonna leave it like that for the next chapter lol. I know I know, once again I’m cruel because Levi and Historia finally were reunited but that was short as they got separated again. But there are sweet moments from my other favorite ship, Reikasa. Finally, we have some Armin in it and Annie. There will be more of them in future chapters. Yes, Connor Kenway had made his appearance which there will be more details how and why he’s there in the modern time. Eren had slowly acknowledged that his plan was not a good idea. How will his former comrades take once they find out he joined on their side. Levi has finally become Abstergo's latest subject. I’m happy from the reviews I received from AO3 and Fanfiction. You guys always made my day. For those who kudos, thank you. This made my heart happy. All of you are amazing for your support in so many ways. I hope this new chapter will satisfy you until the next one. See you later  until next time!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Game Changer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14: The Game Changer</p><p> </p><p>(Eren and Connor)</p><p>After the duo found outfits to blend in with the locals, they walked around town to hear any information about the commanders. It was becoming hopeless, until when they were having a drink at a bar at night. </p><p>A group of random men were chatting and drinking with joy as they were celebrating something. </p><p>“Tomorrow men. I will be a married man.” The groom raised his mug of ale to give a toast. His friends toasted after him. </p><p>“For your future!” They cheered. One of the men whispered next to the other. “Hey, so what happened to all of the military regiments?” </p><p>“I heard they all got killed in action.” Another man joined in the conversation. </p><p>“Hey isn’t a cousin of yours in the Survey Corps?” The other said. </p><p>“Yeah, but my family believes he and the Commander Hange and the rest probably escaped before getting hunted down. I mean the new king had their faces as bounty. This isn’t the first time the Survey Corps were being hunted.” One of them said. </p><p>“What do you think of the new king? Our graceful queen had chosen him as her husband.” the other continues.</p><p>“Pfft, he looks like a fucking pansy cunt. Our good queen would have picked someone better to rule beside her.” The same man scoffed at the thought of the new king. Many people of all three walls were not pleased with the marriage except the noble families who weren't thrown into prison. </p><p>“Shhh not so loud. There’s eyes everywhere.” the groom to be hushed his friend. On the other table, Eren sipped his ale. Connor was about to lose interest in the conversation as it was about to go nowhere. </p><p>“I don’t believe Queen Historia had a choice. Look at the massacre in the capital. At what cost will our beloved queen let blood shed happen? I say that snake caused a de coup. This is injustice!” The same man frowned. </p><p>“I understand your frustration, my friend. I heard from an old woman that the queen gave birth to a prince but poor lad, he didn’t get to live. I saw two or three men with the garrison uniform today morning. I’m surprised they are still alive.” The groom to be said. </p><p>Connor perked up when the groom mentioned the garrison soldiers. “We’ll question him once he’s alone.” He told Eren which the Eldian nodded in agreement. </p><p>As a couple hours passed, they watched the groom get up and leave the bar alone. Now, both assassin and titan shifter made their move to follow the other. The streets were dark and cold. The soon married man felt someone following him. He turned his back to see no one. Huh? Maybe walking home drunk was not a smart idea. Paranoia gets the best of him. </p><p>He was about to turn around to resume walking when he felt two hands grabbed him to drag to the alley and pinned to the wall. “Please please don’t hurt me. Take my money. I got to be there for my girl at our wedding in the morning.” the man whimpered from the fear. </p><p>“Quiet, we just want to ask a few questions and you’ll walk away free.” Eren said. </p><p>“Huh? What kind of questions, sirs?” The groom was wary. </p><p>“Important ones like are you sure those soldiers were the garrison regiment?” Connor begins to question him. </p><p>“Yes, yes they are. They had the rose symbol on their back jackets. T-they were talking to a woman with platinum blonde but short hair. She had glasses.” He gave some details. Eren figured who he just described. Rico Brzenska. The current Commander of the Garrison Regiment. </p><p>“Where did you see them?” Eren asked. </p><p>“I saw them at the meat shop. They walked into the shop then later came out. My boos usually say they go into the shop everyday around 9 in the morning.” Finally, he was let go. His body was shaken from thinking he would not make it home. </p><p>“Go home, but you will not tell anyone about seeing us. I suggest you forget what you saw.” Before the man can say anything. Eren placed his hand on the man’s head to erase his memories including  seeing Rico and her soldiers on that day. Both Eren and Connor left the man alone as they walked into the dark streets. </p><p>“In the morning, we’ll go to that meat shop.” Connor said while Eren nodded. </p><p>The following morning, Eren and Connor were waiting by a flower stand where they could see the meat shop in front. They got here earlier to check if they will see Rico and her garrison soldiers entering the shop across the street. The green eyed man leaned against the cart, but saw a particular flower that reminded him of Eve. He stared at the fresh plucked of lavender and blue winter roses. </p><p>(Flashback)</p><p>Eren was walking the busy streets of Trost District with his girlfriend. He smiles seeing her looking around the area. He looked away to see a man hold flowers. </p><p>The flower man caught Eren and smiled. “Ah, you good sir! Care to buy a flower for your pretty lady?” </p><p>The titan shifter stopped to look at so many kinds of flowers. Eve looked at him then at the flowers. Eren nodded at the man and paid to get one. He was about to get the lavender, but Eren got the winter rose instead. </p><p>“Here Eve, for you.” He gave the rose to her which she took and smiled. </p><p>“Winter rose…” She said softly. Carefully, her eyes stared at the blue flower. </p><p>“They are supposed to bloom only in winter or in the icy mountains. My dad used to get them for my mom everyday. When he laid his eyes on her, he would give one. He had stopped when he passed away. Mom had always loved them, so she grew them in a mini greenhouse back home as a memorial for my dad and the love they shared with each other.” She inhaled the scent as it remembered her.  </p><p>“I didn’t know...but  they are rare here like you.” He blushed as Eren trying to be romantic. The emerald green eyes man noticed her smirk. “What?” </p><p>“Aww baby, you’re blushing; it's cute.” She coos at him which Eren playfully rolled his eyes at her. She chuckled then pecked his lips. “Thank you. I’ll keep this rose forever.” </p><p>“Good because it’s the only one you’ll get.” Eren plays it off cool. Eve punched his arm playfully. “Meanie.” </p><p>The flower man gave another flower to Eve. “Here, miss. This one is on me.” </p><p>Eve smiled happily as she grabbed the lavender flower. “Now this is my favorite. Thank you sir!” </p><p>“No probably young lady. Both of you have a lovely day.” The old man smiled at them. Both Eren and Eve had left to continue walking. </p><p>“That old man likes you too much.” Eren scoffed, which his girlfriend can sense a hint of jealousy. </p><p>“Really Eren? Really? He is just an old man who’s kind and appreciates a beautiful lady like me.” She teasingly grinned. </p><p>“Humph, I’m not jealous if that’s what you’re thinking?” He looked away as trying to hide his obvious expression. </p><p>The titan shifter smirked and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He leaned to her ear and whispered. “But I’ll show you, why you’re mine; babe?” His voice made a husky tone. </p><p>Eve is now the one blushing from his action. “E-eren, people are watching.” </p><p>“Perfect, so they can know you’re my girl.” his tone hasn’t changed. </p><p>“Well, if you want this gorgeous face then you have to catch me first.” Eve said with mischievousness. She began to run from him. Eren chuckled as her playful mood showed. He went after her to play her little game.  </p><p>(End Flashback)</p><p>Eren looked away as the memories were becoming painful. Connor tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Eren glanced at his ally to follow the other’s finger where he was pointing to. </p><p>They noticed three familiar figures. One of them was Rico Brzenska, Commander of the Garrison. Both Connor and Eren ran across the street to reach the meat shop as the three figures entered. Once they entered the meat shop, no one was here. Connor looked at the over the counter to see some figures below the shop by using his eagle’s vision. </p><p>“There’s a small entrance on the floor that has an underground room or something.” He said. Already Eren goes around the counter to pull the string cord as the lid lifts open. Connor jumped into the hole then Eren followed along. </p><p>It was dark but there was a mumbling sound. They walked to where the sounds were. Right around the corner, a huge open space where several figures discuss things. Both Connor and Eren found the missing Commanders of the Garrison and Military Police, Rico Brzenska and Nile Dok. </p><p> </p><p>(Levi) </p><p>London, England<br/>March 16, 1535</p><p>What the fuck? Where am I? Why is it dark again? Levi was questioning to himself. A brightness appeared to see tiny hands and a loud wailing coming from him. Is he a baby? </p><p>“Your Majesty. It’s a boy. Congratulations, England finally has a prince!” the midwife said. </p><p>The mother cried with joy from seeing the baby crying loudly. Once the midwife and the helpers cleaned and wrapped around the baby with a blanket, the baby was placed on his mother’s arms. The infant opens to show his blue-grey eyes to his mother. His mother smiled with warmth and pride. She did it. Her king has a male heir. </p><p>“Anne, he looks like you, but he has Henry's handsome face structure.” A woman next to the queen cooed at her nephew.</p><p>The doors opened suddenly as the notorious King Henry VIII barged in. “Is it true? Did you give birth to a son?” He stand next to his queen to see a baby boy in her arms. </p><p>“Yes, my love. I’ve given you the son that I promised you.” Anne smiled as she presented the child to her husband. Henry carefully held the baby to admire it. </p><p>“My son, how I long waited for you. You shall be….sweetheart, what name do you have in mind? Since you have kept your promise, I will allow you to pick a name.” He said. </p><p>Anne contemplated for a bit until she found a perfect name. “Arthur, after your beloved deceased older brother and the legendary warrior king Arthur.” </p><p>Henry nodded. “Arthur it is.” </p><p>April 2,1556</p><p>Little Arthur was playing his toys on a cool spring. He had a curious mind by observing the bocks. Suddenly, a ruckus noise was heard which made him whimper frighteningly. Now the one year old glanced at a figure wearing in black. The figure picked him up then quickly took him away. Prince Arthur cried hoping one of his nannies would come save him. It was too late. The news of the kidnapping of the crowned prince had reached the king and queen. This led to the downfall of the Boleyns.  </p><p>Eldia Empire</p><p>January 15, 1557</p><p>Ever since the kidnapping, Arthur had been transporting different locations from horses to  boats. He saw many landmarks until his kidnappers reached a port in an unknown world. The men who took him away from his home, got off to walk into a busy area where merchants, slave traders, and farmers came to sell their goods. </p><p>The blue-grey eyed infant was in his cage crying while being carried on the top hard surface. Already a seller began the auction. A man and woman frown looking at the poor child. </p><p>“Husband, how could they put a baby into the slave market?” The woman said to her spouse. The husband glanced at his wife. </p><p>“It’s just a cruel world, my dear.” He sighed. The disgust he saw the slave traders promoting. </p><p>“How much do you have with you? I want to save him.” The blonde haired woman felt eager to rescue the infant. </p><p>At first, the husband was reluctant since they were here buying materials for their farm on the outskirts of this busy village. He took out his pouch of coins. His wife couldn’t stop staring at the poor little thing. He knew she had a strong desire to be a mother, but both couples had struggled to have children. Maybe buying this baby to raise as their own will help satisfy his wife’s desire to have kids. On the other hand, he doesn’t mind not to have kids, but he loves her and that in some way he’ll make it happen. </p><p>“Enough to make you a mother.” He said that she felt tears forming in her eyes. Maybe for once the gods had answered her prayers and led them here on this day. The little boy in the cage was gorgeous and crave for love and safety from a mother and father. The woman wondered if his real mother grieved the loss of her baby somewhere in this big world. </p><p>“Oh my love, thank you. Thank you.” She hugged him with gratitude. </p><p>The man hugged back his wife then went towards the slave traders and asked to buy the crying infant. </p><p>“Sir, my wife and I want to buy the baby. How much?” He said to a random slave trader. </p><p>“Hm, usually I would sell 5 gold, but the brat is scaring the customers away. For you, I’ll lower to 3 gold?” The slave trader said with a grin. </p><p>“How about 10 silvers and 1 gold?” The husband began to negotiate. </p><p>“2 golds and 5 silvers. That’s my final price.” The other man said. </p><p>The husband sighed then took a glimpse at his wife. “I’m sorry but that’s all I have.” </p><p>“Then I can’t sell the brat to you.” Just as the husband was about to turn to give his wife the bad news, the baby started to wail which the customers started to leave. The other slave traders tried to convince them to stay. Another man marched to the two men. </p><p>“You sir, you want the crying kid? Take him please. He won’t shut up. You can give us whether you have.” the slave trader who was negotiating the husband scoffed. “We can just sell the brat almost free?!” </p><p>The other slave trader glared at the other. “Do you want to be the one explaining to our boss why we weren’t making our usual amount of money because you didn’t want to get rid of this brat who’s scaring our customers away?” </p><p>The other grumbled annoyingly. “Fine! Sir, just give me the money you have and you can take that little runt with you. Good luck in shutting him up.” The husband smiled and gave the money to the slave trader. Then he went to open the cage to grab the crying baby. As the little boy cried, he realized a different man held him but gently. </p><p>“Shhh it’s ok. You’re safe now. Come, you will meet your new mother.” The husband gently cradles the baby while walking towards his wife. When the wife saw her husband with the baby, she felt overjoyed and went to them. </p><p>“My darling, oh he looks so precious.” She gently caressed his little chubby cheek then wiping his tears. </p><p>“Come my sweet child. You have nothing to fear. We will be your family. You’ll grow up with love and happiness.” When the baby listened to the soft voice of the woman, he slowly stopped crying. </p><p>It didn’t take long for the infant to finally go to her. She smiled as the child became comfortable towards her. </p><p>He holds on to the woman with his dear life. The baby was scared they would change their minds and leave him here alone and cold. He missed his nannies and governess who showered him with love and praise, but the most important being showered with love by his mother and father and sisters. </p><p>“Let’s use my shawl to warm you up.” The woman gestured to her husband to take off her shawl to wrap the baby so he could be warm. Once the baby was wrapped with the shawl, the little one yawned and nuzzled on her chest as he drifted to sleep. </p><p>“What name should we give him?” The husband whispers while walking beside his wife to go back home. </p><p>The wife looked at the baby with surprise. This is truly a blessing from the gods. Maybe this is the reason why she was barren for many years because this little boy will need a loving mother and father to give the best unconditional love he deserves.  </p><p>“Arne Ackerman.” She said. The Ackerman couples continue walking on the dirt road to go back to their farmland. </p><p>The lights started to get bright again. Levi opened his eyes to see the same shit face with excitement. </p><p>“This is a historical ground breaking!” Dr. Andersen started writing down on his notepad. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Levi grumbled annoyingly. His ancestor was born a prince so what. He doesn’t care at all. </p><p>“Of course you don’t understand. You grew up here without the knowledge of learning history. I will happily explain it to you. You see Levi. In history books, Anne Boleyn and King Henry VIII only had a daughter, the Queen Elizabeth I of England. They say Anne had many miscarriages but it looks like she managed to give a prince to the king, but I guess after the kidnapping of Prince Arthur, things went south between them that led the king to behead her.” He then grabbed a tablet to show a general biography of both historical icons. Levi barely can understand English but learns enough to read what the tablet said. </p><p>Levi frowned at what he read. This fat ass king was a shitty father and husband to not just with Anne but most of all his wives and his two daughters. The image of Anne Boleyn shows some resemblances to his mother. The eyes are what bring him back to those days as a little boy in the brothel. He had been cradled and loved by his mother, Kuchel. He can see from the memories of his ancestor embracing the love his mother gave when she visited him. Her eyes are the same exacted shade.  </p><p>He wanted to give his own son the love he deserved. Alright the women in his bloodline had dealt shitty things and paid the price. He needs to get his own wife out of here. Hw doesn’t want history to repeat itself. For now he’ll “cooperate” to know more of Arne Ackerman that changed their bloodline destiny. What surprised him was that his ancestor was not Eldian that started the Ackerman clan. </p><p>“Put me back in. I want to know more of this brat. Tch.” He said. The scientist nodded eagerly and resumed the machine to continue. Slowly, Levi goes back into reliving Arthur Tudor/Arne Ackerman’s life. </p><p>(Sasha and Atticus)</p><p>The strange flying object finally landed on the ground. The brown haired soldier was holding the baby. Luckily, Atticus was a quiet one. He rarely cries unless he’s hungry, tired or pooped/peeped his diaper. As Sasha got off the plane, she looked around with wide eyes to see tall building structures that reached so high to the sky. She heard loud noises which Sasha preferred the sounds of the mountains than the cities. </p><p>It still amazed her that this place looked so advanced that not even Marley cities couldn’t impress her anymore. It’s a good thing Sasha was good with babies. Back at her village in the mountains, she helped babysit small kids and babies when the mothers needed to go to a nearby town to get more supplies. </p><p>“Miss Blouse, welcome to New York City. I’m your coordinator for your stay. My name is Melissa Hawthrone” A woman with blonde hair but with pink colored on the tips of her hair. Her personality was bubbly. </p><p>“Oh you can call me just Sasha.” Her thick Eldian accent was showing as she spoke in English. Yes, those months of training all her squad members were educated in a few languages like English, Spanish, Arabic and Italian. Those days were hell since she wasn’t strong in academics, but when she learned a new language; she was grasping better than few of her friends did. </p><p>“Alright, Sasha it is.” Melissa nodded. </p><p>They walked to enter the airport building. Sasha became jumpy when the doors slid open automatically. “Woah! The door opens like magic.” She forgot that Atticus was a bit sensitive since he’s not used to the outside world. He began to whimper. “Oh sorry Princey, don’t cry. We’ll go somewhere quiet.” </p><p>Just as they reached where the food court, Sasha stopped and sniffed the delicious aroma of food. Then her stomach growled. “Can we stop by to get meat? I’m so hungry.” She drooled from thinking of food like meat. Melissa nodded and led her to the food court. To Sasha this is heaven. There are so many options but these kinds of food are foreign to the food she usually eats.  </p><p>“What would you like to eat?” Melissa said. </p><p>“Oh wow, is it possible to try it all?” She grinned as Melissa didn’t know what to say. </p><p>Sometime later after trying all the chain restaurants in the airport, Melissa was driving to the new home where Sasha and baby Attiucs will reside temporarily.  Alright the infant prince was wide awake which Sasha played peek-a-boo to entertain him. The car was filled with his giggles. </p><p>“Is your stomach a video or something? I never met someone who can devour cheeseburgers like you.” Melissa said while driving. </p><p>Sasha chuckled awkwardly. “I appreciate food too much. I got in trouble a lot back in my cadet years. Heck, even when I joined the Survey Corps.” </p><p>Atticus stares at Sasha then begins to make a concentrated face. Next thing you know, the car started to stink. </p><p>“Oh god! What did you feed him?” Melissa’s nose wrinkle from the awful scent from the baby. Sasha carefully lifted him up to sniff his bottom and made a disgusted face. “Seriously, this little guy can make titans smell like floras.” </p><p>“How far are we to the house? He’s gonna need a bath when we get there.” Sasha is still wrinkling her nose from the smell.</p><p>“We’re already here.” The other woman parked by the curb of the street. Beside them, there’s a row of similar style buildings. Melissa turned off the car then unlocked the doors so Sasha can open the passenger’s door. Sasha held on to baby Atticus to get out of the car then closed it. </p><p>“They all look the same.” Sasha said as she glanced at the row of buildings. They all have reddish-brown colored. There’s stairs that lead to the front door. </p><p>Once Melissa got out and locked the doors of the car, she walked to the building with a golden number 333 on the blue-green door. The pixie haired woman took out the keys ro unlock the door and opened them so they could enter the building. When Sasha entered the place, the interior looked very cozy. The walls were painted with cream yellow. The floor had wooden tiles with shine. On top the floor, a black and light grey pattern pathway rug contrasts the hallway. On the left side, an open wide space where the living room was located. The sunlight shined to make the room bright and aesthetic.</p><p>“This place is sooo pretty! Are you sure it’s ok for us to stay here? I’m worried I’ll break some of the place or the baby when he begins to crawl. It just looks so fancy.” She said while looking around the living room. </p><p>“You’ll be fine, Sasha. This room is the living room and I can show you Atticus’ room so we can get rid of that awful smell.” Melissa led Sasha to the baby room. </p><p>When they reached Atticus' room, the interior design looked like a jungle theme with silver colored walls. The crib was placed next to a wall. The animal stickers were attached to most of the walls except where the crib was placed. Instead animals on that wall, a big tree that reminds Sasha of the Path. </p><p>“It’s so pretty. Oh if only Historia was here to see this room for her son…” Sasha frowned from thinking of her friend. She hopes her friend is alright, but knowing what she heard of her, it was hell what Historia is going through. </p><p>“I assume that’s Atticus’ mother? What had happened to her? Did she die?” Melissa said.  </p><p>“No, she’s still alive. She’s in a situation where political schemes are lethal. She had her own son to be sent away to protect him because a certain nobleman wanted to kill his father’s bloodline for good.” The Eldian soldier explained to the New Yorker woman. </p><p>“Will didn’t explain much about what had been happening over there. I’m sorry what your friend is going through. I hope our allies rescue her before it’s too late. This cutie deserves to have a mother. So what happened to the father?” Melissa already holds the baby to place him on the changing table.  </p><p>“Captain Levi had to stay there since he is our trump card. We called him Humanity’s Strongest. He low key hates that title. Sometimes, he mumbles at us when we say it.” Sasha chuckled at remembering those good old days when their squad were relaxing at the Mess hall eating and talking in the Headquarters of Mitras. </p><p>Melissa helped out changing Atticus’ diaper. Sasha throws away the stinking diaper into the dispenser. “Levi Ackerman? I heard a little bit of the Mentor’s grandson. Is he really that short?” She said. </p><p>Sasha nodded to respond to her question. “Yeah, but don’t mention or say anything about his height unless you want a good beating or make you clean every inch of a building everyday. He’s just plainly scary.” </p><p>“I’ll keep in mind not to pissed him off. You know what they say about short people? They are hella scary when they're pissed especially if they are sweet and kind.” Melissa said. “Anyways, let’s get this cutie a nice warm bath.” </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think he got a bath when we left from Paradis.” Sasha said. Both women went to the bathroom to take Atticus a warm bath. </p><p>(Nathaniel) </p><p>What a disaster the evening was? Luckily, he and the templars had caught Historia and Levi from escaping. Damn that street rat Ackerman! It would be easier to just execute him. What so special about him and the Ackermans bloodline? All they are the true devils that obey and serve to royals like him. That’s all they were meant to do. Since their purpose had been unless; it’s best to eradicate them from their existence. </p><p>Nathaniel walked to go to his chamber. When he opened the doors, Gilbert was waiting for him on the bed in a very seducing position. His lover was laying naked. The silky bed sheet only wrapped around his waist and some of his legs, but everything else was exposed for the king to see. The king sighed. He would love to give his precious lover the attention he deserves. With dealing of almost losing his wife and capturing the peasant, Nathaniel didn’t have the energy to give his all to Gilly. </p><p>“My darling, I’m sorry but I’m not in the mood. A lot happened in one day. I’m too tired.” The King sat on his bed beside his lover. </p><p>“But you had time for that whore, right?” Gilbert frowned as he sat up. </p><p>“It’s not like that...you know that.” Nathaniel tried to explain. </p><p>“Then please don’t neglect me, my love. I missed you. I haven’t spent time with you since you married her. It kills me seeing you with her. I feel like you’re changing your heart slowly and don’t deny it. I noticed the way your eyes stared whenever she roamed around the castle.” Gilbert said with anger. </p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous, Gilbert. She’s just a mare to be bred so my bloodline can remain on the throne. I love you. Nothing will change us. I’m too exhausted. Can we talk about this later?” Nathaniel was not having it right now. He understands that Gilly was jealous and feeling insecure about their relationship, but he doesn’t need to worry about it. Right? What is there to fall for that bastard? Beside her golden hair flows like a silky river of gold as the sunlight shined on her. The way her pink lips becomes a smile when she’s happy. Her blue eyes spark with life. The crazy thing was all that happened whenever she looked at Levi Ackerman. Their relationship had been a secret right under everybody’s noses. Probably, they were together before she became queen. Just like her mother, she took into a similar path. </p><p>“Maybe for now, but I warn you. The more you get closer to her, the more you’ll walk on dangerous waters especially Levi Ackerman is still in her heart.” Gilbert gets up as he begins to put on his clothes. “Just remember, she will always love him but not you.” Before Nathaniel could say anything, Gilbert stormed out of the room.  </p><p>Love is beginning to get complicated. Nathaniel had always dreamt to be a king. Long ago he was supposed to marry Historia’s older sister, the late Queen Freida Reiss. Now that woman was a true royal. Her pedigree matches with his. Both their parents made the betrothal agreement. When Wall Maria had fallen by Titans, everything that Nathaniel had dreamt of in the fairytale had died. Zeke Jaeger's father Grisha had killed his fiancée and her entire family expected that fat coward father of hers and the hidden bastard child, Historia. He had wished it was Historia who was killed and  not Freida. Freida was perfect. She was kind and caring. She was so ladylike. It’s a shame that she had to hide her position as queen that time. </p><p>Yes, Frieda was his first love. Nathaniel may be into men, but he had made an exception because to him Frieda was a goddess that hasn’t had the chance to shine publicly. He remembered his last conversation with her before she died. </p><p>(Flashback) </p><p>It was night. Nathaniel was looking for Frieda in the palace until he spotted her in the private garden that only the royal family are allowed unless they invited guests.</p><p>“There you are. I was looking for you everywhere Freida.” Nathaniel smiled as he walked towards her. The raven haired woman turned around to see her fiancé. She gave a warm smile at him. His heart made a jump whenever she gave a smile at him. He sits beside her. </p><p>“Everyone was looking for you. Are you alright?” He said in a concerning tone. </p><p>“Hm not really. I’m just admiring the stars one last time before something that will change our history even though there will be deaths.” She mumbled. </p><p>“Huh? What are you talking about? I’m sure there’s nothing to be worry about. Beside, our wedding will be tomorrow. We’re finally going to be together as husband and wife.” He tried to cheer her up. </p><p>“I wish it was that simple, but being the holder of the Founding Titan; you just learned secrets that nobody here knows about. These secrets are my burden now. Is this what my uncle had to get used to it when he inherited the Founding Titan? Would you still love me if I wasn’t a royal?” Frieda glanced up to Nathaniel. This got his attention from what she said. </p><p>“Frieda, my love. I love you for who you are. I don’t care anymore if you're royal or not. If you want to live in peace, say the word and by tomorrow after our wedding; we’ll live in the countryside of my family’s estates where no politics or royal duties determine how we should live.” He meant it. He’ll do anything for her. </p><p>Frieda smiled and placed her hand on his cheek to caressed. “You’re one of the kind, Nathaniel. Please don’t ever change. I love you so much.” </p><p>Nathaniel embraced her affection and smiled back. “I love you so much too.” </p><p>“Can you make a promise to me?” Frieda said. Nathaniel nodded. Yes, he will keep whatever the promise was. </p><p>“I have a little half sister. Her name is Historia. She’s the natural child of my father, but she’s such a cutie. Promise me you will look after her. No matter what, can I trust you to have her under your protection? She’s my light. I won’t forgive myself if anything happens to her.” Her eyes looked pleading. </p><p>The young lord was shocked from finding out his fiancée has a half sister, a bastard. Yet Frieda doesn’t care. She loves her little sister no matter what. Usually, Nathaniel would scoff at anything related to bastards. After all, his father had sired a few of his own which broke his mother’s heart. The infidelity his father had committed. His father brought his bastard children to be raised along with him. This had made his mother throw a fit. His father didn’t tolerate her behavior and punished her. As a boy, he was scared for his mother whenever he watched her being punished by the late Lord Evans. </p><p>He had begun to hate his father and especially his half siblings. His poor sweet mother died when she got an infection from the slashes she got on her back from being misbehaving. Of course, Nathaniel blamed his father and those bastards for his mother’s death. </p><p>Once he got a bit older, Nathaniel did the unthinkable by making his father die in an “accident”.  As his heir, he became the new lord of the Evans family. His siblings were scared for their lives when he became lord. Only one actually did escape when he killed his siblings. Nathaniel didn’t feel remorse. In his view, they are low beings that destroyed his happy family. When he met Frieda, he felt like a monster because a sweet lovable Frieda doesn’t deserve a man like him. She was his light to his sins. </p><p>“I will promise you that your half sister will be under my protection, my love. Historia will be safe. You and I will raise her if that’s what you wish.” He said. </p><p>Frieda felt tears falling from her eyes. She hugged the man she loves. “I know you don’t like people like my sister, but it’s not her fault for her existence nor your half siblings…” </p><p>He knows where this is going. When they were a few months into courting, he told her his dark secrets. At first, she was horrified. Later, she rant of what he did was inexcusable. How his half siblings shouldn’t be punished for his father’s sins. His mother, if she was alive, would not agree what he did to his siblings and his father. In the end, Frieda slowly begins to warm up to him again. </p><p>He sighed. “I’m only doing this because it sounds like she's very important to you and you’re important to me so in a way she’s important to me now. You have nothing to worry about. Everything will turn out fine as we planned.” </p><p>She nodded and gave him a tender kiss. The following day, he heard his Frieda died and his heart grew darker. </p><p>(End Flashback) </p><p>The thought of missing Freida still pains him. He may love Gilbert but Frieda will always have his heart. In a twisted way, he did keep his promise to Frieda. Historia is under  his protection. When he met Historia, something in him hasn’t shown in years since being with Frieda. The girl reminded him of Frieda. Like her, she’s caring and sweet. She is kinda ladylike but with a spunk. Historia is very passionate and fair. His now wife can be a bit aggressive when she gets pushed to her limit. He can see how compatible she is with the criminal Levi. They both don’t take shit from others. </p><p>In a way, he does feel something for his wife. Gilly is right….he is changing. That’s what angers him the most. A girl who reminded of his first love is capable of taming his curel heart. Just like her older sister once did. The Reiss girls do have a way taming monsters. It is in their blood. He had been trying not to acknowledge. When his first night with Historia happened, a part of him died for committing an awful act. He can accept him as a cold blooded murderer but a rapist? All he had heard after the act was her voice screaming at him.</p><p>You promise. You promise that you will protect her. Why my love? Why? </p><p>She’s my light. You’re tainting my light…</p><p>Tears fell from his eyes. Her voice had haunted him since then. He couldn’t fall asleep from seeing Frieda in his dream accusing him. Fuck, he really is a monster. </p><p>Maybe he should go check on Historia? Slowly, he gets up to wipe his tears then goes to open his door to leave his chamber to go to his wife’s. </p><p>(Gilbert)</p><p>Gilly knocked on the doors. He waited for Alexander to answer. </p><p>“Come in.” The Italian man granted permission to whoever entered his room. </p><p>“Grandmaster Di Lorenzo, I’m sorry for disturbing you. I just need someone to listen.” He said shyly. </p><p>“Ah, sweet Gilbert. No, you’re not disturbing me at all. Please make yourself comfortable.” The templar guided the other man to the couch. He poured two glasses of wine then handed one to Gilbert. </p><p>“Tell me what does it seem to bother you?” He said while sipping his wine. </p><p>“I think Nathaniel is falling for that whore- I mean the queen. I don’t understand what makes her so irresistible? The king is into men, the only reason he married her because she has royal blood and will give heirs.” Gilbert mumbled but his tone gave off a venomous feeling. </p><p>“Mio caro angelo, don’t let jealousy ruin your beauty face. If he is falling for her then he’s a foolish king to let that happen. He should be lucky that a man like you still loves him. If I was in your situation, I would have left him.” Alexander sat next to him a bit too close. </p><p>“I can’t leave him...even if I did; I can’t. I’m his servant in the end.” He looked down as disliking his birth status. </p><p>“You don’t need to be anyone's servant. You have so much potential in you. All you need is to have someone from not holding you back.” The foreign man let his silky words enchant the younger man. </p><p>“What are you saying? Nathaniel does bring out my potential. We have been through so much together.” Gilbert was getting defensive.  </p><p>“If he does, he would have long ago or as now released you from your servitude status and ranked you a bit closer to him. A person who claimed they loved would not hesitate to do so. So what’s your excuse to not find what you truly deserved?” Alexander pointed out. </p><p>Gilbert was contemplating what his new friend had said. Yes, his king would have freed him to be more like a true lover not a slave to pleasure and love because they have too. Instead, he still hasn't made his first promise to Gilly. Maybe he needs to consider what makes him happy. What does he truly desire?</p><p>“I- I get I have been too comfortable with him that nothing would come between my position as his interest. I adore the affection and being worshipped by a deity. I always had the craving to be someone important...someone with influential power.” Gilbert felt the epiphany of the desire to be important. </p><p>“You can have all of it if you join me, mio caro.” Alexander holds Gilbert’s hand to have his complete attention. </p><p>“But aren’t I already part of your group?” Gilbert said. The grandmaster templar chuckled the way the younger man naively sounded. </p><p>“Not as part of my inner circle yet. I can give you what you desire. Power, importance, and freedom.” He whispered to Gilbert’s ear. </p><p>Gilbert couldn’t help it but blushed from how close the other man is towards him. He could imagine being part of something big and important. </p><p>“If I accept your offer, what do you want in return?” He said cautiously. </p><p>“You.” The man said in a huskily tone. </p><p>Gilbert knew what he really wanted. Before being in a relationship with Nathaniel, he had so many offers from other men to be their nightly companion. The young man was worried that if he did accept it, he would break his current lover’s heart. What the little voice in his head whispered was: It won’t matter if you do break it. Nathaniel will never keep his promise as long that slut is still alive. Take it. All your dreams are right in front of you. </p><p>That’s true. What’s the difference? In both, he still will be pleasuring one of them, but the differences: one of them will make him feel important and powerful. The other, still a shadow...being hidden. Gilbert is tired of the constant heartache of not being open to be showered by someone. He tried to see Nathaniel’s point of view. He did, but at the wedding feast, he just wants to yell and cry.  </p><p>“Will I be the only person to you and not have other lovers or a wife just to have a family?” Gilbert uses this as an ultimatum. He doesn’t want to make a decision that in the other promise had not kept. </p><p>“Oh mio caro, you don’t ever need to worry about anyone else but you. I have no desire to have children. I prefer a life long partner instead. So will you accept my offer?” Alexander said. </p><p>Gilbert placed his glass of wine on a table stand. He took a shallow deep breath as he made his decision. He made way to unbutton his shirt and let it slide off from him. Of course, Alexander smirked as the other had accepted his offer. Gilbert had already stripped down exposing all of him. He goes to straddle on the grandmaster’s lap which Alexander gladly accepted by wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. </p><p>“I accept your offer.” Gilbert said in a soft tone. </p><p>“I’m pleased to hear that you did. Just imagine, once the war is over; we’ll have half of the world in our palms. Soon the rest of the world. Everyone will bow to us as their rulers. You have jewels, riches, and power. Mio caro angelo.” Alexander whispered with sweet words that drove Gilly into a bliss of ecstasy. </p><p>“Mmmm y-yes I want all of that and you.” Gilbert panting harder as he felt the other’s lips brushing on his skin like a tease. He gasped when his nipples were being pinched and played with. </p><p>“What a gorgeous sound you make, mio angelo.” Alexander chuckled. He begins to leave kisses on the other’s neck. Now Gilbert began to buck down his hips to press on the older man’s cock then started to grind on him. </p><p>“And you’re teasing me..” He whimpered. Gilbert moaned softly from the new sensation he was receiving. </p><p>“Don’t you mean you are the tease?” Alexander groaned then he pinned Gilbert on the couch. He began to undo his pants to pull down enough for his cock to be free. Once Gilbert felt the other’s cock pressed on his entrance. </p><p>Alexander watched how Gilbert squirmed underneath him. “Please I want you inside me.” Gilly begged. The grandmaster grinned then slowly entered into him. He began to thrust slow and steady to put the other over the edge.  Gilbert let the guilt and shame be buried deep as he wanted to once make a decision for himself even if there's a chance he’s going to hurt the person he cared for. </p><p>(Historia) </p><p>Historia for the rest of the night, she screamed and cried on the other side of the guarded doors. The queen was scared for Levi’s life. She can’t lose him. SHe needed him. Their son needed his father. Of course, no one listened to her, especially when she almost escaped  earlier or was it yesterday? Historia doesn’t know. Her curtains were covering the windows for her not to know if its alright this morning. </p><p>For once the blonde woman prayed to any deity listening to protect the man she loves and her son. She prayed to have the strength in order to defeat her enemies. All they do take everything that she holds dear to. She tried to be strong not just as a queen but as a mother, wife, and friend. Oh Walls, Nathaniel better not come for wanting to perform his duty. The thought of him doing it again made her sick. Most of the time, she hears whispers in her head from her old demons the queen used to bury them when she had met Ymir long ago. </p><p>“Y-ymir….I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry for being unable to keep your promise.” She said while sobbing. </p><p>As she stared at a wall when her sobbing had calmed down, the petite woman heard a familiar voice in her head. </p><p>Stop crying. Krista or show I now call you Historia? Remember what I told you that day. Live for yourself. Don’t be afraid to fight for what you want. I know you are capable of showing your fury to anyone that is across your path.  Underneath that angel face, you’re similar like Captain Hobbit. Fight or Fly, Historia. Fight to survive.</p><p>“Y-Ymir? Is that you?” Historia whispered confusedly. </p><p>It’s me. See, did I tell you I would always be with you no matter what. By the way, I forgive for crawling into his pants after I left with those two dumbasses. How would have thought Captain Levi would fall for someone. </p><p>Historia’s eyes widened in shock. Ymir is in her head. She can feel her presence in her. When her old flame mentioned about that day when she lost her virginity to Levi, her face became red with embarrassment and shame at the same time. After all the things Ymir did for her, Historia slept with Levi right after coming back from the betrayal of Reiner and Bertholdt. Maybe she is her mother’s daughter. </p><p>Oh for fuck’s sake stop with your pity bullshit. Where’s that badass girl I fell in love with when you told your dad to fuck off? Now, that’s the real you. The Historia I admired. Levi also fell in love with that girl too. So, don’t hide your true self. Show the world who you really are?</p><p>Historia got up then glanced at the reflection of herself. Her hair was messy. Her face had tear stains, but she saw the fire in her blue eyes. Ymir was right. She needed to stop getting pity and crying since it’s not doing nothing for her. </p><p>“What should I do now?” She said with determination. </p><p>Like what the assassin man said. Pretend you will behave like a good girl but not too obvious. He’s not stupid. Play your part if you want to save Levi. This time you're the hero and he’s your damsel in distress. </p><p>Historia let a small smirk. She will play the act. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A/N: So what do you guys think about Nathaniel’s background? I decided to give him what made him to be like this. Just to be clear, he’s bi but more lean towards men. He was groomed to one day be married with a wife and have kids but with what had happened to Frieda, a part of him died. When he met Gilly, buried all his feelings and painful memories of his first love as Gilly did motivated him to rise to power to be king for not the bright reasons. Now, Gilly. He’s something else. He reminded me of how Historia’s mother would be if Rod Reiss continued the affair after the birth of Historia. </p><p>So, I don’t know much about how their relationship was or ended but let’s be safe in this AU, Lord Rod stopped favoring her when their daughter was born. This is one of the reasons Alma, which I think that’s her name, despises Historia. To her she’s just a mistake that didn’t get her to where she wanted to be, her Lord’s paramour. Also, we finally get to see the birth of the Ackermans and where they came from. Yes, I added very familiar historical icons. Remember this is an AU. So, imagine if Anne Boleyn did give birth to a son, but things still didn’t turn out the way she had hoped for and got executed. Don’t worry, you’ll see more of Arne's life through Levi’s genetic memories. But I’ll let you guys think how you see these characters. I mean that’s the beauty of it! Lol. <br/>Thank you guys for the reviews and kudos. I appreciated them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have the rest a wonderful week. Until next time, see ya!</p><p>Translation: Mio caro (my darling) Mio caro angelo (my darling angel) in Italian.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Always and Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15: Always and Forever </p><p>(Eve)</p><p>Eve or Natasha was staring at the amber liquid drink in her mug. She had been into deep sorrow of heartbreak. Ever since he left, she hasn’t left the room. Today, it was my first time being out of the room since that day. Natasha couldn’t tell what day it was. To her, it felt like years had passed by. Maybe this was for the best. They both are generations apart. She’s from the future and Eren is from here. What business does she have here anyways? The grey eyed woman should focus on trying to get back her timeline before encountering her grandmother or grandfather. Shit, if grandpa Levi finds out, she’ll get a beating in their spars. </p><p>Eve took a sipped from her mug. She sighed then pulled out some change to pay the ale. The Ackerman from the future couldn’t enjoy her beer. Once she paid, the woman started to walk away to who knows where. </p><p>Her life before ending up in the past was basically what the life of an New Yorker heiress was. There were parties, going to the best prestigious private schools, and of course any high class social events. It was every debutante’s dream. She never liked it but it was her medicine in dealing with her ill grandmother and her PTSD. </p><p>Natasha remembered that tragic day when she lost her mother and baby brother. Her father had died a year before their death. He was an assassin like their ancestors were before. When she was a little girl, Eve had wanted to follow her father’s footsteps including her grandfather’s, but they never allowed. It had frustrated her. Both her grandparents had told her to just be a normal girl with careless dreams and living life to the fullest. Whenever she had visited Paradis during her vacations, there were many arguments between her and grandpa Levi and grandma Historia. They see things way differently than her. At first, she doesn’t get why they are preventing her from choosing the path she wanted to take. </p><p>The last time she saw them, a huge fight had led their relationship delicately. </p><p>(Flashback) </p><p>It was a normal evening in the palace. She was spending time with her grandparents and her aunts and uncle along with her younger cousins. Everyone was enjoying their meal. Usually the kitchen staff cooked their meals, but tonight her grandmother Queen Historia decided to cook. At one time, the staff gave up in preventing her grandmother from doing anything, especially cooking. </p><p>“Natasha, I’m so happy that you decided to make time to visit us from your studies at the University.” Her grandmother, Historia began to speak. </p><p>The young woman glanced up at her grandmother. Queen Historia was in her late 50’s about to reach her 60’s soon. Her grandma still has her angelic beauty that she was known for as her age hasn’t ruined her beauty. Her blonde hair shined with some silver strands but she was still a goddess, well in the eye’s of the public. </p><p>“Well, I need to be away from the city life in NYC for a while.” The American sipped her wine. She heard a familiar scoff from the head of the table on the right. Her grandfather, the once famous Captain Levi Ackerman of the Survey Corps and Assassin Master of the Brotherhood Paradis stared at her. Natasha frowned then set her glass of wine with a bit of force. </p><p>“Ok, what now, grandpa?” Her tone sounded annoyed from her own grandfather’s attitude. </p><p>“I’m not stupid for the real reason you decide to come to visit all of the sudden.” Levi glared at her oldest granddaughter. Oh great, here we go again. The college student rolled her eyes at him since she knows where this is going. </p><p>“Praise tell oh dear grandfather.” Her sarcastic tone was showing. Now, the rest of the family groaned as they knew there would be a fight between Levi and Natasha. </p><p>Historia sighed but continued sipping her wine. Levi was now in his 70s. His face had aged well even though he had scars on his face during the war.His once raven hair was now grey. No matter how he looked, Historia had and always will love her husband. They both had gone through so much that their bond was too solid to be broken. There were times in their marriage, both older couples did unthinkable things that would have caused their relationship to end. But their love story will be known for centuries.</p><p>“You came here not because of your studies. Instead, you’re here from another scandal you decided to get away from. You can lie to us, but your grandmother and I know what happened in New York.” Levi said in a stern tone which the atmosphere became heavy. </p><p>Before Natasha could say anything, her uncle interrupted the conversation. </p><p>“Dad, I don’t think it’s the best time right now. The children are here.” her uncle reminded Levi that the younger kids are here listening to this argument. Natasha adores her uncle since he was the most understanding out of his siblings. Her aunts are a bit too modesty. They always reminded her to be ladylike with modest manners. Do her wrong she loved all her family, but they always find something that’s not up to their standards. It just drives her so insane. The only reason she is still visiting them because they are the only thing close to her father, Atticus Ackerman the eldest child of her grandparents.</p><p>It’s not her fault that she was raised in a society that you can express freely to be who you are. But in her case, she can be a bit too wild even her grandma Virginia Stark nee Potts aka Pepper, the CEO of Stark Industries. In a way, her nana had once told her she was just like her grandfather, the late Tony Stark who she had never got to meet. What she learned about him. He was wild, eccentric, very intelligent that he had the tendencies of hacking into governments top projects to benefit his cases when he gets into trouble or just cause. After all, her being a smart mouth had always ended up into an argument with Levi as he’s the type not taking anyone’s bullshit even hers. </p><p>“Tch. We’ll have to cut this family dinner short. Natasha, you will meet me and your grandmother in my office in 10 minutes.” He said as his chair was pushed back to get up. He glanced at his wife who nodded at him and got up too. They walked out of the dining room. Now only her uncle, aunts, cousins were still here. </p><p>“Tsk tsk niece. If you would have acted a lady not a hussy-” Aunt Frieda Ackerman said. Uncle Erwin hissed at his older sister. “Frieda that’s enough! What’s got into?” </p><p>Frieda scoffed then got up and called her son who’s 10 years old to follow her. The little blonde child obediently goes after his mother. Meanwhile Natasha was looking at her meal from trying not to lose control and snapped at her auntie. Her other aunt had been too quiet. The good thing, she’s not too bad compared to her Aunt Frieda. Aunt Krista finally broke her silence. </p><p>“Sweetheart, she doesn’t mean that. She’s just worried about you.” Her blonde aunt was always the peacekeeper in the family. Her hand was on her huge belly as she’s not that long to be due. Her husband, Aaron Arlert, one of brightest soldiers in his generation and the son of the late Commander Armin Arlert of the Survey Corps and Master Assassin; his wife former Marley’s Warrior and Assassin Master who died long ago too. Both of them had passed on due to the Titan’s curse. Her auntie is excited for her first child. </p><p>“Are you sure? She seems so convinced I’m ruining our family’s reputation again. She needs to stop being so bitter around everyone just because of her marriage problems.” Natasha mumbled. Both her uncle and aunt gave a disappointing look as it was uncalled for her to bring up Frieda’s marriage issue with some high class dickhead who happens to be a Marleyan. Natasha believes her estranged uncle is only using her aunt because she’s a princess, the next heir to the throne. By law, it was supposed to be Natasha as she’s the only surviving child of the late crowned Prince Atticus. Since the government officials had passed a law to prevent her from taking the throne after her grandmother either abdicated  the throne or passed away. </p><p>To be honest, she doesn’t want the throne. If she chooses between the throne or being the next CEO of Stark Industries then she’ll prefer being the next CEO. If there was a third choice it’s neither. The Eldian-American wanted to find her own path. She doesn’t like her future being planned for her. She’s a free-spirited woman, but to certain relatives apparently she’s a rebel brat. </p><p>“Natasha.” He scolded at his niece. Natasha sighed and got up from her chair. “Goodnight by the way if I don’t get to see you for the rest of the night.” Before leaving she goes to hug her twin cousins from her uncle who are around 7 years old. Both boys hugged her back and said goodnight as she finally walked out of the family dinning room. </p><p>The brunette walked through silent hallways which in her opinion it gave her the creeps sometimes. Some halls have guards on duty. The heiress just ignores them since her grandparents are probably waiting for her to scold. Ugh! She’s passed 18 and yet; they treat her like some misbehaving kid. Whatever had happened on the video was not what it seems. The media loves to fuck her over since she’s a royal and a Stark. They enjoyed milking out every ‘scandal’ she has been in.</p><p>The grey eyed heiress made it to the doors of grandpa’s office. The old man had been retired for a long time after the war. Seriously, why can he find some hobby instead of getting up on her case. She grabbed the handles to open the doors. Her grandparents are already sitting down while sipping their cup of tea. </p><p>“Tch. Finally, you were taking your time to get here.” Levi said as he set his cup of tea on the coffee table. </p><p>She rolled her eyes at his comment then went to sit on the couch to glance at both older couples. Her eyes landed on the already cold cup of tea for her to drink. The heiress doesn’t mind since it’s basically drinking iced tea without sweetening or added flavor. She waited for them to speak while sipping the cup. </p><p>Historia took a glimpse at Levi then back to her granddaughter. “Sweetheart, we’re worried for you. This is not just any light scandal you have been in. This scandal involved you and some man being taped while having sex. Of all the things, this I can’t tolerate anymore of your wild party life. You forget you’re a royal and a member of the Ackerman clan.” </p><p>The younger Ackerman wanted to scream from the frustration she felt. That tape was not how they think it happened. She didn’t know the guy was filming her. It's a crime for what that asshole did, but of course they don’t understand. Her grandparents are from different generations with different perspectives than hers. </p><p>Don’t they understand how this made her feel? On that morning, she was watching tv at her apartment eating cereal when the headlines started to show. She felt sick and betrayed. How could he do this to her? The guy, Darren, is nice and charming. She thought he was different. Nope, her taste in men is like a pattern of bad karma. Natasha had texted him but didn’t respond. When she decided to go to his place, he was busy entertaining some friends. Oh the rage in her came out. She made everyone leave and once it was just her and him; there were arguments and some plates thrown at him. Low key she could have given an old Ackerman ass kicking, but that would lead to getting arrested.</p><p>After the drama, she didn’t come out of her apartment due to paparazzi and noisy people. Her poor grandmother was expecting her to visit. It was too much to the point her PTSD returned. Her psychiatrist suggested she go to the safest place for her. So she packed up to spend some time with her paternal grandparents and prayed they would listen and understand her what she was going through. Sadly, none of those didn’t happen. Her other grandmother doesn’t know yet. She made sure it keeps it that way. The heiress doesn’t want her nana to get distress since her cancer has returned and is becoming worse. Now, all she hears was their rants as she zoned out from all these events had happened. </p><p>“Natasha? Natasha? Are you even listening?” Historia tried to get her granddaughter’s attention. </p><p>“Oi, brat. Answer your grandmother.” He used his infamous authoritative tone. The college girl snapped and glanced at both of them. </p><p>“You know, only Uncle Erwin had asked me how I was feeling. He listened to what really happened and didn’t judge me. Both of you, had not once asked me how I am feeling since the scandal was broken. I was hoping my family would be a bit understanding and listen to me because I would never sink myself to that. All I got here was I should be ashamed of myself or take responsibility. And guess what, I had been feeling ashamed and disgusted because the whole world saw me exposed and it was without my consent. If this conservation will lead to more scolding and family’s reputation then I’m done here.” She gets up to roughly palace the cup on the saucer then walks to the doors to open. The heiress slammed the doors. </p><p>Fuck everything here. If she can go somewhere to be safe and herself, then it will help her not to lose insanity. Natasha didn’t feel her tears were falling. The heiress kept going until she was outside in the royal private garden. The distressed girl sat on the bench to let the tears become sobs. </p><p>“Mom...Dad..if you were still alive, would you believe me? Would you understand me when I need it the most? I’m just tired of everything. I missed you both…” The brown haired woman whispered as her eyes stared up at the stars. </p><p>Natasha loved to be in the garden whenever she’s alone. It’s helped her clear her thoughts and calm her emotions. Right, in front of her a mini section of lavenders. It was her 16th birthday present. Its scent was soothing and relaxing. They’re one of her favorite flowers along marigold and winter roses. While enjoying the stars and the flowers, her phone rang. She pulled out from her pocket jeans and answered. </p><p>“Hey Stella, what’s wrong?” her tone instantly changed to concerning. </p><p>On the phone a woman who’s one of her friends and coworkers for S.H.I.E.L.D. “Hey Natasha, I know you’re on vacation but you need to come back. The Time machine had not been working.” Stella said on the phone. </p><p>“Have you tried rebooting or shutting down the machine?” Natasha said, trying to figure out the solution. </p><p>“Yes, I did it a few times. Also, I add fuel before doing anything. I need it to have it running by tomorrow.” Stella said with anxiousness. </p><p>“Just send me the data on my phone and I’ll check it out what’s the problem. If it’s something too serious, I’ll fly back to the Headquarters to fix it.” Already, browsing her phone to check the data that was being sent to her. </p><p>On her mother’s side, she got the brains, but on her father’s side the physique of a fighter. Growing up without alive parents had made her determined to learn to be prepared to protect herself and any loved ones that matter to her. The heiress had joined S.H.I.E.L.D around after high school. At first, she was stubborn to be part of the next generation of the Avengers until Director Maria Hill gave her old videos of her late grandfather, Tony Stark aka Ironman. </p><p>Beside being named after one of the original members, Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, also gave her another reason to join. Both of them had made sacrifices to save the planet and the population. The least she could do was to honor them and not to let their death be in vain. </p><p>After searching up to find any problem that was causing the machine not working, Natasha sighed and called back Stella. </p><p>“Hey Stella, it’s a bigger problem than we thought. I’ll catch a flight asap. I’ll see you later then.” Once the call was over, the woman got up to go back to the palace to pack up to leave </p><p>By the time she got to her room packing up, a knock was heard. “Come in.” She said. </p><p>Historia opened the door to enter then closed it. “Natasha...we owed you an apology.” The queen noticed her granddaughter packing up her things. </p><p>“Are you planning to go back home already?” She was concerned. </p><p>“Yeah, there’s an emergency that needs me.” the heiress sounded vague.</p><p>“Oh dear, is Pepper getting worse?” Historia frowned from being worried for the older woman.  </p><p>“No and thank god it’s not that emergency. I just need to go.” The truth was only nana knew about Natasha being part of the Avengers. If her Eldian grandparents were aware, they would become overprotective and prevent her from joining. It’s best this remains a secret plus she’s a grown woman who can make decisions. </p><p>“Honey, if your leaving became the argument earlier, we are sorry. Please don’t leave. We’ll hear your side of the story in the morning.” The blonde queen pleaded with her only granddaughter to stay. Historia had missed her. They may have differences, but her love for her is big as the rest of the family. Her fear was seeing her granddaughter going into a dark path. </p><p>Natasha sighed as she finished packing. “It’s not a fight, grandma.” </p><p>“Then what is it?” She said as trying to understand Natasha. She has become very mysterious and distant towards everyone except her only remaining son and her youngest daughter, Kuchel who is taking an internship in Hizuru for political foreign affairs as her major. To the rest, Natasha shuts them out. </p><p>“It’s just work. A colleague of mine called me and said that they found some documents but it’s in some ancient language they haven't seen.” The heiress said. </p><p>“Can they send it to you through your phone or laptop?” Historia said. </p><p>“No, they are old and ancient so they’re fragile. I will have to look at them closer and decode into English.” The young woman hated lying to her grandmother. If she told her the truth, more drama would erupt and right now; the young Ackerman wasn’t in the mood for another drama. </p><p>Of course, Historia felt her granddaughter was not being honest to her, but she will let it slide. Maybe after she comes back, they will talk about it. </p><p>“Alright then. Do you need the driver to take you to the airport?” Historia offered her help. </p><p>“Yeah that would be appreciative. Thank you, grandma.” The dark haired woman said. </p><p>After she left the palace, Natasha arrived at the International airport. The heiress got through security measurements until she finally entered her terminal where the plane awaits for passengers. She goes find her seat number. As Natasha Ackerman took her seat, a man who was already seated by the window had taken a glance at her. The heiress was minding her own business until she saw the man staring at her. </p><p>“May I help you?” She said annoyingly. If this is some under covered paparazzi, she’ll throw him out of the window. </p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare at you.” He went back to reading his book.</p><p>The brunette also went back to reading but she took another quick glance at the man which by the way, he was hot. He probably has long hair since it was tied into a bun only a few strands of hair sticks out from the forehead. The one thing that caught her attention was his emerald green eyes. </p><p>For hours the flight was boring. Not once has that hot guy haven’t started a conversation. She probably made a bad impression. She made a yawning sound since dawn is about to rise soon. The heiress can take a couple hours nap before the plane arrives at her destination. Her eyes slowly closed as she fell asleep. While in a deep sleep, her head slowly leans to lay on the hot stranger’s shoulder. A light deep chuckle was heard along a few words. </p><p>“Always and forever, Eve.” Natasha doesn’t know whether it was a dream or not. The way it sounds had made her feel safe and sound. It was the best two hour nap she ever had. When she woke up, almost everyone was gone including the hot guy. She was about to get up, but the woman saw a winter rose on her lap. The heiress picked it up and smelled the rose. This strange man was mysterious and smooth. Whoever was this guy, he made her day. </p><p>(End flashback)</p><p>Eve had looked back from the events that lead to now. The time machine that she helped to make it work had glitched which sent her to this era. Luckily, it was in Paradis, but it was the time where this side of the world was going through a huge change that caused a huge war. She remembered World History about Eldian history along with those affected. What’s worse is that she encountered and fell in love with one of the notorious historical figures, Eren Jaeger. The brunette let out a frustrating scream then kicked the poor little rock on the ground. </p><p>“Damn you, Eren. Why did you have to walk into my life?” She sighed. How long had she been here? Weeks? Months? It felt like years and Eve just missed home where she can cuddle up in her bed while eating coffee flavor ice cream with oreos while watching some cheesy romantic movies on Netflix. </p><p>She saw a group of people with green caped hoods. The Ackerman from the future quickly hides within the trees. The heir decided to climb up to hide better. As she was about to grab the branch close to her reach, it snapped which she fell from the tree. Eve closed her eyes to wait for the hard fall. Instead, she opened her eyes to see a very familiar green eyes. </p><p>“Eve, you should be careful. These woods are dangerous. What are you doing here by the way?” Eren said while carrying her in bridal style. </p><p>The heiress realized Eren had caught her from falling. This feels awkward and painful. His hurtful words were still fresh on her mind. She glared at him then scoffed. </p><p>“I don’t need to explain myself to you so I would appreciate it if you would put me down.” She said with a cold tone. </p><p>Eren wasn’t amused with her coldness towards him. After all, he did leave things on bad terms. “Did you follow me? Damn you woman. You just can’t take a hint of rejection.” </p><p>Oh no. He did not just say that. Natasha’s pride begins to boil with rage. That asshole has some nerves.</p><p>“Excuse me? Like hell, I would follow you! Seriously, are you this much of a dick? You know what. I’m just gonna leave.” She humped, then turned around to leave. Eren stopped her by grabbing her arm. </p><p>“Hey, wait. It’s best to come with us since you’ll get yourself lost here.” She glanced at him annoyingly. </p><p>“I can handle myself, thanks.” She said stubbornly. </p><p>“Eve, I’m serious. I don’t want you to be alone in the woods especially when we’re at war.” His tone had become a bit aggressive due to her stubbornness. </p><p>“Why do you care? You left me at the inn. You made it clear that all I was someone to warm up your bed.” Tears were threatening to come out, but she was holding in. </p><p>“I care enough for an innocent being in the crossfire when shit goes down.” Eren said. </p><p>“How fucking noble you are?” She said sarcastically. </p><p>Eren grunt from her attitude. Without saying much, he gripped her arm to drag her to where the Garrison and MPs soldiers were making campgrounds for the night. </p><p>“Hey, let go! Eren, where are you taking me?” She was trying to free herself from his strong grip. </p><p>“You ask too much.” He grumbled. They reached the campsite. </p><p>“Jaeger! Who do you have here?” One of the garrison soldiers shouted as they were spotted. </p><p>The heiress gave up the struggle as Eren took her. “Just a bratty acquaintance that I know back at Trost.”  This made her scoffed at him. </p><p>“Oh hello there, dollface. I’m Rick. What’s your name?” Great. This random soldier is hitting on her. She was about to say something, but Eren beats to it. </p><p>“She doesn’t like being called a dollface.” Eren was getting irritated. </p><p>“But I don’t mind introducing myself. Hello there, I’m Eve. it’s nice to meet you.” Her tone became too flirty for Eren already glaring at her. She finally jerks her arm off from his grip. </p><p>Rick blushed from Eve’s bold gesture. “That’s a pretty name.” </p><p>Eve gave one of her man-eating smirk. “You don’t mind showing me around the campsite, soldier.” She wrapped her arms around the garrison soldier’s arm which he gladly led her to the campsite leaving a very moody Eren behind.  </p><p>(Eren)</p><p>Oh the inner conflict he’s struggling with not grabbing Eve and claiming those addictive lips. This isn’t just a cute jealousy that he usually gets. This is the angry jealousy. Damn her, she definitely can get him under his skin. Eren closed his eyes as he took a deep breath to calm down. </p><p>“Don’t lose it. Fight.” He mumbled to himself. </p><p>Eren started walking. Connor stopped him. “What’s wrong? You look like a bobcat ready to attack.” </p><p>“It’s nothing. I just have a headache.” The titan shifter walked away. Connor glanced to see the strange girl talking to the fiery red hair soldier. </p><p>While Eren was walking to start making his tent, a cough sound was heard behind him. He turned around to see it was Commander Dok. </p><p>“Oh hello Commander Dok. Is there something you need to talk about?” Eren gave his attention to the Commander of the Military Police. </p><p>“Yes. Matter in fact, why did you bring a stranger to our secret campsite? We don’t know if the girl is a spy for the invaders. Her accent is not from here or even Marley. I know you want to redeem yourself for the betrayal and the atrocities you have caused in Marley. You’re making it difficult to have my complete trust in you and it’s not just me feeling this way. Commander Rico Brzenska of the Garrison branch also had her mistrust with you.” Niles said. </p><p>“Commander, I understand you and Brzenska are on edge, especially the templars that took over the island. Eve is not a spy I assure you. She probably followed me since we left on bad terms. She’s harmless. Both of you have nothing to worry about.” Eren took a glimpse at his ex who was still being too friendly with the other soldier. </p><p>Niles sighed and nodded. “She’s your responsibility if she does anything suspicious, Jaeger.” </p><p>Eren nodded in response. “Of course, sir.”  </p><p>Niles walked away to let the titan shifter finish setting his tent. Again, the Eldian man took a sneak peak at the spunky woman. She was finally alone which it ease his agonizing heart. He knew this was his fault for leaving her after the promises he told her in their pillow talks. Eren felt the guilt for breaking her heart as the scene of her reaction when he told her off. </p><p>It’s like the Path pulled them together. He can try to distance himself from her, but in the end she will always be in his thoughts. When he met her, Eren was frustrated and distracted. His distraction became curiosity to finally get to know her. Eren quickly focused back on his tent as Eve glanced back at him. Both are stubborn when it comes to their relationship dynamics. He always was the strong, protective alpha hero while as for her; she was playful, fun, and loving. There was another side of Eve that he noticed in their weeks of being together. </p><p>The sky started to get a bit dark as the sun slowly set on the horizon. Rico Brzenska glanced at the new girl. </p><p>“You. Go be useful and bring firewood.” She ordered Eve which the heiress became annoyed but got up to go into the deeper woods. </p><p>“Jaeger, go make sure she does it.” Rico said to Eren who already started walking to follow Eve into the deep woods. </p><p>Eren kept walking on the thin path of the woods as it gets dense the further he’s away from the campsite. The woods looked lush green with trees and old huge trunks that laid on the ground for centuries covered in green plants and wildflowers. The moist made the temperature drop a bit cooler, but to the titan shifter it doesn’t bother him. He was getting irritated from not finding his girl- no, she’s not his...anymore. </p><p>“Where is she?” He whispered then a familiar purple skirt caught his attention. He turned to spotted Eve picking up a couple of sticks. Slowly, Eren walked towards her. </p><p>Eve was aware Eren was tailing after her. She gets up and pretends he doesn’t exist. It only took a few steps for the atmosphere to change between them. Eren felt his predator desiring his prey. All she was a manipulative, promiscuous, vixen. Eren may be the type to get mad easily, but with her it was another level. He remembered earlier the way she flirted with Richie or was it Ricky? He doesn’t care to know about the soldier’s name. Eren watched her pace speed up  until she sprint into running. She had dropped the sticks to speed further. Eren ran after her. The adrenaline of chasing her made his bloodstream pump more. </p><p>Eren smirked when Eve trip but recovered from placing her hand on the tree. Her breathing was shallow from the running. He was already behind her pressing his chest on her back which she became stiff. </p><p>“I know what you were trying to do earlier with that soldier.” His voice became raspy. He can hear her heart beating faster. His warm breath tickling her ear and neck. </p><p>The heiress bit her lips from not letting out a single moan or sound. Oh god, he’s making it harder to hate him. Of course, she can’t hate him. He’s always known how to drive her crazy for him. How his sexy voice made her panties ruin. She let her eyes closed to continue listening to his godly husky tone.  </p><p>“You have been pissing me off, baby. Trying to make me jealous huh?” A growl had escaped from his lips. </p><p>“Trying? I had no intention of making you jealous.” Eve finally speaks. </p><p>“Don’t play dumb with me, Eve. I know you. I gotta give it to you. You’re persistent. There’s one question that’s bothering me the most.” He said</p><p>“What would that be?” She said. </p><p>“Why didn’t the power of the Founding Titan work on you to erase your memories of me?” Eren had that question from the back of his mind since he caught her from falling from the tree. </p><p>Eve had stayed quiet again. She is trying so hard to not want to answer that question. It should affect her since she has Eldian blood in her. Unless, she is a descendant of the Ackerman clan like Mikasa and Captain Levi. </p><p>“I want you to be honest with you, Eve.” He tried to change his tone to softer for her. All she did was laugh like it was the funniest joke. </p><p>“Honest? You are a funny guy to be demanding me to be honest with you, Eren Jaeger.” Her grey eyes glared dangerously in a way that’s familiar to him again. </p><p>“Ever since I met you, you haven’t been honest with me either. You didn’t want to tell me of your plans whenever you claimed you had meetings to go. Recently, you have been pinning me on the tree because you got possessive of me. For a man who claims to have no feelings for me; this shouldn’t bother you whether who I flirt with.” Both lock their eyes in a staring contest. </p><p>“So if you want me to be honest then you fucking better stop with your bullshit of pushing and pulling my heart. I know you still love me and feel that desire just as much I feel for you. Eren, whatever this secret it is, I will share your burden. I love you so much that I don’t want you to feel alone in this secret plan you needed to do. Maybe, I can offer you another alternative if you need it.” Now, her tone became compassionate. </p><p>“There’s no alternative way if there were I would choose the best and safest one.” He said. </p><p>“How would you know that? Have you considered it?” She said. </p><p>“No, but trust me I know. I have the knowledge of truth. I saw how the future will become if I don’t do it.” He was getting frustrated. A part of him wants to tell her, but it’s too risky for anyone to know even for her. Eren doesn’t want anything terrible to happen to her. Just as she said, he loves her. </p><p>“Then tell me what did you see in the future? I want to understand you. Let me in, please.” Her hands are placed on his cheeks to gently caress them.</p><p>“I can’t. Please, understand that. I want to protect you and our people. It’s better than my brother’s method on saving Eldians.” He scoffed at the idea that Zeke had to save the Eldians. </p><p>“What was your brother’s plan? Can you at least tell me that?” She was curious what his brother had in mind to save the Eldian race?</p><p>“He wanted to sterilize all Eldians in order to stop the curse by dying out slowly and peacefully.” He explained. </p><p>“That’s an indirect genocide.” She was a bit disturbed. </p><p>“We don’t deserve to die out so in a way I betray my brother by doing this. That’s the future I want to see where Eldians are free from the curse and are at peace to live and enjoy this world that’s our birthright.” He said. </p><p>“No, we don’t. Nobody deserves to be annihilated as well…” She whispered. This caught his attention. Does she….had she figured it out what’s his plan?” His green eyes glared at her. </p><p>“You knew it. How did you figure out my plan? Eve, you have been mysterious since we met. So tell me, who are you for real? Is Eve even your real name?” His tone was skeptical. </p><p>“I...Eren, if I told you, you might think I’m crazy or making shit up.” Her eyes looked afraid  but not because of him. </p><p>“I don’t think whatever you’ll say will top for the crazy shit I have seen through the Path, but you can try to humor me.” Eren still giving a pinning stare. </p><p>“First of all, Eve is my name. Well, my middle name. I’m Natasha Eve Ackerman-Stark. I’m the granddaughter of Queen Historia Ackerman nee Reiss and King Consort Levi Ackerman. Basically, I’m from the future.” Natasha waits nervously for his reaction. </p><p>Eren blinked at first taking in this information. He doesn’t know what to say. It kind of made all sense how she had strengthened, sharp aiming skills. Now that he observed better, she got Levi’s colored eyes but her eye shape could be more on her mother's side. He would have not believed her if he hadn’t seen her Ackerman traits that gave away. That also makes sense in why she was immune to the Founding Titan power. He can’t believe she’s from the future. What actually happened? Did his plan work? Are we free? These questions were taking over his thoughts. </p><p>“Eren...please say something.” Natasha whispered in worry. </p><p>“I’m just taking all in from what you just said. So their baby survived? Wow, if Levi finds out I slept with his granddaughter; I don’t think he’ll let me live.” He chuckled at that thought. The heiress grumbled at that thought. </p><p>“Yeah well, he got no saying about my love life.” her tone sounded resentment. </p><p>“Do you have a good relationship with Levi?” He was curious. </p><p>“Not really. I don’t have a good relationship with them. Our mindsets are a bit different.” She doesn’t want to talk about her issues with her grandparents yet. </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that.” He said. “So what happened or is that against  the rules when you traveled to the past?”</p><p>“We are still cursed but with good foreign relations with the rest of the world, the United Nations are now involved in managing to make sure who gets to inherit the nine titans so any babies with the blood of Subject Of Ymir won’t inherit when they are born. There’s still discrimation but segregation like in Marley had become illegal including every nation since a special law was passed to protect ever Eldians.” She explained. </p><p>“Ah I see. So what happened to me?” If he somehow tried to wipe out the rest of the world except Eldians then there’s a chance he would not live. </p><p>“What the history books say, you were executed for treason to the military and to my grandmother as she represents the nation of Paradis, but I heard rumors that they fake it to please the other nations as their agreement for the treaty Paradis have with the rest of the world. You were known as a war criminal and anti- humanity to everyone who studied history. Some say you are still alive and locked away in the deep deep grounds in a secret lab being studied like a labrat until the curse kills you.” Eren grunted. In the end no one was free. They were still cursed and he probably was a slave to be a test subject for titan science. </p><p>“That doesn’t sound right. I should be dead either way since I have a few years left.” Eren said. </p><p>“I wish it was true the rumor so when I do go back my time, I can free you.” her tone sounded sad. She thought what the future Eren will be like? Is he cold? How do they treat him? But like he said, he’ll be gone way before her existence. </p><p>It’s best to just appreciate he is here and ok. She grabs his hand to press her palm to his. Eren looked down curiously at her. He let her do whatever she tended to do with his hand. </p><p>“I’ll be dead so you don’t have to worry about freeing me.” He whispered. Eren pulled her gently to have their bodies pressed against each other. </p><p>“When are you going back to your time?” He continues. </p><p>“Um, I don’t know...the thing is I came here accidentally. I was helping a colleague with a time machine, the facility I worked at. So, I’m stuck until I figure out how to get back home.” She doesn’t want to leave even without him. </p><p>“You know, I never planned to fall for you, Eren Jaeger. You are nothing like what history has taught us. You’re much more humane than most people my nana used to deal with as a CEO.” Her arms wrap around his neck which his hands place on her hips. </p><p>“Same, you have been a distraction to my plan. In a way, history has changed because of you. The world better be thanking you for that.” He said jokingly. Eren kissed her forehead affectionately. “Eve or I should call you Natasha?” </p><p>“To be safe, let’s stick to Eve.” She said. </p><p>“Alright, but I want to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry for hurting you. I don’t mean to say these words at the inn. I thought it was best for you to hate me so you don’t get closer to me when I did plan on going through eradicating the population except Eldians. When I realized that I have fallen for you, I got scared thinking of losing you. I did the same with Armin and Mikasa. Armin forgave me but Mikasa; I don’t think she will ever.” Eren confessed. </p><p>“Eren, I forgive you. I felt relieved you still feel the same way about me as I do to you. Don’t give up on Mikasa, a person who has cared about you for a long time will not easily hold a grudge against you. Just give her time, but don’t be scared to tell how sorry you are and as for her forgiveness.” She punched his arm which he rubbed his arm. </p><p>“Hey what was that.” He pouted. </p><p>“That’s for you being an idiot in believing all the people who cared about you will hate you easily for planning an apocalyptic disaster. I know you said there’s no other way, but can you try to consider it? I don’t want to lose my other family. I know they didn't do anything wrong. Some didn't deserve it.” Eren sighed. If the outcome hasn’t happened as he hoped for then maybe he’ll consider it.  </p><p>“The only thing I want to know is how will the curse be broken?” Eren wants to be cursed to be destroyed to free their people from being hated and feared by the rest of the world. That's one of his big concerns. </p><p>“We’ll figure it out together. Plus, I have a talent for finding very hidden documents. So we’ll make sure our people will not have to worry about it.” She assured him and gave one of her warmth smiles. </p><p>“Jaeger! Eve! Where are you?” A familiar voice was heard by those two. Eren pulled Eve to hide behind a very wide tree as they saw Ricky or whatever his name was. Now Eren’s mood had shifted to annoyance. </p><p>“Seriously, why does he have to come? He’s probably volunteering to be close to you.” He grumbled. Eve blushed embarrassingly. Yeah, she does have flaws to pissed off people or make them jealous. She felt guilty for making him feel that way, She was so hurt that she wanted to see him be hurt too. </p><p>Eren noticed her face blushed which made his annoyance become irritated. He possessively wraps his arm around her waist to hold her closer to him. Once the garrison soldier gives up and goes back to the campsite, both are alone again. This time Eren turned her to face him. She was about to speak when his lips crashed against hers. The fiery feeling spread all over her body. She moaned how passionate and deep his kiss had become. Her fingers move up to his long hair to run through it. Low key, seeing Eren this jealous made her belly flutter. The way his green eyes become intense and darken; it’s just too irresistible for her. Eren pushed her against the tree to pin her again. The pleasure consuming both as the lusting feeling drunkenly blinded them. </p><p>Eve was her own person that Eren knows, but he’s possessive. He wanted to leave his markings on her so others would back off. Their dynamic is like those impulsiveness couples that are addictive and passionate with each other. He loved how her body responded to his touches. It’s like only he has the power to make her tremble and beg for more. The same vice versa as how Eve acts towards him. In a way they are both similar. They made be in the woods but that won’t stop to go further. Their bodies already yearn for each other. His hands had unbuttoned her blouse to run his tongue all over her exposing breasts. </p><p>Soft moans were coming from her own lips. She was panting loud and heavy. It made Eren’s prides swell from seeing her looking like a hot mess. His hand goes under her purple skirt to feel how soaking wet her panties are. His lips hovered to her ear. </p><p>“My dollface is so wet for me. Isn’t that right, baby? Come on, speak.” He said huskily. </p><p>“Mmmm I-I...Eren.” She struggled to form a sentence. He chuckled how lost she is from his touch. His finger slides her panties down as one of her legs is removed so only her panties dangle on the other leg.  </p><p>“Come on, babe, answer my question.” He teased her. Eren resumed attending her nipples with his mouth which Eve let out a squeal. </p><p>“Fuck...Eren I-I a-am w-wet for y-you.” Finally she completed her phrase. </p><p>“Good girl. Remember I’m the only one who can make you wet.” He continued whispering to her. All she could feel was his fingers inside her deep. She started to rock her hips grinding in and out of his fingers. Eren is amused at how eager she is for him. His finger was covered in her warm slick when he pulled out to see. </p><p>“Eren, I need you.” She began to make way to his pants from undoing it. He stopped her then pinned her hands over her head on the tree. “Why should I allow you to get what you want? You've been a bad girl earlier.” </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’ll be a good girl.” Eve biting her lips. She’s definitely a seductress. Eren’s manhood throbbing to be free in his pants. He grunts at being allured to her desire. He planned to just tease her to learn her lesson. </p><p>He subconsciously begins to unbutton his pants to pull down a bit low enough for his cock to be free.  Eren hiked up her long skirt to have her leg lift to be placed on his hip while inserting his cock into her hole. The heiress tilted her head up to moan how good it feels to have him stretching her walls. He stared into her eyes as his hips began to thrust hard and deep. They feel the blissful sensation from being so intimated with each other. He kisses her neck as the woods are now dark but the moonlight shines on where they stand. To Eren, Eve looked like a goddess of the night seducing a man like him. He loved how the moonlight soaks into her skin that gives off a glow. He continues thrusting into her with a bit more roughness. He doesn’t want to speed up to make this mystical sight before him last longer. Her chocolate brown hair spread on the tree trunk. He listens to the echoes of her moanings  and whimpers. </p><p>Yes, she is his. No matter the outcome; they always belong together. He’ll fight for that. </p><p>“You’re always mine. Even when we get separated, you’re mine. I love you always and forever.” He proclaimed. </p><p>“You’re always mine too. Just don’t ever pull that shit on me again. I love you always forever.” The titan shifter saw her tears fall and he kissed it from the guilt he felt how he treated her even if it was for her sake. </p><p>Eren sped up a bit more to increase the high of pleasure for both of them. “Ohh god ohh fuck Eren.” Her moaning became loud while he growls and groans. Finally, he let out a moan when he made a release inside her soon after Eve came as well. Both stopped to rest for a second then slowly Eren pulled out to clean his tip before tucking his cokc back into his pants and button again. </p><p>Eve started to slide her panties back up then button up her blouse. She fixes her long skirt appropriately and her hair to look presentable. </p><p>“Oh shit, it’s dark and I’m gonna get yelled for not bringing sticks for the fire.” She forgot what was her main purpose being in the woods. “You can be such a distraction.” </p><p>Eren winked then grabbed her hand to lead her back to the campsite. “I’m not sorry. We’ll get some on our way back to the camp.” </p><p>Along their way back, both of them gather many sticks of wood to burn for the fire. By the time they got to their destination, Rico glared at the both of them. </p><p>“Well well, are you both done fucking like two animals during heat season? Next time, bring the woods when I order too. Seriously, you both have some weird kinks in being loud enough for anyone very close to hear.” Luckily, her voice wasn’t loud for anyone to hear her calling both couples out. Eren and Eve blushed embarrassingly from being scolded like misbehaving teenagers. After Rico finished scolding, she left them alone for them to place the wood close to the pit. Eren let Eve for her to put some wood into the fire to make it big to warm around the campsite. He walked to where Connor was resting against the log. “You look happy for once.” Connor glanced at him. Eren had a smile from the event that happened in the woods. “Yeah.” </p><p>“Good, don’t let her get away. I had a woman like her, but I was stupid enough to push her away. Don’t make the same mistake I did, kid.” The Assassin closed his eyes to resume his nap. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A/N: My fingers are hurting from typing so much lol. I’ll just leave it like this and let you think about how you guys like this chapter. I know guys wanted to see more of Levi’s ancestor journey. I will do that in the next chapter and add more of Historia too. Enjoy this chapter everyone and happy valentine’s day!!!! Thank you for the reviews and kudos! Also, I have been planning to add Avengers into the crossover. I am just waiting for the right time in the story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Deception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16: </p><p>(Historia)</p><p>It’s been three weeks since Levi tried to take her away from this hell. The only companion she felt safe was with Ymir who somehow was in her subconscious. Historia doesn’t know how it happened, but it helped her get through being Nathaniel’s obedient queen. The blonde woman had started to come out of her chamber to roam some areas of the palace or go to the beautiful gardens whenever she was tired being in her chamber. </p><p>Today, the sun has shined on the west wing side of the garden. It’s one of her favorite gardens from all of them here. This garden has so many wildflowers and ponds with bridges and benches to enjoy. The geese and ducks gathered to swim in the ponds. There are also few swans which she doesn’t know how Nathaniel could afford them, especially the nation has very high national debts it needed to be paid. </p><p>Historia was wearing a light pink dress made of silk with white and red roses as patterns. Her hat was light pink with a big white flower to match. The pearls around her neck were a gift from her “husband”. She hated these pearls and anything, Nathaniel had given her, but Ymir was right. She needed to play her part until it’s the right time to escape. Don’t expect anyone to save you if you want to be saved. So do it for yourself. </p><p>Her blue eyes stared down at a pretty powder blue book made of leather with golden letters for the title. This book was not a storytelling book. It was a dairy; her mother’s dairy. Historia found this book in one of the old study room of this palace. Turns out it was her grandfather’s; then it was passed on her uncle then Frieda’s. Probably her older sister found it and hid it somewhere in that room so no one finds it. At first, the queen was reluctant to open the book to read it. Humph. Why should she care about her mother’s life before she existed? She was aware how much her own mother despised her. </p><p>The young queen began to open the dairy and started to read the first page. Her mother was around a couple years younger than her when her father’s wife hired her as a maid. For the first several pages, all it mentioned was how excited she was to work at the palace.  The way she had described inside the palace was familiar how the palace is now. To Historia, her mother was a teenager with dreams of wanting to be part of the upper class’s life. While the queen was reading more into the diary, one of her ladies-in-waiting spoke to get her attention. </p><p>“Your Majesty, the King is waiting for you to have lunch with him at the garden on the east wing.” The lady said. Historia laid the diary on her lap to nod. </p><p>“Very well.” She sighed then gripped the book as the royal woman got up then started to walk to where Nathaniel was. </p><p>By the time she and her ladies reached to the east wing of the palace, Historia entered the garden where Nathaniel was already sitting sipping wine. The servants was serving lunch when the queen spotted them. </p><p>“Ah, my dearest. I’m pleased you’re here to join me for lunch.” Nathaniel glanced up to see his wife coming towards him. </p><p>Historia had her expression neutral as she went to sit on the empty chair. The table was small  and made of marble with glass on top of the surface. She glanced down at the dish being served. Historia gave the servant a small smile to show her appreciation of their dedication to making it look delicious. </p><p>“I was feeling hungry so I decided to come to eat.” She said. One of the servants served wine to her. At first, she was going to reject, but the queen had remembered Nathaniel is here. To get through their lunches, Historia will need something strong to endure this date. </p><p>“It’s good that your appetite has returned. I assume you are getting better from your foolish attempt to escape from a few weeks ago.” He stared at her waiting to see how she would react. </p><p>Of course, Historia wanted to grab the knife in front of her to stab him into his eyes. Her rage was rising up but a familiar voice kept her at bay. </p><p>Hey chill, remember play the goody good Krista in order to gain his trust then strike him. </p><p>Ymir said in her mind which thank the walls Historia was trying to calm herself down. The blonde queen finally stared into his eyes and gave him a smile. This smile was not one of her sweet warm ones. </p><p>“Yes, I had time to think about my actions, husband. For that, I hope you will forgive me. I will do better and remember my place as your queen and beloved wife.” Historia said. </p><p>The blue eyed queen noticed the way Nathaniel gloated at her admitting mistakes. She wanted to throw her wine at him for being an arrogant gullible asshole. Historia slowly sips her wine. </p><p>“This makes me happy to hear.” he smirked. “So, tell me how was your morning? I’m sure you were busy with many duties to manage order in the palace.” </p><p>“It has been a busy morning. I noticed you want to do a charity event ball? May I ask what kind of charity is it, my king?” The way she spoke made her want to gag. It just feels so forced when she said, her king.</p><p>She remembered during her mid pregnancy, Historia had considered to give Levi a title. He rejected that offer so many times, but Historia was stubborn not to give up in convincing him to accept it. </p><p>(Flashback) </p><p>“Levi, I know you don’t like it but can you-” She was interrupted by her husband. </p><p>“No.” He said bluntly. </p><p>She pouted. “My love, you don’t even know what I was going to say.” </p><p>“Whatever it is. The answer is no.” He said stubbornly. </p><p>“Humph. You should have a title.” Historia finished her sentence which Levi raised his brow. </p><p>“You know I don’t care about titles.” His beautiful silver eyes with a hint of blue looked into her. </p><p>“I know, but when that day comes of our marriage and the baby being publicized; the council will make you take a title by their choice. I just brought it up because I want you to pick your own title and not let anyone choose it for you.” She said with concern.  </p><p>Levi still stared at her but it softened. He understood what she was trying to say. He leaned to kiss gently on her lips. Oh how she loved his sweet soft lips. His walls dropped from time to time to get where they are now. Levi was not afraid to be soft and gentle with his wife. To Historia, this was happiness. Seeing the man she loves, being his true self around her. There was no mask or anything to separate between him and her. His thumb caressing her soft pink cheek with affectionate. </p><p>“How about the Queen’s heart?” He mumbled. </p><p>Historia grinned when she saw a light blush on his face. “Oh is that a blush I see?” She teased him. </p><p>“Tch, brat.” He said while Historia laid her head on his chest with a victory grin in making the Captain Levi Ackerman blushed. </p><p>(End Flashback)</p><p>Historia was trying not to smile so Nathaniel won’t suspect her why she was smiling. Nathaniel took a bite out of a piece of cut fruit. </p><p>“It’s a charity to raise money for security to make sure other nations will think twice in attacking us.” He said. </p><p>“Basically, funding the military?” Historia raised her brow in confusion. </p><p> Nathaniel placed his eating utensils on the plate. “Yes, but not the ones we used to have. I disband them all to recruit a new army to obey their king. The three regiments had ruled this nation far too long. It’s time for the monarchs like us to retake our divine rights.” </p><p>“I see. Why didn’t you just convert the military’s power to yours instead of disbanding them. We’re on the brink of war with Marley.” She doesn’t know if Nathaniel realized they need their soldiers more than ever which concerned her. </p><p>“I don’t trust them. Don’t worry. Marley is too busy with their own issues. Beside, we have the templar’s support to protect us until our new military is ready.” Nathaniel was so sure of his decisions.</p><p>Historia sighed. When she was in power, at least the late Premier Zackely let her have some power in order to help the common people. As long as she doesn’t inferned very delicate decisions. A part of her wanted to have all the power as a ruler should have so she won’t be limited to help others and make life a bit easier for the common people. In her perspective, they are the driving force of the economy. </p><p>Historia stayed quiet as her lips pressed on the rim of her wine glass slowly sipping. The templars were nothing but greedy hypocrites. She wonders if there are prisoners in the dungeon. The queen will make plans to ditch her ladies in waiting to investigate on her own later. </p><p>“If you think this is the best; then nothing can’t go wrong right?” She finally said something. Of course, her words were full of bullshit, but Nathaniel is a gullible man. His ego is too big; it’s suffocating. </p><p>What wonders her the most is that grandmaster. He gives off a cunning backstabbing vibe. She prefered to have Nathaniel in power than a man like Alexander Di Lorenzo. She feels something bad will happen and Historia gotta make an efficient plan to save her people and her loved ones. </p><p>“Of course it does. By the way tonight, I won’t be visiting. Probably not for a few days.” He said. The queen was relieved about this. She doesn’t know if there will be another night of repulsiveness of having him do things only her true husband can make her feel loved and passionate. A faded smirk spread on her lip. She will use those days to explore unwanted areas. </p><p>(Levi) </p><p>He doesn’t know how long he was a prisoner. It’s felt like years for him. Levi was back at the animus to finish the life of his ancestor, Arne Ackerman. The captain waited for the male version of Shitty Glasses to turn on the machine. He took a deep breath as the glass-like hover over his eye view. Levi closed his eyes as the machine made it’s countdown then everything went black again. </p><p>Eldia Empire, 1555</p><p>Arne Ackerman was busy helping his father setting the plots of crops on their 10 acres of land. They are almost done as winter solstice will arrive in several months. Arne had grown through the years being raised by two loving parents. Throughout his growing years, Arne had wondered why he never took after neither of his parents in looks or anything. Both of them had lighter hair colors with grays of strands coming out. </p><p>He looked at his father to notice his nose was different than his along his mother’s too. At first, he was curious until one day in the village; Arne was on an errand to buy some minerals for the soils. There were some whispers from old crones near him. They were looking at him as they whispered to each other. Arne rolled his eyes in annoyance. Those old crones are nothing but gossipers. As he paid the man for the special soils, he heard what the gossips were about. </p><p>“Oh my, Hilda’s and Birger’s kid has grown into a fine handsome man. Many village girls gossips how strong and handsome he looks.” the first crone said. </p><p>“Pfft, my granddaughter and her silly friends, that's all they talk about. It gets tiring to hear them squeal.” The second crone scoffed. </p><p>“I’m surprised Hilda was about to have a child; I thought she was barren. The gods had blessed her a fine strong son.” The third crone said. </p><p>“That poor boy is not their blooded child. Hilda is barren. Always has been. They both found him at the slave market and bought him because Hilda couldn’t bear seeing a babe being alone and a slave. So, it’s a win-win for the Ackermans and Arne.” the second crone said. </p><p>Arne couldn’t believe what he had just heard. His parents aren’t his actual parents? He was a slave. An infant slave when they bought him. The young man doesn’t know whether to be angry at. The main question was who his real parents were. Where are they? Are they alive? Did they sell him? These questions were becoming overwhelming for him. </p><p>He didn’t realize his hand was gripping on the edge of the wooden countertop of a stand. His breath was gasping for air while Arne was holding it. His parents had never bothered to tell him of his origin? Maybe there was a reason. </p><p>The dark haired man began to walk away. He was distracted with what the old crones were saying that Arne didn’t realize he bumped into someone else which they both fell on the ground. Arne opened his eyes to see a girl around his age with strawberry blonde hair. When her eyes opened, he could see they were blue like the deep ocean. </p><p>“I’m sorry for not seeing where I am going…” Arne observed the girl to notice she has a teal colored dress with golden embroidery patterns. Her cloak was royal blue. The way she dressed; this girl is a daughter or some high lord or a princess. </p><p>The girl glanced at him then blushed from realizing she’s still on top of him. “Oh dear, I think I should be the one apologizing to you, sir.” The strawberry girl gets up to dust off the dirt on her dress. </p><p>“No my lady, I should have been the one to apologize.” He gets up after she does.</p><p>“Good sir, I insist. Take my apology.” Her tone was becoming firm. </p><p>Arne sighed. This woman is a stubborn one. He gave in. “Very well my lady. I accept your apology, but I’m no knight to be called such an honorable title.”  </p><p>The high born woman snorted. “Oh please, a man of your status has more what it takes to be a knight than the ones at the castle.” </p><p>The woman glanced properly at Arne to notice his exotic features. “Are you from around here?” She asked curiosity. </p><p>“Yes, I am. I should be asking you the same thing.” He said. </p><p>“I am afraid not. Let’s just say I escape from the chamber of the castle of my betrothed. Honestly, who wants to marry into that Fritz clan. They may be the ruling clan, but they are mad with their god-like persona.” The noble woman said with a cynical tone. </p><p>“My lady, it’s bad luck to speak ill of the royal family. The goddess Ymir and the gods blessed the House of Fritz as our rulers.” Arne was worried for the woman who could have angered the gods for her insults at the royal family. </p><p>“Ymir? She’s no goddess; just a woman who was granted with the power of the Titan. A blessing and a curse. We, Eldian, are cursed for many generations until some fool decides to play god to break this curse.” This woman was peculiar. She was bold to speak her mind. </p><p>Arne couldn’t tell if this woman was completely mad or just knowledgeable. He barely knows how to read and do some counting. His mother was once a servant maiden at the palace during her youth before meeting his father, a simple farmer. She has given the best education she can give. For someone like him, he was educated compared to other farmers’ kids who received no education at all. In a way, he was lucky. </p><p>“Has the gods and the goddess pissed you off?” He asked. </p><p>“In a way, yes. I’m not ready for marriage. I always wanted to explore and learn so many places from the other side of the world. Did you know? There are some female rulers like Mary I of England. I have always wanted to visit Europe. I know I’m not meant to be some prince’s bride or anyone else’s. I was supposed to be the next clan leader, but my cousin took over and offered the king a bride to his heir. The nerve of him.” She stomped her foot on the dirt in frustration.  </p><p>Arne doesn’t know why this woman decided to tell him this. A simple apology was all it took for them to go their separate ways. “I’m sorry to hear that.” He said awkwardly. </p><p>The noblewoman noticed how awkward he sounded by her rant. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to lay my burdens on you. By the way, how rude of me for not introducing myself. I’m Lady Ingrid of the Völsung clan. What’s yours, good sir?” </p><p>“I’m Arne Ackerman, son of two humble farmers, Birger and Hilda Ackerman, my lady.” He said. Ingrid stared at him curiously. </p><p>“For a son of a farmer, you are educated from the way you speak.” She said. </p><p>“Yes, my mother Hilda used to work at Fritz's castle when she was a young girl until she met my father. You can say, I’m lucky I was taught the way to speak to nobles and the royal family if I encounter them. Besides, I like learning whenever I have time; I read from the books I borrowed from this village’s bookshop.” Arne’s tone became passionate whenever he mentioned learning or books. His parents praised him for his intelligence. At one point, his mother tried to convince his father to send him to a pedagogue to properly educate him so he can advance his life comfortably. Birger didn’t want to send his son away. Who will maintain this land if Birger Ackerman died? By the law of the Eldia Empire; it’s Arne as the sole living child of the Ackermans. </p><p>Arne was determined to keep the family farm alive with his parents. He was grateful that his father at least allowed him to self-taught whenever he made time. He can understand why his mother was insisting him to become something more than just a farmer. His mother was always dotting him. He may be annoyed sometimes but he does enjoy it nonetheless. </p><p>“Ah I see. You are fortunate, Ackerman. Maybe I can use my position to get you a better occupation? “ She offered her help. </p><p>“I, thank you my lady for your offer, but I must decline. I am humble to be a farmer just like my father.” Arne bows respectfully to Lady Ingrid. </p><p>“Very well. I will respect your decision.” Ingrid gave a small smile. </p><p>Before they leave their separate ways, Ingrid hears a few men with their horses galloping through a busy main road on the village. She turned around to see those guards that were chasing her earlier looking for her. Quickly, she grabbed Arne to run into a random shop. The shop was dark and dainty. The only light it shined was from the hazy window. Both hid as the knight guards passing through the muddy street. Arne could feel the woman’s body pressed too close for his liking. Don’t get him wrong. As a man, he would enjoy it, but this woman was a high born lady. A lowly commoner must respect a high born at all cost plus his mother taught to respect women no matter what status they are. To be honest, he hasn’t ever been with a woman. Most of his time since reaching puberty, he works and reads. It had never considered him courting a decent girl. He did have a crush on a girl who was his neighbor, but she had chosen another for better crops and livestock than his family could offer. </p><p>He remembered how heartbroken he was when Arne came back home and explained that Roslyn had coaxed flirting gestures along another boy who also liked her.  It was also the main reason he lost his best friend. In a way, he was happy for him; but it did hurt his pride. It’s stupid now to let his pride ruin his friendship. Maybe, he’ll stop by their land with a peace offer and have his best friend in his life again. </p><p>“Are they looking for you?” Arne stared at the strawberry blonde haired woman. </p><p>“Yes, looks like they noticed I escaped. Some of them are part of my clan.” She growled in irritation. </p><p>“You are very committed to not marry the royal heir.” His steeled eyes looked over the window</p><p>“I rather died than marrying that incompetent imbecile boy. I am a Völsung. I will not have my bloodline tainted with an idiot who prefer to suckle his mother’s tits than grow bloody balls.” Ingrid continued. </p><p>“I see you have colorful vocabularies for a beauty maiden such as yourself.” Arne let a smirk appear on his lips from being amused the way she ranted about Prince Adelrick of the Fritz clan, heir to the Eldia Empire. </p><p>Ingrid blushed from his compliment and the way she used foul words. It’s not that a lady likes to use improper words, but she was never your average high born maiden. So he labels her as beautiful? In her world of high born, most men saw her as a wild maiden that hasn’t been tamed yet. Being a Völsung, she was trained to fight and be in shape as she was supposed to inherit the Attack Titan, but her cousin took it. Her clan was the only one who still allowed their females to train like warriors. Most of the clans became soft and weak. All they worried about was how to appear like an ideal maiden or lord to woo them away and live happily ever after like the Grimm brothers’ fairytale book she was read to as a child. That’s why her clan was in charge of holding the Attack Titan. Most males were born into her bloodline until her existence. Her mother died giving birth to her and her father didn’t take another wife since he had mourned and loved her mother. She had admired her father’s loyalty to her mother. Their love story was poetic to tell.  </p><p>“Yes well, if you were forced to marry some royal cunt. You would probably be colorful with your words too.” Ingrid held her chin up as her pride began to take over. </p><p>“I guess I would.” He chuckled humorly. “It makes you look human than some godly being a peasant like me should have been worshipping.” His dark humor came out. </p><p>“I never see myself as some divine maiden. Just like you, I’m a human that’s capable of making errors or has flaws.” She glanced through the window again.  </p><p>“Good to know.” He glanced at the window too. </p><p>“I think it’s safe. I guess I should take my leave. Thank you for your company, Arne.” She stepped away from him which Arne felt relieved. If she had stayed closer to his body more, let just say his little friend would have woken up. </p><p>“It’s my pleasure, my lady.” He said. </p><p>“Ingrid. You may call me Ingrid since we are becoming familiar with one of another.” She said. </p><p>“That seems improper for a commoner like me to call your name.” Arne said while blushing a bit. In their society, you get to call someone their first name if you are close like friends, families, or lovers. Like in their situation, people will talk and assume their lovers. Ingrid is definitely a bold wild beauty. She’s like a she-wolf. Untamed, wild, and strong. He doesn’t find women like her these days.  </p><p>“It never bothers me on what’s proper or improper. I insist. We can call each other by names. I think we are way passed being acquaintances. Beside you seem a very intriguing person to befriend.” She smirked at him.  </p><p>“Hm, very well. As long in public, we still use the proper etiquette for your sake, Ingrid. People are gossipers. We don’t want them thinking the wrong idea.” He awkwardly laughs at the thought of seeing her potential crush. Oh by the gods, he can’t already be attractive to her. She’s beautiful and tough, but seeing him as her equal. </p><p>“What kind of wrong idea? That we are secret lovers?” She teased him to make his face flushed noticeably. </p><p>“Yes, they will think that since we are talking too comfortably. Besides, you’re not my type.” He is trying to play cool. </p><p>Ingrid raised her brow at him. “Not your type? Am I not a beauty as you had put it that way earlier?” </p><p>“I- you may be beautiful, but it takes more than just beauty to have my attention…” Arne coughed as he faced away from the embarrassing position he’s in. Seriously, does this woman have no shame in being too bold. She is lucky it's him and not some other man who would have taken advantage of her. He just doesn’t want to have his heart given away too easily. He had learnt his lesson. </p><p>“Oh I see? You are not like other men I have encountered. Most just want a pretty damsel in distress for a bride. The only reason men wanted me as their bride is because it will boost their ego for being known to tame a Völsung woman into a demure lady-like maiden. So what are your types?” She grinned. “Come, you can tell me on the way to your family farm.” </p><p>“Wait what? Why do you want to go to my family farm? Should you be at least going back to your clan? I can’t promise you my family and I will give you the life of your status.” He was confused about her wanting to go to his home.  </p><p>“I can’t go back there. My Lord cousin will send me back to that awful place to be tied down until the wedding ceremony is complete. I am not expecting a royal treatment if that’s what concerns you.” Ingrid tried to convince him. </p><p>“What will you do or go after your stay with my family?” He said. A part of him was concerned for her well being. She won’t last long wandering alone. There are slave traders out there who kidnaps women to be sold into brothels or some disturbing masters. He is admired for her bold and brave persona but this is the real world. She will regret running away from her wedding to have freedom that she might lose to a horrible fate. <br/>“Um, I’ll probably sell this gown and my jewels to use the money to travel away from this Empire and see the rest of the world.” Her tone was optimistic, but to him it was a naive idea. </p><p>“I see. For now, my family and I will offer hospitality until you are certain you want to travel out of the world.” He said feeling more worried. Why show he be worried for her? She had made her decision on where to go. Also, he just met her. </p><p>Ingrid had noticed the way he asked questions like a worrying parent. To be honest, she felt flatter that her cheeks were getting warm. The noble woman had dreamt to travel and learn the world. Maybe if she convinced him to come join to travel the world then it won’t be a ridiculous plan as it sounds. Yes, she may be trained to defend herself but there will be tricksters to find a way to harm her or sell her. </p><p>“Very well. Let’s see how it goes. It’s better than going back so, let’s head to your home, Arne.” She smiled then grabbed his arm to link around hers and dragged him away to the main road that leads to the Ackerman’s farm. </p><p>It took a couple of hours to get to the 10 acres property of the Ackermans. Ingrid was amazed how neatly their crops were aligned. The hens and their chicks roaming around freely in the grassy area of the land. The place looks homey and inviting which is a different scenery than she was used to. Arne opened the little gate that he built to make it nice and aesthetic for the house. He had painted white the wooden fence around the property when he was a boy. Around the area, his neighbors hired him to do the same, which that’s how he earned enough money to buy materials to self-teach education.  </p><p>“This home looks very innovative. Did your father have some knowledge in architecture or any engineering talents?” Ingrid noticed how the house was so symmetrical that it looks like an experienced engineer had done it.  </p><p>He chuckled. “No, it was me who had fixed a little bit the house then added the fences.” </p><p>“That’s amazing. You have very talented hands! Sometimes I read books on engineering and mathematics to learn the most efficient structure to lead a modern era.” The way her tone sounded was excitement and admiration for his work. </p><p>“Um thank you, my- Ingrid. I mean yes, thank you. Ingrid.” Seriously, he’s just making this worse for him being a fool in front of her. She grinned then nudged his side playfully. </p><p>“It’s not a problem, lover.” She smirked. <br/>Arne mumbled. “Oi woman, I don’t want my parents to get the wrong idea about thinking I brought a potential wife.” </p><p>“Humph, isn’t that a good thing? You are a man of age that should be married with children by now.” She said. </p><p>This made Arne glanced at her with his dark brow raised up. “I should say the same thing about you, Ingrid.” </p><p>“Ok, I had that coming, but if you should know; I would have made a wonderful wife. If i choose to settle down in the near future.” Arne trying hard not to snort into laughter. Will she last to be the wife of a farmer like him? It does sound nice to have a headstrong woman with intelligence like her as his wife. No, what are you doing? Get rid of these nonsense ideas. She is a high born, and you're a low born with no true identity. Arne still remembered the gossips of the old cronies earlier about his unknown origin. Later, he will bring this up with his parents.  </p><p>“Probably to a noble or a king.” He said with a neutral tone. Ingrid noticed his tone changed as she frowned. He was being flirty in his own way for a few seconds. Maybe he doesn’t really see her that way. Don’t worry, the high born maiden was known to be stubborn and determined. She never gave her attention to any man until she met Arne. </p><p>The way he looked was different from most average Eldian men in the empire. Something in him does give off any Eldian traits. Is he connected to the curse like the rest of them? It doesn’t matter, she got some time to get to know him well enough. They were already by the front door of the house and Arne opened the door for both of them to enter.</p><p>“Mother, father. I have returned home.” He shouted for his parents to hear his arrival. It was not that long his mother walked in fast pace to greet her son, but was surprised to see Ingrid with him. Instantly, Hilda courtesy into a bow as she once did when she had worked at the palace as a girl. </p><p>“Oh my. My lady. This is a surprise to have  Lady Ingrid of the Völsung clan in my home. The gods have blessed my family to have such a lovely lady as you in our presence.” Hilda was still bowing.</p><p>“Please, you don’t need to bow. I’m honored to be here. Your son has said so many wonderful things to both of you.” Ingrid smiled humbly at Hilda. </p><p>Hilda slowly rose to stand to glance at the noble woman. “Arne be a gentleman to take off her cloak and hand up.” The older woman gave a look to her son which he knows too well when he doesn’t do something right but doesn’t want to humiliate him in front of a noble. </p><p>Arne nodded to obey his mother and removed Ingrid her cloak to place it on a hanger on the wall. Ingrid let’s him then thanked him. Both of them had another blushing moment from being in too close contact to each other. The Lady Völsung felt his fingers brushing her shoulders as he slowly removed her royal blue cloak. She hopes his mother doesn’t catch on her expression and questions both of them. They don’t have anything to hide since they just met but to others it won’t stop them assuming more. </p><p>“Please do come in. Follow me, we’re about to eat supper.” Hilda smiled politely as she led both her son and Lady Ingrid to the kitchen. </p><p>Once they reached the kitchen, both Ingrid and Arne sat down as Hilda began to serve their meal. Not too long, Birger walked in to see everyone at the table. </p><p>“My lady, welcome to our home. I’m sorry I was not aware you would join us for supper.” He glanced at his wife then his son. </p><p>“Please, don’t bow. I’m just here as a guest since your kind son had invited me here.” Ingrid glanced at Arne then back to Birger. </p><p>“Ah, then please make yourself at home. We, Ackermans, offer our food, shelter and a place to rest whenever you need.” Birger said with warmth.  </p><p>“Thank you. I will take on your offer, Farmer Ackerman.” She smiled.</p><p>“Shall we begin to eat.” He chuckled as he sat down and looked at his meal already served. </p><p>The Ackermans and Ingrid enjoying the meal that Hilda had prepared for supper. The pot sew was just right in taste. The broth was flavorful with a rich texture of local spice. The vegetables were cut into bite size chunks to enjoy eating along the goat meat from early morning killing. Even the bread was warm and freshly baked as Ingrid grabbed a bread roll. Hilda Ackerman is a very skilled cook. She probably learnt some of the tips during her time working at the castle in her youth.    </p><p>“This stew tastes amazing. I never had this tasty stew like this before. You are very talented.” Ingrid looked up to praise Hilda for the tasty meal. Of course, the older woman blushed from being praised by Lady Ingrid. </p><p>“Thank you. Your words mean so much to me. I used to work at the Fritz castle when I was a young girl. I had the opportunity to learn how to master cooking whenever my mistress let me have my breaks.” Hilda said. </p><p>“Oh? What did you do there? Arne had mentioned you used to work there.” This made both parents glance at each other.  </p><p>They are a bit concerned for their son and Ingrid after all they are curious how both Arne and Ingrid had met? Hilda had noticed Ingrid’s outfit looked more extravagant for a casual stroll outside of the castle. The older woman figured Lady Völsung was dressed to be wed. She had heard news a few days ago that both the heir and Lady Ingrid were to be wed soon. </p><p>“I was once the head handmaiden to the King’s mistress, Lady Astrid of the Krüger clan. She always had been a picky eater so I was put in charge of making her meals when She had tried one of my dishes I made for lunch.” Hilda said. </p><p>“You used to know Lady Astrid?! She’s a kin on my mother’s side. I believe they were first cousins since both their fathers were brothers.” Ingrid said. </p><p>“Oh you must be Lady Hella’s daughter? Lady Astrid had always said something good about your mother. They were dearest friends.” Both women began to talk more about the Krüger cousins.</p><p>Birger decided to interrupt them to ask both Arne and Ingrid. “Pardon to be bold, my lady. We’re curious how my son met you? He usually tells us or acts obvious when he fancies a maiden.” Arne couldn't believe his father was embarrassing him in front of Ingrid. Later, the damned woman will tease him about this. </p><p>“Oh we just met today at the village close to here. I accidentally ran into him. I ran away from...my wedding.” Her face flushed from the embarrassment that a maiden of her age ran away like a child just because she doesn’t like her betrothed. </p><p>“Ah I see. Do you plan on going back?” Birger carefully chooses his words. He believed it would be best to have the noblewoman go back to be wedded. It would cause less problems for his family. The older man does find Lady Ingrid compassionate, but having her here would bring danger to his family. His family was his main priority. </p><p>“No….but I understand me being here will bring your family trouble. So, I’m planning to leave this place to explore the world.” She said. </p><p>“My lady, would it be dangerous for you to be out by yourself? Husband, we can’t let her go out there alone in the world.” Hilda frowned while looking at her husband to plead him to help the lady. </p><p>“Hilda.” He scolded his wife. Hilda became quiet. Meanwhile, Arne was contemplating whether to advocate Ingrid for her to stay. </p><p>“My lady, please don’t take this too personally. I am honored for your presence here, but you are putting us in danger. I need to do what it takes to protect my family, so you are welcome here until tomorrow morning. We’ll give you a bed for you to sleep. Please understand that.” He said. </p><p>“No, father. She can’t leave. I’m sorry….mother and father for our lie to you how we met.” Arne pushed his chair back to stand up firmly. He doesn’t know why he’s helping her out but, Arne rather she’s staying hidden here than being thrown out alone. </p><p>“What is the meaning of your outburst, son?” Birger was a bit shaken for his son’s action. He rarely spoke out like this towards him, his father. Ingrid was confused but held a curious express to watch Arne protesting for her. </p><p>“I can’t allow you to kick her out. I….we had been seeing each other for a while.  I convinced her to run away with me so we can be married instead of marrying with the prince.” He said it. He can’t believe he’s digging his grave further. </p><p>Arne gently grabbed her hand. Ingrid blushed from what he had just said. This man is an idiot. She thought to herself. She understood he was trying to help her out, but not like this. Oh dear, now they will believe they’re forbidden lovers that are ready to run away together. Of course, both parents were a bit overwhelmed. </p><p>“Arne! Do you have a death wish? If anyone figures out you were with Lady Ingrid out in the public, they will send you to the dungeon cells. The worst case scenario, you could have been executed for having an affair with a higher born much less the heir’s bride.” Arne’s father was upset at his son’s reckless action. Things would have been ok if it was some low born girl, but this one will cause serious problems for the family.  </p><p>“I understand father. But you can’t help it if you’re in love, right?” Arne glanced at his father. </p><p>Ingrid was biting her lips carefully. She was nervous. Her guilt consumed her. Here she is being selfish again for wanting to have the freedom she craves and not thinking of the action she had placed on Arne and his family. They have not done anything wrong. The Ackermans are a nice and kind-hearted family. She should say something and diffuse the argument.  </p><p>“I understand how much both of you are in love, but this isn’t some children’s fairytale where love will conquer all. It takes more for a marriage to work without resenting each other for the rest of your lives until death comes to the door. Give us another reason why we shouldn’t send her to the guards to take her back to the castle?” Birger said with an authoritative tone. </p><p>“Husband please. At least we can be sent to a neutral area like the temples of the gods. We can help her go to the three goddesses' temples. They protect maiden no matter what.” Again, Hilda pleaded. She doesn’t want anything bad to happen to Lady Ingrid or her family. </p><p>“I have a reason. Lady Ingrid and I got… carry away and it’s possible she’s carrying my child.” Why does his honor have to get him into trouble. He would feel guilty for letting her go where she could danger herself so this is the plan he had quickly thought of. His grey eyes glimpse to see how red the girl’s face was. Oh he can understand how this is embarrassing for him as much as it is for her too. Now, it would be a good time for her being her playful bold self. </p><p>“Isn’t that right my love?” Arne caressed his thumb on to her hand like a true lover would do. Ingrid was trying so hard to speak but her throat was tight. The way his thumb caressing her hand made her stomach flutter. Why does he have to act a knight in shining armor? </p><p>“Y-yes, my heart’s warrior. I love your son. I’m sorry for the problems I have caused. He has been nothing but kind and gentle. You are both blessed with a son who treats me as an equal. I am blessed to have met him.” Ingrid steps away from Arne’s gentle gesture to get on her knees. The elder Ackermans’ eyes widened to see the noblewoman was on her knee to bow her head. She was asking for their blessing for their marriage. They don’t know what to think. </p><p>“Please, accept me as your daughter in law. I shall honor to be a better wife for your son and learn the life of farming. I prefer this fate then being some mare to breed royal heirs instead of being seen as a person. I beg of you, give us your blessing.” Who would've thought she was a good actress? Arne for a moment was convinced she wanted to marry him. He doesn’t mind being married since it will get the ladies off his back and he can be at peace. If for some reason they do actually get married, all he will see a friendship. He knows Ingrid will not be into him. She can be bold but she was a playful person who liked jester things. Once he saw her on her knees to bow to his parents, he followed her to do what she did. </p><p>“ Please mother and father bless us. Once we get married, we’ll go to some far away village to be hidden and one day we'll visit you.” He said. </p><p>Birger and Hilda glanced at each other rather than contemplating from their pleads. Finally, Birger broke the silence. </p><p>“As the damage was already done, both of you will wed. My lady it’s best you go under a different name to protect your identity. I know someone who lives on the edge of our great empire, in Kahr. It’s a city-states that’s connected to the port if both must flee from danger.” Birger sighed. They have to do this as soon as possible before they all get caught. </p><p>Both “couples” nodded in accepting the terms. After supper, Ingrid was led to a room to rest  for the night. Arne gave her some spare clothes from his mother when she was young. </p><p>“Here, these were my mother’s clothes. You might need to change to not be noticed.” He said. Before he was about to leave, Ingrid stopped him. </p><p>“Arne, why did you tell your parents that we’re lovers? I’m flatter for trying to protect me but you are a fool. I can handle it on my own.” She said. The noblewoman wanted to know why he did? He doesn’t owe her anything. If everyone knew the truth, their reputation would tarnish. Arne will have it the worst since he’s a commoner. Knowing how their society was, they’ll make it seem he had kidnapped her and forced her to be with him which it was not true. </p><p>“Because I hate to be the reason you get into danger. I know you can handle it, but that would stop the worst men from taking advantage of you. If this is the way for you to stay alive and free then I will do it. As your friend, I want to help.” He said with honesty. </p><p>Ingrid couldn’t help to blush from his words. She took a breath to calm herself. “I see. I’m grateful for your selfless act, Ackerman.” She is trying to be aloof. </p><p>“Oh we're back to surnames, Völsung?” He chuckled then smirked. </p><p>The noblewoman rolled her eyes. “So, are you sure you’re ok with this...us being in a marriage?” She wondered if he wouldn't bother to have a wife like her. Ingrid had always felt she never had met the standards how a proper wife should be. </p><p>“Yes, as I said. I don’t mind. You are someone I would have as a wife even if it’s not love.” He said. </p><p>“I’m a high born lady. Love is a luxury for those who don't have a choice to choose to be with someone.” Ingrid said. </p><p>“But I suppose I am lucky since I made my choice to pick how I want to live. I prefer marrying you who can offer companionship, mutual respect and honorable value than a royal cunt who only desires to tame me as I'm some wild beast. I just knew, I would be miserable if I chose death.” Arne sat on the bed which Ingrid does the same. </p><p>“Even though we just met, I have already felt comfortable around you, Ingrid. I wish I could offer you what you deserve.” Arne had his body faced towards her. </p><p>“You already have. I really don’t care about wealth and status. Yes, I grew up being comfortable as a noble lady, but it has been stressful. I had to try to be the ideal lady and if I showed the real me, oh it would be a scandal that I will get an earful from my cousin. I know you think this is just a game and excitement until reality hits me. I’m a committed person. So, I’m hundred percent sure of this.” She clarified him. </p><p>“Alright, as long you know what you are getting yourself into.” Arne whispered. Now, both of them became silent and felt the awkwardness as they realized they’re in the room alone. </p><p>“So...if your parents believed we might excepting then looks like we’ll have to make that into a reality?” She smirked, giving her playfully. </p><p>Arne grumbled while his face flushed red from that thought that soon he will lay with her as husband and wife. He wondered what their children would look like? He hopes they inherit her spirit-free personality and optimism. If the gods bless them for that is. </p><p>“Woman, are you that eager to have me in your bed?” He gets back at her by being playfully too. </p><p>“I mean in a way I already did since you are sitting next to me on the bed.” She continued. Deep down her heart pounding hard from thinking they will consummate after marriage which what the elder Ackerman couples said tomorrow will be the ceremony. Birger and Hilda already make preparations since they wanted to do as soon as possible for this family’s safety. </p><p>“You’re right. As the groom, I shouldn’t be this close to my bride.” Arne didn’t know what occurred to him in being very intimately close to her. He leaned his body where her body felt warm even though their bodies weren't in contact. </p><p>Ingrid felt her breath become shallow when he got closer. Her blue eyes stared into grey eyes of his. It felt as the room was spinning then stopped with silence. The strawberry blonde haired woman had never been this close toward a man. Heck, not even with her betroth. The prince did try but all he got was his manhood being kneed for not respecting her boundaries. With Arne, it’s different. He was different. This man had made her heart beat like drums. She was conflicted about whether to try to go for it. Their lips are a few centimeters apart. She could feel his breath on her skin. This is what she gets for being a tease. Now, curiosity has won. She wanted to feel his lips. </p><p>“What are you waiting for? Kiss your bride.” She said breathlessly. </p><p>Arne should have not gonna close. Ingrid is a beautiful woman. Any man should be lucky to have a fiery spirit girl like her as a wife. He wanted to keep his boundary away from her due to their status difference. Ingrid is like the forbidden fruit he had become tempted. Just as she gave her signal to do it. The dark haired man pressed his lips onto hers. Just as he expected, her lips were warm and soft. Their kiss was gently passionate. There was no rush or intense hunger yet. </p><p>Finally they broke away to gasp for air. They stared at each other until Arne coughed and looked away shyly. </p><p>“You’re not a bad kisser.” Ingrid said while trying not to blush at their kiss. </p><p>“Oh really? You’re not bad either.” He smiled. </p><p>Both realize how late it is and Arne gets up to leave her be. He walked out of the room while thinking of how sweet like honey her lips taste. He wondered if Ingrid felt a spark from their kiss? </p><p>The following morning, the Ackerman’s farm was busy with some villagers helping out the Ackermans for a last minute wedding. Ingrid was wearing a white simple gown. Her hair was loose with curls and on top of her head was a crown of flowers. </p><p>She looked like a villager bride and she preferred that way. Besides, Ingrid felt comfortable without wearing a corset and heavy fabrics with jewels. It’s too much for her. The bride took a deep breath then heard a knock on the door. </p><p>“Come in.” She said. As the door opened, Hilda entered the room then gasped into admiring the bride's beauty. </p><p>“My lady, you look like a goddess.” The older woman smiled. </p><p>“Hilda, you can’t no longer call me my lady. Soon, I will be your daughter.” Ingrid glanced at the older woman. </p><p>“Then you must call me mother. We are going to be family.” Her smile hasn’t left. Hilda hugged the young bride. </p><p>“Let’s go. They are waiting for you.” Hilda arm linked Ingrid and both ladies walked out to where the wedding will be located. </p><p>Levi…wake up… </p><p>Huh? Is it over? Wait a second, why is that apeshit here? The male Ackerman opened his eyes to see Zeke Jaeger. His eyes glowed silver as he glared at the blonde man who has a smug face on his face. The captain wanted to bash his hairy face to the wall. Just seeing him, making Levi crave to release his violent tendencies.  </p><p>“Good, you are awake. Don’t worry. We’re not done yet. I want to know what did your little armies and assassins kept my little brother, Eren? I had rumors he was taken by your rebels. I suggest you tell me what you know or this time you will be the one without arms and legs. I heard an Ackerman can regenerate like a titan shifter but at a slower pace than a shifter.” Zeke glared back at Levi. </p><p>“I do not know or care about your kin, you weakling.” Iapetus took over Levi when Zeke appeared. The titan can smell the shifter’s fear as Zeke tries to mask it. Tch. Such a coward. Soon, he’ll regain his strength to claw his hand into Zeke to tear him into pieces where the room will be painted with guts and blood of the infamous Zeke Jaeger. Both Levi and Iapetus had enough with Zeke’s and his followers’ bullshit. </p><p>“You better be careful with your words, monster. You don’t want nothing to happen to your whore and bastard son of yours.” Zeke threatens him.  </p><p>Instinctively, Iapetus growled at Zeke. How did this piece of shit find out about Atticus being alive? </p><p>“Oh, Historia was sneaky for acting like a grieving mother losing her child. I’m impressed by her cunning ability to fool everyone. Once I tell the king and the grandmaster, they will send someone to assassinate your infant son along your subordinate, Sasha Braus. So, start talking, devil. Where is Eren Jaeger?” Zeke said. </p><p>Levi/Iapetus were panicking for their mate/wife and son. Both host and titan are feeling useless being cuffed on the table. Zeke better not take away his family. He had already taken away his comrades along his late commander, Erwin Smith. </p><p>“What do I know? If you haven't notice, I have been on this fucking table for days! I thought you would be smarter than that. Tch, figures being the Beast Titan holder had shrunk your capacity of being intellectual. I don’t even know where that shitty brat? Problem fucking some girl before he goes commit a geocide or something.” Levi regains his control. He spewed insults at his enemy. What Ackerman doesn't know is how accurate he is about what Eren had been doing.</p><p>Zeke scoffed in annoyance. “Like my little brother is capable of wasting time for such nonsense. He is determined to follow the path that Ymir opens the doors for him to save the Eldians from doom fate.” </p><p>“You are seriously stupid. Eren is a fucking hot blooded brat. You forget how he confessed his love towards my wife.” He remembered when the Jaegerists kidnapped Historia. Eren went crazy shit that day and kissed his wife. Levi literally wanted to slice him, but his focus was recusing Historia. “I won’t be surprised that he would be sticking his cock into some poor girl and accidentally knocked her up.” </p><p>Zeke didn’t take it well as he punched Levi out of anger. The assassin just laughed darkly. Historia punches better than Zeke’s. How fucking adorable that his punches will cause him damage? Once another punch came towards Levi, he quickly bit Zeke’s wrist to lock his jaw deep into the blonde man’s flesh. Iapetus slowly switched to take over and rip off his enemy’s hand. All you can hear the screams in agony pain. “Try to punch me and your other hand will rip off, weakling.” Zeke whimpered from pain and fear. He glanced at how monstrous Levi looked. So, this is the true power of the Ackermans. They are the real devils in this world. </p><p>(Natasha/Eve) </p><p>It was now night. Natasha slept on the tent that Eren made. He slept outside since Rico and Nile prohibit especially them from not sharing a tent together. Damn that Rico. She probably told the other commander. That’s embarrassing and what’s worse; Rick had been avoiding her when the camp found out Eren and Eve had a little getaway in the deep forest. She felt guilty for hurting the garrison soldier. Yeah, she’s a fucked up for using people. The woman from the future wanted to go apologize to him for misleading him and hurting his feelings. Turns out, he thought she was kind, compassionate and innocent. Of course, Natasha is capable of being compassionate, but most of the time she manipulates to get what she wants or needs. She lied to those that care about her for right or wrong reasons. She twists people’s words when they push her limit. Most of the time. She hadn’t felt any regret for her actions. Until the sex scandal happen. In a way, karma was a bitch and she does deserve it. Maybe if she acted like a human being, she would not disappoint her family and have arguments with them every time she visits them.   </p><p>The brown haired woman felt tears slipped out of her eyes from reflecting that she was the problem every time she argued with her grandparents. The American missed them. She remembered at one point there were so many fond memories spending time with her father’s side family. Her best friend and aunt, Kuchel, had always stuck by her. They are practical around the same age. Her grandmother, Historia, had taught her how to cook Eldian cuisines. Her grandpa Levi had bonded in silence as they sip fresh brew tea. She prefers green tea or lavender but sometimes black tea is alright. </p><p>The heiress closed her eyes to try to sleep. She fell asleep. Her eyes open to see green grass all over the ground. There were some wildflowers. Along her view, a huge lone tree stands big and tall. The branches stretched out with leaves all over each branch. The woman was confused about where this place was. </p><p>She noticed pathways were made to connect to the tree. Eve walked to the tree. As she got there, a little girl was sitting on one of the thick roots. The little girl had platinum blonde hair, fair skin, a misery expression. She couldn’t identify the eyes because of the bangs covering them. </p><p>The girl looked up to stare at her. Eve felt uncertain and cautious. The girl may come off innocent but you never know what that girl is truly capable of. </p><p>“I see that you’re Eve. What a strange name for a descendant of mine to have?” The girl spoke. </p><p>“How do you know who I am?” This startle Eve. She looked around in an attempt to figure out where she was.</p><p>“Because as your ancestress, I know everything about my bloodline. You are a very interesting woman. I misunderstood you. You and Eren are one in the same, but yet so different. I envy you. You felt alone as no one understood you. You crave to belong. Your family slowly leaves you in many ways like death, and different mindsets.”  the girl said. </p><p>“Hm, so you’re Ymir Fritz. Are you sure you’re talking about yourself? You had issues wanting to belong with someone as a daughter, sister, mother, aunt, cousin, niece, or wife. I think instead of being noisy with your descendants you should focus on your yearning belonging with anyone.”  Natasha was getting annoyed. What does Ymir want anyways.</p><p>“Your attitude is terrible.” Ymir said. “The reason why I contact you because there is another way to save our people without causing imbalance to the world by eradicating the rest of the human population. With your inhuman intelligence, you can create a cure. For Eldians become immune to the curse.” </p><p>This has Natasha’s attention. “What do you mean? So, it’s possible to find a cure?” </p><p>“Of course, the origin of how I receive it was not hundred percent true. I did make a deal with the devil, but it was an Isu. A race that was responsible for creating humans. I’m sure you know what I’m referring to. His infamous name was Lucifer. He saw a poor slave girl who he felt pity for and helped to grant a gift. A special apple that was modified to give you strength, fear, and power. I took it and ate it. Now, I curse as this power is like a disease that spreads the Eldian race if they indigested my fluid. From throughout time, Marleyans studied some Eldians who reside there and extract their DNA to make pure but weak Titans. It was never meant to become out of control like this. I didn’t know I would be responsible for the pain of my people. All because I was a selfish little girl wanting to belong with someone. So, you are right. I should be focusing on that but it’s too late. I am tired of a two thousand years old conflict. I trust you that you’ll find a curse and stop this curse before it gets much worse.” Ymir pleaded. </p><p>“How will I find a curse? I need time and resources to figure out where Lucifer is if he is still alive. Hell, I need a sample of that apple but you ate it.” Natasha felt frustrated with this new responsibility she was given.  </p><p>“Child, you are a Stark. If your late grandfather could discover a new element and solve it to make time travel, I know you will find the cure to break this curse. About the apple, I have not finished it, it’s still out there hidden. You’ll find old scrolls that will lead to the current location of the bitten Devil’s apple.” Ymir explained. </p><p>“Great, I have to go be like Lara Croft from Tomb Raider to be able to pull off finding the apple.”  Eve sighed. </p><p>“Fine, I will do it, but what about Eren Should he know about this too?” The woman said curiously. </p><p>“Eren will know eventually. Right now, he has his own destiny to fulfill. Just make sure he does not activate the Rumbling at all cost. If you must kill him, do it. He may not be planning to know, but in the future he will activate.” Ymir said. </p><p>The thought of killing Eren made her stomach turn. She doesn’t know if she can do it. How could she do it? She loves Eren so much. It hurts from thinking one day it will come to that. She can understand why your great aunt Mikasa took her how she once struggled to be an obedient soldier whenever Eren was hurt or in danger when both were young. Her great aunt had loved him too, but he had never returned her feelings. Maybe Eve was the reason for Eren not loving Mikasa? She doesn’t know. </p><p>“This is asking too much. I can’t kill the man I love…” Her tears form then falls from her steel colored eyes. </p><p>“You will. It’s because you love him that motivates you to give him peace. You will understand when the time comes. There’s one more time I need to mention.” Ymir glanced at her descendant. </p><p>“What is it?” She sniffled from crying. Her hand wiping her tears away.</p><p>“Don’t risk yourself, especially if you're in a vulnerable state.” Ymir said in a cautious tone. </p><p>Natasha gave a confusing expression to her ancestor. “Why? I don’t get what you’re saying?” </p><p>Ymir steps closer to her and places her cool hand on Natasha’s stomach. “You're barely still in your first trimester. Your daughter is growing strong like both her parents.” </p><p>The heiress’s eyes widened. She’s pregnant? She’s carrying Eren’s kid. Shit, this is what happens when your boyfriend is too irresistible to keep her hands to herself. </p><p>“No, no. How can I be? I don’t feel any symptoms besides my period should come in a few days.” The American was in denial. </p><p>“Child, you are pregnant just only three weeks. I do want to give you a warning so you would miscarry since you’re a reckless person. Now, you must go back to your world. I will contact you next time.” Ymir disappeared</p><p>Natasha woke up with a gasp. It was dark still and cold. She felt warmth close to her. The dark hair woman turned around to see that Eren was asleep peacefully. His arm wrapped around her waist tightly, but not too tight. She took a deep breath then placed her hand on her stomach. Oh god, she hopes Ymir is wrong. A part of her knows it is possible since both Eren and Natasha can get carried away most of the time. They are both passionate people. If she is pregnant, how will she tell Eren about it? She also worried what the Jaegerists that both Eren and his older brother, Zeke had created will do to her and her child. She doesn’t want how her mother and infant brother end up. The Jaegerists were responsible for both of their deaths. The woman doesn’t know the connection they have with her father’s death. She still wants to take her revenge on these extremists. One day, she will succeed. Mark her words. They will be begging for mercy. </p><p> </p><p>A/N: Finally, done with this chapter. I’m so sorry this took two weeks to finish this. Here’s chapter 16. Enjoy, my loves &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Paranoia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 17: Paranoia </p><p>(Eren)</p><p>It’s been a few days, since Eren found Eve or Natasha. He had noticed how his girlfriend had been acting strange. She was distant towards him. Eren wanted to know if he had done something wrong to make her feel like that. He thought about it. Deep down he didn’t do anything to pissed her off recently. Maybe she’s just naturally moody. He’ll let her be for now. </p><p>The titan shifter was walking along with the group to the location where Commander Hange and her last remaining soldiers were. The forest was dense. Everyone stopped to see two Scouts soldiers and two men who dressed like Connor. Probably they’re assassins. Connor had mentioned it at one point. </p><p>“Halt. Enemies or Allies?” One of the soldiers said with their rifle pointed at them.</p><p>Both Commanders Rico and Nile reassure them. “At ease, men. I’m commander Rico Brzenska of the Garrison Regiment. Your commander, Hange had sent one of her men to find us to work together.” Rico said. </p><p>The other soldier lowered his rifle. “I’m sorry Commanders, we have been on edge for days or weeks. We couldn’t recognize either of you. Please follow us. We’ll lead you to our cabin.” The group followed the soldiers while the assassin hid in the shadows to patrol for any danger. </p><p>Eren used his hood to hide his face just in case. This will be the first time he’ll see some of his old friends and Commander. He knows what’s waiting for him. He deserved it for being misguided. He noticed Eve also hid her face. She had her reasons for being Levi’s granddaughter from the future. Soon, she’ll meet her young version of her granddaughter. </p><p>As the group got closer, Eren felt nervous. He will get a legendary beating from his friends and mostly from his former captain, Levi Ackerman. Sadly, he won’t get to see Armin nor Mikasa since they are in Marley for a mission. One day, he will be reunited with his best friends. </p><p>Finally, they reached the cabin. There are people busy outside. Only a few people  entered the cabin in which he was one of them. Natasha was outside sitting alone on a bench. Before he turned away, he noticed that Ricky was walking towards his girl and sat next to her. This asshole, why all of sudden he decided to talk to her again? Didn’t he distance himself from her? It doesn’t matter right now. Eren may be irritated about seeing Rick being close to his girlfriend, but he has other important matters at this moment. He trusts his girl. That's all it matters. </p><p>Once he’s inside the cabin, Commander Hange was standing in the middle. On her left, a man he never met; but Connor gave a description of William Miles, Mentor of the Assassins. On her right, Jean, his former rivalry and comrades glared straight at Eren. Fuck, here goes nothing. </p><p>“Oh look, the traitor is here. What the hell are you doing here, bastard?” Jean was pissed off when he saw Eren in her view. </p><p>Commander Hange raised her hand to gesture Jean to stop talking before things got ugly. “He’s here because Armin had vouch for him as an ally now.” </p><p>Jean shut his mouth. He doesn’t see why they should trust Eren. Wasn’t he the one of the reasons this nation became shit? Sure, the Templars made the first move to attack Paradis and Marley, but Eren and his precious Jaegerists had secretly worked against them before this sudden war. </p><p>Niles spoke as a reminder why they are here. “In these difficult times, we will need allies to defeat these invaders. We will need Eren the most especially Zeke and the Jaegerists still believe Eren is on their side. This is an opportunity to defeat them and that imposter, Lord Nathaniel. Our true ruler is Queen Historia Reiss.” </p><p>“That’s wonderful news. This will make it a bit easy to make a surprise attack.” Hange said. </p><p>William nodded in agreement. “We only have one of my assassins acting as a spy. So far, he mentioned, the Queen is safe but apparently, my grandson got caught.” He frowned at the thought of his grandson, Levi being kept on the animus machine. The same machine he and his youngest son, Desmond had been on. The side effect was served. The longer you spend time in that machine; you start developing the Bleeding Effect which could lead to sucide from the madness it causes. One of the victims, Clay Kaczmarek or Subject 16 took his life because of the madness of the Bleeding Effect. </p><p>Rico Brzenska was confused. “Your grandson? You mean the Captain Levi is captured? As Humanity’s Strongest is held hostage?” </p><p>Hange and Niles looked at each other then at the new Commander of the Garrison. </p><p>“We have a lot to discuss to catch you up.” Hange spoke. </p><p>Rico looked concerned in what had happened since  she and Niles had been in hiding.  Eren on the other hand was more concerned in the condition about Historia. He heard rumors that the queen gave birth to the baby but it had lived for a few minutes. He doesn’t know if it’s true or not. After all Natasha is the granddaughter of Historia and Levi. Either the baby had survived and was saved somewhere or both Levi and Historia had another child. </p><p>“Let’s all sit. I’m sure both commanders are exhausted from your journey here.” William gestured his hand to lead everyone to the table ahead. </p><p>Everyone nodded then started to walk towards the table. They all sat on to their chairs. Once they are comfortable enough, both Hange and William explain to Rico from Historia’s pregnancy to her secret relationship and marriage to Levi. Finally, they mentioned the birth of the prince. Eren sighed in relief the child survived and now Sasha is protecting him all the way across the world. </p><p>“Huh, the Captain and her Majesty? That’s a pairing you never see coming.” Rico said. She had absorbed what had been said to her. </p><p>“I was actually surprised too when they told me to be their witness. Armin was the first when he accidentally eavesdropped on them.” Hange chuckled from remembering when they came clean to her. </p><p>“Still I didn’t expect Captain Levi Ackerman to pursue a relationship with the queen. He’s so-” Rico was interrupted. </p><p>“Stoic, aloof, cold, and reversed…” Eren  spoke out in a soft tone. “But, I can see why Historia had fallen for him. He’s dedicated, loyal, empathic. He and the queen have so much in common it’s hard to believe if we don’t know them too well.” </p><p>“I’m surprised you’re telling us this especially from your little stunt the last time we have seen you, Jaeger.” Hange raised her brow curiously from his words. </p><p>“I was not myself that day…” Eren looked down in shame. The odd artifact he has in his possession was powerful to control him. He was the thing he despised most. A slave. He still has it but made sure to be very careful so it won’t possess him again. Historia is a beautiful woman. If he was a normal man, he would crush on her like his old former comrades had done. </p><p>Dating or having a crush on any girl wasn’t on his agenda until he met Natasha. Before meeting her, he had dreams about her. That time he didn’t know who she was or what she would be for him. The first dream about her had awakened his sexual desire. He remembered that first dream still. She wore a white see through dress with a flower crown made of lavender and winter roses. The setting was in a dense forest with some sunlight shining through the trees. Eren could feel a heavy mystical energy. He had thought she was some goddess trying to contact him like this Minerva being. He had followed her as she playfully ran and giggled. It sounds so innocent and pure so he thought. Finally, she turned around to face him to speak. </p><p>“If you want me, you have to seduce me…” </p><p>“Show me, how much you desire me...only me.” </p><p> Then that innocent phase had disappeared when her dress slipped off from her flawless body. Her long wavy chocolate brown hair flowed from the light breeze. Her breasts were covered by her long. The way her eyes stared was full of daring, lust, and passion. He wants to get closer to feel her if she’s real. She had a mischievous smirk while taking a bite of a red apple then a yellow snake slowly slither down from the tree to her shoulder and further between her breasts. </p><p>That’s when he woke up with an erection. It was painful too. Eren shook a bit to focus on why he’s here. </p><p>“I see. You looked like a mad man that day, but if you show any signs of madness or an act of betrayal, I would hesitate to put a bullet in your head but your a titan holder of three so don’t worry, I won’t hold back to make you pay for it, so don’t test me. Do we have an understanding?” Hange glared firmly as her tone was dark. Eren thought Levi was scary but Hange had taken first place in that category. </p><p>“Yes, Commander Hange. I swear on my mother’s soul.” Eren said with a serious tone. </p><p>“But you still have a long way to have our complete trust with you.” Rico added. </p><p>Silence had took over the group. Then Will broke the silence. “We are going to need two more spies for the plan to work.” </p><p>Everyone stared at the Mentor Assassin. They all wanted to take their home back and end the war for good. </p><p>“Armin is going to ask Mikasa to have her convince the nation, Hizuru, to ally with us again. In return, we’ll give them what they want, our resources. Since Marley is under attack by the Templars; Armin vouchers for the new Commander in Chief wants to make a peace treaty and ally with us to defeat this war. Since the three of you are the last hold that represent this nation and Her Majesty’s military, it’s your call. But I would let old grudges go for the sake of this island and the rest of the world. If the Templars win to gain control of this side of the world, the next will be the other side where my home is and the infant crown prince is located.” Will said. </p><p>“Even though we do like the Marleyans for their attacks from many years ago; I will put aside my differences to save my country, my people, and my family.” Niles said. </p><p>Rico sighed. She can’t let her bad judgment ruin the opportunity that will ensure a better future. “I agree. We’ll have a peace treaty and allied with our former enemies.” </p><p>Will turned to his lover to await her answer. “Hange?” </p><p>Zoe Hange was contemplating while tapping her finger on her chin. “Oh I’m all forward with teaming up the Marleyans. So who’s the new guy in power in their military?” She asked. </p><p>“Reiner Braun, the Armor Titan.” Will said. </p><p>Everyone was shocked. The Marleyans would have never chosen an Eldian as their higher up. This explained why all the sudden they want to have peace and have an alliance. </p><p>“So, do we all agree to accept this new alliance with Marley?” Jean said. </p><p>“Yeah, I will use the telecommuter to talk to Armin.” Hange said. </p><p>“Zoe, it's called a laptop.” William corrected her. She chuckled embarrassingly. “Oh how silly me. I’m still getting the hang of it.” </p><p> “Who do we choose to spy on Jaegerists and the imposter?” Rico said. </p><p>“Hm, Eren can be a double agent to spy on the Jaegerists. For the templars, we have Reggie spying on the templars and the grandmaster. So that leaves for spying the imposter.” Niles contemplated on who they should pick for that part. </p><p>Rico glanced at the window to see certain figures sitting on the bench talking to each other. “We can use Rick and Eren’s girl as spies. One spy for the King and the girl can play the queen’s handmaiden.” </p><p>Eren glanced at where Natasha was outside still chatting with the other guy. He glared at Rico for considering that. </p><p>“No. She’s not part of any of this! Are you trying to put her in danger? Absolutely not.” He was angry for the Garrison Commander wanting to put his Eve in danger. “Can you choose someone else?”</p><p>“Eren. Stand down. Remember what I said earlier?” Hange said. This made the titan holder stop talking but the expression was still upset. </p><p>“Take it easy Jaeger. The girl is perfect since she’s not recognizable. Plus, having you and Rick close to her; I’m sure she will be safe. The Jaegerists are allied with the templars and Lord Evans. So having a few more spies in each factor, it will give us the chance to get enough information to destroy them once and for all.” Rico continued.</p><p>Eren sat back down trying to contain his anger. This is what he’s afraid of. Having his girlfriend in a dangerous place and being killed. Oh fuck, he hopes it does not come to that or he’ll awaken the Rumbling to have the world wipe. She’s the reason why he’s considering his original plan to be at halt. The thought of losing her will be the same pain as the day he lost his mother. </p><p>While he was absorbed in his paranoia, he didn’t realize one of the soldiers had already called Natasha and Rick to enter. He could hear her light hearted laughter when she made her appearance alongside Rick. He turned his body to peek a glimpse at her. Eren can’t believe how lucky he is to have a woman like her loving him. She may have so many flaws, but she always has a fiery spirit that overshadows her other qualities. His green eyes stared into grey ones. Natasha gave a warm smile then her sight focused on all three commanders, the Mentor, Jean, and him. </p><p>“Rick and Eren’s girl, we have a very important task for the both of you.” Rico said which Natasha became annoyed at how Rico didn’t bother to say her name. Eren had told both Nile and Rico of her name yet only Rico kept calling her Eren’s girl, Girl, or Useless wanderer. </p><p>“What task would it be, Commander Brzenska?” Rick curiously to his superior officer. </p><p>“I’m glad you ask, Private Rick.” The Garrison Commander continued. </p><p>“We want both of you along with Eren to be our spies. All three of you will go undercover but you guys will go into different factors. Eren will go back to the Jaegerists to play his role as their leader. You, Private, will go undercover as one of the king’s trusted guards. The girl will go undercover as one of Queen Historia’s closest handmaidens.” Rico was interrupted by Natasha. </p><p>“I’m not Girl or any of the names you label me. My name is Eve. E...V...E. Eve.” Her tone was feisty. Rico grunted from being disrespected. </p><p>“You should watch your tone when you're speaking to a commander.” The platinum blonde woman glared at the brunette. </p><p>“Thank god you’re not my commander or I’m not in the military when I could get court martial for defining a superior officer.” Eve said. </p><p>“Ok ok both of you. We’re not here to fight, right Commander Rico?” Nile glanced at Rico hoping she doesn’t keep provoking. These two had always argued ever since they met. They just don’t like each other. </p><p>“Eve? What a unique name for a lovely woman.” William said to get Eve on their side. </p><p>“Yeah, my parents were very religious.” Eren knows that’s a lie but she needed to invent some background so suspicious won’t arise. </p><p>“Eve what?” William continues. </p><p>“Eve or my full name is Eveline Potts.” Natasha continued. </p><p>“Your accent is familiar. Are you from the States?” He said.</p><p>“Yes, I’m from New Orleans, Louisiana. I was here by accident. I was adventuring in the ocean with my boat then I got caught into a storm that drifted here on this island.” Her tone seemed very convincing if Eren didn’t know the truth. She’s seriously a very good liar. </p><p>William nodded and took her words for it. “Very well. Can you perform this task? I promise you once the war is over. My assassins and I will happily take you back home.” </p><p>“I can. If you need me to be a queen’s handmaiden, then you got the right person.” She made a graceful courtesy that high born ladies do. She had one of her famous smirks. </p><p>Hange was observing. To her, this girl has a bit resembling a dear friend of hers. Maybe the commander is seeing things. Well, it doesn’t matter. They got their spies. </p><p>“Tomorrow, all three of you will go to the capitol and play your part. Assassin Garcia will assist both Rick and Eve on getting into the new positions as royal guard and handmaiden.” Will said. </p><p>Once everything was settled, both Eren and Eve were finally alone in a room where they will rest for the night until the following day. Eren had held his feelings of agreeing letting his girlfriend take the role as a spy. </p><p>“Eve. Why did you agree in taking the task? You don’t have to join the cause or anything. It’s dangerous. You could get caught or worse get killed.” Eren sounded frustrated but also worried. </p><p>“Eren, I know you're upset and worried for my safety, but I can handle this. Please, trust in me? You will be in the same area.” Eve goes to wrap her arms around Eren’s neck as Eren pulls her close to him so he can hold her tight. </p><p>“I’m scared that something could happen to you. I can’t lose you. You’re the one who gave me hope. You’re helped me realize my plans are too extreme and there’s another way. You have already changed this timeline in a good way by saving the majority of the human population. That’s how important you are to me.” His head nuzzled on her chest. His tears fall from being scared of losing the woman he loves. </p><p>He can feel her fingers softly brushing his long dark hair. Eren can feel how relaxed he becomes under her touch. “I will not hesitate to awaken the Rumbling if the world takes you too. </p><p>Natasha bent to eye level him. “Eren, listen to me. You have to promise me not to use the Rumbling at all cost. Promise me, Eren. Promise...me.” Her hands were placed on his cheeks.</p><p>He could see how it frightens her that he’ll bring destruction if she dies. He didn’t mean to scare her. All he wanted to wake up from this nightmare and glance at her sleeping form. But this is a cruel world. The only beautiful thing the world had to offer was her. His Eve. His temptress. </p><p>Eren turned around to grab his bag where all his possessions are inside. He dug his hand to find an object. Once he pulled it out, it was a small silver case that has aged throughout time. He slowly holds both hands to place it on his lap. His emerald green eyes stared into steel grey eyes. She was curious why he held that case. Slowly Eren shuffled which Eve stepped back to give him room. The titan holder slowly goes down on his knee. Natasha gasped as she realized what he was about to do. </p><p>“Natasha Eve Ackerman Stark….I can’t live without you. These short weeks had been up and down already. But I know the moment I met you, you were becoming special to me. You’re my light to this madness world. Even if we get separate by time, I will one day find you. We are meant to be. I’m so crazy about you, I kept asking myself what had you done to me?” He chuckled then kissed her hand softly. </p><p>“I know it was not that long I have hurt you. I’m still sorry for the reason that made you cry. I just want to say. I love you. I love you always and forever.” He saw how her eyes got watery then watched how her tears fell from her beautiful face. </p><p>“Will you marry? I want to be your husband. If one of us dies, I prefer I will be the one. I can’t bear the thought of letting time pass and not having you beside me. Be my wife, Natasha.” His soft passionate tone made her sobbing on how his proposal speech was romantic. </p><p>She sniffled and tried to find the words to speak. “Will you still love me even if I had a past that labels me as being an easy girl?” She feels if he wants to marry her, he needs to know her past of the party and sex life she had. “Because in my time, I was known to be a party sex addict girl.” </p><p>“I don’t give a shit about your past. That was you before. All I know, I fell in love with a strong, confident, funny woman that is capable kicking my ass if I fuck things up.” He chuckled which she did too. </p><p>“Then yes. I will happily be your wife. I love you 3000, Eren Jaeger.” She whispered to him with a sweet velvet tone that made him go crazy.  He gets up to sit back on the bed but this time; he pulled her to sit her on his lap. His hand still holds the case. He opened the case to reveal a bulky ring that’s shaped like a huge teardrop. The jewel had a perfectly cut shape, real emerald and outside of it there’s small diamonds.</p><p>Natasha gasped at how antique and beautiful it looked. How could Eren afford this ring? “Eren this is so beautiful.” Natasha picked it up gently to see inside the ring there was something written. It’s not in Eldian for sure. It looks Turkish. Why does he have an Turkish ring? </p><p>“Try it on. I asked a jeweler to make the band into her size finger. Natasha nodded as she slid the ring onto her finger. It does fit a perfect match. “Where did you-?” Eren interrupted her. </p><p>“It was my mother’s. Long ago before she died. She showed her most valuable possession which was this ring because it was a family heirloom. I don’t remember much but she said many centuries ago. A beautiful woman  who came from a far away land. She ran away from being assassinated at her family’s palace. I don’t know if she was a princess or a bastard of some king. It had passed down through generations of females until I was born. Maybe one day, we’ll have kids and pass it on to them.” Eren explained. </p><p>“The only thing I can’t figure it out is the writing inside the ring along with some sigil it has.” Eren gently grabbed her finger where the ring was. </p><p>“It’s in Turkish. This ring looks so old that you might be a descendant of some Sultana who had escaped. You probably have Turkish royal blood in you.” She teased him. On the other hand, he rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Then my dad must have a thing for royal women.” He said in a joking tone. </p><p>“Well, after all you are his son. You’re forgetting I got royal blood.” She giggled. </p><p>“It’s a good thing I don’t care because I love you for you.” Eren learns to give a soft kiss. </p><p>“Good, because I love you for you. Even if you did try to activate the Rumbling because I know you have a good heart. You’re a good man, Eren Jaeger. Just remember that. “ She leaned in to kiss him more. </p><p>(Mikasa)</p><p>Mikasa had been busy doing small errands that Reiner kindly asked her to do. So all day, she ran around the base to send messages to other ranking officers. Sometimes she takes turns to help out the soldiers defending their last frontlines against the enemies. The raven haired woman was so occupied that she forgot to check in with Mentor Miles. Luckily, Annie got her back to check in for her. These several days, the Marleyan soldiers were slowly warming up to Mikasa, Armin, and Annie. Even though Annie is an Eldian-Marleyan, they label her as a traitor in the beginning. The Female Titan holder doesn’t seem to be bothered by being spew insults at first.</p><p>One day Armin had enough and defended Annie. Mikasa was shook and amazed how Armin began to gain confidence to speak out. He usually stayed quiet and let things go. She was proud of Armin in what he’s becoming. Annie had been good for him. </p><p>Speaking of relationships, Reiner had been busy being the commander in chief that he rarely had time to spend time with her. It’s fine for her since this is war. They are lucky to be together despite having heavy burdens in trying to stay alive and win the war. Mikasa was now sitting on her desk writing in code to send to Ambassador Kiyomi for help. Armin had told her to have the nation, Hizuru, to help them in time of their need. He was sure they would not reject them because Mikasa was a kin towards the Ambassador. She is an Azumabito as much as she's an Ackerman. </p><p>Her mind shifts to her other estranged kin, Captain Levi Ackerman of the Survey Corps. She may have issues with him due to her being overprotective towards Eren. Other than that, Mikasa was worried about him. News had reached to her that Levi was captured. She wanted to go back to the island to rescue him, but Reiner talked her into some sense. Mikasa is now trying to do her part so the government of Hizuru can assist them to fight off the templars. </p><p>Mikasa sighed once she finished coding her message. The letter was folded to be placed into the enveloped and sealed. She heard heavy footsteps coming towards the room. As the door opened, she turned around to see Reiner. </p><p>“Hey, what have you been up to?” Reiner hugged Mikasa. </p><p>“I was writing a letter to Lady Azumabito for help.” She hugged him back. </p><p>Mikasa gets up to be comfortably hugging her lover. Her cheek pressed on his chest to nuzzle gently. This is one of their rare times to embrace each other. As both couples had been busy doing their part in the terrible war that is happening.  </p><p>“Armin already told you?” The blond haired man was starting to kiss her neck affectionately. </p><p>Mikasa let out a soft moan from having his warm soft lips on her skin. They haven’t had this type of contact since they had sex first time with each other. She uses her fingers to run through his golden hair. “Mhm...he did. I- n-need to g-give this letter to be s-send.” </p><p>The Asian-Eldian woman was losing in her thoughts. Reiner had a smirk when he noticed how distracted Mikasa was. </p><p>“Don’t worry about that, baby. It’s a good thing I, your boyfriend is now the commander in chief.” Now his tone became deep with husk in seducing his lover. </p><p>Mikasa was feeling her knees wobbly from the way his tone changed. Her hand traveled down to give a teasing squeeze on his covered manhood. A deep moan came from Reiner when she groped his bulge. </p><p>“I’m aware of your position, Commander.” Now Mikasa uses her seducing tone on him as she’s in control. “Try to be patient for a few seconds, baby. I am going to send this important letter then I’m all yours.” She smirked back at him. </p><p>The female assassin stepped back and went to the desk to pick up the envelope letter. She turned around to give a tender sweet kiss to Reiner. Reiner kissed her back from enjoying the kiss. He saw her walk away from the room to go send the letter. </p><p>Mikasa didn’t take long to come back to Reiner who had been waiting patiently in the room. She opened the door to see him lying on the bed staring up the ceiling.  Once she has closed the door, Mikasa goes to Reiner and straddles on top of him. </p><p>“What have you been thinking?” Mikasa stared at Reiner who was lost in his own thoughts. </p><p>He noticed the weight of her body on him. Reiner glanced to see Mikasa laying her head on his chest while running her finger on his small exposed part of his chest. </p><p>“I’ve been thinking about you. How lucky I am having an amazing strong woman by my side.” He smiled at her. The raven haired beauty blushed from his comment. Her hand already started playing his buttons which some were undone. </p><p>Mikasa slowly rubbed his chest as she leaned in to kiss him again. They let the sweet kiss become passionate and hunger for more. Reiner slowly undoing  her trousers. She kicks off her pants then goes back straddling on his lap. The blonde man hovered his lips on her neck to mark her skin. Her breathing pattern became shallow from attending his lips to her neck. Mikasa loves feeling his lips on her neck. It’s one of her favorites he does to her. She pressed herself down to feel his throbbing bulge as her hips rolled slow and steadily grinding on him. </p><p>Reiner groaned when her body grinded on him. His eyes were dark with lust. The Eldian from Marley stared at his girlfriend while she zones out from grinding fast. The titan shifter groped some parts of her body until he flipped her underneath him. </p><p>“Reiner...I love you.” Mikasa said breathlessly. Her steel colored eyes stared into his amber eyes. </p><p>Reiner gave a soft smile from hearing Mikasa saying those three words. He thought it would take her months or probably the last minutes when he dies for her to say it. He kisses her softly with love and gentleness. </p><p>“I love you, Mikasa.” He responded back. Mikasa was feeling shy as she expressed her feelings towards him. She rarely showed her emotions in general unless she saw her friends happy or in danger. She used to be reckless when it came to Eren but once she realized his feelings will never be mutual, Mikasa slowly disciplined herself to control her emotions. Being an assassin had also helped her with containing them. </p><p>She had removed his shirt as her lips kissed on his bare chest. In return, Reiner took off her shirt too. It didn’t take that long for them to be completely bare nude. Mikasa moaning from his fingers teasingly caressing her exposing body which her skin started to get goosebumps from this intimate pleasure. </p><p>Her body made an arch the more her body temperature had risen. Mikasa placed her palm on his chest to add pressure for him to shift their position back to how they were earlier. She climbs back on top of him, but this time she gently slides herself onto his hardened cock. Both groaned together when their pleasure intensified. </p><p>Mikasa felt his length stretch her walls. She slowly rocks her hips. Her hands were on his solid chest to steady herself. Reiner had already placed his hands gripping on her curves. His eyes can’t stop watching the way her hips roll gracefully. It’s like seeing an artistic dancer blowing away her audience with her skills. He’s a man who got hypnotized. </p><p>Reiner moaning along hers as their pleasure increases more. Her pace began to shift with speed. Now, he started to thrust upward onto her body rolls which she’s bouncing. </p><p>“Fuck Reiner...I love you…” She chanted again and again like a spell while being lost into pounding him on top. She leans in to roughly kissing his lips. Mikasa knows something within her wants to take over. She doesn’t know what it is, but for years she was scared to let that thing take over. </p><p>It’s one of the reasons she tried not to let her emotions get out of control. Sometimes when she dreams, the thing had always taunted her for being blinded with love to a human who had rarely appreciated her enough to be her potential mate. The thing in her dreams had looked like her. The only difference was that her eyes glowed silver. Her smirk looked devilishly. Her look-like stand proud like the warrior she was. Mikasa is the opposite based on whoever that monster was with her face. For years, it had neither given a hint who or what the monster was. When her eyes locked on Reiner officially on the day they spar together, that demon in her had awoken. Mikasa had swept under the rug to deal with that thing. </p><p>Reiner could hear her mumbling ‘I love you’ over again. She’s getting comfortable with expressing her feelings. He thought mentally. He was close to reaching its peak soon. The sound of their wet skin making slapping sounds echoes the room. He won’t be surprised some of the soldiers will hear them. </p><p>“M-mine...mine, mine..” He doesn’t mind Mikasa getting a bit possessive but it doesn’t sound like her the way she said. His eyes took a glimpse to see her beautiful dark grey eyes he adore had become glowing silver. This had raised concerns for him. </p><p>“Mikasa?” He said worriedly. </p><p>Mikasa was still riding on him, but her warm shy smile turned into a devious smirk. Her facial expression had lost her shy, reserve, caring that made her genuine to love. The titan shifter was in a dilemma because a part of him felt a bit scared but also felt Mikasa won’t  cause harm to him. He felt her nail from her index finger tracing his face as if she’s toying her prey. </p><p>“Shhh my darling mate. Mikasa is asleep for now, but don’t you worry about that handsome face of yours for her. She is safe. My host can be stubborn in fighting to keep in control from me.” This new Mikasa rolled her eyes annoyingly at the amount of times both titan and host fought to be in control. She would have been cooperative if Mikasa had embraced who and what she truly is. An Ackerman titan. </p><p>Reiner was speechless. Nobody knows where the origin of the Ackermans is or how they are able to gain superhuman-like abilities to slay titans or massive armies. After all they are legendary to his people in Marley. His mother used to tell scary stories about the mythical clan of the Ackermans. When he went on his mission to Paradis Isle and encountered Mikasa Ackerman, he was scared and worried that their mission would not succeed. Turns out she was just a quiet girl who protected and smothered Eren Jaeger. During his betrayal, his perspective had changed when he saw how deadly Mikasa and Levi were capable of while fighting off them. Yet, he was still astounded how beautiful and strong Mikasa is. She was like a goddess of war raging into the battlefield. </p><p>“Y-you’re not Mikasa?” He said with confusion. This possessed Mikasa let out a velvety chuckled. </p><p>“Oh no, my darling.” she purred. “I’m Styx, it’s a pleasure meeting you, Reiner Braun.” </p><p>“Styx? Like the Greek mythology Styx?” He was still turning to understand what was happening. </p><p>“No, not really. But I picked that name when I was awoken when this woman saw her family being murdered. Poor child. We needed to survive. It’s who we are.” She leaned close to him to take a long sniff. </p><p>“Oh you do smell very nice. I have tried to get Mikasa to open up by taking you as our mate. I swear, do all Ackermans are stubborn and blind to meet their other halves?” She sighed. “Anyways, no where are we? Let’s resume our mating. I loved how you give me euphoric pleasures.” </p><p>Reiner was about to say something but he forgot his cock was inside her as she teasingly rocked her hips. He moans while letting Styx/Mikasa bounce on him. The blonde man let her continue until they both reached their orgasm. Both let out a final loud moan and Reiner cums inside her fill her with his hot seeds. </p><p>“Please don’t be scared of us. We’ll never want to hurt you. You’re ours, mate.” She cupped her hands on his face to kiss him passionately soft. </p><p>Reiner is still grasping on what this Mikasa or Styx had said. He nodded to ensure her, he understood. Styx nuzzled on him while resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her tightly. He knew now that Styx is part of Mikasa and he will always be by her side no matter what. It will be strange, but eventually he’ll get used to it and grow to love the titan Styx too. </p><p>(Levi/Arne)</p><p>Kahr, Eldia Empire</p><p> One year had passed since their wedding. Arne and Ingrid had moved to a small home in the port town of Kahr. The town was bigger than Leira. After all, there’s many merchants from parts of the world. The trade routes from the Empire to other kingdoms  like Hizuru, France, and Italian Provinces. They rent their home from a wealthy landlord who Arne’s father knew long ago. </p><p>Both couples worked hard to meet their ends. Lady Ingrid was determined to work hard in her job as a barmaid. She struggled at first to figure things out but eventually she got the hang of it. For Arne, he worked in construction for new homes. This was their daily life. For the past year, they had an awkward rocking marriage until a month ago they cave in and confessed to each other about their feelings. Since then their relationship blossom. Today, it was gonna be a busy day.  It was morning, Arne woke up to see his wife not sleeping on the bed. </p><p>“Hm. She’s probably left early.” He mumbled sleepily. He got up to get ready. By the time he was dressed and walked to the small kitchen, he saw Ingrid making breakfast. Usually, she never makes breakfast, only supper. Arne was fine with it. He understood Ingrid was never taught how to be a wife of a mere peasant like him. She was a noblewoman who was betrothed to a prince. </p><p>He was amazed she had prepared a hearty meal for the both of them. Maybe someone taught her how to increase her cooking skill? The grey eyed man made a sound to get her attention. </p><p>“Oh? Good morning, Arne! I hope you slept well. Come sit down. I made breakfast. I have learnt a lot from working at the tavern.” She gave her warm cheerful smile. Ingrid placed a basket of fresh berry muffins. </p><p>Arne was still processing seeing her here in the morning making breakfast. He sat on the chair and glanced at the table that’s filled with two bowls of porridge, a pile of strips of bacon. Inside his porridge, there’s two slices of lemon and drizzles of honey with some brown spice sprinkle on it. He was curious where Ingrid got all these pricy ingredients? They barely could afford a ration of porridge for supper. Yes, that’s what they eat everyday for supper. It annoyed him since he was used to eating a variety of meals from his mother. One time Ingrid was frustrated because that’s all they could afford. Living in a town like Kahr was too expensive for them to live. </p><p>“Ingrid, where did you get all these ingredients? I appreciate you putting your time to make breakfast, but we can’t afford to buy lemons or whatever spice you bought.” He moves the lemons to see better the spice on his bowl.</p><p>“I didn’t buy them nor the ingredients to make our porridge more tasty. My boss gave me leftovers because they were gonna go bad by tomorrow so he was kind to give me. Don’t worry, I’m not an idiot to spend our money carelessly.” She gave off  a hint of cynicism. The one thing she doesn’t appreciate from him was his thought of her being an ignorant person. </p><p>Arne sighed and took his spoon to scoop into his bowl and eat the porridge. His eyes widen from the amount of flavor in one scoop. His tongue feels the explosion in his taste buds. He moaned enjoying his breakfast. Once he swallowed the porridge, his eyes glanced at an smirking Ingrid feeling proud of her porridge recipe. </p><p>“Sooo what do you think?” She said. </p><p>“It’s not that bad. So what’s the brown spice stuff you put in the porridge?” He asked. </p><p>“It’s grounded cinnamon.” She said while scoping her spoon into her bowl to eat her porridge. </p><p>“I like it. It’s zesty, sweet but nutty too.” He began to eat a bit more face pace. </p><p>“I’m glad you are enjoying it. Here is a muffin. I just took it out of the oven.” Ingrid gave a warm muffin to Arne. He grabbed it and thanked her. </p><p>“Arne, I need to tell you something. I got a letter from my cousin, the leader of the clan.” Arne dropped his spoon to stare at his wife with worry. “He found us? When did you get the letter? You could have told me when you got it, Ingrid. Damn it. We need to leave right away.” He was panicking. Who knows her family or the king’s guard would be here very soon or they’re on their way here. </p><p>“Please Arne be calm. He’s not going to turn us to the king. He made a promise to me. He said in the letter that he wants us to go see him in my ancestral home in Völse. I know this sounds suspicious but he will keep his honor of not sending us to the king.” Ingrid pleading with her husband. </p><p>“Ingrid, didn’t you once mention that he was vouching for you to be married off with the prince? How can you be sure he’ll not trap us to our doom? I’m more concerned how he found us.” He rubbed his temple spots from the anxious feeling he was getting. </p><p>Ingrid looked down while playing her food. It’s best to come out clean to her husband. “I’ve been keeping contact since ten months ago…” Arne was in disbelief in what his wife had said. </p><p>“Wait what? You have kept this secret for ten months? Why? Do you have any idea you put both of us at risk? My parents' effort to make sure we are safe will be in vain. What has gone into your head, Ingrid?” He can feel his anger rises. He was trying to stay calm and level headed but this is a betrayal to him. </p><p>“I’m sorry….I know I should have told you in the beginning, but I thought you will shut down the idea to have help from my family.” She tried to explain her reason. </p><p>“I might at first but I would have considered it after. What gave you the idea to trust your cousin? We don’t know 100 percent if he’ll backstab us. He didn’t give a damn about his honor when you told me he sly his way to be the leader of your clan when it should have been you to lead.” He pointed it out. Arne gets up. </p><p>Ingrid couldn’t help to let tears slip from her eyes. She knew that her betrayal had hurt her husband. She loves him so much it broke her heart to see the look on his face. She thought it was the right way until for sure her cousin was being honorable this time and will help because they are family.  </p><p>“Please Arne understand that I just wanted to know he was being honest about helping us. He regrets pushing me to be married to the prince. He thought he was doing right for our clan’s survival. I was selfish for not understanding how in danger my clan is. I didn’t mean to hurt you..” She sob from the situation she causes in their peaceful marriage. A month ago, they finally confessed to each other and consummated their marriage with love and passion. That result now led her expecting their first child. She just found out last night from a local midwife when Ingrid was having her sickness. </p><p>Ingrid feels if it’s the right time to tell him this news, but that’s what got to their argument right now because she had kept things to herself from him. Maybe telling him that she’s pregnant will calm him down and end this argument. My gods and goddesses, she hates crying in front of anyone especially to her husband. </p><p>Arne had been quiet. He looked down to not aggravate which he sees how Ingrid is crying. He didn’t mean to get over worked up for this secret she told him. It just hurts that the woman he loves doesn’t trust his judgment enough to know the letters she kept in contact to her family. This is one of his issues he had mentioned to her. Trust is very important to him in a relationship. He needs to leave to have time for himself before he says something to make her upset and hurt. He felt ashamed to make her cry. </p><p>“Arne...I also need to tell you something important.” She struggled with her words as he was still angry but quiet. </p><p>“What? Is it another secret you didn’t bother to tell me?” His tone was dry cold that made his wife flinch in hurt for now being labelled as untrustworthy in his eyes. </p><p>“I..I’m with a child. I just found out last night by the old midwife. You were asleep when I got home..I didn’t want to wake you up.” She sniffled while whipping her tears away. </p><p>Arne lifted his head up to glanced at her. He doesn’t know what to say about this news. It should be the happiest moment but all he can think about is the fear they will do something terrible to Ingrid and their unborn child? He’s now a family man. He can’t trust anyone around. What if their child grows up and is being used as a pawn for their political game? He needs to pack up and run away with his growing family to protect them. </p><p>“Arne? Please say something?” She looked scared and worried. </p><p>Arne walked to her and kneel to eye level her. “You’re with my child.” He placed his palm on her flat belly. He made a small smile at the thought his love of his life is carrying his seed, their child.</p><p>“How long are you?” He asked. </p><p>“A month exactly. I have been feeling ill and you told me to stay home to rest but I was stubborn to stay so at work; I passed out and the old midwife was there having her meal to check up on me until she found out I’m pregnant.” She said. </p><p>Arne had his hand cup her face while his thumb caressing her soft cheek with dry tear stain. “You really are a stubborn woman.” He whispered softly then leaned to kiss her lips. </p><p>In return she kissed him back. She was glad how his reaction was good about her pregnancy. They pulled away from their sweet kiss. “You married one.” She tried to make a joke. </p><p>Arne nodding then gets up. “It’s getting late. I need to head out to work. I want you to try to rest. Please?” </p><p>“How about I work until noon?” She negotiated. </p><p>“I will stop by at the tavern so we can have lunch together then we come home and talk about leaving town.” He kissed her forehead affectionately. Arne is still hurt for lack of trust his wife has on him, but at this moment. He doesn’t want to distress her in her vulnerable time. </p><p>She nodded in agreement and watched him grab his stuffed then packed some muffins. Probably to share with his worker buddies. </p><p>“Arne, I love you..” She said gently as he was about to exit their home. </p><p>He glanced at her. “I love you Ingrid.” He stepped out of her view and walked to his work. Ingrid sighed and started to clean up to get ready to go to work. </p><p>The rest of the morning goes by quickly and noon arrives. Arne was off earlier as the few homes were built for the day. He was walking on the streets to get to the tavern where his wife works. He entered the place to spot his Ingrid cleaning the mugs. </p><p>Arne went towards the bar and sat on the stool. Ingrid glanced up to see her husband in front of her. </p><p>“Arne! I’m glad you’re here. How was work?” She placed the mug orderly on the shelf. </p><p>“It was well. We finished the houses for today and I got my pay for this week.” He smiled. “How about you? Have you been feeling well with the baby?” His tone was concerned for her well being. </p><p>“Yes, I’ve been ok and our baby had made me get hungry that the cook kicked me out from kitchen duty. That’s why I’m at the bar.” She giggled. </p><p>“I’m happy you’re ok.” He smiled and admired her giggles. </p><p>“Let me get some lunch in the kitchen. Take any empty table and I’ll meet you right up.” She said. </p><p>Arne goes to pick a table to sit and waits for his wife. At the entrance, there were two men with strange foregin clothing coming. Suddenly, the sound of gunpowder was heard and all hell broke loose. The people duck under the tables to protect themselves. He glanced to see his wife frozen in place with two plates of warm meal. She whimpered in terror. Luckily, no harm towards her yet. </p><p>Arne Ackerman saw a knife on the floor and grabbed it just in case. </p><p>“It’s her.” One of the men said to the other. The other unscrolled the parchment to double check the image matched her. </p><p>“Take her. The king has been looking for her.” He mumbled. </p><p>Ingrid uses the plates to throw at them then make a run. When she was about to reach Arne, a third man snatched her. She screamed and struggled to get out of his grip. </p><p>“Arne!” She glanced at her husband. Arne had a fear expression as his worst nightmare is happening right now. </p><p>Arne roared in rage to use the knife and take charge to both of them. He barely made a slashed mark on one of the men’s faces as they screamed in pain. The other was behind him and knocked Arne down unconscious. </p><p>“Take this one too. Since the king wanted to punish him as well.” The men grabbed both Arne and Ingrid. Ingrid curses at the kidnappers while they drag her away. </p><p>Noooo Arne you gotta get up…</p><p>Fight or fly…</p><p>We’re Ackermans. We protect our family…</p><p>Back on the other side of the Animus, Levi was moving his body in despair. He knows the familiar feeling in what Arne is going through. Feeling useless and despair. Dr. Andersen pulled him back to reality as he stopped the machine. </p><p>“I think that’s enough for today. You’re showing signs of the Bleeding Effect.” His tone was concerned for Levi’s well being. </p><p>Levi opened his eyes and gasped from what he just witnessed. He sits up quickly while mumbling with anxiety. “I need to save her. I need to save her, my wife…” </p><p>Davos Andersen observed Subject 18’s behavior. Huh? Very Intriguing. “Historia?” The scientist assumed. </p><p>“Who is HIstoria? I meant my wife, Ingrid. Who are you?” Levi's accent changed. </p><p>Davos assumed Levi is Arne as the Bleeding Effect sometimes can make you believe you’re one of your ancestors. It will come and go unexpectedly, but it doesn’t last long. </p><p>“Arne, everything will be fine. We’ll help get your wife.” He said. This was the only way to calm Levi down until he was back to himself. </p><p>Slowly the male Ackerman blinked his eyes and he glanced around to try to remember what had happened. “What the fuck was that? How long was I blacked out?” He rubbed his head from the intense headache he’s familiar with. </p><p>“Ah, I’m glad you’re back to normal Levi. The Bleeding Effect has got you already. We will take it slow the next session. You can go back to your cell. Guards escort him back to his cell. We’ll continue tomorrow.” Davos said as two guards escort Levi out of the white room. </p><p>It was a short walk since the white room is very close to the dungeon cells. One of the guards opened the cell and pushed Levi in, then cuffed him to the chains as he is one of the dangerous beings to be held captive. Once they chained him and locked the cell, they left the dark dingy cells. On his right, he spotted a familiar figure next to his cell. Pixis was in the cell along with other important rank military men and women from different regiments. Some noblemen were locked too on the other side of this dungeon; there were extra cells but they were less dark and there were brightness from the outdoor ray’s. </p><p>“Captain Levi, I see they pushed your limit to be able to use the machine?” Pixis observed the younger man next to him. </p><p>Levi chuckled darkly. “You can say that.” He started to feel drained from exhaustion. </p><p>“Try to rest, soldier. You are our humanity’s Strongest but also our hope. Especially our beloved queen’s hope. I understand this is bs for you, but you, the queen are our hope. We are inspired that we’ll win this war.” The older general continued. </p><p>“I want to destroy those who crossed the line with us. I missed my Historia and our son..” He mumbled. Levi doesn’t care if the rest of his cellmates know about his relationship with the queen and that they have a child together who is alive and safe. </p><p>Just as he predicted, most heard what he said and started to mumble. The raven haired man scoffed annoyingly then rested his head on the hard stoned walls to try to rest. Soon everything was quiet. He can hear his titan counterpart talking in his mind. </p><p>Very soon, well drained the city with our enemies’ blood. It’s been a long time since we have feast on them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A/N: This felt like a month had passed that I barely finished this chapter. There were some parts I struggled to where I wanted it to lead. So, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you guys think? Until next time!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 18: Lost and Found </p><p>(Historia)</p><p>The queen was in the tea room enjoying her midday hearing a violinist playing music and her handmaidens giggling while they danced to the music. Some of the noble women gossip about the latest scandal of some noble lady who had a strange eating disorder. Historia doesn’t understand what’s so funny about others suffering. She rolled her eyes while pouring tea into her cup. Her gentle fingers picked up the china tea cup handle then pressed the rim on to her plump pink lips to sipped the sweet bitter taste of black tea. It’s such a shame her love was not able to drink this good tea. </p><p>How long has it been since she saw her husband or her son? HIstoria frowned from thinking about her son, Atticus. Her precious newborn was on the other side of this world without her and Levi. She had hope he was being looked after well. At least Sasha was there raising him until this war is over. Also, she worried about what they were doing to her husband? Is Levi suffering from being tortured? Oh god, it kills her knowing he’s in pain but trying to be brave about it. </p><p>While she was lost in her own thoughts, a male servant said her name. “Your Grace, you have an audience.” He whispered to the queen. </p><p>“Let them in.” She gave the order. </p><p>The male servant nodded then went to the double doors and opened. Historia glared when Zeke, Floch, Yelena and Eren entered. Behind them there were two more figures. A man and a woman. Historia felt regrettable for allowing the Jaegerists to have an audience with her. </p><p>“Ah Queen Historia, you look better than the last time I saw you!” Zeke spoke. </p><p>Historia stared coldly at Zeke. “Whatever it is you're here, speak now. As you can see, I’m trying to enjoy my tea time before I have other duties to deal with after.” She sipped her tea slowly. </p><p>She noticed how Eren hadn't looked at her but to the woman next to him. The same woman took a glimpse at him to give a warm smile. A smile that Historia can tell when you share mutual feelings with each other. Then Eren in return smiles at her back. Oh it looks like he had found someone. This made Historia happy for Eren but she was still upset for his odd behavior when he and the Jaegerists kidnapped her. </p><p>The blonde haired, blue eyed queen pulled her attention back to Zeke who frowned at the way she responded to him. What does Zeke except that she welcome him with open arms like one big happy family? All it does is give her more reasons to kill him. Historia was getting moodier when the Jaegerists move into the palace as the Grandmaster Templar’s henchmen. </p><p>“We apologize for interrupting your tea time, but here to introduce you to your new official personal handmaiden. The King had chosen her to serve you as a gift.” Zeke glanced at Floch to gesture him to bring the other woman upfront for Historia to see properly. </p><p>Floch had a smudge on him when he grabbed the woman’s arm and pulled her upfront. The woman glared at Floch with those murderous silver eyes. The queen felt her heart stopped. Those eyes remembered her Levi. She felt tears wanted to come out but made sure to bottle up those sad feelings. </p><p>“Floch, I don’t appreciate the way you handle this poor woman.” one her blue eyes fiercely glanced at the red haired Jaegerists. “Come here, miss. What is your name?” Her icy tone shifts to soft and warm for the woman in front of her. The woman was brown with wavy long hair. Her skin tone was olive. She had nice cheekbones. Her eyes are grey/silver. Historia can tell this woman was around her age. This woman has natural beauty. </p><p>The woman bow her head as she gracefully courtesy a bow in respect. “My name is  Eveline Potts, your majesty.” Eveline had been perfecting her Eldian accent to blend here. Thanks to Eren who helped how a native Paradisian acts. </p><p>Historia smiled at Eveline. “Eveline? What a pretty name? Well Eveline, it’s a pleasure meeting you. Lady Janelle will show you the protocol how things work as a handmaiden. You will be given a gown until the tailor makes a new one as all my ladies in waiting have.” The queen gestured Lady Janelle to lead Eveline away to start her tutorial as the queen’s handmaiden.</p><p>Historia once again observed how the brunette bowed to her and followed Lady Janelle out of this room.  She glanced at everyone annoyingly. What else does the Jaeger brothers want? </p><p>“Eren, you have been quiet. Do you and brother want to say something? I know all of you aren’t here just escorting my new handmaiden here.” Of course, she was not an idiot to see they want to discuss more matters. </p><p>“I don’t have much to say, but Zeke does.” He looked at his brother and female Jaegerist. </p><p>“Very well, continue.” Historia’s focus on Zeke once again. </p><p>“His majesty had kindly gifted one of the Reiss family’s land to me. He informed me to tell you.” Zeke had said. </p><p>Historia felt her knuckles turned white from gripping the handle of her chair too tight. How dare him? How fucking dare Nathaniel gave one of her own family’s property to this beast? The queen felt rage boiling inside her. She was trying to be calm and collective. </p><p>“Oh really? I was not aware he is able to give away my lands to you or anyone responsible for screwing my people.” Her jaw was tight from grinding her teeth. She breath slowly to regain her thoughts. She would let him or anyone have the satisfaction to make her explosive. </p><p>“But as my lord and king; it’s his right to handle my lands.” Historia wanted wine or something stronger as these words coming from her lips made her feel sick. What else he wanted to control? Can she at least have something that’s hers alone?</p><p>“I will make sure the land will be maintained well.” Zeke smirked. </p><p>“I see. Is that all? All of you are dismissed if there’s nothing important to say.” She waved her hand in dismissal. </p><p>The Jaegerists bow then they leave the room. Historia noticed how her ladies got quiet when Zeke mentioned one of her lands was given to him. The queen wanted to also dismiss them just to be alone for a while. Suddenly, her tea time was over as her next scheduled duty was about to start. </p><p>“Ladies, enjoy the rest of the tea, music, and dance. I have meetings to attend to.” Historia gets up to walk out of the Tea Room. </p><p>For the rest of her day, the queen attended small meetings that involved charity and social events. As Historia was a queen consort not the queen regnant anymore, her role was to handle domestic events to make the monarchy look good for the public. It irritated her. She wanted to make a difference by helping those in need. The only thing she was happy to handle was some charities to support the poor and those in need. </p><p>Historia yawned from a heavy schedule today. She walked into her chamber and flopped on the sofa. A soft feminine welcomed the queen. </p><p>“Welcome your majesty. I hope you had a wonderful day. Would like a warm bath? I had already prepared for you just now.” Eveline just came out from the bathroom preparing the queen’s bath if she desires to be clean. </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t see you. I forgot I have a personal handmaiden instead of relying on my ladies in waiting.” The blonde queen giggled.  </p><p>Eveline smiled when the queen giggled from being startled. “I apologize, my queen. I didn’t mean to startle you.” </p><p>“No no it’s fine.” Historia said while taking off her shoes. </p><p>“But that warm bath does sound nice to use.” She continued. </p><p>Historia got up and walked to the bathroom. The handmaiden followed her to go assist her. The queen began to discard her clothes. Her clothes fell onto the floor which Eveline bent down to pick up each of the queen’s clothes to place them into the clothes dispenser for later to be washed. After removing all her clothes, Historia carefully dipped her leg into the warm tub and moaned in joy from feeling the warm water on her skin. Now her body submerges from the water. Only shoulders and her head were not touched by the water. The handmaiden began to wet her golden hair and pour shampoo to massage her head to clean her hair. </p><p>Historia let her body relax from being intense all day. This is what she needed. She was angry seeing the Jaegerists in her presence. They played a part in overthrowing her and the military. The military knew they were terrorists who tried to use her as their puppet to bring  back the glory of the Eldia Empire. She won’t allow that to happen. Ever since Ymir guided her from her subconscious, she smiled and played the perfect royal consort while secretly exploring hidden areas the queen never knew this palace had. </p><p>She let her handmaiden wash her arm with a sponge. The queen noticed an emerald ring on her handmaiden’s finger. Her blue eyes glanced at the woman. “What a beautiful ring you have here? I’m surprised a woman of your status can afford a ring like that.” </p><p>Eveline paused to mentally want to smack her forehead from forgetting to remove her ring and place it somewhere safe. “It is beautiful. If you assume I stole it then you are mistaken, your majesty.” Historia noticed the way her handmaiden sounded annoyed. </p><p>Historia felt a bit guilty to jump into conclusion thinking this woman must have stolen. The blonde woman has mixed feelings with this strange woman. Her handmaiden could be a spy for Zeke or to Nathaniel. She doesn’t trust this woman yet.</p><p>“I see. May I ask where you got it from? It seems this ring is very precious to you.” Historia wanted fish out information from the woman if she’s working with her enemies. </p><p>Eveline pour water on her skin to rinse the soap out. “My fiancé gave me the ring to propose a marriage. This ring was his mother. It was passed down from women in his family for generations. As he is the last member and only son, he inherited it and gave it to me. I don’t usually like jewels but I made an exception because it belonged to his dead mother.” </p><p>“Congratulations on your proposal. You must love your fiancé to accept it.” The queen said. </p><p>“Of course, I love him always and forever. We may share different ideologies but he does have other qualities that made me fall in love all over again.” Historia could tell this woman sounded sincere from the way she spoke about her fiancé. </p><p>“Is your fiancé Eren Jaeger?” Historia was bold when she asked the main question. This startled Eveline. </p><p>“I- I don’t know who this Eren Jaeger you’re mentioning about, your majesty.” Eveline trying to deflect the question. </p><p>“Don’t pretend that you don’t know what I’m talking about. I saw the way you both looked at each other in the Tea Room. He was uninterested until he glanced at you. His smile was full of life and hope. I have not seen him ever like this at all. Not even when he and I were cadets.” Historia said. </p><p>Eveline frowned from not keeping up her usual act. She usually was good at deceiving people, but with the queen was difficult. Maybe meeting her grandmother in this era made her feeling a bit guilty to lie about her own existence. She could have told her who she is and the future her grandmother will face. Of course, the woman from the future could not. It would alter the future more than it already has been. </p><p>“So you know about Eren like you personally know him?” Eveline curious how her grandmother knew Eren? </p><p>“We were acquaintances but also comrades, that is until I was crowned as queen. He was a boy soldier with a hatred against titans. He was vocal about it. Everyone knows he, Mikasa, and Armin were victims and survivors of the fall of Shiganshina. They had seen their fellow town people and their loved ones get eaten by titans. He used his titan shifting powers to help save humanity which at that time we had thought we were the last humans on in this world. I remembered how I once admired his dedication to save human-kinds, but after the medal honor ceremony he became quiet and reserved. That fire in him had dim down. He began to distance himself from everyone including his best friends. One day, he ran away to join his brother and his followers to fulfill their mission. It was supposed to help our kind the Eldians to be free from this awful curse, but no one knows what’s the real plan.” Historia continued while Eveline washed the rest of the queen’s body. </p><p>“Have you liked him? As romantically find him attractive?” Now it was Eveline being the bold one. The way Historia talked about Eren seemed more than an acquaintance talking about someone else. She doesn’t blame her grandmother especially Eren is a good looking guy. She had been surprised Eren hadn’t had a girlfriend. A part of her was relief for not worrying about some ex trying to sabotage their relationship. </p><p>Historia turned her head at the woman. Why asking that ridiculous question? The queen observed small details from her handmaiden’s expression. Eveline had a curious expression. </p><p>“No. I only admired him as a comrade and a friend. Nothing more. However, Eren did claim to have strong feelings for me at one point. I was pregnant and just recently married to the man I love. Eren along the Jaegerists had kidnapped me. They planned to turn me into a titan as Zeke’s Thirteen years curse was almost up. They found out I was with a child and who was the father of my son…” She doesn’t understand why telling this woman who’s a stranger about everything that had happened to her within a year. The pain of being separated by her family and friends. </p><p>“I see...I’m sorry for what he did to you in the past. He didn’t tell me too much about his time with these extremists. Probably the less I know the safer I am.” Eveline finally finished washing the queen. </p><p>“You don’t need to apologize for him. It was him he needed to own his errors.” Historia said. The queen was handed a towel which she had got up to wrap around her body. </p><p>“I would advise you to hide your ring. People will suspect you have stolen it or try to steal it. Maybe wear it like a necklace.” The blonde woman suggested to the dark haired woman. </p><p>Eveline nodded while rubbing the ring on her finger. “I will consider it. Thank you, your grace.” </p><p>Historia smiled. “Well, I think it will be all for the rest of the night. I’ll handle the rest for myself. Sometimes being alone is good for you.” </p><p>“Oh yes of course, but your dinner is on the table. If you want it to warm it up, I don’t mind taking it back to let them know.” Eveline said. </p><p>“No, it’s fine. I don’t mind eating cold. I just want to go to bed as quickly as possible. It’s been an exhausting day. Have you been assigned where your new resident room is?” The queen was concerned if her new handmaiden knew where she'd rest.</p><p>“Yes, I already placed my personal items there. Alright, if there’s anything that you need, please let me know. I will let the guards know if you request my assistance. Have a well rested night, Queen Historia.” The handmaiden bows. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I will let you know if I do. Goodnight. Rest well, Eveline.” Historia gave a smile while dismissing her for the rest of the night. She watched the other woman exited her chamber. </p><p>Finally Historia was alone. She planned on wearing comfortable clothes for this new mission. This night will be the day to explore more. She walked out to the lounge area of her wing to where her desk was located. Her hand gripped on to the handle to pull the draw then grabbed a long paper with designs and labels on it. It was a map of the palace. Thank goodness, Historia was thinking ahead before the Templars invasion. The queen didn’t have the opportunity to use it as she mostly explored day time when everyone was too busy. Now, with her false husband was too busy for other matters; Historia grinned as her opportunity was starting.  <br/>She placed the map on the hard surface of the desk. Her eyes scanned to find the dungeon cells. Levi must be there. They must have held him. She will find him to see he was safe and alive. Then she’ll plan out an escape route for them to be reunited with the last remaining soldiers and warriors. This plan needs to be perfect or they will be screwed. </p><p>(Eve)</p><p>The hallways were dim with few candle lights to see enough where she’s going. Eve or Eveline the Queen’s handmaiden sighed from feeling overwhelming being close to her grandmother. Her grandmother was youthful and beautiful. She thought people were being too exaggerating that her grandma looked like an actual goddess. Low key, Eve felt self-conscious just being around her own grandma. After what she had learnt from her, Eren had strong feelings for her. This made her heart drop. It’s stupid to compare herself towards her own grandmother! She felt ashamed for having these pity jealousy thoughts of her grandma. Eve loves her. The American did have some good memories with her grandmother as a child even as an adult. Yes, both argued with different views or other dumb shit that it should not matter. In the end, they are family. Family is very important to Eve. Probably, that’s why when a serious argument happened Eve felt hurt for not being understood by most of her family members. Of course, she had tried to bottom up her feelings as it was pointless for them not validating how she felt. </p><p>The thought of Eren might still have some feelings towards her grandma was now constantly on her mind. The brunette doesn’t know whether to confront him or not. Perhaps it’s not the best time to prioritize personal matters right now since she’s on a mission being a spy for the all military regiments and the Brotherhood. She needs to be focused and worry about her love life later. Besides, Eren was probably busy with whatever his brother made him do. Eve kept walking until she bumped into a figure. </p><p>“Well hello there again, Eveline.” You got to be fucking kidding me?! Out of all the people she had bumped to, it had to be that creep Floch. </p><p>Her annoyed grey eyes glared at the Jaegerist man. “Oh. It’s just you. What do you want, Floch?” She cautiously steps back to have space between them. </p><p>“Evie, do you have to be so rude? Here I thought we have a little chemistry going on.” His tone was wicked and playful, but not in a good way. He took a step toward her which she took a step back until her back pressed to the wall. The dim candle lights made it worse for Floch’s expression becoming sinister. When Eren, Rick, and Eve reached the capital and found Zeke, Floch had company with him and had his eyes on her. Eve felt his vibes were off and creepy. He had tried to be close to her and making disturbing comments which he believed it’s his way of flirty. The female Ackerman had tried to ignore him. Eren didn’t notice as he was too busy having a conversation with his brother and the other woman, Yelena. </p><p>Rick was observing everywhere. Eve felt in some way she had become Floch’s target. She will try to defend herself if Floch crosses the line. But would that give away if they figured out she was well trained to defend herself? Damn it, this is not the dilemma the dark haired heiress wanted to be in. Floch had already passed her personal space as his face leaned too close for her liking.</p><p>“Can you please back away? I need to rest.” Her tone was assertive, but he didn’t care. Floch chuckled darkly. “Why would I do that? I am finally alone with you, doll.” </p><p>She felt his unpleasant fingers brushing on her curvy side. Her hand instinctively slapped his hand away from her. The heiress was about to slide under his arm to escape, but Floch grabbed her arm to pull back then pinned her to the wall a bit harshly. She groaned from her back head smashed into the hard surface of the wall. Eve started to panic as her heart was pounding hard. Her throat became tighter, but had enough strength to speak. </p><p>“Let go of me!” She struggled while Floch laughed and groped her. </p><p>“Don’t be such a bitch. You enjoy this just as much as I do.” Floch said. Everything had happened so fast as Floch now was on the floor crying in pain while pressing his side face with his hand. </p><p>“You, fucking whore! You’ll pay for that.” He growled. Floch got up but Eve kicked him just like what her Grandpa Levi taught her. She looked down at her assaulter. Her body was shaking in rage and disgusted. </p><p>“Don’t you dare ever touch me. You fucking pig.” Her eyes were glowing silver. Floch was too busy feeling pain at his jaw from her strong kick. His head was staring at the ground trying to get up. </p><p>Eve could see some blood on the floor. Floch’s mouth was bloody. His cheek was forming a green and purple bruise. She saw a couple of his teeth on the floor. What do you expect? Let him have his way with her? Fuck no. He had it coming. Eve brushed off her dress and fixed her hair to look neat again. She didn’t bother to look at him. The heiress walked away leaving a whimpering Floch on the ground enduring from the pain she had inflected. The brunette wanted to leave soon because her anxiety from PTSD was coming soon. What Floch was so closed to had triggered a deep trauma she had tried to bury for many years. If she was not on this mission, Eve would have ripped him into pieces. Her titan was craving justice. She had to mentally calm her titan down as they are spies temporality. </p><p>Just when she was about to make a turn that led to her room, her head moved a bit to notice Eren and a woman talking. This woman had blonde hair and blue eyes, but those eyes are pale not sapphire blue. It was some stranger, but she reminded Eve of her grandma only taller and average looking. Her blonde hair was short into a ponytail. The dark haired Ackerman hid behind the cornered walls to hear their conversation. To be honest, she doesn’t want to see Eren at the moment from the conversation she had with Historia earlier. The heiress knew she had no right to be upset about his past dating life. She was no better for dating many guys before him. Maybe, it’s best to keep walking. She’ll need to trust him...right? Her hand subconsciously placed on her stomach. She remembered what Ymir said in her dream. She’s pregnant with Eren’s kid and it’s gonna be a girl. Eve frowned at the thought of having a kid. She was not ready to be a mother. She had planned not being anyone’s mother. The tragedy of the death of her Mother and her baby brother had made her not ever wanted to have kids. The thought of losing someone so innocent and pure; she would lose her humanity and go berserk. The last time she went berserk was that day. Also, the same day her Ackerman genes were activated. Plus, she has cousins and aunts and  her uncle to continue their bloodline. Why does it matter anyways? Eren had mentioned he wanted to have kids…</p><p>She planned to have that talk to him soon. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard that woman’s voice. </p><p>“Eren, why are you ignoring me? You loved it when I made you feel good.” The blonde haired woman said. Eve’s eyes widened from what the woman said. Her head peeks a bit to see the woman’s hands under his chest. What the fuck was this slut doing? Why isn’t Eren doing anyway to stop her? Her silver’s eyes were wet as tears fell from seeing this sight. Please do something that you’re taken Anything?! She mentally screamed to herself. </p><p>Eren sighed. His expression looked uninterested. He finally removed her hands <br/>From under his shirt. “Because I don’t need you anymore. Our time as sex partners is gone. I have other matters that need my attention since I’m back to resume my main mission.” </p><p>The blonde woman pouted. “Fine, I will leave you be, but on condition.” she smirked. </p><p>Eren raised an eyebrow. “What would that be?” </p><p>Eve was wondering too. She listened and watched them. </p><p>“Let’s just have one last fuck before this ends permanently. It’s the least you can do from the times I covered for you when your brother and Yelena kept interrogating me to know where you went? Come on, it’s not like you got a girl. Do you have a girlfriend?” She said curiously. </p><p>Eren stared at the persistent woman. “No. I don’t have a girlfriend.” He said. </p><p>The woman grinned. “Then my last request shouldn’t be a problem.” </p><p>Eren knew what he was about to do would eat him alive. He is just doing this for her sake. He wanted to protect Natasha. If they found out he had a fiance, his brother or the Grandmaster Templar will use that against him and hurt her. He can’t let that happen. He pulled the woman close to him then moved her to the wall as the woman smirked victoriously. Eve was shocked when Eren was actually going to do her request. Eve started to hear unpleasant moans. She peek again to see exactly what they were doing. Eren thrusting into the woman in a bare back position. The dark haired future woman was sobbing from the heart break of seeing Eren fucking some girl. Eve had her hand cover her mouth from not making noise. She could catch them in the act, but why should she give him the chance to explain? This is too much. Eve’s body was trembling from witnessing an awful act of betrayal. The female Ackerman had enough listening mostly the girl’s moans and quietly walked away. </p><p>Just as she’s away from them, Eve felt a  sharp pain on her abdominal. “Ow.” She hissed while hold on to her stomach. She dragged herself to where the door of her room was located. Another sharp pain appeared. She fell onto her knees. The Eldian- American felt warm fluid coming out between her legs. Quickly, she hiked up her dress to see blood running down her legs. She placed her hand between her legends to stop the bleeding. One of the female staff was walking with towels then gasped seeing Eve in this stage. </p><p>“Miss! Here you need to go see the palace doctor. I think you are miscarrying.” The lady ran to her to help her up and lead her to where the infirmary room is. </p><p>“Miscarrying? I’m actually pregnant?” Eve was disoriented from witnessing the miscarriage. </p><p>“Yes yes, we must go quickly or you could lose more blood or worse get an infection.” The lady kept leading her until they reached the doctor who was reading a book. The doctor saw Eve with bloody hands and dress. He noticed the poor young woman was in the state of shock. He hastily rushed to both of them and helped Eve to be on the bed. </p><p>“What happened?” The doctor asked. </p><p>“I think she miscarriage the baby. I don’t think this poor sweet girl didn’t know she was pregnant.” The lady felt sad from what she had witnessed too. </p><p>“We need to make sure the fetus is disposed of or she’ll get an infection from the decomposing fetus.” The doctor grabbed essential equipment to clean Eve from the blood. Eve looked at her hands and they were close together until she opened to reveal a tiny dark ball. This was her child. Her daughter that Ymir claimed it would be strong. yet , it didn’t make it. How ironic that she was thinking of her not being ready or want to have a kid. Now, she lost one. She had lost her baby and it crashed her fragile heart. An agony scream and sobbing let out from her. All in one night, she had to experience this fucked up shit. First being sexual assault by Floch then watching Eren betraying her heart now losing her baby. She could hear her titan mourn the loss of her offspring. Eve became numbed after crying. </p><p>After cleaning up the tragic mess, the doctor dismissed the lady who brought Eve here. The brown haired heiress was on a clean bed laying down. The doctor placed a cup of tea on the nightstand. </p><p>“Here, miss. This tea is specially blended with lavender and chamomile to relax you to go to sleep. I add some medicine to help you recover.” The doctor said as he helped her sit up. </p><p>Eveline grabbed the tea cup including the saucer plate then sipped the hot tea. It would have been comforting but the medicine ruined the taste. She placed the tea back onto the nightstand. </p><p>“Rest now miss. Tomorrow I’ll let the queen be informed of your situation.” The old doctor said. </p><p>“Wait, you don’t have to tell her grace. I will be ok by tomorrow morning.” Even though she was emotional in pain from the miscarriage and heart break, Eve needed to get through this mission if it gets her grandparents safe and win the war. </p><p>The doctor frowned at her comment. “Miss, I recommend that you rest tomorrow. I’m sure her majesty will agree.” </p><p>The brunette sighed then nodded in agreement. “Fine, but only tomorrow.” </p><p>He smiled from convincing her to rest one more day. “Good. Now, I’ll be right back. I need to do late night errands.” The doctor held some documents as he walked away from the infirmary wing. </p><p>Eveline was alone. She wanted something to distract her from tonight’s events. While the heiress was contemplating, a footsteps was heard echoing the hallway that connects this wing. </p><p>Eve glanced up to see the last person she ever wanted to see. Eren was standing in front of the bed where she was resting. “Eve, what happened? Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant?” </p><p>The dark haired woman glared at him. “Why do you bother to care?” her tone was low but still has venom in it. </p><p>This confused Eren on why she was acting cold towards him. He took a step forward to try to comfort her, but she jerked her body away from his comfort. “You know why? I love you and it pains me to see you hurting.” His tone was soft and sincere. To Eve, it doesn’t means nothing. He broke her trust and heart. How dare he come here?! The burning feeling of overwhelm by anger, pain, and agony. She lower her head so he doesn’t see her tears. </p><p>“Liar…” She whispered harshly. </p><p>“Eve, why are you being like this? Did I do something-” Eren was trying to understand her. </p><p>“Don’t! Just fucking don’t pretend what you did hours ago.” Her steel colored eyes glanced at his emerald eyes. </p><p>“What the hell are you talking about?” He was getting irritated with her vague words. </p><p>“I saw you…” Once again her tears fell. As Eren could see the pain and broken heart written on her face. </p><p>“You saw what?” Slowly Eren was figuring out what she meant. His heart felt scattered as he now knows why her attitude came off cold towards him. </p><p>“I fucking saw you fucking that Jaegerist whore. How could you do this to me, Eren? Am I not enough?” She let her tears turn into sobs. Her heart felt tight as her hand gripped on her clothes where the pain was located. Eren tried again to hold her. Eve felt his arms around her which wiggled to reject again. </p><p>“Don’t touch me! I can’t even look at you.” She was trying to break free but Eren was stubborn and kept holding her tight. </p><p>“Please...Natasha please hear me out. I didn’t do it to hurt you. I did it to protect you. If anyone is suspicious about me having someone that I love, they'll hurt you to hurt me. I won’t allow anything to harm you. Baby..please understand I did it for you. It was once.” He nuzzled on to her neck to beg her forgiveness. </p><p>Eve scoffed from his explanation. “You could have not fucked her. You don’t understand the image and sound I heard both of you making. I was crushed. You broke your promise and my heart is shattered. I was so distressed and hurt that I lost our baby...I lost it! I won’t get the opportunity to see her born and being loved by us!” She screamed from pain and sorrow. </p><p>Eren in shame lowered his head pressing onto her back shoulder. His tears fell from what he had caused. It was his fault. He was reckless to do anything to protect her. All he thought about was Eve when he gave what the blonde woman wanted. He had avoided her when she tried to seduce him; that's when her suspicion was becoming a concern for him. Belia was once just a bed warmer but nothing more before he and his brother had decided to separate. The titan shifter was not right on his mind from being under the influence of the Apple of Eden. He finally was free from it and met Eve. His beautiful, smart, and fiery Eve. He’ll go through hell to make atonement with her. Eren needed her. She is his freedom and happiness. All those years of anger and pain from losing loved ones, fighting titans, and fighting for his birthright for freedom. Right now, his freedom is slipping away from his actions. </p><p>“I’m sorry...I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I thought I did what was right to protect you. Forgive me please, Natasha. I love you so much. I will do anything to have your forgiveness. Tell me what I need to do to earn your trust and forgiveness?” She felt his lips gently kissing on her neck. How ironic that it’s him he’s begging her to stay with him. </p><p>“This is something it will take a long time for you to earn my trust, Eren. Whatever perspective you have on trying to protect the people you care about; it needs to be stopped and find a new perspective. All it does is hurting us. Your friends, family, comrades...they all care and have hope about you. It’s best for now we need some space until this war is over. If I’m your weakness then we can’t be together.” This is the only way for them to have time to reflect and deal with their obstacles. If fate allows it, then maybe she will consider forgiving him and take him back.  </p><p>“Natasha, please don’t give up on us. I can’t be without you. I want to marry you and have children. I’m sorry baby. I love you always and forever.” He whispered to her ear. </p><p>Of course, this makes it harder for Eve to let him go. Despise for what his actions had caused her, Eve still loves him. Always and forever. She’s realistic sometimes and at the moment this is one of them. He has his part to play in this war and so does she. If they survived the war, maybe this will help them to be together like they had promised. As right now her anger and broken heart needed time away from him to be healed. </p><p>“You said you’ll do anything? I want us to have space and when the time is ready, I’ll be clear minded and ready to forgive you. I beg you let me go.” Even though they both needed it, it killed her for being away from him. He is her half. </p><p>“Alright...but I have few conditions. I know I have no right to ask you but please hear me out..” He said as his tone became more shaky from fighting the urge not let her go no matter what. </p><p>At first, she was ready to scowl at him for considering his demands. Eve sighed in defeat to let him be heard. “Fine, what are your conditions and I might consider them.” </p><p>“My first condition, I want you to keep the ring. Keep it safe. It’s always yours. My second condition, let me have one last night to hold you until tomorrow dawn. I will be gone by the time you wake up.” Eren said. </p><p>Eve paused to contemplate his conditions. If she says yes, it will make things harder for her to be away from him. But if she says no, she’ll regret not having one last moment with him. She looked away for a bit then made a decision. </p><p>“Alright, I will consider your terms.” She stared at him. Eren knew deep down he didn't deserve it.</p><p>Eve shuffled to lay on the bed but facing away from him. Eren carefully lay close to her and cuddled her tightly. He took a deep inhale to remember her scent that he won’t get to be near her for a long time. Seeing how she gave a small hope that one day they will be together again. His fiery determination has awoken again. Eren Jaeger will win Natasha’s heart and trust again. </p><p>Morning had appeared. Eve woke up to stretch her arms. She remembered the events of last night from being harassed by Floch to Eren’s betrayal. She let Eren spend the night with her as they departed. She turned to the empty spot where he had laid. He was gone as he had promised. Eve looked away and quietly cried. It hurts more being away from him. Her heart, soul and titan yearning for him. This was a torture. </p><p>(Historia)</p><p>Blue eyes stared at the map that leads to the dungeon cells. Historia barely could see from the dim halls of the unwanted area of the palace. She constantly looked over her shoulders in case someone was following her. She stopped to glance at the wall where the entrance to the dungeon was supposed to be. The queen sighed in annoyance. Did they conceal it? Historia doesn’t understand why the map claims the cells in there. Maybe the map needed an update. The blonde woman placed her hand to rest from feeling exhausted for an hour or two finding this dungeon. </p><p>A grinded nose was made when Historia pulled her hand back to see the wall slides to create an entrance. Huh? So there is a dungeon. How many secret doors are there in the palace? The royal woman glanced at both sides to see no one. She started walking down the stairs as the wall slide to close.  It was dark until the fires ignited to light up the pathway down to the cells. </p><p>She made her way down until she was in the cells. Historia gasped when she saw many people in the cells. Some were noble families that disagreed with Nathaniel taking the throne and the rest were soldiers and higher ranking officers. They all looked dirty and miserable. She felt crushed seeing her supporters being locked up. The queen slowly walked the aisle to find Levi if was placed here. </p><p>Most of the prisoners were asleep. She pulls her hood down to cover most of her face. It’s best no one knows who she is here. The guards could over hear and report back to Nathaniel or one of the templars. The queen walked further as there was another row of cells from all the way back. Most cells in this row were empty except two. She was Premier Pixis who was resting against the cell bars. Next to him was Levi. Her tears fell from finally seeing Levi for the first time since he came to rescue her. The joy seeing him made her pace her steps towards him. He was laying on the cold ground sleeping while his hand stuck out the gap of the bars. He looked pale and exhausted. She frowned from what they did to her husband. </p><p>Historia bent her knees low to reach his hand and hold it gently. Her face leaned closer to the bar where his head was pressed to it. “Levi, are you ok?” </p><p>Slowly Levi moved a bit. He heard a familiar voice. Probably, he was imagining it. The raven haired man opened his eyes to see the same ocean blue eyes that he fell in love with. Historia is here. She is real, not some hallucination. </p><p>HIstoria felt his hand squeezed hers. She smiled seeing he was responding. The queen pulled Levi’s hand on to her cheek to nuzzle affectionately. Her lover caressed her soft blushed cheek. Her presence felt so surreal. The male Ackerman slid up to be closer to the bars to be near as possible with his wife. </p><p>The blonde woman scoot closer to feel his body. She leaned in to give kisses on his hair and temple spots. Oh how she missed him. Historia was so glad he was alive. It was one of her fears that Nathaniel would send him to be executed. </p><p>“Oh god, Levi I missed you so much. I’m so sorry you’re suffering here.” She whispered to him quietly. </p><p>He barely made a sound except his famous tch sound until he finally spoke. </p><p>“I missed you too. Did they harm you or better yet, did that pretty face shithead touch you?” His tone was rough due to exhaustion. </p><p>“No, he hasn’t...but enough about me. What about you? What did they do to you? You looked terrible. I don’t have a lot with me but eat this and have some of my water.” She opened her small bag to pull out a meat pastry snack for Levi to eat. She carefully fed him the food. </p><p>Levi ate slowly since he knows if he ate too fast it will cause him a stomachache. After he finished the pastry snack, Historia shared her water canteen. Why did she bring them? She didn’t finish her meal and packed up those meat pastries if Levi was found. </p><p>“They haven't tortured me yet. I was put in some table with a transparent screen that’s attached to a machine to see my ancestor’s memories.” Levi explained to her. </p><p>Historia was confused by what he met by his words. “What machine? To see your ancestor’s memories? Is that possible?” She asked. </p><p>Levi nodded. “Yeah, I was reliving one of my ancestors that started the Ackerman bloodline that was known now. Get this; my ancestor wasn’t an Eldian. He was a long lost prince from some European nation, I think it was called England.” He said. </p><p>Historia was intrigued as he had learnt. “Oh, that’s a shock. What else did you find out?” </p><p>Levi was thinking. “He was kidnapped as a baby to be into the slave market in the Eldia Empire or now as Marley. Two middle aged couples bought him to raise him as their own kid. So far, he got married to a noblewoman who ran away from her marriage ceremony.” He said. </p><p>“Oh no. That’s horrible. It’s a good thing he was saved by kind people. Hm, you Ackerman men are into women that are from nobility.” She made a joke which Levi smirked and despised him looking  like shit.  </p><p>The captain looked into her eyes to memorize her beautiful blue sapphire eyes. He used his arms to slide between the bars. His hand reached to pull his wife and kissed her. The gap of the metal bars was where they pressed both their faces to kiss passionately. Historia was blissed from embracing his lips against hers. It’s been a long time since she felt his lips or any physical contact. This was right. Her love for Levi had always yearned to be beside. After their kiss, slowly they pulled away. </p><p>“Historia, even though I’m glad I get to see you again, what you did was risky. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. You hear? Go back to your chamber before someone comes and find you.” He warned his queen. </p><p>Historia sighed. “I’ll go now, but I am coming back.” She gave him one last kiss then got up. She looked at him feeling guilty and sad to leave him here in the cold dungeon. </p><p>“I love you, Levi. I promise I will find a way to get you out and the rest of them.” She said with determination. </p><p>Levi couldn’t convince her to not do more reckless things but she was determined and stubborn. “Just be careful please. I love you, Historia. This nightmare will be over soon.” </p><p>She gave a warm smile at him then started to head out now. Once she exited the dungeon and closed the wall. Historia looked both ways as no one was there. The blonde woman walked through the hallways to try to get back to her chamber. </p><p>While she was walking, Historia saw a glimpse of the infirmity wing where Eveline her handmaiden was laying on the bed sleeping. Next to her, Eren Jaeger was laying down sleeping next to her as he held her tight. Who would have thought Eren would find love, especially what he was capable of? That’s one of the respects Historia has with Eren now. There was hope for him. Her friend was becoming who he used to be before. Later in the morning, she will ask why her handmaiden was in the infirmary wing at night time? The queen has to wait and she doesn’t want to wake them up. The queen continued walking to her chamber. Once she got there, the blonde woman got ready for bed. Tomorrow will be a bit brighter as she finally got to see Levi alive.  </p><p> </p><p>A/N: I’ve been distracted again which it’s why it took longer than I usually do. So here’s chapter 18. What do you guys think? Until next time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. One Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 19: One Chance</p><p>(Natasha/Eveline)</p><p>Another week had gone by fast. Natasha or Eveline as most everyone here called her. She was busy doing Historia’s bed neatly. Her grandmother or Queen HIstoria had interrogated her the day after of the miscarriage she had. She had to explain why she was in the infirmary wing that night. </p><p>(Flash back) </p><p>Eveline was walking to the queen’s bedchamber. It was now morning. The doctor had insisted she stayed another day, but Eveline was stubborn. She thanked him and walked back to start her day. When the brunette got there, Historia was already having breakfast. </p><p>“Good morning, Eveline. I hope you are feeling better. Caroline told me she found you bleeding from miscarrying your child. I’m so sorry for your loss. I can’t imagine the pain you are going through. I want you to take a couple days off.” The queen said with a concerning tone. </p><p>“Your majesty, I’m grateful for your kindness, but I must reject your request. I prefer to resume my work. Please...I need to keep myself distracted.” Eveline begged the queen. </p><p>Historia frowned. She doesn’t want any of her staff or ladies in waiting to push themselves to work hard and forget to self care for themselves. Eveline is touched how her own grandmother was caring for others. </p><p>“I see. Already then, have you eaten breakfast at least?” Her tone said motherly. Eve missed hearing her grandmother's motherly voice. It gave nostalgic feelings. Eveline shook her head to gesture a no. </p><p>Historia used her foot to push the other chair a bit away from the table. “Come sit. If you want to work today, I need my handmaiden fed. This meal is too much for one person. I don’t mind sharing.” The blonde woman smiled at her. Eveline at first hesitated. </p><p>The brunette slowly walked towards the empty chair to sit. She scooted the chair closer to the table. Her grey eyes stared at the food on the table. There were bacon, sausages, eggs, fruit pastries, toasts, orange juice and teas. To be honest, she had lost her appetite when the smell of food had hit her nose. Eve tried to conceal her nausea as she doesn’t want to be rude to the queen’s generosity in sharing her breakfast with her. While taking her time, Eve grabbed a plate to serve eggs and toast. The handmaiden nibbled her toast and eggs. The young woman wanted to prove she was capable of working today. </p><p>The queen smiled as she saw her handmaiden eating breakfast. She needed to gain her strength. “Why haven’t you mentioned you were pregnant?” </p><p>Eve paused and looked down at her food. The dark hair woman didn’t know she was carrying a child. Despise, Ymir told her in her dreams that she was with a child, but Eve didn’t believe it. Now, it was too late. </p><p>“I didn’t know that I was pregnant.” Her tone was quiet. She remembered last night how scared and heartbroken Eve had felt. </p><p>Historia sipped her tea and nodded from what Eveline said. “Does he know?” </p><p>Eve glanced at the blonde woman and nodded her head. “Y-yes. I think he was devastated when I miscarried, but it doesn’t matter. We are not together anymore.” The last phrase had left her tongue feeling bitter. Eve still felt the pain of his action. </p><p>Historia was alarmed at what made them end their relationship? Was Eren that devastated to break up with this poor woman? Relationships are difficult to maintain but they are worth it especially with the right person that is willing to get through the ups and downs. </p><p>“Don’t tell me that Eren decided to ended the relationship with you all because of the miscarriage?” Historia was feeling upset. </p><p>“No, no it was I who ended the relationship. I just can’t be with him not after what I saw that broke my heart.” Eve gently pushed the plate away from her. She was done eating. </p><p>“What did he do that made you not want to be with him?” The queen was curious what Eren had done to hurt her. </p><p>“He betrayed me by being unfaithful. I saw him with some woman while walking back to my room. That’s when I felt pain and loss of the baby that I didn’t know I was carrying.” Eve was fighting her tears. She doesn’t want to cry in front of her grandmother. It was difficult for her to talk about what had happened last night. </p><p>Historia made a silent gasp. She carefully placed the tea cup on the saucer. “Really? That’s seemed out of his character, but I’m sorry for the pain you went through.” </p><p>Eve wanted this conversation to end. Just talking about Eren had made her on the verge to cry. Her anger, sadness, and pain begin to overwhelm her again. </p><p>“Your majesty, if I may be bold. May I be excused? I want to work to keep my mind on other important things.” Eve looked at the queen. </p><p>The queen nodded in understanding and gave her approval. “Yes, of course. But if you’re not feeling well, please go rest. I will have Lady Janelle to take over.” </p><p>Eve nodded then got up to go begin her day working. </p><p>(End Flashback)</p><p>Eve was finishing organizing Historia’s clothes into colors for aesthetic purposes. Today has been a good day so far. She grabbed the dirty clothes and placed them into a basket. The dark haired woman felt a wave of nauseous all of sudden. Her hand pressed onto her lips to make sure she doesn’t throw up on the beautiful expensive rug. Her eyes looked all over to search for a safe place. She ran to where an opened window and leaned to vomit. </p><p>Oh god is she catching a flu? Maybe it’s food poisoning. If it keeps happening, she might stop by the same doctor to diagnose her. Hopefully, it’s nothing. She wiped her mouth then went to the bathroom which is all the way on the other side of the chamber. Eve turned on the water from the sink to rinse her mouth to get rid the acid aftertaste of the vomit. </p><p>After she was finished, the spy and handmaiden picked up the basket of dirty clothes to go give it to the staff that do laundry on the lower level of the palace. While walking to the laundry area, the female Ackerman spotted a familiar face.</p><p>“Hey Rick, you’re on your break?” She gave a warm smile to her friend. </p><p>Rick smiled back at her. “Hey Eve, I see you have been busy.” He chuckled. </p><p>“Yeah, these dirty clothes won’t pick up on their own.” She said jokingly. </p><p>“So what do you plan doing around lunch? I’m going on break in half an hour. Wanna get out of this stuffy place to get lunch. Maybe some fresh air will do good for us.” He said. </p><p>Eve was going to decline since not that long ago she was feeling ill and didn’t feel hungry. When Rick mentioned food, her stomach growled loud. She blushed embarrassedly. Looks like her appetite is back. </p><p>“Yeah, sure. This place is driving me crazy anyways.” She chuckled. </p><p>“Good! I’ll meet you at the gate in half an hour. See you soon.” Rick had a happy smile and waved goodbye to her as he walked away. Eve waved him goodbye as well. </p><p>“Sounds good.” She watched him leaving then resume going towards the lower level. </p><p>What both Rick and Eve didn’t realize was that a paired of green eyes observed them a bit further away from them. The figure was scoffed then walked away. </p><p>Once an half hour had passed, Eve quickly walked through the halls until she was stopped by a blonde figure. She glanced at the figure to realize it was Zeke Jaeger, Een’s older brother. </p><p>“Ah, good afternoon, Miss Potts.” Zeke said with a friendly smile. </p><p>Eve was at halt when she’s standing before the infamous Beast Titan shifter. Her grandfather had always rant how he hated that giant apeshit as he liked to call it. Both her grandparents told stories of what Zeke planned on doing to the Eldians for the greater good supposedly. Eren felt no hate nor love towards his older half sibling. The one thing he didn’t agree with his brother was the euthanization plan, but his plan was no better either. Both are extremists for the greater good of the Eldian people which it bothered her. </p><p>“Good afternoon. Mr. Jaeger. Is there something that you need?” Eve used her acting skill to play the nice newbie that some staff and Jaegerists talked about in the palace. Heck even some templars gossiped about her. It felt like high school all over again. Only with a bunch of adults with fucked up plans and ambitions.  </p><p>“Oh no. I'm just wondering how the queen is doing lately? As her distant cousin, I am concerned for her health sometimes.” He said. </p><p>“Her majesty is doing fine. I made sure she is properly taken care of.” She said with a meek tone.</p><p>“Ah I’m pleased that Eren found a good handmaiden for the queen. We need to have her in the best condition possible.” He said. </p><p>This gave a trouble feeling for Eve, but kept her act in place. “Don’t worry. She will be in the best condition.” </p><p>“Good, good.” He was pleased to hear. A group was heading towards them and both Zeke and Eve saw it was Yelena, Eren, and that blonde woman. Just seeing Eren and her close made Eve’s blood boil in anger. Of course, she was masking her true emotions. What kind of spy is she if Eve can’t contain her emotions? She was an S.H.I.E.L.D agent before ending up in the past. The woman from the future had promised to herself that she’ll do whatever it takes to survive this era and get back home. After all, maybe in the meantime the brunette could begin secretly working on a cure for the Eldians to be officially free from the curse of Ymir.  </p><p>So much work to do, but she is a Stark. This kind of challenge will keep her mind occupied. Eve didn’t make eye contact with Eren as it’s awkward for her to be around him and that slut in the same room as her. </p><p>“Please excuse me, but my lunch break has just started. I have someone watching for me.” The heiress said. </p><p>Eren finally said something. “Where will you be? I’m sure Queen Historia had let you eat in her chamber.” </p><p>Of course, he has to be noisy about her business. It doesn’t matter anymore. He can’t be the overprotective boyfriend when he fucked things up between them. </p><p>“Eren, why all of sudden you wanted to know a handmaiden like her own business?” The same blonde who Eve saw her with Eren a week ago. She wanted to leave now before she snapped and caused a bloody scene. </p><p>“Because she’s new around here. Plus, I brought her and the other man to work here.” He said annoyingly. </p><p>The blonde woman rolled her eyes then trying to cling around his bicep. Eve literally tried to stay cool. She may have ended things with Eren but her feelings have not gone away. The heiress itched to  teach this bitch a lesson on not to pissed off a female Ackerman. Deep in her subconscious, her titan screams wanting to tear it’s competitions into shreds. </p><p>We must destroy our obstacle. She is touching what’s ours. </p><p>Shut up. She can have him. I don’t need him. </p><p>Lies! Who are you fooling, you insolent?</p><p>Have you forgotten what he did? We lose our child from the hurt and distress. Why should we be with him if he doesn’t value our love? </p><p>Our mate...didn’t mean too. He said it was to protect us. He loves us. </p><p>Oh for goodness sake! I’m not going to have this argument with you. He made his choice and I won’t let myself be a victim. </p><p>Our offspring needs her father. </p><p>What are you talking about? Do you remember the miscarriage? There’s no offspring. Not anymore. </p><p>You, stupid human. All those nauseous from having sensitive senses are still there because you are still carrying his offspring. Well, one of them. Your ancestor, Ymir was not lying, you are carrying a strong seed. It’s painful to lose another potential offspring, but that’s how life goes. Only the strongest survive in this fucked up world. You are an example of surviving the ordeal you had gone through as a child once. </p><p>We don’t ever speak about that. Understand. After lunch, I’ll go to the doctor to have a check up. Maybe you are wrong about me still being pregnant. </p><p>I am never wrong, Hostess. </p><p>Outside of her mind. Eve was in a trance. Until Zeke snapped her out of it. </p><p>“Miss Potts? Are you alright?” Zeke said. </p><p>“Huh? Oh sorry I was contemplating on which outfits the queen will wear for the charity ball tonight.” She quickly came up with an explanation. Why was her Titan being a pain in the ass? Eve doesn’t want to have her hopes up if she was still pregnant. </p><p>“Ah yes, the ball. I forgot it’s tonight.” Zeke said. “You will attend the ball, right?”</p><p>“Um, I don’t know. I’m not a big fan of parties.” Eve is trying to make this conversation short. </p><p>“Ah, I see. But you haven’t been this ball. I’m sure the queen would want her handmaiden to have fun.” Zeke was being persistent. </p><p>“If the queen wants me to go then I see no harm in attending.” She sighed. </p><p>“Excellent! Well, we’ll see you tonight.” Zeke said excitedly. </p><p>“I’ll see you all tonight at the ball then. My lunch date is waiting for me.” Eve gave a sly smile. She glanced a bit to see Eren’s jaw became tight. The dark haired woman turned around and walked towards the entrance of the palace to meet Rick at the gate. </p><p>You have angered our mate, Hostess. </p><p>Have I? That’s not my problem. </p><p>You foolish girl. Don’t expect me to save your skin when our mate confronts us. </p><p>Let me be clear. Eren is not our mate. Will never be our mate. He lost that chance. </p><p>How will you raise the growing offspring? She needs a father just as much as she needs a mother. </p><p>I’m a modern day woman. I can survive being a single mother if I’m still pregnant. </p><p>You are a prideful fool. Humph. </p><p>Eve rolled her eyes being irritated and felt headaches appearing. She saw Rick waiting for her. The heiress smiled at him then both walked to the plaza of the city. Right now she will have a nice normal lunch with her friend. Later, if the queen allows it; she will see the doctor if her titan was right about her still being pregnant. </p><p>(Mikasa)</p><p>Ever since that day Mikasa’s titan appeared to Reiner, it had become a bit awkward for the both of them. Mikasa felt so embarrassed and upset that her titan took over her. She felt bad to make Reiner concerned over her. Mikasa just needs some time to figure how to confront him without humiliation from her titan. </p><p>The Hizuru government had responded to their plea. Lady Kiyomi, the ambassador and Mikasa’s distant relative on her mother’s side, wanted to have a meeting as kins. Mikasa agreed to meet alone with her kin.</p><p>“Mikasa, my dear girl. It’s good to see you.” The ambassador of Hizuru greeted her long lost kin. </p><p>Mikasa had learnt a little bit of Hizuran customs to at least properly greet the Azumabito ambassador. </p><p>The Ackerman bowed respectfully to her elder kin. Lady Kiyomi bowed back with a smile. </p><p>“Hello Ambassador Azumabito, it’s good to see you too.” Mikasa said. </p><p>“My dear, I’m pleased you have remembered some of the customs I taught you.” Lady Kiyomi went to sit down on a sofa chair. </p><p>Mikasa followed her lead as well to make herself comfortable. “Yes, I remembered how my mother used to tell me to respect your elders; it shows my character.” </p><p>“Ah, you’re mother was a wise woman.” The elder woman smiled. “Since we are now here. I will provide whatever resource you and your allies need, but I do have one condition.”</p><p>Mikasa raised her eyebrow curiously. “What condition would that be?” </p><p>Lady Kiyomi gestured her hand at the man standing beside her. The man who looked like her bodyguard, handed her a folder. She grabbed the folder to place it on the coffee table and slide towards Mikasa. </p><p>“This document is for you agreeing to be Hizuru’s heir to the once great throne. Besides, I’m asking you to be our rightful Empress. You have Azumabito blood in your veins. You can rule.” The ambassador encouraged her. </p><p>Mikasa was reading the document. It’s a good thing it’s in Eldians since Mikasa barely knows a few words in Hizuran. The Eldian-Hizuran woman gasped at what her kin had said. </p><p>“You’re asking me to take the throne that had been empty for a century? Won’t the people of Hizuru protest to have some foreign ruling over them? This request is just too much. I’m just a soldier from Paradis who wants to protect the people who don’t have a voice. I am tired of this endless war and hatred both sides are doing. I don’t think I’m qualified to be a leader and lead a nation…” Mikasa said. A part of her felt scared that she’ll screw up as a ruler. </p><p>“Mikasa, my dearest...the people of Hizuru will be rejoiced that their long lost monarch will take the throne as Empress. The throne was empty because we the Hizuran prayed our lost  prince’s or his descendants will one day take back their birthright as sovereign rulers. You may not believe in yourself, but I see so much potential in you. I have the heart of a warrioress who fights for humanity. You seeing this pointless conflict between the Eldians vs the world isn’t bringing anyone’s well being. Children were raised to be soldiers or to just hate a certain group that had no fault for being different. With you as our Empress, you will have the power to help your friends and allies. The great rulers from history have one thing in common.” Kiyomi said. </p><p>“What is it?” Mikasa glanced at her kin. </p><p>“They will protect and fight for what’s right and see each party is at fault in a conflict; but also see there are some innocence  and monsters in each party.” Lady Kiyomi shared her wisdom to her younger kin. </p><p>“I see...but I’m curious. Why aren’t you ruling? You’re also an Azumabito. Should it make sense since you become the Empress?” Mikasa had wondered why isn’t she the one ruling. </p><p>The elder woman chuckled. “Oh my dearest, I may be Azumabito, but I’m not direct descent from the Crown Prince Hirito. I’m one of the descendants of his brothers. You are from bloodline. When the Emperor became devastated that his first born son was trapped on the island from King Karol’s order, he shocked our nation that he’ll be the last Emperor until one day his first born or his descendants claimed the throne. At first my ancestor felt injustice for not being named as heir, but he obeyed his father’s wishes and made sure the nation had council members to run the country.” The ambassador explained. </p><p>Mikasa was taking all this information. She sighed as her headaches began to appear which she was used to yet they still annoyed her. </p><p>“I understand..so if I accept this role; will I have the power to protect my friends and their innocence?” The young Ackerman said. </p><p>“Correct.” Kiyomi confirmed. </p><p>“Alright, I will accept your request but I do have one condition as well.” She said. </p><p>“Of course, I’m listening.” The older woman smiled. </p><p>“I will keep my surname. I’m not saying to disregard my mother’s last name. I want to hyphen both my parents' surnames until my children will pick which last name they want to inherit as they become older. My other kin from my father’s side and I had talked about reviving the Ackerman clan that once was a protector to the Paradisian royal family. We’re the last three in the world.” Mikasa said. </p><p>“Three? There's another Ackerman?” This brought Kiyomi’s attention. </p><p>“Yes, Captain Levi and Queen Historia recently had their son born into this world.” She said. </p><p>“This is shocking news. A royal Ackerman. Well two if you include yourself.” The Azumabito elder chuckled. </p><p>“Still I didn’t know these two were lovers.” She continued. </p><p>“Yeah, we were all surprised that both of them got married and had a child together. They may not act like a couple publicly for many reasons, but in closed doors they really love each other. I haven’t seen Levi smile only when Historia was around. That should have been one of the signs. I’m happy for them. They deserve some happiness in their lives.” Mikasa said with a soft smile appearing on her lips. </p><p>Lady Kiyomi nodded. “Love is powerful. It can motivate someone to protect or to destroy in the name of love.”</p><p>Mikasa agreed with her since at one point she was in love with Eren that motivated her to be there for him no matter what. Even deep down she knew he had never felt the same feelings as she had done.  Mikasa grabbed the pen and hovered on the sign here line. </p><p>“So it’s a deal?” The raven haired beauty stared into her estranged relative’s eyes. </p><p>Kiyomi nodded as she watched Mikasa finally sign her name on the paper. “It’s a deal, my dear Empress.” </p><p>This is it. Mikasa had agreed to be the sovereign ruler of Hizuru in order to protect those she loved and have a bright future for the next generation. </p><p>After they finished talking about important business, both of them talked casually to resume the bond that Mikasa had wanted to know more of her mother’s heritage. As hours went by, Mikasa had left the ship where Ambassador Kiyomi resided temporarily due to the battle  outside of Liberio city limit against templars’ soldiers. The good news they won the battle from inside Liberio and pushed the frontline of the enemies out of the city. Her lover, Commander Reiner Braun ordered the city to have barricades and other towns and cities that won too. He may be here commanding this small part of the army, but with better communication he was able to lead the soldiers of Marley and other nations that Marleyan soldiers were deployed. </p><p>Annie had surprised everyone with her creation of better equipment to send longer distance communication. Thanks to her trip with Armin to the States, Annie had learnt so much of the advanced technologies that existed. Mikasa felt a bit guilty for assuming Annie was just a reserved titan shifter who is good at kicking anyone’s ass. The blonde Female Titan shifter was a lowkey nerd who likes to learn modern technologies to improve this side of the world. Mikasa finally understood that both Armin and Annie have some things in common. </p><p>This whole week was victorious for this side of the war. Reiner was a good leader whether he doesn’t think so. The raven haired assassin thought about to finally confront Reiner since the day her titan made an appearance. Besides, she needed to tell him and the rest that they have an ally with Hizuru but also mention in order to gain their alliance; Mikasa will take the throne. </p><p>She walked on the empty streets. Kiyomi had insisted on sending guards for her as Mikasa had accepted to be Hizuran Empress. Of course once the war is over, the female Ackerman will have a coronation ceremony to be officially crowned as their sovereign Empress. She spotted some soldiers from Marley's army. This city most of them already were familiar with her so Mikasa doesn’t have to worry of being shot or harassed. </p><p>Behind her, two guards walking to keep up with her pace. She was annoyed to have bodyguards. Can you believe it? An Ackerman needing bodyguards? Mikasa reached the entrance of the military base. One of the soldiers greeted her and opened the gate. She gestured to her bodyguards to follow her. When she entered the Headquarters, she searched for Reiner until one of the soldiers told her he was in an important meeting. She sighed but understood not to disturb him. </p><p>Mikasa decided to go to his office and wait for him. She told the guards to give some privacy. They bow to her and distance themselves from her. The uncrowned empress sat on Reiner’s big chair. She sees he had left his jacket on the chair. Mikasa grabbed it to inhale his scent. He smelled like pinecones and his favorite aftershave. While she was busy in her own world, the door opened to reveal Reiner walking into his office. Once he closed the door, he was startled to see his lover on his chair nuzzling and inhaling his jacket.  </p><p>“Oh shit Mikasa! I didn’t see you there. Are you sniffing my jacket?” Reiner looked at what Mikasa was doing. </p><p>Mikasa peeked to see Reiner standing with a surprised expression. She blushed embarrassingly from being caught red handed from inhaling the scent of his jacket. </p><p>“Um...no. I was just admiring the material of the jacket.” She gets up to neatly place the jacket how he left it. Oh god, he’ll think she’s some weirdo. Maybe it’s best to leave before she does any more strange behaviors again. Her titan is having the time of her life laughing from how flushed Mikasa’s face is. </p><p>“I’ll just leave. I’m sorry.” She walked past him, but he grabbed her forearm to stop her leaving. </p><p>“Wait Mikasa. Don’t leave please...can we talk? I missed you. I try to give you space but sometimes it hurts you have been avoiding me all week.” His voice was gentle. Mikasa felt her heart pounding from the sound of him begging to talk to her. She has missed him all week too. Her stupid pride made her difficult to confront him earlier. She didn’t mean to hurt him. A part of her is scared he’ll reject her because she's a monster. </p><p>She stayed still without saying much. Reiner gently pulled her to him as his arms wrapped around her to hold her from behind. His chin rested on her shoulder. Mikasa can feel his breath on her ear. Reiner was waiting for her to say anything, but he sighed. He broke the silence. </p><p>“Is this about that night when Styx appeared?” Reiner whispered. </p><p>Mikasa’s body became tense from him mentioning her titan’s name. The blonde man figured this is one of the reasons his girlfriend was avoiding him. </p><p>“Mikasa, I want to hear it from you on why you’re avoiding me? I promise this won’t change this between us. I love you. I love all of you including your titan.” He continued whispering to her ear. It felt sweet to her ear the way he should affection to her. Her grey eyes closed tightly as tears formed and slipped down. Why is this so hard to say to him? Is her fear that great? The raven beauty took a deep breath and used the courage to speak. </p><p>“I was afraid...that you will not treat me the same and see me as a monster, a true devil. Just like the insults my fellow Paradis Eldians were called as. I was already heartbroken once; I don’t want to go through again but this time with you. Whenever we spend time together, my walls from both my heart and mind crumble to let you in. I grew to fall for you until I know for sure I am in love with you.” Her tone was soft. </p><p>Reiner leaned to give feather-like kisses on her neck. “Mikasa, my beautiful strong warrioress, don’t ever say, feel, or see yourself as a monster. You are a pure hearted woman who sees good in others. I admired the way you see the world. I was envious at one point. I still see you as my future wife and mother of my children. Besides, Styx is very intriguing. I want to get to know her too. Will you allow that? For you to be one hundred percent of  yourself? She is part of you and you’re part of her.” </p><p>Mikasa slowly turned around to face him. She had her arms wrapped around his neck. Reiner smiled at her while she leaned in to kiss him deeply with passion. Both lovers become lost into their heated make out session. Mikasa gently pushed him to his big chair for him to sit. She climbed on to his lap to straddle comfortably. Their kiss hasn’t been broken during this. Her fingers quickly unbuttoning his white shirt. Their body temperatures rise with their desire and lust for each other. </p><p>Reiner takes off her tank top by lifting up then tosses it to the wooden floor. Mikasa let out a soft moan when Reiner began flicking his tongue on her nipples. The assassin pressed herself down to feel his bulge becoming hard as she grind slow. He pants hard from his cock throbbing. The Commander-in-chief of Marley's army resumed being attentive on her hard perky nipples. He gave sloppy kisses between the valley of her breasts then went further down to her stomach which arched her back from the pleasure Mikasa was receiving. Reiner lifted her up so he could get up from the chair and place her on the desk. Mikasa quickly tried to undo her pants to kick them off. The urge of wanting him to be inside her had increased. </p><p>Finally she was free from her pants and panties. Now Mikasa focuses on undoing Reiner’s pants. When she saw his hard cock pop out from his pants and briefs, the raven haired beauty pressed her thumb on the tip to gently massage. She could hear Reiner growled from the pleasure he was receiving. She smirked watching him panting hard as her hand wrapped around his length to slowly pump it. </p><p>Mikasa kisses his neck up to his ear to nibble the earlobe. Reiner began to spread her legs wide and pushed her laying on his desk which she let go of his cock. She waited to feel his cock inserting into her wet hole. Instead, his tongue licked slowly on her clitoris. She closed her eyes to let the blissful intense pleasure kick in. Her moans became erotic and a bit loud. Quickly, she gasped while clapping her hand on to her mouth to be quiet. That would be so embarrassing if anyone passed by Reiner’s office to hear her moans.</p><p>On the other hand, Reiner was too zoned out from eating her out. He felt pride in himself for making his girl moaning loud because of him. While he continues sucking her clit, the female Ackerman grips on his golden hair roughly from being lost into ecstasy. </p><p>“Mmm R-reiner….I-I n-need y-you.” She barely could form a sentence to speak. </p><p>He chuckled deeply then pulled away from her sensitive area to level eyed her. He held her chin softly to take in the time to admire her flushed face that he caused. </p><p>“How bad do you need me, Mikasa?” His tone was husky and rough. </p><p>She let out a growl. “Reiner don’t tease me. I want you now.” Her eyes are glowing silver. Of course, Reiner smirked and kissed her passionately. </p><p>“Your wish is my command, baby.” Finally, he positioned his cock hovering on her entrance and thrust it into her with a bit roughness. Mikasa rolled her eyes of how it felt so great of his cock stretching her walls. </p><p>“Ahhhh y-yes, R-reiner!” She yelped. </p><p>Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist as Reiner thrusted into her hard and fast. The desk made a screeching noise. Mikasa listened to him talking in very explicit words. She blushed and moaned. He was so close to reaching his climax. </p><p>“I’m so close, baby..” He grunt as his thrusting increased faster. </p><p>She nodded while feeling her orgasm being near too. Both moan rhythmically together as their orgasms made them cum. Mikasa felt the familiar warmth from Reiner filling up her womb. Since a month had passed of them being together, Mikasa hasn’t felt any symptoms of expecting yet. She wasn’t in a rush at the moment, but with him having almost a year left; she wanted at least to have something a part of him. Mikasa doesn’t know what she’ll do when he dies. She knew what she was getting herself into, but the fear losing him was already planted in her mind. The raven haired future empress wants to give her boyfriend the best moments he’ll have before he passed away.  </p><p>After they came, Reiner glanced at his girlfriend to see her crying. He kissed her forehead and cradled her with love and compassion. “Hey, don’t cry. Shhhh what’s wrong, beautiful.” He coos her. </p><p>Mikasa cupped her hands on his face to kiss his lips. “I know what we’re getting ourselves into, but it's still scary that soon I would lose you. I selfishly want us to grow old and be there for the memories we won’t get the chance to share together.” </p><p>Reiner uses his thumb to caress her cheek and kiss her temple spots. “I’m sorry, I will cause you heartache when I leave this world, but I want to say thank you for giving me joy and peace I haven't felt since I was a small child. I’m glad that I have the chance to know you, Mikasa Ackerman. If we don’t have a child by then it’s alright because you had already made me a happy man. This is the one thing I will never regret was to love you. I understand that it would be better if I have the chance to grow old with you. Our children grow up in a peaceful world with their own children. We would smile and hold each other while watching the sun sets.” </p><p>Hearing his preferred ideal dream had made Mikasa sobbing. How much did she want that too? Sadly, she would do all that alone without him by her side. If the Hizuru government forces her to marry someone else, she will not hesitate to reject the idea. Her heart, body, mind, and soul belongs to Reiner Braun. His child or children will sit on the throne after her. Mikasa was capable of ambition when it’s convenient to her. </p><p>“I don’t regret loving you as well, Reiner. We may have once been just comrades then enemies and now lovers. You have made me the happiest woman. I will give you a child because I prefer any child of mine from you to sit on the throne instead of some man’s child.” Mikasa said. </p><p>Reiner looked at her confused. “Mikasa, what do you mean sitting on a throne? What I know Paradis has Historia as the queen.”</p><p>“That’s the thing I came here earlier. I finally got an alliance with Hizuru. They will assist us as long I order them as their Empress. That was the deal.” Mikasa waited for him to process. </p><p>“So you are now Hizuru’s Empress? I didn’t know you have some royal blood in you.” Reiner was still taking all in. He doesn’t know how to feel, but he knows there’s no negativity in him of how he felt about his girlfriend being a ruler.</p><p>“I found out on my mother’s side, she was a direct descendant of the Crowned Prince Hirito of the Azumabito clan. Ambassador Kiyomi Azumabito told me of my family’s origins.” Mikasa showed him her tattoo of the Azumabito clan sigil on her arm. </p><p>“This is to prove I am the last living descendant of the trapped prince. With me being the Empress, I’ll have enough resources to help win us the war. We’ll bring peace and harmony.” Reiner stared at the tattoo. He let out a smile and kissed her forehead. </p><p>“Who would have thought of us changing the world?” He chuckled. Mikasa smiled and nuzzled against his bare chest. </p><p>“Yeah who would’ve thought.” She mumbled. </p><p>“That explained why I saw two Hizuran men glaring at me and not allowing me to enter into my office until I told them I am the Commander and this is my office.” He gave a hearty laugh. Mikasa groaned from thinking she needed to have a talk with her bodyguards about the do’s and the don'ts.</p><p>“I’m sorry about that. They are my bodyguards as it’s a protocol for my safety which it flabbergasted me they forgot I’m a trained soldier and an Ackerman.” She said. </p><p>“Oh that’s hilarious; you need bodyguards? I’ll have one of the privates to find them a room so they can rest when they need to.” Reiner wipes his tears from laughing. </p><p>“Thank you that would be appreciative.” She smiled and kissed him tenderly. </p><p>“Of course anything for you, my darling.” He grinned. Mikasa blushed from giving her an affectionate nickname. </p><p>“So Empress Mikasa. That has a nice tone to it.” Reiner said. </p><p>“Mhm it’s Empress Mikasa Ackerman of the Azumabito clan. Reiner, will you willingly become my Prince consort if the war was over before your deadline? So basically, will you marry me, Reiner Braun?”  Mikasa asked. </p><p>“I don’t know how long this war will be over. We may be winning on this side, but we still have to defeat them in Paradis Isle. We don’t need to wait for marriage. We can get married. I want to die as your husband. So, yes. I will marry you, Mikasa Ackerman.” He smiled. </p><p>Mikasa hugged him while kissing him with joy. “Tomorrow, we’ll go to Ambassador Kiyomi to have us be married unless you have a Marley’s custom that you want us to do?” </p><p>“Not in particular we don’t. I don’t care how we get married as long as it's you.” He said. </p><p>“Alright that’s good to know. Let’s put back our clothes. I need to talk to Armin and Annie so they can send the news to the Assassins and tell the troops about our alliance with Hizuru” She said. Reiner agreed and started to button his clothes. Mikasa had to pick up hers and put it on. Once they were fully dressed and looked presentable, both walked out of the office. Mikasa realized both her guards were standing by the door the whole time. </p><p>“Oh my god, how long have you two stand here?” Mikasa felt red from thinking they had heard her sounds. </p><p>One of them answered. “A long time, my empress.” </p><p>Mikasa was so embarrassed. Reiner felt a bit shy but chuckled seeing Mikasa’s face red. “I- please pretend you didn’t hear anything.” </p><p>“As you wish, Empress.” The other one said. </p><p>Mikasa sighed and walked along with Reiner while the other two followed them. </p><p>(Eve)</p><p>Eve was at a nice café with Rick enjoying their lunch break. Both friends were laughing and talking carefree. This is what she needs to make her day. Just feeling normal and herself. Back at the palace, Natasha was walking on eggshells to make sure no danger of being harmed or discovered as a spy. </p><p>“Seriously this guy was weird. He stared at me then at you.” Rick said. </p><p>“Rick, that’s Yelena. She’s a woman.” Eve laughed from her friend assuming Yelena was a man. </p><p>“What?! Really? I thought she was a guy. That explained why she glared at me often.” He chuckled embarrassingly. </p><p>“You’ll be fine. She’s too occupied giving puppy love to Zeke. She barely acknowledges your existence.” The brunette sipping chamomile tea. </p><p>“True.” He grinned. </p><p>“So, Eve...what’s going on with you and Eren?” He asked boldly. </p><p>The handmaiden paused from sipping and set down her teacup to have his full attention. “We are on break until thinks are steady enough for us to focus on our relationship.” Her tone sounded very diplomatic. </p><p>Rick feels it's more than a break, but the way she said it felt she doesn’t want to talk about it. “Ah ok that’s understandable. As long you guys are fine with it.” </p><p>“Yeah…” She resumed sipping her tea. “So, I heard there’s a charity ball tonight. The queen might force me to go to have fun, but wanna go together? I will feel weird and awkward around strangers.” Eve was not into going balls or social events. Her grandmother Pepper Stark had dragged her to many events to represent as the Stark Industries heiress. She was never a people person. What had made her go through it was drinking to tolerate most of the people’s bullshit.  </p><p>“Ah, Eve I would have gone with you but I asked this girl who I like.” Rick blushed when he was thinking of the girl he met at the palace.</p><p>“Really? Oh my god! That’s great. Who is she? Maybe I have seen her.” She said excitedly. </p><p>“Her name is Maggie. She worked in the laundry section.” He said. </p><p>Eve trying to remember who this Maggie is. “Ohhhh I met her a few times. She’s a nice person. I’m glad you found someone.” </p><p>“Yeah, she’s so cute, but you can join us at the ball. Maybe this time you will have a great time. It’s a masquerade ball so no one will know who you are if you embarrassed yourself.” He said jokingly. </p><p>Eve made a dramatic gasp. “Excuse me, I never embarrassed myself. Thank you very much.” She said with confidence. </p><p>“Pfft ok.” He was skeptical. “We should start heading back.” </p><p>“Oh right, let’s go before we get into trouble.” She gets up and uses the currency to pay for her meal. Rick stopped her. “I don’t mind paying for us.” </p><p>“It’s fine, I can pay for my meals.” She said, insisting. </p><p>“I know but I invited you for lunch.” He pointed out. </p><p>“Fine, but next lunch; I will pay for our meal and bring Maggie with you too.” She said. </p><p>Rick nodded while placing his money on the table. “Alright I will.” </p><p>After the meal was paid, both head back to the palace to their work. Eve was walking into the tea room to see Historia alone reading a nice thick book. The dark haired woman bows to the queen. “Your Majesty.” </p><p>Historia glanced to see it was her handmaiden. “Oh Eveline! Did you have a wonderful lunch?” She said. </p><p>“I did, your grace. I hope you had a good lunch as well.” Eve smiled. </p><p>“I have and thank you. So, I don’t know if you have heard, but tonight there’s a charity ball. So tonight I am giving you the night off so you can attend to have fun.”  Historia was in a chirpy mood. </p><p>“Oh, yeah I will go since my friend will go.” Eve said. </p><p>“That’s wonderful to hear! Do you have anything to wear?” The queen said. </p><p>“No, but I can ask a friend of mine to let me borrow something to wear.” Eve doesn’t know what to wear. She’ll try to ask one of the ladies to burrow one of their outfits.</p><p>“Oh no, don’t worry about that. I will let you borrow from my wardrobe. Come let’s go pick out dresses for the ball. This will be fun.” Historia grabbed Eve’s arm to drag her to the queen’s chamber. </p><p>Eve didn’t get the chance to kindly reject as she was inside the bedroom of the queen’s wing. She watched Historia open her wardrobe to check which dress will look perfect for her. </p><p>“Let’s see. What do we have here for you to look drop dead gorgeous.” Historia pulled out a few dresses for Eve to try it on. </p><p>“Let’s start these first and we’ll see how it goes.” The queen said. </p><p>Eve nodded while picking the champagne color dress with embroidery of diamonds. The dress was silky and long but there’s a slit on both sides. The sleeves were long but split to look flowy like a cape. The material fabrics on the sleeves are transparent golden-tan. The only thing was it was too scandalous to wear on this island.</p><p>“Your grace, where did you find this gown? It looks too modern and very revealing.” Eve asked.  </p><p>“Oh, one of the foreigners gave me a gift. He said it’s the latest fashion from the other side of the world. It’s really too much for my taste but I didn’t want to offend the man.” Historia explained. </p><p>“I think I want to try it on. Someone has to be brave to start a fashion trend.” Eve gave her infamous smirk as she went to the fitting area. </p><p>Eve started to undress her current clothes then put on the gown. The only thing she struggled was zipping the back so she came out of the fitting area. </p><p>“Your Majesty, could you please zip up the dress for me?” She showed her back to the queen. </p><p>Historia nodded and went to zipped up the dress. Finally, Eve adjusted a bit. Historia gasped excitedly. </p><p>“Oh my goodness. You look stunning! You’ll be the catch of the ball. You should wear it.” Historia encourages her handmaiden. </p><p>Eve admired being praised by her grandmother. She blushed shyly which was unusual for her. “Thanks. I think I will take this one.” </p><p>“Oh you can wear these emerald studs earrings I have. With your ring, it will look perfect for you. Now, let’s find a pair of heels to go with the outfit and a mask. After all it’s a masquerade ball.” The queen gave a smirk. Eve smiled in agreeing. </p><p>By the time they finished finding outfits for tonight's ball, Eve left the chamber to go talk to the doctor. As she entered the hospital wing of the palace, the doctor was busy attending a patient who had a head injury. Eve patiently waited on a chair. Once the doctor finished attending the other, he turned around to see her. </p><p>“Ah Miss Potts! How are you feeling? Is there something bothering you for me to take a look?” He said. </p><p>“Right now, I’m well, but for a week I have been feeling nauseous and the smell like food has triggered. I have been vomiting random moments. I feel better after I did that. So is it possible to still be pregnant even thought I just had a miscarriage? Or is this some aftermath of miscarrying?” She said. </p><p>“I see, that should be impossible unless you were carrying twins and one of them didn’t survive. Come to the bed and I will check by using the ultrasound machine.” He gestured to her to lie on an empty bed. </p><p>The dark haired woman goes lay down and lifts her blouse to expose her belly while the doctor sets up the machine and squeezes the bottle of cool gel on her skin. Then he presses the rod that’s connected to the machine to massage on her belly to find anything on the screen. </p><p>On the screen he could see a small circle. He turned on the heart beating sound. “Well, I was right. It’s a miracle this baby had survived the miscarriage, but unfortunately it’s twin didn’t. I suggested you have to be careful from now on. Even though the whole pregnancy you should be cautious but during your first trimester is where normal miscarriages occur. Get some rest and eat and hydrate well for your and the baby’s sake.” He said. </p><p>Eve was in trance listening to the heartbeat. It was loud and strong just like Ymir and her titan said. </p><p>I told you so</p><p>Shut up! </p><p>Hehehe</p><p>She could hear her titan laugh in joy for being right. Eve can’t believe her baby is still alive and growing. This is a second chance to try to be optimistic about her child. After checking everything is well so far, the doctor gave her prenatal vitamins. </p><p>“Alright, I want to see you here next month.” the doctor wrote a reminder on a paper then handed to her. She took it and nodded. </p><p>“I will and thanks for everything.” She smiled and left the wing. </p><p>Eve walked down the hallways until she was stopped by Eren. She frowned seeing him blocking her path. “Yes? May I help you?” Her tone was friendly towards him. </p><p>“Natasha, why were you coming out of the hospital wing? Are you ok?” Eren was concerned for her health especially when he found out of the miscarriage. </p><p>Eve was about to say something snarking, but her titan won’t stop talking. </p><p>Tell him! He must know. </p><p>I- don’t </p><p>Don’t be stupid! This isn’t the time to show your pride. He needs to know we’re still carrying his offspring. Our mate deserves to know.</p><p>I don’t know….I can’t. I don’t want to get hurt again. I don’t want him to hurt the baby. </p><p>Our mate will never do such a thing! He will adore her. He still adores you. Why can you see that, you stupid child?!</p><p>Ok enough with the name calling. Can you just leave me be for today?</p><p>No, until you tell him right now.</p><p>Ugh, you’re such a bitch. </p><p>“Eve?” Eren trying to get her snap out of her trance. </p><p>“I’m still pregnant.” Eve was snapped back to focus on Eren. She realized what had come out of her lips and gasped. Oh great she blurted out to him. </p><p>“Wait what? Eve, is this a joke?” Eren doesn't know how to take this revelation news. </p><p>The brunette Ackerman sighed. “This isn’t a joke, Eren. I was seeing the doctor because I still had symptoms from the pregnancy after I miscarried the baby. Apparently, I was carrying twins, but one of them didn’t survive. So that’s why I’m still pregnant. So yeah, you’re gonna be a dad.” </p><p>Eren looked at her then he hugged her. “This is the best news I ever had. Eve, let’s get married. Our child deserves to be raised by us.” </p><p>Eve would have agreed if it weren’t his betrayal from a week ago. She shook her head and pushed him away. “No, how can I be married to you when you broke my heart.” </p><p>She can feel tears forming. “Don’t you understand seeing you with that whore made me distressed! I love you so much that you, Eren Jaeger, made me feel my soul was ripped away.” </p><p>Eren felt the guilt from causing her pain. He really didn’t mean it to hurt her again. He wanted to protect her. He slowly goes towards her. “You’re right. What I did was terrible and I’m so sorry for hurting you. Natasha, I love you. No woman will have my heart but you. I want you. Only you. You’re my future. Our baby is my future. I will figure out to end this war and bring peace for both of you. Our growing family is my first priority. Please, give me the chance to make up to you.” </p><p>“It’s not that simple. Every time I’m with you, all I can see is her moaning with you. Just imagine you being in my shoes? You would feel crushed too.” She cried while confronting him how she felt.  </p><p>Eren holds her again to calm her down for the sake of the baby and her. “I know I know. I’m sorry I don’t know what I was thinking. You’re the only woman I love. Natasha please try to be calm for both of your sake.” He whispers to her ear then kisses her neck. </p><p>Natasha at first tried to free herself from his grip, but gave up as he continued whispering comforting words. She stopped and let him hold her. “One more chance, please.” Eren begged. </p><p>She was scared to give him that chance. Will she be a fool for giving him that opportunity to make amends? Eve took a deep breath and looked into his eyes with courage to give her answer. </p><p>“Don’t make me regret it, Eren. I will give you one more chance but my love for you is too strong. But this doesn’t mean I forgive you yet. Don’t expect me to show affection until I know for sure you have earned it. We’ll have to be a team when our child is born. Right now, I need to go change for the ball so please let me go.” Eve said. </p><p>Eren nodded to her and one last time he kissed her forehead. “Thank you. I really don’t deserve you.” He mumbled. </p><p>Eve didn’t bother to reply to his comment. She nodded while feeling his warm lips onto her forehead. </p><p>“I’ll see you later. I need to go.” She said and walked away to leave him alone. </p><p>Somewhere hiding in the corners of the hallways, a blonde figure listening to their conversations. Zeke frowned from knowing his little brother is going to be a father soon. This is not going well with his plans. Zeke quietly walked away to make sure he was unseen to have a private meeting with a few important people. </p><p> </p><p>A/N: So what do you guys think? Enjoy this chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Dancing with the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 20: Dancing with the Devil</p><p>(Levi/Arne)</p><p>It was dark and smelly. He can hear drops of water from wherever he was placed. Arne woke up from being knocked out at the tavern. He realized this was a cell and his wrists were cuffed to the wall. The son of farmers felt anxious from wanting to know where his wife was. Is Ingrid safe? Are they harming her? Is their unborn child safe too? So much fear of what ifs ran through his mind. </p><p>Arne heard noises of the guards coming towards his cell. The sound of keys shuffled as the guard inserted the key into the lock and unlocked the cell’s bar. Once the guard opened, he shouted at Arne. “Prisoner, I see you’re awake. We’re moving you to the other dungeon.” </p><p>Arne barely noticed the guard had a dark mask on his head. Probably concealing his identity. As Arne was uncuffed from the chains, the guard dragged him away from the cell. His body was a bit weak from who knows what they use to knock him out. </p><p>The silence was killing him. All he saw the cold hallways leading to the other parts of the dungeon. The dark haired prisoner glanced at a room where a wooden like table was in the middle. </p><p>Two others went to grab Arne and placed him on the wooden table. They strapped him down tightly with thick leather belts. </p><p>“As a punishment for crimes, the king made you his labrat for risky experiments. The scientist will arrive soon.” The guard said. </p><p>Not too long, a man arrived and looked at Arne. “Aw this is my latest subject?”</p><p>Latest? So there were other unfortunate lads before him? He won’t be surprised if none had survived from whatever sick experiment the king had approved. </p><p>“Hello there! I’m Gabriel Hange, the king’s new scientist. You looked well fitted than my previous subjects. Good good. We’re gonna need a healthy one. Hopefully, you will be my breakthrough!” He giggled with excitement. </p><p>Arne was already irritated with this mad lad. The scientist Gabriel dismissed the guards when they left the room. Now it was him and this deranged man. “It;s just you and me. Before I start, what questions do you have?” </p><p>Arne does have many questions but most of them won’t get answered as this scientist might not know it. “What do you plan on doing to me?” He asked. </p><p>“You’re a man of getting to the straight answers? Well, let’s start at the beginning. The king had wanted a loyal knight to serve and obey him only. So I was granted an audience with him when he heard about my theory of it’s possible to create a titan in it’s human form without shifting into one of the nine titans or being pure mindless ones.” Gabriel explained to Arne. </p><p>“So basically I will become a weapon?” Arne said. </p><p>“Yeah, something like that if you survive.” The scientist said. </p><p>Arne doesn’t have a choice since he was tied to the table. He closed his eyes to pray to the gods and goddesses to protect his wife and their unborn babe. “Let’s just get this over with.” He mumbled. </p><p>“Yes, yes. I hope you make it through, sir.” The dark brown haired man said. </p><p>“I’m not a knight. Just a peasant farmer.” He glanced at Hange the scientist. </p><p>“Of course, then what shall I call you?” He said. </p><p>“Call me Ackerman.” Arne said. </p><p>Gabriel nodded in accepting the other’s request. “Alright Ackerman this will hurt.” </p><p>Arne took a deep breath to mentally be prepared for the pain he will endure. As he felt a burning pain inside his veins, Arne grunts from trying to not let this pain consume him. Gabriel had injected a small dose of blue liquid into the bloodstream of Arne’s veins. The scientist wanted to start off a small dose before giving the all the blue serum like fluid to his test subject. The dark brown haired man with glasses watched how this man endures the pain. Usually, the other test subjects begin to scream for mercy. Their bodies become purple as the serum slowly deteriorates their organs and melts them until blood comes out from their noses, eyes, ears, and mouth. It looked like a deadly poison killed them. Technically, this serum is like poison. This prisoner hasn’t shown signs of bleeding from nothing of the areas the scientist had seen with others. </p><p>“You are strong for enduring this small dose. Let’s see if you can handle half of the serum I have.” Hange said. He connected a bag with serum to the tube that’s connected to a needle on Arne's arm.  He slowly squeezed the bag as the fluid went into Arne’s bloodstream. Arne felt sweats and heat from his body raising its temperature for trying to kill off the foreign fluid inside his body. Finally, the scientist finished the bag. </p><p>“Alright, all done. We’ll just have to wait until the next day if you make it or not to add another bag of fluid into you. For now, I will observe how your behavior and symptoms react to the serum.”  He said. </p><p>Arne couldn’t answer him as he still felt his body on fire. He began to scream when the fluid began to boil in his blood. Oh gods, this is the worst torture ever. He was thinking death would be more pleasant.</p><p>No...he can’t think like that. He must get this through to escape and find Ingrid. Ingrid and the babe need him. He must survive. He’ll live and protect his family. </p><p>The sequence turned white and Levi Ackerman woke up with sweats and fever. The raven haired man grunts from the fever and the pain he felt from his body. Davos and his assistants rush to get him stable. Levi’s vitals were going off the chart. The captain felt hallucination of seeing a familiar blonde beauty that he loves and cherishes. </p><p>“Historia….” His wife’s name whispered breathlessly from his dry chapped lips then darkness greeted him. </p><p>Levi’s eyes opened slowly as the view was not the white room nor the dungeon cells. Where the fuck is he? Where did they move him this time? He slowly sit up and heard heavy chains move. He glanced down to see his wrists were cuffed and chained to the bed. He could smell sterile and medicine. Did they put him in a hospital? A figure appeared before him. The figure was an old man with few hairs on his head. He has a genuine smile on his face which Levi senses this man must be the doctor from the uniform white robe they wear. Right next to him was a familiar brat he used to kick the shit out of him to save his life. </p><p>“Had a nice nap, Captain? The doctor had to make sure you won’t die on us, but you are Humanity’s Strongest. You’re too hard to die anyways.” Eren smirked. </p><p>Eren is lucky Levi was chained and weak at the moment from kicking his ass again. Levi glared at the Titan Shifter. </p><p>“How unpleasant to see you, Jaeger.” He mumbled. </p><p>“You might find it hard to believe but I’m not the enemy, captain.” Eren said. </p><p>Levi scoffed as he does find it hard to believe. “Tch.” </p><p>“We have a lot of catching up to do because Historia has begged me to help you out to escape the palace and sent you back to the Assassins and the soldiers.” Erren whispered. </p><p>Levi glanced at him in confusion. Is this a joke? Eren had decided to play the good guy? Levi doesn’t want to fall for this brat’s tricks. Did Historia contact Eren to help out?</p><p>“Look Levi, Historia and I made a pact to help you get out of here. Most of the soldiers are planning to strike soon. I am spying for the military and the assassins. I had to convince Davos to let the doctor check up on you. As to him and the templars, you’re valuable to them.” Eren said. </p><p>“Didn’t you want the whole world to end to save Eldia or some fucked up shit?” Levi finally spoke. </p><p>“I did, but my perspective had changed.” Eren’s thoughts were on Natasha when he said that. </p><p>“You have done fucked up shit. So give me a reason why I should this time believe you have changed?” The assassin may be weak from recovering from a high fever but his tone was dark. </p><p>Eren frowned; he remembered the atrocious he had committed for the sake of freedom to the Eldians. In his mind, he had to become a great villain for the world to be untied and defeat him while freeing the curse. Now, his selfish desire had altered his destiny. He wants to do whatever it takes to protect his girl and their unborn. He wanted to give them peace and freedom without causing the majority of the world into chaos. </p><p>“We both have something in common.” Eren said. </p><p>“Like what?” Levi said. </p><p>“Being a father. My kid will be born in nine months and I want this mess that I create be dealt with before he or she comes into this world. I want to keep my family safe. I know you want that too for Historia and your son. So, this is what’s going to happen. While most of the people are busy attending the ball, me and two others, Rick and Reggie will help you out to sneak away from the city. But I won’t go out of the city since I need to be here to play the “good brother”.” Eren explained to Levi. </p><p>“What about Historia? I am not going to leave without her.” Levi hissed. </p><p>“I understand you want to take her away from this hell, but she needs to be here in order to work. Her alibi will be the ball as queen she will be too busy attending guests at the ball. I promise to you that she will not be harmed. The Brotherhood and Paradis needs you as much this nation needs the soldiers. Marley finally regains their country from the Templars’ soldiers. Reiner is one hella Commander in Chief.” He chuckled.  </p><p>“The Armor Titan was made into a Commander? Didn’t know Marley had sympathy to allow an Eldian to rise from the ranks.” Levi said. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess it was the templars who made this side of the world more united than I did.” Eren chuckled darkly. </p><p>“Promise you will keep her safe if I go?” Levi finally gave in. </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll make sure she will be safe.” Eren confirmed. </p><p>Levi nodded. “Alright, but I’m holding on to your promise, Jaeger.” The shorter man said. </p><p>Both men begin to plan out to sneak Levi away from the Templars’ grasp. It’s a good thing the King was still out of the country to deal with some templar business. </p><p>(Gilbert)</p><p>Ever since he accepted Alexander de Lorenzo’s offer, Gilbert had been receiving expensive gifts from many places around the world. Whenever he meet up the Grandmaster, they had an amazing sex. It felt exhilarating and forbidden. Gilly still received love letters from Nathaniel as the king was on a business trip along the Grandmaster. But Alexander somehow convinced Nathaniel to let Gilbert be in charge of the templars and the people of Paradis even by law it should be the queen. As if he’ll let that man stealing harlot gain more power than him. He had worked his ass off to get where he is. Right now, he had to attend the ball along with her. Ugh they have to work together to make this charity ball successful. This will show both of his lovers that he is capable of taking on a big role. He will not fail. The tailor was adjusting Gilbert’s outfit for the ball. It came from Italy where Alexander was from. </p><p>“My Lord, this suit is at it’s finest. Such a luxurious material can’t be found on this side of the world.” The tailor praised him. </p><p>“Yes, this is one of a kind.” Gilly gloated. </p><p>“It’s all set to be used at the ball. I hope you have a wonderful time. You will be the center of it tonight!” The tailor said. </p><p>“Yes, of course.” he smirked. </p><p>The ball had started and Gilbert was wearing a viper mask made of gold and crushed diamonds which it’s one of the gifts Alexander gave him. The guests had arrived with their masked on and the outfits were filled with so many colors. The tables of food from all over the world were displayed. The music plays with joy to dance and mingle. So far the ball was looking perfect. It would be magical if this bitch next to him was locked in her room and not greeting the guests. This was supposed to be his night instead the guests praised the queen how beautiful and breathtaking she looks. She was wearing a silver ball gown with the top silk material and the hem was puffy with flower patterns. The chest of the gown was shaped into a heart as her breasts were pushed up a bit. It would be inappropriate but since the Templars took control, Alexander had encouraged Nathaniel to bring in modern fashion and lifestyle even though Nathan wanted the old ways when King Karl had reigned in this island.  </p><p>Historia’s mask looked like a delicate swan with white and silver. The eye shape had dark shade. She was a Swan Queen as the nobles and Higher class praised. After greeting, he took a glass of champagne to drink and tried to not let her ruin the rest of the night. He will be praised and admired by the end of the night. </p><p>(Hange)</p><p>Today half of the people are heading out of the walls to prepare to meet their allies across the sea. It’s clear Mikasa had made Hizuru their allies again. Marley had become their allies as well. This was a historical moment. For centuries these two sides were enemies until now. </p><p>The Commander of the Survey corps had been alone writing her journal since who knows if her journal could end up in some museum or used as a school research paper.</p><p>She and William had been strategizing to give a surprise attack to the templars. But first they are waiting for Eren helping Rick and Reggie to sneak Levi out of the palace. Once it is done, they will give their second base which it’s at the coastline of this island. To let their allies in and heading towards here to take back their home. If Marley was capable of winning their nation so the Paradisian can. </p><p>(Sasha)</p><p>The female Eldian soldier was having the time of her life residing in the city that never sleeps. New York City was so pretty with light during nights. She had tried many cuisines of different cultures. She was in heaven. The baby had been so far easy to take care of. Atticus had been a good boy. He rarely cries unless it’s necessary. He was a curious baby when toys were given to him to play. Only soft ones as he is just a month old. For a month old, he was a big boy. Sasha thought this kid will be tiny like his parents. Maybe the prince inherited a tall gene from somewhere. That would be funny if the baby grew up to be taller than both of them. </p><p>Sasha was strolling with the baby stroller to enjoy nature in Central Park. It’s not like the nature she grew up with back home in her village, but this will do. She spotted a nice big tree where she can place a big blanket and have Atticus lay down to enjoy the fresh air. He had been cooped up in the house for weeks. A child should start embracing nature at this age. Sasha's parents had taken her outdoors when she was days old. As it was tradition back at her village. </p><p>She may not be a pro at raising babies but she will from now raise the boy as the way she was raised. Once the blanket was spread Sasha placed the big bag on the blanket then gently picked up Atticus who giggled with joy from being picked up. He loves being carried. This kid was definitely a prince. </p><p>“What a cute boy you are?” She coos at the infant. </p><p>Atticus squeals in delight. He was laid on the blanket. Then Sasha places his toy jungle gym over him so he can kick and play. Today was a clear warm day with a breeze. Is this what it feels like to be free from discrimation, oppression, war, titans and corruption? This was a true paradise. Sasha didn’t have to worry for her life, but she felt guilty because back home her comrades and family are there where danger lurks. </p><p>Sasha smiled at Atticus who was too entertained with his toys dangling over him. She didn’t notice someone’s presence when her mind was drifted away from thinking nostalgia memories with her friends from Levi’s squad. </p><p>“What a cute baby you have?” The man looked at Atticus which the infant stopped playing to glanced at the stranger. </p><p>Sasha quickly sits up to be on alert if this man gives any bad intentions. “Yes, he is cute. Isn’t he?” Her brown eyes stared at his brown eyes. </p><p>“I mean it makes sense since he got his cuteness from his mother.” The man gave a flirty smile at her which Sasha responded with a blush from his bold comment.</p><p>“Thanks but I’m not his mother. I’m just his auntie well sorta. It’s really complicated.” She chuckled. </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry, I thought he was yours, but that’s a good sign because you’re not with anyone, right?” He grinned. </p><p>“I- right. I don’t have a boyfriend if that’s what interests you.” She said while her brow raised up. </p><p>“That definitely interests me. By the way, the name is Niccolo Browns. What’s your name?” The man with blonde short wavy hair smiled. </p><p>“My name is Sasha Braus and this cutie is Atticus Ackerman.” She glanced at the baby who was again busy playing with his toys. </p><p>“Oh what a beautiful name you have, Sasha. The kiddo got a cool name. His parents must have out a lot of thought into his name.” Niccolo said. </p><p>“Thank you. Your name sounds fun to say.” Sasha repeated his name especially because she likes the way his name sounds. </p><p>“Thanks, I’m glad my name sounds fun to you.” He laughs from hearing her saying his name in different ways. </p><p>“So, I notice you’re not from here? Your accent is hard to figure out where you’re from.” Niccolo had been thinking where her accent came from. It’s definitely not any European country. Is she from a Marleyan colony region? </p><p>Sasha paused to think if it’s safe to tell this man where she’s from? There’s a chance he may not have heard the Eldian people and the conflict the Eldians dealt with most of the nations from the other side of the world. She took a glimpse at Atticus. The female soldier made a promise to protect the prince at all cost. She can’t let her selfish desires jeopardize the child’s life. </p><p>“I’m from an unknown country that not many people knew about.” Sasha said. </p><p>“Ah I see...trying to be mysterious?” He grinned. “It’s fine. You don’t have to tell me yet.” </p><p>“Sorry, I’m a refugee so this place is still a culture shock, but the food here feels like heaven.” Sasha felt a drool escaping from her mouth at the thought of food. </p><p>“Oh a refugee? I’m sorry to hear that. I bet it’s hard to adjust to a new life here? Hold on, you’re a foodie? This makes it easier to woo you.” Niccolo crossed his legs to sit on the grass to be comfortable. </p><p>“It’s ok. One day, I will be able to go back home.” Sasha was curious what he meant about wooing her with food? “You know good places to eat?” </p><p>Niccolo’s eyes sparkled as she asked him where are the best places to eat in NYC. “I have a restaurant in the Upper East Side.”  </p><p>“Wait, you’re a chief? That’s so cool. I will happily be your food taster.” Sasha grinned with joy. Food was her passion. She loves to eat that sometimes her friends have to drag her out from a tavern before they get kicked out. </p><p>Niccolo was happy to hear she will taste his food whenever he creates a new dish for his customers. </p><p>“I would be honored for you tasting my food. Maybe this weekend, I'll show you my restaurant and I’ll make a spectacular dinner. You’ll be the first to try a dish I have created recently. What do you say? A date?” Niccolo glanced at Sasha in hoping she accepted to have a dinner date with him. </p><p>Sasha contemplates whether to go on a date with him or not. If she asked her new friend to babysit Atticus maybe she’ll agree to go on a date. </p><p>“Yes, it’s a date.” She smiled. Niccolo was pleased she said yes. </p><p>(Eren)</p><p>It was now the perfect hours to get Levi out of the clushes from the enemies. He had a little meeting with Reggie and that Rick guy. They plan on meeting him and Levi with a carriage full of metals. </p><p>The green eyed Titan shifter had Levi dressed up as one of the Jeagerists. Both former comrades could hear the sound of the music and the people chatting. Eren thought of Natasha being there probably bored. He remembered her telling him how she hated going to social events. She dealt with her boredom by drinking and probably flirting with some random guy to where she takes him home for the night. Of course, this is different. She’s with his child. He hopes this escape plan with Levi will go smoothly. Eren wanted to be with his lover to hold her and give sneaking kisses. </p><p>The quad holder titan shifter stared at the entrance where the ball was held. Right where Queen Historia was greeting, Eren spotted the woman he loved was also greeting and talking to the arriving guests. He was struck by what Natasha was wearing. Her dress was hugging her body. It looked like it’s her skin, only there were sprinkling diamonds on the top of the dress. Down where the hem of the dress was split on both sides to let her legs exposed including a bit of her thighs. Her mask was a gold and emerald venetian butterfly shape. It covered the upper part of her face. To Eren, she looks mystifying and beautiful. </p><p>Levi interrupted him from gazing at Natasha so far away. “So is that your woman huh?” He whispered. </p><p>Eren glanced at the captain then nodded to confirm. He could tell that Levi was also staring at Historia so far away. He understood how painful it was to not be with their lover without putting them in danger. </p><p>“We’ll get through this, kid. One day, we’ll be with them, but right now we need to be focused.” Levi’s tone was compassionate towards Eren. Long ago, Levi was like a mentor and older brother towards Eren during the time when he was a soldier with one purpose to destroy all titans to free humanity. Now that purpose has changed overtime from learning the truth. </p><p>“Right…” Eren takes in this rare moment of Levi being understanding. </p><p>Both men resume to walk away the entrance of the ball before they get caught. By the time they exited the palace. Rick and Reggie were already on the carriage with leftover materials covered by a heavy cloak. Quickly, Eren led Levi to hide under the cloak where the materials are. </p><p>“Alright guys, be safe and careful. There are many guards tonight because of the ball in this city, but once you get out of the city, you’ll be fine. Send me a letter when you guys make it so the queen can know this escape plan has worked.” Eren said. </p><p>Rick and Reggie nodded. “Understood.” Reggie the assassin said. However Rick had one thing on his mind. </p><p>“Eren, please let Eve and Maggie know that I couldn’t make it to the ball.” Rick said with a guilt on his expression. </p><p>“Alright. I’ll let them know.” Eren said. </p><p>“Oi, we should go now before we get caught.” Levi said from under the cloak. All four nodding then the carriage begins to stroll away. Eren watched them leaving the palace. As he can’t see them anymore, the former leader of Jaegerist goes back to the palace. </p><p>While Eren was walking to go to his room, Floch stopped him. “Hey Eren, your brother was looking for you.” The green eyed man glanced at the red haired man. He noticed how Floch’s face was covered with bruises and a swollen eye. His cheeks were puffy due to being kicked repeatedly. This looks like how he had looked when Captain Levi beat the living shit out of him to save him from being executed during the first trials of the discovery of being a titan shifter. </p><p>“What the hell happened to you?” Eren looked at the red haired Jaegerist. </p><p>“Eh, it was some bitch that was playing hard to get.” Floch mumbled annoyingly. </p><p>“Playing hard to get or you can’t take a no?” Eren’s sly comment made Floch glared at him. Once upon a time, Floch was one of his loyal followers. This guy admired and praised him like he was some god. When he came back to be a spy for the Assassins, Floch’s behavior became estranged and mad. He assumed power got over his head. As Floch now became the second powerful man in the Jaegerist group, Eren can see him being too entitled, especially having women coming to him. Of course, he had heard rumors Floch won't’ hesitate to cross the line if a woman doesn’t respond to his advances. It disgusts Eren to the core. Floch reminded Eren the First Fritz King when he took Ymir the Founder as his concubine/consort. </p><p>“Shut up, Eren. You can’t say shit when you use Belia to warm your cock.” Floch scowled at him. </p><p>Eren’s facial expression became dark. He didn’t hesitate to pinned Floch to the wall to remind him who is still in high rank.</p><p>“Whatever me and Belia had was an agreement we used each other to fulfill our needs behind closed doors.” His hand gripped tightly on to Floch’s neck. Between him and Floch, Eren is stronger than him. The power of being a titan holder gave him abnormal strength. The only who can compete with a titan shifter’s strength are the Ackermans. They were created to defeat a titan shifter or a pure titan. </p><p>He watched how Floch’s eyes widen with fear. The coward forgot not to pissed off a titan shifter like Eren Jaeger. </p><p>“T-that’s not what she told me. She thought you and her were together.” The other growled.” </p><p>“And you believe her? You know what, don't answer that. Like I said, there was no us between me and Belia so you can tell her to stop with her lies and tell everyone we’re together. She’s too delusional.” Eren scoffed and dropped Floch as he wouldn't waste his time on Floch nor whatever Belia had been telling the Jaegerists. He should have not pursued sleeping with Belia in the first place. It’s one of the main reasons he distanced himself from her. She’s just batshit crazy. </p><p>“Of course, she is my cousin, you fucker.” Floch coughed while being on the ground. </p><p>Eren didn’t bother to give him attention. He kept walking to find Zeke. Finally, he entered Zeke’s study room which Nathaniel provided him when their alliance was formed. He knocked on the door to hear his brother to tell him enter. His hand turned the knob to open the door and saw Yelena there. It’s rare to see Zeke without Yelena being with him. Even when Eren needed to have a private discussion, she was always there. It irritated him. </p><p>“Ah little brother. I’m glad you’re finally here. Make yourself comfortable.” Zeke glanced to see Eren entering. </p><p>Eren goes to lean against the wall instead of sitting on a chair. He waits for Zeke to say whatever it was. </p><p>“Eren, had you visited Ymir through the Path lately?” Zeke said. </p><p>“No, I haven’t. She has been quiet lately, but I will try tomorrow night.” The younger Jaeger brother said. </p><p>“That’s strange. She usually keeps in contact with you. Yes, try again when you can. You should wear something formal for the ball, little brother.” Zeke was already dressed in his suit for the ball. His mask was laying on the desk. </p><p>Yelena was for once wearing a dress and not a suit like she usually does whenever she attended a social event. Her dress was surprisingly shiny where the flowers pattern spread from the top to the bottom of the gown. Probably, Zeke convinced her to wear something nice for this ball. She was already wearing her mask. </p><p>“I’ll think about going to the ball or not.” He said. </p><p>“Ah come on Eren. Live a little. You need to have fun once in your lifetime. You dance or flirt with some pretty girl at the ball. Maybe take Belia with you. I heard you two have been very familiar with each other alone.” Zeke grinned. </p><p>The dark hair titan holder scoffed when he mentioned Belia. He will have a talk to her. This was all a misunderstanding. If Natasha hears any of these rumors, his chance with her will be over. That’s something he can’t allow. He won’t let anyone come between him and her and their unborn child. </p><p>He pushed himself off from the wall. “Is that all you wanted to talk about?” </p><p>Zeke noticed how his brother got irritated when he mentioned Belia. What Eren doesn’t know? He had spied on him and the handmaiden girl, Eveline Potts. It makes all sense how Eren behaves around her. His eyes were full of love and compassion. Something he had never seen his little brother act. This had worried him since there’s a chance his brother might not go with their plan. There’s two alternative plans both Zeke and Yelena could do. Either offer Eren to let his child born if he continues the plan or cause an accidental death of Eveline Potts. Something Levi's words had sunk in his mind. His little brother is a hot blooded man and he did spend so much time with Eveline, but he also spent time with Belia. Maybe he should ask Yelena to check if Belia is not with a child too. Zeke will only let one child from his brother exist. </p><p>“Yes, we are done here. You can go now. Oh, if you do have fun tonight make sure you are extremely careful. You don’t want to end up having some poor bastard child born into this hateful world.” He said. </p><p>This made Eren’s hand shaken on the doorknob. He was now suspicious what his older brother meant by that? Maybe it was nothing since he had once slept with Belia many times. Yeah, that’s what Zeke meant.</p><p>“Don’t worry about that. I am careful.” Eren opened the door then walked out. He shut the door. He was panicking inside. Does Zeke find out about Natasha and the baby? Damn it. He should have made Natasha leave with Rick, Levi, and Reggie. Fuck what Rico and the others will say. His growing family’s safety is his main priority. Guess he’ll be going to the ball to talk to her about leaving the palace. </p><p>When Eren reached his room, he saw a suit already laid out for him to wear. Next to it was a mask for the ball. He sighed then began to get ready for the ball. </p><p>(Eve/Natasha)</p><p>Earlier that night as the ball had just begun, Eve finished getting ready as she put on the emerald earring studs her grandmother let her borrow for the night. For the final touch she slipped the ring that Eren proposed to her. His mother’s ring was perfect for the dress she was wearing. It’s too controversial, but the Templars wanted to bring a modern lifestyle to this island. Let’s see if the crowds are ready for her entrance. Natasha is a Stark and the Starks are the center of the attention. Tonight, she is the late Tony Stark’s granddaughter. </p><p>After being ready, she went to Historia’s chamber, who gasped seeing how beautiful Eve looked. Eve blushed from receiving praises from her own grandmother. Of course, Eve complimented Historia’s gown. She looked like a queen in her own rights. </p><p>“Are you ready, your majesty?” Eve said. Historia gave a smile and nodded. </p><p>“I am. Let’s leave. The guests should arrive by now.” The blonde woman came out of her bedroom and saw a few of her ladies chatting excitedly about the ball. One of them was Belia who happened to be a Jaegerist. What Natasha researched on Belia? She is the daughter of some lord and a mistress who’s related to Floch. Basically, both Olivia and Floch are cousins. That woman had given Eve hateful glares. It doesn’t bother the female Ackerman, but it all makes sense how they resemble each other. </p><p>At the moment, Eve ignores her and focuses on the queen. The queen was in lead. Eve was almost next to her but a few inches behind her the rest of the ladies were behind Eve. She won’t be surprised if they all were offended in why the queen allowed a handmaiden in front of them who are noble blood. Eve may have royal blood but this time era no one knows beside Eren. By the time, they all entered the ballroom. People made eye contact with them, especially when the queen had arrived at the scene. The guests praised the queen on how beautiful and elegant she looks tonight. The brunette could hear the noble ladies were giggling and enjoying the attention they are also getting. Natasha was walking like the ballroom floor was the runaway. She may not have been a model but she was a fast learner whenever she had attended a Fashion show with her nana long ago. </p><p>The queen began to greet the guests along with this guy Gilbert. Eve was quiet waiting patiently for the queen to be finished greeting. Meanwhile, she observed the crowd. She spotted Eren all the way at the hallways before entering the ballroom. He’s probably busy dealing with whatever a Jaegerist does. Finally, the greeting was over and Historia gave her ladies including her a dismissal for them to enjoy the event. </p><p>Now, Eve goes to find her friend and his girlfriend. They were supposed to be here by now. As she was browsing through the crowds, some men had their eye on her. She can see the way they look at her like she’s some prize to possess. Eve noticed she was not the only one wearing a controversial outfit. Oh god, she hopes they don’t come towards her to ask for a dance. Just when luck was not on her side, a man approached her with confidence while sipping a glass of champagne. Wonderful. She is craving for a glass or more of champagne. </p><p>“Hello you, majestic beauty. I haven’t seen you before. Shall I be your first to dance?” He smirked. The pregnant woman was about to reject the man but a certain obnoxious woman decided to step in for her. </p><p>“Yes, she would love to dance with you, my lord.” Belia pushed her towards the nobleman which he caught her from falling. Eve can feel his hands on her waist. The heiress glared at the other woman who had a smirk. </p><p>The man dragged her to the dance floor. Eve observed how the people are dancing. It looks like waltz so she positioned herself to dance. His hand gripped on her hip which he was supposed to place it on her back. She glared at the man. </p><p>“Hey you’re supposed to have your hand here.” She removed his hand from her hip to place it on her back. </p><p>“I do apologies, my lady. It seems my hand has a mind of its own.” He grinned. </p><p>“Huh right.” She rolled her eyes but started to waltz around the dance floor. The music was playing as she danced with this stranger. </p><p>While she was dancing, partners were switched to the nearest pair. Eve was dancing to another stranger then once again she was switched. </p><p>“Ms. Potts, what a delight to see you here?!” Zeke smiled as he led the dance. </p><p>“Oh hello Mr. Jaeger. Yes, I finally decided to come to the ball.” She said. </p><p>“I’m glad you decided to come. You look beautiful like a butterfly. I’m sure you have already got some suitors wanting to dance with you.” He smirked. Zeke noticed her gown was revealed on both her legs and shoulders. Even he can’t help how irresistible she looks tonight. His brother has a good taste. It’s a shame. She’s taken by his little brother. The way her dress was tight around her body, it seems she isn’t showing yet of her pregnancy. </p><p>“Thank you and you look handsome as a bird?” Eve couldn’t tell what kind of mask Zeke was wearing. </p><p>“It’s a peacock.” Zeke said. </p><p>“Ohhh I see now because of the feathers.” She said. </p><p>“Miss Potts, I’ve always been curious about where you're from?” Zeke wanted to fish for as much information from her.</p><p>“Where I’m from?” This caught her off guard. “I’m from Trost District. I’m curious why this interests you?” She felt a bit suspicious on why Zeke wanted to know where she’s from. </p><p>“It’s the way you behave towards people. It’s not how a native of this island acts. I know you’re not from Marley or other nations where Eldians are being segregated.” Zeke said. </p><p>“And where do you assume where I’m from, Mr. Jaeger?” Her brow raised up as she suspected where this would lead. </p><p>Just when he was about to answer, Floch interrupted their conversation. “Zeke, you don’t mind if I steal this gorgeous creature?” </p><p>“No, you can dance with her.” Zeke said, feeling disappointment their conversation was interrupted. He let go of Eve and bow to end their dance. “It was a pleasure to dance with you. Miss Potts.” Zeke left her with Floch which she was not pleased being alone with this creep. </p><p>Floch already grabbed her hand and placed his on her lower back close to her bottom. He led the dance as a different song was playing. It was a bit faster to waltz. </p><p>“What do you want now, pig?” She hiss at him. </p><p>“I suggest you don’t make a scene. You’ll embarrass yourself in front of this stuck up rich and noble people.” Floch glared.</p><p>“Apparently kicking your ass once wasn't enough for you to leave me alone.” She cynically responded. </p><p>“Listen bitch. It wouldn’t get to that point that night if you give in. I would have made you crave my touch.” He leaned in to whisper seductively. </p><p>This guy doesn’t have any self respect or to anyone if he thinks she’ll just let him do whatever he pleases. “You’re full of yourself if you believe I’ll beg for you to fuck me? Why are you so stubborn to want me? There are other ladies who gossip in wanting to get fucked by you.” She scowled. </p><p>“Because you’re the mysterious woman every man in this palace wants to have. I will be the first to have that taste before any other man. Beside, that dress; you’re making it difficult not to ignore you.” Floch’s eyes stared up and down slowly. She felt he was undressing her with his eyes. How repulsive he was to her? </p><p>“I’m not some sex object for you to keep being persistent like a child who doesn't get what he wants.” She was about to free herself when a familiar voice cut in. </p><p>“Floch, you heard the woman. She has no interest in you.” Eren placed his hand on Floch’s shoulder which the red haired man flinched cowardly. </p><p>“Fuck off, Eren. She just hasn't been with a real man.” Floch tries to be brave and not let Eren take this woman too.</p><p>Eren ignored Floch’s hostility as he preferred to give his attention to Natasha. “Eveline, may I have this dance?”  </p><p>She gave a warm smile to her lover. Yes, she may be mad at his actions from a week ago but seeing him here may her heart beat fast. He always has a way to make her melt and he doesn’t try to do anything. </p><p>“Yes, you may have a dance with me, Eren.” To free herself from Floch’s grip, she stomped his foot a bit hard to cause him hiss from pain. He let her go and Eren grabbed her hand to pull her away from him. </p><p>Both couples left Floch alone as they headed away. Eve sighed in relief. “Thank you for saving me from not kicking his ass again.” She said.</p><p>“Again? He- oh it was you who gave him those bruises? What did he do to you?” Eren realized she was the woman who caused Floch pain for a week. </p><p>“Let’s not talk about it. We’re at a ball. Let’s enjoy ourselves tonight, my love?” She doesn’t want a fight to break out if Eren finds out what Floch had tried to do with her that week ago. </p><p>Of course, Eren sensed she was deflecting his question and became insistent. “Babe, tell me what did he do to you? Did he try to hit on you?” Eren’s tone was getting a bit aggressive yet it was low enough for only them to have a private conversation. </p><p>“Eren, please can we talk about it after tonight? I promise I will tell you, tomorrow. I know you will cause a scene and fight him which the ball will be ruined.” Eve pleaded with him. </p><p>Eren scoffed annoyingly but accepted her plea. “Fine, but tomorrow promise you will tell me then I will happily kick his ass.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “Oh my hero.” Her tone was sarcastic. </p><p>He smirked and leaned into her ear. “I can be more than just your hero. “ His tone was husky. Eve felt her body getting warm from how it reacted from his tone. </p><p>Damn it her pregnancy hormones are acting up. She had read it’s possible that pregnancies can cause sex drive but randomly. She took a better look at what he was wearing. He wasn’t wearing a suit like other men were wearing tonight. </p><p>“Why aren’t you wearing a suit?” She asked. </p><p>“Oh, Zeke or Yelena had chosen an outfit for me but I used a black dress shirt that I bought earlier and a black dress pants. I picked the devil mask cause it represented me.” He said. </p><p>She does see the horns from his mask. He does look like the devil which it made more difficult for Natasha not to make it obvious she desires him right now. They danced the fun happy music until it’s over. </p><p>The group on the dancefloor clapped. Eren noticed the ring Eve was wearing on her finger. He gently grabbed her hand and smiled. “I’m happy that you’re wearing my mother’s ring. You make it look beautiful. And your dress. You love making people eye on you huh?” He teased her. </p><p>“It goes with the earrings. That’s why I’m wearing it tonight.” Eve said. She was trying not to give him ideas of him being forgiven. Her fingers playing with the ring on her other finger. This jewel had gone through so much and yet it still looks good as new. </p><p>Eren couldn’t help himself to brush a strand of hair from her elegant loose lower bun hairstyle. He carefully observes every detail of her. </p><p>“What are you thinking, my love?” he whispered to her. </p><p>“I am thinking of wanting a glass of champagne.” Her lips pouted when her steel eyes glanced at a waiter carrying a tray of glasses of champagne. Eren chuckled how adorable she looks. </p><p>“You know you’re not allowed to. It’s bad for the baby.” He still whispered. She groaned and rested her head on his chest. </p><p>“It would be simple if I feel repulsive like most of the foods I eat. Seriously, your kid doesn’t let me enjoy meals without throwing up.” Eve peeked up at Eren. </p><p>“You should tell the kitchen staff to serve you mashed potatoes with lemon water. It will help the food go down to your stomach and the water will stop the nausea whenever you eat.” Eren said. </p><p>Eve was amazed how Eren knew this vile information. “Where do you learn from?” </p><p>“Remember my dad was a doctor? Sometimes as a kid I used to go with him to see his patients including Mikasa’s mother when she was pregnant.” He explained. </p><p>“Oh right. Hmm, would you be a doctor if you didn’t choose to be a soldier to fight the titans?” In the background, a new song was playing to dance slowly which both pairs danced together. Eren held her hand to spun her gracefully. Once she spun, Eren pulled her against his body. </p><p>“Probably or I might be a military doctor instead.” He admired the way her dress flowed when she spun around. </p><p>“But instead you chose to fight alongside.” Natasha said. Eren nodded. Both remained quiet as they danced. </p><p>“Wait for me here. I have a request to make to the musicians.” Eren whispered to her ear. She nodded but was curious what kind of request he would ask of them.</p><p>Eren let go of her then walked away from the dance floor. Eve was alone as others around her danced to the soft music. At first it felt awkward standing around alone until the music had changed to a melody that it sounds familiar but doesn’t remember where she had heard this song. It felt time had stopped and only saw Eren walking towards the dance floor. She noticed the dance floor was empty. Her thoughts wonder how she is going to dance this song which sounds medieval only a touch modern.  </p><p>“What song did you tell them to play?” Eve asked him. </p><p>“Volta.” He said. </p><p>Natasha didn’t know how she knew the dance moves to Volta but her legs began to carry her away. She danced around him in a way seducing her partner to dance with her. His emerald eyes focus on her. Once she made a few dance steps around him, he bowed mockingly. Natasha smirk then curtsy  to him. Her arm reached out for Eren to grab on. Natasha moved towards him but stopped as she held his arm. She slid her hand down to his hand. The heiress let go of his hand to dance around him but much closer. </p><p>Eren could feel her warm alluring presence as his eyes watched her like a predator. Her dress flows from the twirls. Her legs exposed as she showed her dancing skill. In his eyes, he was looking at the temptress that seduced him from his once destiny to cause chaos to save humanity and his people. Eve was charismatic and mysterious which had intrigue some of the men in the palace. That irritated Eren by listening to them talking about his woman. Then his train of thoughts were interrupted as he felt Eve’s hand clap on to his front throat. She squeezed it but stroked up to his chin and held on to his jaw while her silver eyes gave off her seductive stare. Oh he knew what she wanted from him. Both could feel their lips hover teasingly. </p><p>They can feel the desire and passion for each other as their dance turned into a battlefield of sexual tension. If it was possible, Eren would take her right here on the dance floor. He took a few steps forward making her take a few steps back. Their sights on each other haven’t broken once. The music begins to pick up the beat a bit fast. They may not hear the crowd excitedly watching them dancing, but they were aware of how their dance will give them something to talk about after the ball. </p><p>Eren held her hand to spin her around then stopped her while her back was facing him. In the crowd, few faces watched with different expressions. Historia smirked with joy as she knew who was the person behind the devil mask dancing with her handmaiden. Zeke and Yelena had neutral expressions. On the other hand, Floch was making a distasteful expression. It didn’t take rocket science to know both Eren and Eve have a strong chemistry for each other. The red haired man glanced at his cousin who had a dark look. Belia understood why Eren had not given her divine attention. All this time he had someone and it was this lowly handmaiden. How dare this lowly harlot took what belongs to her. Just when Belia was thinking about the truth of these two, she noticed Eve made eye contact with her and gave a victory smirk. </p><p>Belia’s mood became sour as she quickly snatched a glass of champagne from a waitress and gulped down furiously.  It looks like war had been declared between her and Eve. The noble woman didn’t bother to stay until the dance ended.</p><p>Natasha was pulled to have her back pressed onto Eren’s body as his hands moved to grope her breasts then slide down to her hips. She turned around to face him and took a few steps back to walk fast towards him and hop. Eren lifted her to have her legs wrapped around his waist while he spun both of them around. He places her down but holds on to her arm when both spin together again. He made her spin towards her to latch his hands onto her waist. Natasha could feel his warm breath on her ear which makes it hard to stay composed. She heard him whisper something huskily but her trance of euphoria prevented her from understanding what he said. Whatever he said, she instantly nodded. Once again he lifts her up but a bit higher and spins around. Eve was lifted up in a lying position until he let her down. Her hand movement was elegant and graceful and she was placed down.  Both intertwined their arms to have their hand pressed together while spinning slow. Carefully, his arm snaked around her waist as she leaned back to arch her body. He let his fingers to caresses from her neck down to her breasts. Finally, one last turn to Eve facing away from him but their bodies pressed each other. Her face was tilted away while regaining her breath from their intense dance. As the music stopped, the crowd applauded and cheered for them for the entertainment they provided. Their trance was broken when reality abrupted their own world. Both pulled away from each other and smiled at the crowd. </p><p>Eve leaned to him to whisper. “Meet me outside by the hall that’s connected to the royal garden.” Just like that the Eldian-American left Eren alone. He gave her a smirk and waited until she disappeared from his view. Once a few minutes passed, the titan holder make way to meet his lady. </p><p>(Eren)</p><p>The night sky was clear with stars twinkling. The weather was cool. Eren walked through the open hallway outside of the palace. He saw her leaning against the big pillar by the edge of the garden. The emerald eyes man walked towards his lover. She was still wearing her mask. Eren lifted up her mask to see her face completely. </p><p>“You took a little long.” Eve said while she pulled him to her. Her lips crashed against his to passionately kiss him. In response to her aggressiveness, he pinned her to the hard surface pillar. His hand groped her thigh to lift up and place on his hip. Both lovers breathe heavy from the fiery intensity for each other. His fingers brushes on her exposing thigh then down to her leg and up back to the thigh. Eve let out an erotic moan. Eren smirks from her reaction. </p><p>He breaks away from their kiss to sloppy kiss down on her neck to the valley of her breasts. He noticed her breasts looked  bigger than what he remembered. His hand pulled down the top of her dress to have her breasts free. Eren cupped one of them to greedily latch on to her nipple and suckling. Eve’s eyes widen while whimpering from how sensitive her nipples are from the changes of her pregnant body. It may hurt but the adrenaline and lust she felt turned into pleasure. Her hand stroked his dark brown hair then gripped harshly the move he sucked and pulled her nipples. </p><p>“E-eren, which room is the closest?” She tried to form a sentence as her moans were increasing. </p><p>“Mmmm my room is not that far from here.” His voice became raspy. </p><p>“Take me there.” She mewls when his finger makes way where her wet core is. </p><p>Eren chuckled how demanding she was being when she was at his mercy. “What’s wrong here? The night sky looks perfect for a passionate love making.” Just like the devil, he encouraged her to give in right here. His finger circles her clitoris teasingly. He could feel the amount of slick she produced. She was probably wet when they were dancing the Volta. He let his thumb attend to her clit while his two fingers entered into her hole to finger in a slow teasing pace. Natasha closed her eyes as she took in the pleasure he was giving. Her hips buck to rock against his fingers. </p><p>“Dollface, if you can contain yourself  while I taste you, we’ll go to my room to resume our fortification.” He said then Eren pulled his fingers out to suck on them. She never disappoints him with how delicious she tastes. </p><p>He kneel down to the ground and place her leg on his shoulder. Her back leaned comfortably as her eyes gazed down to watch him lifting the hem of the dress. She bit down her lips when his tongue stroked her core. Subconsciously, her hand gripped and pulled his hair while he feast between her legs. This will be harder than she expected for her not making any noises. He continues to ravish her until a wave of orgasm rush into her. A small whimper escaped from her lips which Eren pulled away from her core then got up to take a look at his work. Her face was flushed while her chest rose up and down from regaining her breath. Her hair came undone. He felt satisfied in leaving her like this. His hands help pull down her dress. He helped tucked her breasts back into the top of her dress. </p><p>“Can you walk to my room?” He gave her a grin. </p><p>She glared playfully then smirked. “Of course I can.” </p><p>With that, both of them quickly walked to Eren’s room to finish off what they had started. </p><p>(Alexander) </p><p>He picked up his phone while it rang. Once the phone was answered, a breathless man began to speak. </p><p>“Sir, Subject 18 had escaped.” The Grandmaster frowned at this news. </p><p>“How did you let that happen? Your job was to make sure Subject 18 was locked with tight security. You have failed me. I will immediately take a leave back to Paradis. Once I arrive, you better find the culprit who let him escape.” His tone was dark as this news had ruined a perfect day in his villa home in Italy. Alexander hung up and sipped his wine trying to calm down. He will need another descendant to complete data if they can’t find Levi to bring him back. If his theory was true, the Eve had led the revolution to free humanity. With her memories, he could find a particular item to dominate the world. </p><p>A/N: If you guys needed an idea how the Volta dance looks like, I use the one in The Tudors where Anne and Henry danced together in a small gathering. You can find it on YouTube. Other than that, enjoy this chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>